


Co-deputy

by CitizenOfGlass



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 107,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitizenOfGlass/pseuds/CitizenOfGlass
Summary: Ou les conséquences d'un huis clos post-apocalyptique.





	1. Symbolisme

**Author's Note:**

> Ce que j'écris n'est ni beau ni bon, je n'ai pas de prétentions littéraires. J'essaie simplement d'endiguer mon obsession naissante pour Far Cry 5 et d'exorciser ce qu'elle cache. – D

« _Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Ça signifie que les politiciens se sont tus. Ça signifie que les entreprises ont été démantelées. Ça signifie que le monde a été purifié par le feu divin. Mais par-dessus tout, ça signifie que j'avais raison. L'Effondrement a eu lieu. Le monde tel qu'il était a disparu. J'ai tant attendu... J'ai attendu si longtemps que la prophétie que Dieu m'a murmuré à l'oreille s'accomplisse enfin. J'ai préparé ma famille pour cet instant. Et toi, tu me l'as enlevée. Je devrais te tuer pour ce que tu as fait... Mais tu es tout ce qu'il me reste. Tu es ma seule famille. Et quand ce monde sera enfin prêt à renaître, nous avancerons dans la lumière. Je suis ton père et tu es mon enfant. Et ensemble, nous marcherons vers l'Eden._ »

* * *

Leur silence dégoulina sur elle comme une chape de plomb liquide pendant près d'un quart d'heure. Elle n'y trouva ni temps mort ni bulle d'air pour reprendre sa respiration. Au contraire, chaque minute de vide imposée par Joseph lui fit l'effet d'un écoulement de métal en fusion sur sa peau et les secondes qu'il y laissa perler la brûlèrent jusqu'en-dessous. Là où le bruit de ses angoisses menaçait d'étouffer celui de l'Effondrement à l'extérieur. C'est elle qui mit accidentellement fin à ce faux silence — à ça aussi, tiens — avec un sanglot qu'elle avait pourtant réussi à réprimer depuis son réveil. Elle détourna le regard afin d'interrompre leur joute visuelle.

Madeleine sentait le sens de sa vie se désagréger au rythme des grondements du dehors et des vibrations au sol. Ces derniers mois de lutte acharnée contre la secte, ses aspirations et projets, le restant de son existence, tout devenait plus insignifiant à chaque minute qui passait là-dessous. Sa vie, elle préférait l'écourter plutôt que de la passer enfermée dans un bunker avec lui, à s'inquiéter du moindre signe de contamination radioactive. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de sous-entendre, d'ailleurs ? Elle n'en était pas très sûre. Qu'elle avait été envoyée ici et maintenant pour remplacer les Seed tués par la résistance ? Ou bien que leurs proches respectifs avaient été prédestinés à disparaître pour les laisser seuls devant les portes de l'Eden ? Son état de choc l'avait empêchée d'écouter attentivement le monologue du prophète victorieux. Il l'extirpa de ses pensées en lui parlant sur un ton plus doux qu'auparavant.

« Je ne te pensais pas capable de pleurer. J'en conclus que tu as enfin compris. »

Elle dodelina de la tête avec une grimace, espérant regagner un peu de marge articulaire. La tension qui rigidifiait sa nuque n'était peut-être pas due qu'à l'accident de voiture.

« Je ne sais pas. Trop de choses contradictoires. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. J'ai mal partout.

– Parle-moi de ces choses contradictoires. »

L'officier rassembla son courage à deux mains avant de regarder à nouveau le Père dans les yeux. Resta muette encore un instant par peur de bredouiller. Les larmes sur ses joues trahissaient une à une ses angoisses et la montraient vulnérable sous les yeux d'un homme trop observateur à son goût. Son regard lui fit l'effet d'une intrusion par effraction dans sa tête. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler de ses émotions. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Joseph Seed était fou à lier.

Mais il avait eu raison et elle peinait à s'expliquer comment.

« Ils sont tous morts. À cause de moi, peut-être, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai même pas pu leur dire au revoir. Je ne sais pas comment va ma famille. Je ne sais plus si je dois croire à vos théories ou si le Montana vient de se faire atomiser par la Corée du Nord ou la Russie. Peut-être que vos prédications étaient vraies. Ou peut-être que tout ça n'est qu'une coïncidence et qu'une troisième guerre mondiale vient de se déclarer ici. »

Il la dévisagea quelques secondes, parcourant ses traits tirés de son regard bleuet sous les néons.

« Dieu vient de te donner la preuve concrète que j'avais raison et tu refuses quand même de suivre la Voie à mes côtés. Tu es prête à t'accrocher à des probabilités géopolitiques plutôt qu'à lâcher prise.

– Je sais reconnaître un nuage atomique lorsque j'en vois un, Joseph.

– Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas l'œuvre du tout-puissant ? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Quoiqu'elle dise, il trouverait une parade, l'atout maître des fanatiques.

« Admets au moins qu'en t'en prenant à moi, tu as cherché à tuer le messager.

– Que vous soyez un messager ou non, rien n'excuse les meurtres et la façon dont vous avez menacé la vie des gens qui refusaient l'endoctrinement de force. Sans parler de la drogue, des mutilations et du conditionnement à la Pavlov. Rien ne vous obligeait à commettre ces crimes, pas même vos sacro-saintes révélations divines.

– Toi aussi, tu as tué. C'est en tirant des centaines de balles que tu as ouvert tous les sceaux. »

Le silence suivant fut très court. Comme si l'homme se hâtait de ferrer un mastodonte qui aurait enfin mordu à son hameçon. Vite, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réfléchir.

« Tu as distribué tes munitions très généreusement, Maddie. Ne me juge pas pour des choses que l'on a faites tous les deux. Je ne suis qu'humain, moi aussi. J'ai géré ces révélations du mieux que je le pouvais et je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen de sauver le monde qu'en le protégeant de lui-même et de ses péchés. »

La mâchoire de l'officier se crispa de dépit. Puis une goutte de sang en train de couler dans le creux de sa main lui fit soudain baisser les yeux et tourner son poignet vers le haut malgré l'étreinte des menottes. Son bras devait être plus mal en point qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé. Elle résista encore à la tentation de répondre, du moins jusqu'à la prochaine question, quitte à rendre la tension encore plus palpable qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Du haut de ses trois ou quatre années de carrière, Madeleine n'avait jamais assisté à une arrestation aussi musclée que celle qui venait d'échouer. Rien à voir avec le soir où le prophète s'était laissé cueillir puis amener à l'hélicoptère en lui jetant des regards en coin, sans broncher, l' _Amazing Grace_ sur le bord des lèvres. Cette fois, il avait résisté aussi farouchement qu'un félin sur le point d'être capturé par des braconniers – toutes griffes dehors, avec des feulements qui s'étaient rapprochés d'elle au fur et à mesure de la rixe. Lui qu'elle connaissait insupportable de sérénité avait piqué sa crise parce qu'elle avait refusé de lui abandonner ses hommes. Comme si son marchandage avait eu quoi que ce soit de crédible ou de sincère. Comme s'il avait vraiment eu l'intention de la laisser quitter le comté en échange de ses collègues, alors même qu'elle n'aurait pas eu l'autorité d'en brader la sécurité et qu'il lui aurait fallu en référer au Shérif Whitehorse.

Malheureusement pour le Père, les officiers et leur supérieur avaient largement eu le temps de s'habituer aux effets hallucinatoires de la Grâce à force d'y avoir été exposés. Qu'il renverse des bidons de liquide verdâtre sur le seuil de son église pour les étourdir n'avait fait que retarder l'inéluctable. Au milieu des vapeurs poisseuses, ses collègues et elle avaient fini assez cuits pour se battre de manière désordonnée, mais pas assez pour se laisser embrigader ou tuer par lui.

Des bruits de balles à blanc lui revinrent en mémoire au milieu de ses cogitations. L'arme de Joseph n'était même pas chargée. Il avait utilisé les bruits et le son de sa voix comme seules armes. Son intention n'était donc pas de les abattre. Un grand malade fidèle à son habituel mode opératoire : assagir les rétifs avec la drogue, leur faire peur avec mise en scène inquiétante et menaces de mort, les rendre malléables pour les soumettre à ses volontés mégalomaniaques. Quand il s'était rendu compte que les insultes bibliques hurlées à dix mètres d'eux n'impressionnaient personne, il s'était déplacé vers elle pour la supplier de le croire. À voix basse, sur un ton pleurnichard. C'était comme ça qu'il s'était fait attraper.

Pacifiste en surface, ce Joseph Seed. Au-dedans, un lâche qui avait constamment délégué la violence à ses suiveurs pour ne pas se salir les mains lui-même.

Il avait fallu environ vingt minutes pour que l'effet de la Grâce s'estompe enfin. La voix caverneuse de Whitehorse s'était alors élevée parmi eux après que tout le monde ait arrêté de marcher en zigzag. _Le forcené est maîtrisé, baissez vos armes_. Des hochements de tête satisfaits suivis de quelques soupirs exténués. Hudson s'était assise sur le capot d'une voiture pour se masser la cheville, foulée lorsque le Père avait bondi sur elle. Pratt s'était proposé de payer une tournée quand l'autre serait enfin derrière les barreaux. Jusqu'au bout, Maddie s'était laissée bercer par l'impression du devoir accompli, le visage tourné vers le ciel et les bras croisés.

Jusqu'à cette première explosion tonitruante. Devant elle. Derrière Joseph. S'en remémorer le bruit lui fit revoir cet énorme champignon nucléaire pousser sur le flanc de la montagne avec la même rapidité que le sentiment d'horreur autour d'elle. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés instantanément. Ou plutôt, sentir l'attention du prophète portée sur elle avec une intensité brûlante l'avait obligée à riposter en le jaugeant à son tour.

C'était elle qui l'avait attrapé par le poignet pour l'emmener dans la voiture avec eux malgré les protestations de Joey. Là encore, un besoin d'accomplir son devoir et de protéger les civils inoffensifs quels qu'ils soient, même celui qui aurait dû croupir en prison après procès.

Peut-être était-ce ce geste miséricordieux qui l'avait poussé à la sauver à son tour après l'accident de voiture.

« Quand vas-tu enfin te montrer raisonnable et me croire ? » lui souffla-t-il pour la ramener à lui comme un égoïste. Le nouveau sanglot que sa question lui déroba fit place à d'autres tout aussi incontrôlables. C'est d'une voix éraillée et saccadée qu'elle reprit enfin, le poignet mouillé d'eau salée.

« Je voulais simplement aider mon prochain. C'était mon travail. C'était le but de ma vie. N'importe qui vous aurait pris pour un extrémiste avide de pouvoir.

– Pas mes enfants. Ils n'avaient pas peur de regarder la vérité en face et chacun d'entre eux était prêt à rejoindre l'Eden avec moi. Toi, tu as préféré te vautrer dans l'orgueil et la colère. Tu les as emmenés avec toi dans ta chute comme tu l'as fait avec ma famille.

– Famille de meurtriers psychotiques.

– Le chemin vers ton salut va être très long. Je serai là pour t'accompagner. »

Sa répartie fastidieuse lui arracha un soupir exaspéré. Elle se tut pour l'observer plus en détail et grappiller du temps. L'altercation puis l'accident avaient couvert son visage d'ecchymoses ; il affichait un début d'œil au beurre noir ainsi qu'une belle entaille sur la joue. Il semblait exténué, lui aussi. Exténué mais soulagé, presque rassuré. Il ne faisait pas tournoyer sa chevalière autour de son doigt comme il avait l'habitude de le faire à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés. Sa respiration était régulière, ses jambes immobiles.

« Détachez-moi. Je ne vous ferai aucun mal, c'est promis. »

Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

« Vous l'avez dit vous-même, je suis tout ce qu'il vous reste et inversement. Détachez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît. Les menottes sont beaucoup trop serrées. »

L'homme la toisa en esquissant un demi-sourire avant de se lever enfin pour glisser la main dans sa poche. Il en tira deux clés jumelles dont l'une lui servit à ouvrir la paire de menottes qui sciait les poignets de la jeune femme. Un élan de gratitude injustifiée envahit Maddie. Il fut ensuite remplacé par une irrépressible vague de culpabilité.

« Laissez-moi vérifier vos blessures.

– Seulement si tu me laisses vérifier les tiennes.

– Pas la peine, je n'ai rien de cassé.

– Madeleine.

– D'accord. »

La mort dans l'âme, elle abdiqua pour éviter qu'il ne se lance dans une nouvelle tirade ou qu'il ne sorte encore un psaume de son chapeau. Presque tout ce qu'il lui avait dit avant l'Effondrement semblait avoir été écrit puis récité. Tout était plus réchauffé que spontané. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait s'exprimer naturellement et il était hors de question qu'elle fasse ressortir le prophète en lui à force de se rebiffer.

Lui et elle s'assirent côte à côte sur le rebord du lit. L'officier se concentra sur l'état du visage barbu pour ne pas penser au contact perturbant de sa peau sur la sienne. La main tiède qui se referma autour de son bras pour l'inspecter la fit sursauter légèrement.

« Le nez est un peu tuméfié mais pas cassé. Pas besoin de recoudre la joue mais il va falloir désinfecter ça. Et vous risquez d'avoir le front un peu enflé les prochains jours. Pas de nausée ou de mal de tête ?

– Non. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me tutoies pas ?

– Ce n'est pas par respect, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. »

Elle se mit debout et clopina vers les placards en face du lit. En sortit de la gaze, une pince à épiler, de l'antiseptique et des pansements. Joseph l'observa tout du long.

« Il va falloir enterrer Dutch, aussi.

– Je m'en occuperai.

– Certainement pas. »

Après s'être déchargée du matériel médical sur les draps, Maddie vint s'occuper des blessures du Père au visage et au torse sans daigner s'aventurer ailleurs. Ses doigts retirèrent à la pince chacun des bris de verre qui s'étaient logés dans sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus aucun fragment brillant. Les mouvements mesurés qu'il lui offrit pour la soigner en retour ne l'empêchèrent pas de rester sur le qui-vive. Une gestuelle aussi insidieuse que son prosélytisme. À se demander s'il était bel et bien atteint d'une forme grave de trouble de la personnalité antisociale ou narcissique comme le suggéraient les fiches de profilage qu'avait transmises l'agence du Marshall au bureau de Whitehorse. Pour le moment, il lui était difficile de s'imaginer lui faire confiance après ce qu'elle avait appris sur lui, que ce fut de la bouche des autres Seed, de celles des résistants ou même de la sienne. Cet homme avait tué son propre enfant de sang-froid et ni apocalypse, ni effondrement civilisationnel ne pourrait diluer l'ignominie du crime. S'il y en avait un qui avait besoin de faire pénitence dans ce bunker, c'était bien lui.

De toute façon, combien de temps pourraient-ils rester dans cet abri ? Madeleine n'y avait passé que quelques jours après son arrivée fracassante dans le comté, et le vieux Dutch ne lui avait fait visiter les lieux que très rapidement. Elle ignorait ce qu'il avait préparé comme réserves de nourriture ou comme produits de première nécessité, n'était pas certaine non plus que le bunker ait été conçu pour protéger efficacement contre les retombées. Le système de filtration d'air servait-il à cela et avait-il été entretenu correctement après la construction ? Qu'en était-il du système de traitement d'eau ? La jeune femme regretta soudain s'être moquée gentiment des compatriotes qui s'étaient improvisés _experts ès bunkers_ par peur d'une guerre atomique. Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne sur le tas si elle voulait survivre à l'hiver nucléaire qui s'annonçait. Elle devrait aussi rester sur le qui-vive au cas où son colocataire mettrait un deuxième pied dans la psychose qui le guettait, s'il perdait tout contact avec la réalité ou s'il cédait à des pulsions violentes.

Cet amoncellement de contraintes lui arracha un nouveau soupir long comme un jour sans pain. Absorbée par ses pensées, elle mit quelques minutes à se rendre compte qu'il tenait ses mains dans les siennes en la couvrant toute entière de son regard perçant. Il murmura les derniers versets d'une prière avant qu'elle ne reprenne possession de ses mains.

« Aidez-moi à emmener Dutch dans la chambre froide. Je l'enterrerai après les retombées. »

L'homme s'exécuta sans dire un mot, heureusement. S'il avait émis le moindre commentaire au sujet de celui qu'il venait d'assassiner, elle n'aurait pu s'empêcher d'ajouter des nuances de bleu à son faciès amoché. Une fois le corps enveloppé dans un sac puis déposé sur le sol de la réserve réfrigérée, elle retourna dans la chambre et s'affala sur le lit.

« Il y a une deuxième chambre à côté de celle-ci. Fermez la porte en sortant.

– Pardon ?

– Je vais dormir, allez-vous-en. »

Elle attendit que le bruit de la clenche fasse écho dans la pièce pour se laisser enfin sombrer dans un sommeil de plomb qui la cloua au lit une bonne dizaine d'heures.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il était là. Tout près d'elle comme un visiteur à côté d'un lit d'hôpital, assis sur la même chaise que la veille mais pas dans la même position. Elle se serait saisie de peur si la totalité de son corps n'était pas meurtrie par les courbatures. Il lui fallut pousser sur l'une de ses jambes pour parvenir à s'allonger sur le côté et pouvoir ainsi lui faire face.

Les yeux de Seed étaient fermés, ses mains jointes et ses coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses. Ses doigts fins, presque emmêlés, frôlaient à peine le bout de sa barbe hirsute ce matin-là. Un chapelet pendait entre ses poignets et se balançait au rythme de sa respiration – les grains du bijou, sombres et lisses comme des perles d'onyx, reflétaient le blanc sale de la lampe néon en dizaine de petits points brillants. La jeune femme ne parvint pas à lire correctement sur les lèvres du prophète autoproclamé sous cette lumière tamisée, mais elle devina qu'il était en train de réciter en silence des textes bibliques. Elle décida de ne pas relever le fait qu'il s'était permis de venir prier dans « sa » chambre pendant qu'elle dormait. S'attendre à ce qu'un homme comme lui applique les règles de savoir-vivre, c'était comme s'attendre à ce qu'un chimpanzé fasse du tricot : il était théoriquement capable d'en acquérir la maîtrise, mais qui aurait la patience de l'y inciter et à quel prix ?

« Depuis quand est-ce que vous saviez ?

– Hmm ?

– La fin du monde, l'apocalypse. Depuis quand est-ce que vous saviez que ça arriverait ?

– Une quinzaine d'années. Mais je n'ai pas tout compris tout de suite. Les choses sont allées progressivement. »

La voix du Père était faible, monotone et légèrement enrouée. Elle le vit refermer d'un coup sec le livre qu'il tenait entre ses jambes. Ses cheveux détachés et la vieille chemise à carreaux qu'il avait trouvée dans l'un des coffres à vêtements lui donnaient l'air d'un _redneck_ tout droit sorti du fin fond du Vieux Sud. Un peu de bave à la commissure des lèvres, le regard un chouïa plus vitreux et il aurait eu l'air d'un parfait illuminé. Au moins portait-il quelque chose sur le dos aujourd'hui.

La nuit n'avait pas vraiment porté conseil à Maddie. Le monde venait de s'écrouler autour du bunker et la jeune femme ne savait toujours pas si elle arriverait un jour à digérer le mal-être et la tristesse que cela générait en elle. Elle se sentait coincée dans le déni, bloquée à l'extérieur d'elle-même et de ses sentiments. Froide et incapable de regarder toute la vérité en face. Le chaos qu'avait engendré la fatigue dans sa tête s'était néanmoins dissipé et son esprit percevait la situation avec un peu plus de clarté. Elle se sentait davantage apte à discuter avec lui, peut-être même à envisager de vivre avec lui. La perspective de passer assez de temps à ses côtés pour pouvoir analyser en détail son comportement et ses lubies religieuses lui paraissait même séduisante. Maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus se terrer derrière son Inquisition, elle avait tout le loisir d'étudier l'homme sous le costume du maître à penser. Elle parviendrait peut-être même à déterminer s'il était réellement messager de Dieu ou s'il avait simplement été tellement réceptif à son environnement qu'il avait su, inconsciemment, prédire les circonstances exactes de sa chute. Comme un Don DeLillo déséquilibré du Montana. Elle se plongerait corps et âme dans cette investigation secrète pour se changer les idées.

« C'est une Bible traditionnelle que vous lisez ? Il n'y a pas d'exemplaire de la vôtre ici ?

– Non. Mais tout est là. »

Il posa le bout de son index contre sa tempe.

« Je n'aurai besoin que de quelques semaines pour corriger cette Bible. Je vais le faire, pour toi. »

L'officier se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un rire nerveux. Son idée lui paraissait absurde. Pourtant, le ton de Seed était effroyablement sérieux. Il était prêt à travailler comme un moine pendant des semaines pour tenter de la convertir. Elle l'imaginait déjà parcourir et annoter des centaines de feuillets, raturer des lignes et arracher des pages comme un érudit zélé. Elle ne sut quoi faire d'autre que de le remercier. Remercier Joseph. Sa politesse la perdrait un jour.

« Tout est fonctionnel ici. Il y a assez de nourriture pour tenir jusqu'à la naissance du Nouveau Monde et le ballon d'eau chaude est immense. Le système électrique est viable et celui des filtrations aussi. »

Elle leva un sourcil en se redressant lentement sur le lit. Le Père savait donc faire autre chose que prêcher et prier. Il avait aussi perçu ses préoccupations et elle s'inquiéta qu'il sache lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Hors de question qu'elle le laisse s'immiscer dans son esprit comme il l'avait fait avec les nouvelles recrues de sa secte.

« D'accord. Par contre, je n'ai pas constamment besoin de votre compagnie.

– Je veille sur toi.

– Non.

– Bien sûr que si. »

Après avoir proféré quelques jurons dans sa tête, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine qu'elle mit un temps fou à atteindre. Sa jambe gauche était toujours endolorie, preuve que le sang coagulé sur son pantalon était le sien. Arrivée près du garde-manger, elle appuya sur un interrupteur et attendit que la lumière se stabilise autour d'elle. Joseph avait ouvert un paquet de céréales et semblait avoir bu un peu de café. La jeune femme décida de passer directement au déjeuner en ouvrant une boîte de conserve étiquetée _Corned Beef_. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis une journée et n'eut aucun scrupule à entamer le contenu de la boîte directement à la fourchette. L'autre l'avait suivie de près.

« Il va falloir que l'on instaure un règlement, toi et moi. »

Elle se tourna vers lui en clignant des yeux, espérant qu'il ne soit pas aussi sérieux que tout à l'heure. Il l'était. Par instinct, Madeleine prit immédiatement le contre-pied de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Elle lui répondit la bouche pleine comme pour marquer son refus d'obtempérer. L'adolescente rebelle qui sommeillait habituellement en elle venait de se réveiller, elle aussi.

« Je suis bien d'accord.

– Très bien.

– Oui. Par exemple, vous allez rester très loin de moi jusqu'à nouvel ordre et me laisser faire mon deuil sans m'emmerder avec votre puritanisme et vos règlements. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est qu'on me dise quoi faire et quoi penser de ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous n'êtes plus un gourou en terrain conquis, ici. »

Il ne broncha même pas. Se contenta de marmonner « deux faces de la même pièce » et « Saint Thomas » avant de quitter la cuisine. Maddie haussa légèrement les épaules et jeta sa fourchette dans l'évier. Il était bien trop passif, quelque chose se tramait. Elle devait l'avoir poussé dans ses retranchements puisqu'il avait recommencé à parler de manière cryptique.

Elle n'eut pas encore atteint le réfrigérateur qu'un voile noir lui obscurcit la vue. Malgré ses tentatives pour se reprendre, l'officier perdit connaissance et tomba lourdement sur le carrelage au sol.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il était là, encore. Toujours assis sur cette satanée chaise en face d'elle puisqu'il l'avait ramenée sur le lit. Ses mains étaient calmement posées sur ses genoux et ses cheveux étaient rattachés.

« Il va falloir que l'on instaure un règlement. Ou plutôt des compromis, si tu préfères ce mot.

– Vous m'avez encore menottée ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? »

Le cliquetis des bracelets métalliques contre les barreaux du lit interrompit la réponse de Joseph. Il attendit qu'elle arrête de lutter vainement pour reprendre. La jeune femme sentit la panique l'envahir et la rendre fébrile et nauséeuse.

« Calme-toi, tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi. Il te restait une énorme coupure à la cuisse. Je l'ai soignée et j'y ai mis un bandage. Il aurait fallu me la montrer hier soir au lieu d'être pudibonde.

– Ça n'explique pas les menottes.

– J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes.

– Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

– Que tu restes tranquille. J'ai l'impression qu'on arrive à discuter plus posément lorsque tu es attachée. »

Si elle parvenait à se libérer toute seule, il était mort et enterré. Ou du moins, jeté à côté du corps de Dutch dans la chambre froide.

« D'abord, je vais te poser quelques questions et j'aimerais que tu y répondes sincèrement. À chaque fois que je sentirai que ta réponse n'est pas honnête, je te laisserai attachée une heure de plus. Nous avons déjà gâché trop de choses à cause de tes enfantillages. »

Elle hocha la tête en silence. Par curiosité.

« Tu as senti qu'il y avait un lien, n'est-ce pas ?

– Quoi ?

– Tu t'es rendu compte toi aussi qu'il y avait un lien entre nous. Le soir où tu es venue m'arrêter avec tes collègues. »

Elle pouvait tout-à-fait sous-entendre que ce lien n'était que de la haine mutuelle et non une sorte de destin commun dessiné par Dieu comme il semblait le penser. Qu'est-ce qu'il en saurait ?

« Oui.

– Hmm. »

Il plissa les yeux en la disséquant avec.

« Est-ce que tu as compris à ce moment-là que nous étions les deux faces d'une même pièce ? Que Dieu nous destinait à vivre l'un avec l'autre quoiqu'il arrive ?

– Absolument pas.

– Mais tu as quand même hésité quelques secondes avant de me passer les menottes aux poignets.

– Parce que je vous ai trouvé attirant. Ça ne m'a pas plu de vous trouver attirant, ça m'a déstabilisée. »

Elle le vit rire pour la première fois de sa vie. Un rire sincère qui se propagea jusque dans son regard.

« Merci de l'avouer. C'est un excellent premier pas.

– Vers quoi ?

– La confiance. »

Elle ne cilla pas.

« Vous êtes fou.

– Une dernière question.

– Tant qu'à faire.

– Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé la deuxième fois que l'on s'est rencontrés ? »

Maddie fronça les sourcils en fouillant sa mémoire brouillée par des mois de conditionnement et d'exposition à la Grâce.

« L'espèce de baptême dans la rivière ? Lorsque vous avez interrompu John parce qu'il était à ça de me noyer ?

– Oui. »

L'officier ne répondit pas tout de suite, comprenant soudain à quoi il faisait allusion. Son frère John lui avait administré une telle dose de Grâce qu'elle s'était comportée comme une hippie à Woodstock. Paix et amour. Elle se rappelait s'être ruée dans les bras de Joseph, avoir niché sa tête dans son cou et caressé son visage avec ses mains en lui murmurant que sa vie était sienne. Le genre d'image qu'elle aurait préféré garder tout au fond de sa mémoire, près du souvenir de ses premières expériences sexuelles.

« J'étais complètement droguée.

– La Grâce n'est qu'un sérum révélateur. »

Elle esquiva l'insinuation.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez mis, là-dedans ? Un mélange de penthotal et de LSD ? Des psychotropes ? »

Il n'acquiesça pas mais elle sentit qu'elle avait tapé tout près de la vérité. Il venait d'humecter ses lèvres comme souvent quand il était contrarié.

« J'aurais dû vous tuer hier soir au lieu de vous embarquer avec nous dans la voiture.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches tant ?

– Vraiment ? Vous voulez une liste exhaustive ?

– Oui. J'ai tout mon temps.

– Tout ce que je vous ai reproché hier : l'endoctrinement, la drogue, la violence, les enlèvements. La mort de Dutch. La mort de tous ces gens qui se battaient contre votre culte. La mort de ces filles qui ont endossé le rôle de Faith les unes après les autres pour vous servir, ces filles dont vous avez ensuite balancé les corps au fond d'un gouffre. Le meurtre de votre fille. La façon dont vous vous êtes servi de vos pseudo-communications avec Dieu pour me mettre cette prophétie sur le dos. La manière dont vous m'avez fait passer pour l'instigatrice de l'Effondrement.

– Le meurtre de ma fille ? Répéta-t-il sur un ton neutre.

– Oui.

– Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.

– Au moins, maintenant, vous savez ce que ça fait.

– Tu parles d'une de mes protégées en particulier ?

– Je parle de votre fille biologique. Celle que vous avez aidée à mourir en obstruant le tube respiratoire qui la maintenait en vie après l'accident. Parce que vous débarrasser d'elle était une épreuve de Dieu.

– Excuse-moi, je ne comprends toujours pas. Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant. Pas à proprement parler. »

Maddie prit un air hébété.

« Vous vous moquez de moi ?

– Non.

– Vous êtes venu dans les Whitetails quand Jacob m'a capturée et vous m'avez raconté cette histoire sordide à propos de votre femme morte dans un accident et de votre bébé prématuré.

– Ma femme a perdu la vie en même temps que notre enfant, pendant son accouchement et quelques années avant que je ne fonde le Projet. Et je ne me suis pas rendu dans le nord depuis plus de huit mois. Je me mêlais très peu des affaires de Jacob, à vrai dire. On m'a appris récemment qu'il s'était lancé dans des histoires de conditionnement classique. J'ai essayé de prévenir mes frères que leurs méthodes allaient les faire glisser vers le péché et mener beaucoup de gens à se retourner contre nous, mais ils ne m'ont jamais écouté.

– Dites-moi que je rêve. »

Elle se recroquevilla sur le lit en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Est-ce qu'on s'est vraiment croisés lorsque Faith m'a fait visiter ses champs de fleurs un peu spéciales et que j'ai trippé jusqu'à l'évanouissement ?

– Ça, oui. Je t'ai expliqué que le vieux monde allait disparaître et qu'il ne fallait pas le regretter.

– Oui. »

La jeune femme en oublia de forcer sur ses menottes pour essayer de les faire céder. Ses bras étaient retombés mollement de part et d'autre de son corps tandis que mille questions la taraudaient. Est-ce qu'il tentait de l'embrouiller pour la fragiliser ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'avant-bras du prophète. Aucun tatouage de femme n'y apparaissait, seulement celui d'une croix accompagnée des mots _seven deadly sins_. Elle ne sut plus qui croire et n'était plus certaine de pouvoir faire confiance à son propre jugement. Qu'avait-elle imaginé d'autre ces derniers mois ? Quels événements, quelles conversations avait-elle confondu avec ses propres cauchemars et hallucinations ?

« L'histoire de votre enfance passée dans des foyers de groupe, séparé de vos frères, à subir de la violence et des attouchements, c'est moi qui l'ai imaginée aussi ? »

D'un air pensif, Joseph se mit à enrouler son chapelet autour de quatre doigts.

« Qui t'a raconté ça ?

– Vous-même, dans les Whitetails.

– Je te l'ai dit, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas mis les pieds là-bas. D'où sors-tu cette information ? »

Son ton était plus bas et doucereux que d'habitude et l'officier y décela des traces de colère. Joseph n'y réagissait pas de la même manière que les autres. Tandis que l'énervement rendait certains bruyants et agressifs, lui devenait plus silencieux et détaché.

« On était dans un bâtiment en pleine prairie. J'étais assise à une table à côté de vous, un soir. Faith était là aussi. Elle m'a servi une tasse de thé et vous me parliez tous les deux. Je me suis entendu dire que j'allais bientôt perdre mes amis mais que la secte serait ma nouvelle famille. Puis vous m'avez raconté votre enfance difficile. Je me rappelle avoir énormément pleuré. »

Le simple fait de raconter ce souvenir l'émut au point qu'elle dut secouer la tête une ou deux fois pour ne pas fondre à nouveau en larmes comme une enfant émotive.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que cette histoire vous dérange bien plus que celle de l'infanticide ?

– Parce qu'elle est vraie et que ce n'est pas à toi que je l'ai racontée, mais à Sara.

– Sara ?

– Une étudiante qui essayait d'intégrer notre communauté dans un but... Journalistique. Nous avons réussi à lui faire changer d'avis à notre propos mais elle s'est suicidée quelques jours avant de nous rejoindre pour de bon.

– Oh. »

Il devait parler de Sara Harris. Sa mort et les vidéos qui avaient circulé autour de son kidnapping et de celui de ses amis avaient été le déclencheur de l'enquête de Whitehorse, puis de celle du l'USMS et du mandat d'arrêt qui visait Joseph. Maddie ne comprit pas comment elle avait pu rêver d'une conversation à laquelle elle n'avait pas participé. Le Père, lui, semblait avoir compris ce qu'il voulait et son visage s'était illuminé.

« Yahvé Dieu dit : "Il n'est pas bon que l'homme soit seul. Il faut que je lui fasse une aide qui lui soit assortie."

– Bon sang, vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous en empêcher. »

Il ignora la remarque et rapprocha sa chaise du lit.

« Il est temps que l'on parle de notre vie ensemble. Après ça, je te laisserai tranquille quelques heures.

– Je me lève tous les matins vers dix heures et j'aime qu'on m'apporte un café avec un croissant au beurre sur un plateau. Je préfère les bains aux douches et c'est moi qui prends la télécommande un soir sur deux.

– Nous allons travailler ensemble sur ton expiation et ta rédemption. Il faut impérativement que tu te libères de ces péchés qui entravent ton jugement. Ensuite, je m'occuperai de ton éducation religieuse.

– Allez vous faire foutre. »

Tous deux se regardèrent en chiens de faïence. Joseph soupira en se pinçant la racine du nez.

« J'aimerais que l'on fasse table rase. Nous sommes une famille, maintenant. Je pardonnerai ton attitude pécheresse si tu pardonnes mes erreurs en retour. Je te l'ai dit hier. "Ne jugez pas, et vous ne serez pas jugés. Ne condamnez pas, et vous ne serez pas condamnés. Remettez, et il vous sera remis." »

Madeleine sentit qu'il perdait patience. C'était la troisième fois qu'il lui imposait cet ultimatum, probablement la dernière aussi. Elle n'oublia pas non plus qu'elle était toujours attachée. Tant pis si elle perdait ces négociations, elle en gagnerait d'autres plus tard.

« Je ne vous promets pas de tout vous pardonner rapidement ou de vous faire confiance mais je vais faire un effort dans ce sens. Il faudra encore que l'on discute de ce qu'il s'est passé dans votre secte et de votre implication dans certains crimes. Ça vous va ?

– Pour le moment, oui. Je te laisserai prendre ton temps avec Dieu si tu me promets de garder ton cœur ouvert et de te confesser régulièrement.

– Promis. Détachez-moi ?

– Je n'ai pas fini. »

La jeune femme s'éclaircit la gorge en décroisant ses jambes parcourues par des fourmillements. Elle aussi commençait à perdre patience.

« Je tiens à te présenter mes excuses. J'ai manqué de clairvoyance à ton sujet.

– Vous allez me dire que finalement, mon péché principal n'est pas l'orgueil ou la colère mais la paresse ou l'avarice ?

– J'ai longtemps cru que tu avais eu le choix entre provoquer le Grand Effondrement ou nous aider à l'éviter. Que ce choix était ton épreuve et qu'échouer à cette épreuve causerait notre perte à tous. Je me suis trompé.

– Vous n'êtes pas allé au bout de votre raisonnement.

– En effet. »

Il déroula le chapelet qui maintenait ses quatre doigts réunis.

« Tu n'as fait que suivre le chemin qu'avait tracé Dieu pour toi, pour nous. Tu as parcouru ce chemin jusqu'à moi du mieux que tu le pouvais, comme j'ai parcouru le mien en essayant d'accomplir ma mission. Mais cette mission en cachait une autre et je n'ai pas été capable de le voir. C'est moi qui ai échoué à mon épreuve.

– Bel euphémisme. Il paraît que vous étiez tellement dépassé par votre "mission" que vous avez noyé une de vos nouvelles recrues par accident, pendant un baptême. »

Le Père ne répondit rien à cela. Il laissa passer quelques instants avant de reprendre, le regard rivé dans le sien.

« Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?

– Si vous y tenez.

– Merci. Je te promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te sauver. »

Sans y penser, elle recroisa les jambes et recommença à tirer sur ses menottes. Puis le vit se redresser et lui tourner le dos en retirant sa chemise.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

– Je vais prendre une douche.

– Détachez-moi d'abord.

– Non. À tout à l'heure, Madeleine. »

L'officier jura et blasphéma dans sa barbe, puis le fusilla du regard lorsqu'il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte de la chambre. Sur le point de sortir, le Père eut un dernier mot à son égard.

« Au fait, à propos de Dutch. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. C'était lui ou moi. »

Il ferma la porte et quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne marmonne « J'aurais préféré que ce soit lui. »


	2. Nihilisme

_"The end of time has just begun, I hear it call your name. And no straining of the string can reverse what will begin."_ Agnes Obel – Citizen of Glass

* * *

Les jours suivants furent passés à se remettre sur pied chacun de son côté. La première attendit sagement sous les draps que ses blessures cicatrisent tandis que le deuxième se plongea dans la Bible qu'il revisitait attablé dans la chambre aux lits superposés. Petit à petit, Père et officier se familiarisèrent avec les habitudes de vie et la présence de l'autre, et les conversations triviales firent oublier leur premier entretien orageux.

« J'espère que vous aimez le riz et le jus de pomme artisanal, parce qu'on en a des tonnes. » « Je ne suis pas très difficile. »

« C'est vous qui avez remplacé le drapeau de Dutch par un drapeau de la secte, dans ma chambre ? Comment vous avez fait ça ? » « Je l'ai trouvé dans l'armurerie, à côté des munitions volées. »

« Je peux t'aider à remplacer tes bandages, si tu veux. » « Non, ça ira. Merci. »

« C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que vous avez un accent du sud. De quel État est-ce que vous venez ? » « De Géorgie. J'y ai vécu les vingt-cinq premières années de ma vie. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire depuis tout à l'heure ? » « Je viens de tomber sur la correspondance de Dutch. Il n'avait vraiment peur de rien. Même pas des outrages à magistrat, apparemment. »

Maddie découvrit que Joseph suivait un rythme de vie bien plus régulier que le sien. La jeune femme l'entendait se lever très tôt le matin et prendre sa douche tard le soir, après deux heures de prière. Elle le voyait aussi manger à heure fixe et partir se coucher aux alentours de minuit. Les rares moments qu'il n'investissait pas dans la réécriture des textes sacrés, il les passait à fredonner des cantiques en s'immisçant dans sa chambre pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas encore tourné de l'œil. C'est lors d'une de ses visites qu'elle remarqua les lunettes de Dutch posées sur son nez. Aucun des frères Seed ne faisant leur âge, elle avait oublié que l'homme avait dépassé la quarantaine et comprit que ses habituelles lunettes teintées, perdues pendant l'Effondrement, devaient être des lunettes de vue. Il s'infligeait donc certainement la migraine à force de corriger des textes minuscules à l'aide de lunettes qui ne lui convenaient pas. Elle lui suggéra d'abandonner son projet. Il refusa catégoriquement.

L'opportunité d'étudier la routine du prophète était à double tranchant : Madeleine se sentait observée elle aussi et cela lui déplaisait. Elle se demandait ce qu'il percevait d'elle, s'il la jugeait ou la traitait continuellement de pécheresse dans sa barbe. Et puis, se trouver en présence de quelqu'un d'intelligent et d'attentif la menait toujours à vouloir contrôler ses tendances gloutonnes, couche-tard et paresseuses. Contrainte à une réflexion sur ses propres habitudes, l'officier envisagea d'abord de les changer pour améliorer son hygiène de vie. Elle changea d'avis dès le troisième jour, lorsque son ventre lui ordonna d'engouffrer la tablette de chocolat qu'elle venait de dénicher derrière les paquets de pâtes.

L'après-midi du quatrième jour, Maddie décida de ne plus rester tapie au fond du lit. Elle se chuchota un « lève-toi et marche » qu'aurait applaudi Joseph des deux mains, s'extirpa de la chambre et se lança dans une exploration plus approfondie du bunker. Il fallait d'abord vérifier si ce que le Père avait dit au sujet de l'électricité et des systèmes de filtration était vrai. La jeune femme se doutait qu'avoir fait construire trois énormes bunkers pour sa famille avait dû lui permettre d'en apprendre plus qu'elle sur le sujet mais son instinct lui dictait de ne pas le croire sur parole tant qu'elle n'aurait pas pris sa température. Après une inspection longue et scrupuleuse du matériel, l'officier conclut que tout était en ordre, y compris les tableaux électriques défraîchis. Les conduits d'aération avaient l'air récents et les canalisations ne présentaient aucune fuite visible. Une vingtaine de néons neufs étaient entreposés dans un carton près de l'entrée : elle prit soin de remplacer toutes les ampoules grillées pour apporter un peu de lumière dans les pièces les plus sombres.

Elle fut ensuite étonnée de trouver un équipement complet de chimiste à l'infirmerie. Sous l'emprise d'une curiosité dévorante, Madeleine secoua quelques bouteilles qui contenaient des liquides dont elle ignorait la composition. Certains sentaient le chlore ou l'ammoniaque, d'autres étaient parfaitement inodores. Aucun n'était étiqueté. Des dizaines de formules identiques étaient inscrites sur des post-its collés aux murs. Ces derniers étaient accompagnés d'un tableau périodique aux couleurs délavées, de coupures de journaux et d'un calendrier de l'année passée. Trois ou quatre instruments chirurgicaux étaient disposés çà et là dans la pièce et le rideau qui séparait les deux petits lits de fortune était tiré. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un des vestiaires métalliques, y trouva une blouse d'un blanc jauni enroulée autour d'un paquet de lunettes de protection tellement rayées qu'on n'y voyait strictement rien. Derrière l'autre porte, une sorte d'appareil dont elle ignorait la fonction, du polystyrène, des câbles et ce qui semblait être une combinaison Hazmat en mauvais état. Ce vieux chacal de Dutch avait dû profiter de son statut de vétéran pour accumuler du matériel militaire dans son abri.

La jeune femme était occupée à sortir la tenue anti-radiations du placard lorsqu'une voix la fit tressaillir violemment. Elle lâcha le tissu plastifié comme prise la main dans le sac.

« Tu l'as trouvée.

– Vous avez fouillé dans ses affaires, vous aussi ?

– Juste après être arrivé. »

Le Père était à nouveau torse nu. Avec ses doigts tâchés par de l'encre noire, il retira ses lunettes pour les poser sur sa tête et y voir plus clair. De petites lignes entre ses sourcils indiquaient qu'il les avait froncés une bonne partie de la journée.

« Est-ce que tu as pensé à t'enfuir avec ?

– Ça m'a traversé l'esprit. Pas vous ?

– Je n'ai rien à fuir ici, Maddie. »

Elle se retint de lui jeter du sarcasme au visage. À la place, l'officier soupira en attrapant la combinaison pour la poser sur une vieille chaise roulante qui traînait là. Il la regarda disposer les bras et les jambes de la tenue sur la chaise comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée désarticulée.

« Je ne le ferai pas.

– Tu ne t'enfuiras pas ?

– Non. Ça nous condamnerait tous les deux. Personne ne peut survivre seul à très long terme. En tout cas, pas moi. »

Le regard de Joseph resta planté dans le sien. À tel point qu'elle se demanda s'il lui arrivait de cligner des yeux.

« Enfin, il faudra quand même que j'utilise cette tenue lorsque j'irai enterrer Dutch.

– Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça seule.

– Il n'y a qu'une tenue et il est hors de question que vous sortiez sans protection. Tout doit être irradié à des kilomètres à la ronde. »

Le Père n'eut d'abord aucune réaction. Quand la jeune femme se tourna une nouvelle fois vers lui le sourcil levé, il était trop tard. Une main chaude avait glissé sur sa nuque et l'attirait vers lui dans un geste aussi inflexible que constant. L'étreinte la prit par surprise. Maddie perdit l'équilibre et l'agrippa par les épaules pour le repousser, trop sidérée pour se rappeler ses notions d'autodéfense. L'homme ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il put poser son front contre le sien. C'est là, devant deux paupières closes et sans une ride, qu'elle vit dans ce rapprochement soudain la même familiarité qu'il partageait avec ses disciples. Quand il eut fini de la bénir à voix basse, elle resta plantée sur ses cannes, éberluée, les mains toujours posées sur ses épaules. Et voulut expliquer son geste immédiatement. Lui signifier aussi qu'elle n'avait pas dit ça par inquiétude mais parce qu'il risquait de ramener une quantité considérable de particules à l'intérieur du bunker s'il sortait sans combinaison appropriée.

Aucun son ne s'échappa de sa gorge tant qu'il ne brisa pas la glace lui-même.

« Je vais retourner travailler.

– D'accord. »

Elle attendit qu'il fût retourné dans sa chambre pour laisser son désarroi l'envahir jusqu'à faire chauffer son visage à blanc.

Il était grand temps de faire le ménage afin de se changer les idées. De se débarrasser de l'encombrant et du superflu. De tout ranger dans cet abri qu'avait laissé dépérir le vieux soldat à force de négligence.

* * *

Il lui fallut environ une heure pour trier ce qui traînait sur les étagères dans les couloirs. Une de plus pour ranger sa chambre, déplacer certaines affaires d'une pièce à une autre et changer les draps. Une fois le balai passé au sol, Madeleine se rendit compte qu'elle avait disposé tout un tas de détritus au même endroit, en attendant d'avoir nettoyé le reste. Sauf que le reste était maintenant propre et qu'elle n'avait nulle part où jeter la dizaine de cartons remplis de canettes vides, les pots de plastique et autres longues tiges de métal rouillé. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait se délester de ce fouillis à l'extérieur sans risquer la contamination de tout l'abri.

L'officier sentit le dard de la frustration la piquer partout les heures passant. Il lui serait impossible de tout ordonner aussi bien qu'elle le voulait tant que le rangement consisterait à déplacer le bazar d'un endroit à un autre. C'est-à-dire, tant qu'elle resterait ici. Autrement dit, pour toujours. Elle passerait le restant de sa vie à enjamber de vieux cageots en plastique et des couvertures décrépites sans pouvoir rien y faire. La poussière se ferait déposer dans des poubelles entassées dans dieu sait quelle pièce, aussi. Maddie en voulut à Dutch de lui avoir laissé ce bordel éternel en héritage. Sur un coup de tête, elle entreprit d'arracher tous ses souvenirs des murs en pestant contre l'oisiveté de feu le vétéran. À la poubelle ses photographies de l'Iraq et les médailles militaires. Tout tomba dans le fond de la corbeille déjà tapissée par le papier de ses correspondances. De toute façon, il n'en avait plus besoin là où il était.

En passant près de la cuisine avec sa poubelle sous le bras, une serpillière à la main et son air furibond, la jeune femme aperçut Joseph en train de déverser quelque chose dans l'évier. Elle s'approcha d'un pas plus mesuré en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

« Je t'aide à faire le ménage.

– Qu'est-ce que vous videz là-dedans ? »

Il lui montra ce qu'il tenait à la main. Une bouteille de scotch trouvée sur la table du salon.

« Si vous m'aviez demandé directement, je vous aurais dit que je ne bois pas, affirma-t-elle en se disant qu'une alcoolique aurait raconté exactement la même chose.

– Je nous débarrasse de ce qui est impur. »

Maddie voulut lui demander si c'était pour cette même raison qu'il avait réinstauré la Prohibition dans le comté, forçant certains propriétaires de bars à fermer boutique. Elle se remémora la soirée passée à écouter les complaintes de Mary May à ce propos. Une nouvelle fois, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Il est presque sept heures. Est-ce que tu veux dîner avec moi ?

– Si vous voulez.

– Non, c'est à toi que je pose la question. Est-ce que tu en as envie ?

– Oui. Mais je ne sais pas cuisiner.

– Moi non plus. Il va falloir s'y mettre ensemble.

– Ça risque d'être deux fois plus mauvais.

– Je laisse à Dieu le soin d'en décider. »

Ils furetèrent en même temps dans la pièce. Placard, réfrigérateur, placard du bas, réserve. Jetèrent leur dévolu sur du riz en sauce et de la viande de poulet conservée par le vieux soldat dans un congélateur. Après la demi-heure obligatoire de préparation, qu'ils passèrent tous deux en silence à cuisiner chaque aliment à part, ils s'installèrent à table avec leurs assiettes pleines, l'un en face de l'autre.

« Demain, on sera dimanche. La journée des confessions. »

Sa moue ne passa pas aussi inaperçu qu'elle l'avait espéré.

« N'oublie pas que tu as promis.

– Je serais plus à l'aise avec le concept si on était deux à se confesser.

– Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

– Pourquoi pas ? Le monde vient de s'écrouler, il n'y a plus d'ordre établi.

– Le monde oui, le ciel non. Le Seigneur et ses lois sont toujours là.

– Ça restera entre nous. »

Maddie le scruta avec un sourire goguenard. Il avait l'air très concentré sur la découpe de sa viande.

« D'accord.

– Vraiment ? » son sourire s'était élargi.

« On discutera de mes péchés si c'est nécessaire pour que tu confesses les tiens. Maintenant, mange.

– Arrêtez de me parler sur ce ton. Vous n'êtes pas mon père... Père. »

L'officier planta quand même sa fourchette dans son riz avant qu'il ne refroidisse. C'était tout-à-fait mangeable. La sauce était même étonnamment goûteuse pour une préparation toute faite. Tomate, ail et basilic, ou quelque chose de ce genre-là. De toute manière, elle avait intérêt à s'y habituer puisqu'il n'y avait que quatre types de sauce dans la réserve.

« Je vous trouve moins obsessionnel que d'habitude. Plus humain. Plus stable. J'imagine que vous êtes soulagé de ne plus avoir certaines responsabilités divines sur le dos ? »

Le visage du prophète se referma presque instantanément. Madeleine tenta de se rattraper, devinant qu'elle venait de le blesser ou de l'insulter par accident.

« Je vous préfère comme ça. Si Dieu est aussi juste et bon que vous le dites, il ne désapprouvera pas que vous lâchiez un peu de lest après ce qu'il vous a demandé de faire. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si vous aviez continué à communiquer par citations bibliques. »

Le prophète trempa son poulet dans la sauce en se pinçant les lèvres. La jeune femme se dit alors qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet plutôt que de continuer à pédaler dans la semoule. Son regard se posa sur le mot _SLOTH_ gravé sur son épaule.

« Les noms des péchés gravés partout sur vous. Ça vient de John ?

– Oui, je n'aurais pas pu le faire moi-même. Je suis passé par les mêmes étapes que mes protégés quand j'ai démarré notre Projet. Y compris le baptême.

– L'avarice est barrée, ça veut dire que vous avez expié celui-là ?

– Exactement. John n'arrachait les péchés de la peau que lorsqu'on résistait à l'expiation.

– Il vous reste donc à vous défaire de la paresse, de la gourmandise et de la luxure.

– On en parlera demain. »

Maddie acquiesça puis s'efforça de vider son assiette. Quelque chose lui avait coupé l'appétit. Peut-être qu'en se détendant, elle avait rouvert les vannes de ses émotions. L'angoisse remontait en elle comme une marée haute. Lentement, sûrement. Le risque de noyade grandissait peu à peu et sa jambe remuait toute seule, signe qu'une crise d'angoisse approchait.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne te manquera pas quand le Nouveau Monde remplacera l'ancien ? »

La question lui fit relever doucement la tête.

« Vous voulez dire, qu'est-ce qui a disparu et que je ne regretterai pas ?

– Tu as bien compris.

– Le consumérisme, la publicité, le corporatisme. Les impôts. Les _Wendy's_. L'administration Trump. Les oignons. Mon ex. Mes parents. Et vous ?

– La plupart des choses que tu as citées.

– Les oignons et mon ex ?

– Surtout ça, oui. »

Madeleine se servit un verre d'eau, en but vite une gorgée pour ne surtout pas recommencer à sourire.

« Plus sérieusement ?

– Je pense à ces malheurs dont je t'ai parlé près de l'Henbane. Les guerres et le consumérisme en particulier, mais aussi la débauche et la corruption. En fait, tout ce qui menait les Hommes à pécher contre leur prochain puis à s'en féliciter.

– Comment pouvez-vous être aussi sûr que tout ça ne recommencera pas lorsque l'humanité sera remise sur les rails ?

– Les textes ne se trompent jamais, tu le verras toi-même. J'ai posé les premières pages corrigées à côté de ton lit.

– C'est gentil. »

Joseph quitta la table avec leurs assiettes et les couverts. Dutch et lui devaient avoir à peu près la même morphologie parce que le pantalon qu'il portait ce jour-là était presque à sa taille. Il n'arborait d'ailleurs pas son emblématique ceinture. Son chignon était attaché plus négligemment que d'habitude.

« Besoin d'aide pour la vaisselle ?

– Je préfèrerais que tu ailles lire.

– Ah.

– Je ne suis pas loin si tu as des questions. »

L'officier reprit la poubelle et la serpillière qu'elle avait posées près du réfrigérateur. Elle irait les ranger dans l'atelier avant de retourner dans son coin.

« Madeleine ?

– Oui ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec tes parents ? »

Les tremblements nerveux avaient atteint son bras. Sans le vouloir, la jeune femme secoua le manche de la serpillière comme s'il allait en tomber des fruits.

« On en parlera demain. Bonne soirée, Joseph. »

* * *

Ce qu'il y avait de plus spartiate dans l'abri – déjà minimaliste en soi – était les douches. Elles consistaient en de simples colonnes installées sur les murs en béton, un seul mitigeur et des bondes métalliques au sol, lui aussi en béton. À chaque fois que Maddie allait se laver, le mitigeur était tourné vers la gauche : le Père prenait des douches froides. Elle ne pouvait se targuer de faire la même chose qu'en pleine canicule, lorsque le soleil du Montana faisait brûler les routes et suer les vaches. La jeune femme se demandait s'il avait pris cette habitude en Géorgie, où la chaleur était autrement plus implacable qu'à Hope County. Ou bien avait-il trouvé une sorte d'alternative douce à l'autoflagellation chrétienne. Ou encore l'énervait-elle tellement par son comportement rétif qu'il ressentait le besoin de se calmer les nerfs sous l'eau glacée.

Toujours était-il que ce soir-là, elle oublia de tourner le bouton vers la droite, résultant en un cri de surprise suivi de grommellements incompréhensibles. Passé le choc de la douche froide, Maddie s'empressa de manipuler le mitigeur pour se dégeler sous une douche chaude et longue. L'eau presque brûlante l'aida à décontracter ses épaules. Cela lui permit aussi de repousser l'échéance de sa crise d'angoisse.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre enveloppée dans une serviette et sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas attirer l'attention de l'autre. Se changea derrière la porte entrouverte avant de se glisser sous les draps propres. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour dormir et les corrections de Joseph l'attendaient sur la chaise vacante à côté de son lit. Elle saisit une demi-douzaine de feuillets pour y jeter un œil. L'écriture du Père respirait le dix-neuvième siècle. Penchée vers la droite, régulière, élégante et désuète comme dans les vieux carnets de recensement de l'Église mormone. Il avait entièrement recopié certains passages de la Bible sur des feuilles vierges mais aussi arraché des pages du livre pour les annoter. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginée, il n'avait pas commencé par la Genèse mais par le livre de la Révélation. Ce dernier livre qu'il citait tout le temps avant le Grand Effondrement. Elle lui demanderait le lendemain s'il comptait travailler sur la Genèse par la suite, ou si la renaissance de l'humanité n'aurait rien à voir avec le début de l'Ancien Testament.

Maddie ne comprit rien à la plupart des choses qui étaient marquées là. Son esprit semblait y opposer une résistance incontrôlable et le symbolisme y était difficilement déchiffrable ou applicable à leur situation. Elle n'avait croisé ni infâme libertine ni dragon rouge lorsque la bombe nucléaire avait été larguée sur la région, mis à part Adélaïde et l'avion écarlate cracheur de balles qui appartenait à Jacob. Pas de trompettes à proprement parler, pas d'enfant ou de présence angélique au-dessus de sa tête pendant la catastrophe. Il n'y avait eu que Joseph et elle. Joseph, elle, et l'impression de quitter son corps l'espace de quelques secondes.

L'officier reposa les feuilles sur la pile des corrections pour échapper au bourgeon de la migraine. En se penchant vers le rebord du lit, elle remarqua les livres qui jonchaient le sol près du sommier. Elle tendit alors la main pour en attraper quelques-uns.

_Almost Lost Almost Caught._

_Popoche and the BIG Market._

_Malaria: The Annoying Disease_

_The Bible 2, Volume 1: Hail to the King of the Jews, Baby!_

Le titre et la couverture du dernier livre l'égayèrent un peu. On y voyait Jésus à califourchon sur une licorne rose, armé de deux mitraillettes et tirant des rayons lasers avec les yeux. Sur la quatrième de couverture, la description suivante : _Jesus Christ is back and He's not 'Cruci-Fuckin' around in the official sequel two-thousand years in the making. It's time to put the 'Syn" back into Synagogue._

« Ah ben voilà. Ça compte comme lecture d'une version corrigée, ça. »

Maddie ouvrit l'ouvrage. Une bande-dessinée qui racontait les exploits de Jésus de manière plus ou moins parodique. Elle feuilleta le livre du début jusqu'à la fin puis démarra sa lecture par pure mutinerie.

Seulement, arrivée à la moitié de l'histoire, elle sentit qu'on lui retirait le livre des mains. Elle en soupira d'exaspération. Joseph se tenait à côté du lit.

« Oui, c'est pour quoi ? »

Sa voix était nettement teintée d'agacement, qu'elle ne parvenait d'ailleurs plus si bien à dissimuler face à lui, mais elle ne tenta pas pour autant de lui reprendre l'ouvrage. Il attendit qu'elle lève les yeux pour répondre.

« J'aimerais qu'on dorme ensemble. »

– Hein ? »

Un bref coup d'œil à son visage lui fit regretter d'avoir meuglé sa surprise comme un bovin. Le Père avait les yeux bouffis. Sa main tremblait tout près de sa hanche. On aurait dit qu'il avait pleuré abondamment puis attendu de se calmer avant de la rejoindre. Elle entendit les notes de douleur derrière le grain fragilisé de sa voix.

« J'aimerais dormir avec toi, cette nuit. »

Madeleine connaissait trop bien ce regard et cette fébrilité pour lui refuser cette requête. Elle fit un peu de place dans son lit pour qu'il s'installe à côté d'elle. Son propre besoin d'échapper à la solitude le temps de quelques heures mit ses réticences en pièces, la nécessité de ne pas laisser Joseph dans cet état balaya le reste de ses doutes. Lui, allongé sur le flanc et sans qu'elle ne l'y invite, l'enlaça chastement et posa sa tête quelque part entre son cou et son épaule. Elle remonta le drap sur lui et, ne sachant pas quoi faire de sa main libre, la laissa reposer sur le bras qui s'étendait maintenant à travers son buste. Il avait enfilé un t-shirt avant de venir. Peut-être une attention – très bienvenue – pour ne pas la mettre trop mal à l'aise.

Elle eut le temps de mémoriser toutes les aspérités au plafond avant qu'il ne lui parle enfin.

« L'agneau a perdu son berger. »

Les vibrations de sa voix traversèrent sa peau. Elle eut l'impression de l'entendre à la fois de l'extérieur et de l'intérieur. Drôle de sensation. Une poignée de secondes lui fut nécessaire pour tenter de décrypter ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Vous avez perdu la foi ?

– Dieu a disparu.

– Vous êtes sûr ? Depuis quand ?

– Depuis l'Effondrement. Tout est vide, je n'entends plus rien. »

Madeleine accueillit la nouvelle avec un visage rembruni. Les vannes rouvertes dans la soirée n'étaient pas les siennes. Et il ne faisait pas bon éponger l'angoisse du Père comme elle l'avait fait, par inadvertance. Seulement quelques jours en colocation avaient suffi pour qu'elle baisse la garde.

« J'ai voulu continuer à répandre sa parole en toi pour qu'il me pardonne, mais ça n'a pas marché. Il ne m'aime plus. »

La possibilité qu'il soit simplement en train de sortir d'un délire psychotique ne parvint pas à dissiper sa tristesse par procuration. Son chagrin évident lui fendit même le cœur. Joseph avait perdu ses proches et le but de sa vie en quelques mois. À présent, il se trouvait aussi orphelin, aveugle et paniqué sans sa Veilleuse. La seule personne vers qui l'homme pouvait se tourner était le serpent qui avait assassiné sa famille. Elle peina à s'imaginer la douleur que cette ironie du sort devait lui infliger.

Que pouvait-elle répondre qui ne soit pas inapproprié ou profondément maladroit, elle qui était à peine croyante ? Des dizaines de phrases lui vinrent en tête mais aucune n'était satisfaisante. Elles allaient de l'hypothèse compatissante « Ne vous inquiétez pas, le Seigneur doit être très occupé en ce moment... » à la spéculation moqueuse « Peut-être que ça ne capte pas très bien ici... » en passant par la rationalisation cynique « En même temps, personne ne vous a obligé à crever les yeux d'un de vos concitoyens avec vos pouces... » Madeleine aurait aimé pouvoir citer un extrait des textes sacrés pour lui prouver que tout allait bien et que l'Éternel veillait toujours sur eux. Mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'un tel passage existe et si cela avait été le cas, ses anciens cours de catéchisme ne lui auraient pas permis de le réciter comme lui le faisait si bien.

« C'est sûrement temporaire.

– Non, je pense que les portes de l'Eden me seront fermées parce que j'ai échoué. Mes Enfants sont morts et je n'ai pas purifié mon âme à temps. Il va m'envoyer en Enfer avec la Bête.

– Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez, vous l'avez dit vous-même. Si Dieu avait voulu que les choses se passent autrement, elles se seraient passées autrement. »

Il l'écouta très attentivement. Comme si l'enfant en lui se laissait consoler. Sa jambe s'était mue au-dessus de la sienne sans qu'elle ne l'en empêche.

« Il n'avait qu'à pas tout mettre sur vos épaules. À votre place, je n'aurais pas su convertir autant de gens aussi vite sans passer par la case Quatrième Reich. Et puis, vous imaginez si personne n'accédait au Nouveau Monde parce que Dieu n'est pas fichu d'assouplir ses critères ? Il s'y retrouverait tout seul comme un... »

Bon. Il était temps de s'arrêter avant d'en dire trop. L'officier n'en croyait d'ailleurs pas ses oreilles. Il faudrait qu'elle se rappelle de critiquer les pires de ses agissements lorsqu'il irait mieux parce qu'elle venait de l'absoudre pour quelques larmes. Elle espéra qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un artifice pour se rapprocher d'elle. Qu'il ne retourne pas sa compassion et sa sincérité contre elle, à court ou à long terme. Le prophète resserra son étreinte et ferma les yeux avec un léger soupir.

« Ça va aller. »

Madeleine n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi tactile que Joseph. À chaque rencontre ou presque, elle l'avait vu prendre des disciples dans ses bras, toucher leurs visages avec plus de tendresse qu'elle n'en avait jamais reçu. Elle ne fut pas étonnée qu'il cherche un contact physique, n'importe lequel, pour chasser l'anxiété. C'était de découvrir à quel point cette proximité l'apaisait elle aussi qui la prit au dépourvu. Son corps avait cessé de remuer nerveusement de part et d'autre. Toute son attention était portée sur lui, sa respiration, les effleurements de sa barbe sur sa clavicule. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas fermer les yeux à son tour.

« Je n'ai plus de raison d'exister si le Seigneur ne revient pas à moi. Ma vie est à Lui depuis qu'il y est entré. »

La jeune femme refusa de répondre à son étreinte mais laissa tout de même sa main monter jusqu'à son visage, où elle s'arrêta un instant pour le réconforter.

« On va continuer à vivre comme s'il était encore là et on fera ce qu'il faut pour être dignes de lui. Il reviendra forcément.

– Merci. Tu as changé, Maddie. C'est bien.

– Hmm. Dors un peu, maintenant. Tu as l'air épuisé. »

* * *

Maddie ouvrit les yeux après cinq heures du matin. Elle qui avait craint de commencer la nuit par une reconstitution de cette couverture du _Rolling Stone_ avec Lennon et Yoko Ono se trouvait maintenant comme une petite cuillère adossée à une plus grande. Au fur et à mesure de son réveil, différentes parties de son corps réagirent à la chaleur qu'émettait Joseph derrière et autour d'elle. Il y eut d'abord ce qu'elle sentait contre sa nuque – probablement la tiédeur de son souffle. Il y eut ensuite ses jambes, dont l'une était restée collée à la sienne. Après cela, la sensation de son torse contre son dos, à travers le tissu et du bas jusqu'en haut. Puis il y eut le contact du métal de sa bague contre la naissance de sa poitrine.

Quand elle comprit, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Le bras de Joseph avait glissé en-dessous de son t-shirt pendant leur sommeil. Son avant-bras reposait entre ses seins nus, la paume de sa main était appuyée contre son buste. Elle paniqua à l'idée qu'il se réveille ainsi. Il lui parut inenvisageable de remuer ou de lui parler pour qu'il bouge de lui-même.

Sa main glissa sous le drap le plus doucement possible pour atteindre le lieu du crime. Elle fit onduler le tissu fin sur son passage, lequel émit un bruit de froissement presque aérien. À son arrivée, ses doigts tentèrent de déloger les siens les uns après les autres. Son pouce s'enroula légèrement autour de son pouce, son index autour de son index, son majeur autour de son majeur, son annulaire autour de son auriculaire. Avant qu'elle n'ait commencé à se sentir soulagée, la main de Joseph se referma sur la sienne, emmêlant ses doigts aux siens bien trop étroitement pour qu'elle ne puisse se libérer sans le réveiller. Madeleine n'avait plus le choix.

« Joseph. »

L'homme inspira profondément en émergeant peu à peu. Sa main se retira plus lentement que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Il devait avoir eu le sommeil encore plus lourd qu'elle.

« Excuse-moi.

– Pas grave. Moi aussi j'ai l'habitude de dormir avec le bras autour d'un coussin.

– Je vais retourner dans mon lit. »

Elle eut peur de l'avoir trop envahi. Mais c'était lui qui avait commencé. Quelque chose lui intima de le retenir. Un besoin de vérité aux aurores, avant de commencer la journée.

« Attends.

– Oui ?

– Je suis désolée de t'avoir enlevé ta famille. Je regrette terriblement. »

Il s'assit au bord du lit, lui tournant le dos sans animosité.

« Je t'ai pardonnée au moment où je t'ai vue pleurer. »

Sa phrase n'allégea en rien le poids de sa culpabilité. Elle attendit qu'il se lève et quitte la chambre mais il n'en fit rien.

« Ils se seraient battus à mort quoiqu'il arrive, Maddie. C'est que je leur avais dit de faire. Malgré ce que je t'ai dit l'autre soir, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça. »

La jeune femme s'était tournée vers lui même s'il ne la regardait pas. La voix du prophète laissait à peine deviner qu'il venait de se réveiller ou qu'il avait pleuré la veille. Elle était parfaitement neutre. L'officier hésita à lui dire qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés d'en parler s'il n'en avait pas envie, mais il la prit de vitesse en continuant.

« J'ai partagé mon fardeau avec eux parce qu'il était trop lourd pour moi. Il a été trop lourd pour eux aussi et je l'ai compris trop tard.

– Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

– Rendors-toi. Quand tu seras prête à te confesser, tu sauras où me trouver. »

* * *

Parvenue dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon après avoir traîné les pieds jusque-là, Maddie examina la silhouette de Joseph en silence. Le Père se tenait debout devant l'aquarium, statique et élancé. Il avait revêtu une tenue moins décontractée que les jours précédents. Une chemise en coton distinguée était rentrée dans le pantalon qu'il portait à leur arrivée dans le bunker et qu'il avait pris soin de laver. Il avait remis ses bottes et la ceinture marquée du symbole de sa secte était attachée autour de ses hanches. Ils se dirent bonjour poliment tandis que la jeune femme se dirigea vers les placards pour y dégoter de quoi petit-déjeuner.

« Je crois qu'un des poissons s'appelle Psi. Les autres, je ne sais pas. Ce sont des bettas. »

Elle s'installa dans le canapé en tissu à côté de lui un bol de céréales dans les mains. Il faudrait bientôt les manger sèches car la réserve en lait était maigre et périssable. Le Père sortit de ses pensées puis vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du canapé. Les ecchymoses qu'il avait à l'œil et sur le nez avaient viré au jaune. L'entaille sur sa joue avait partiellement cicatrisé. Il s'était visiblement interrompu dans son travail de corrections bibliques puisqu'il n'y avait ni trace des lunettes de Dutch ni trace d'encre sur ses mains.

« Est-ce que tu es prête ?

– Tu ne vas pas me taillader la peau à chaque péché que j'avouerai, j'espère ?

– Je ne suis pas mon frère. »

Madeleine pêcha dans ses céréales à la recherche des raisins secs tombés au fond.

« On peut commencer, alors. »

Elle continua de manger les yeux rivés sur son petit-déjeuner en s'attendant à ce qu'il lui pose des questions. Au bout de cinq minutes de silence complet, elle leva la tête avec un air étonné.

« Et bien ?

– C'est à toi de me dire ce que tu souhaites confesser en premier.

– Tu n'as même pas de piste à me donner ? Par quel péché capital est-ce que je commence ?

– Le plus enraciné.

– Oh. La colère, alors » répondit-elle en hochant la tête vers la droite. Elle venait de lui arracher un sourire sans s'en rendre compte. Un bâillement la prit après qu'elle eut terminé de manger.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec tes parents ? »

Si elle avait consciencieusement évité de croiser son regard jusque-là suite aux événements du matin, il lui fut impossible de ne pas le dévisager après cette question. Joseph avait le don presque surnaturel de lire entre les lignes. Elle se racla la gorge en posant le bol vide à côté du canapé. Puisqu'il le fallait.

« Des connards. Ils ne se laissaient pousser une dignité que lorsqu'il fallait faire bonne figure. Le reste du temps, c'était violence domestique, harcèlement et humiliations. Aucun sens moral, surtout pas quand ils agissaient dans leur propre intérêt. J'ai coupé les ponts avec eux il y a environ dix ans et c'est pour être l'inverse de ces gens que j'ai choisi cette carrière. Je n'ai pas franchement envie de faire une liste de ce qu'ils ont fait, Joseph. Pas pour le moment. Disons juste que si je pouvais les aider à crever une deuxième fois, je le ferais. »

Cette séance de confession venait à peine de démarrer qu'elle avait déjà pris des allures de psychanalyse. Heureusement pour elle, Joseph n'insista pas. Pour le moment.

« Ça me gêne de te parler de ma famille et de leur effet sur moi, parce que je sais que tu as vécu bien pire avec ton père. »

Le prophète eut l'air surpris. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu hausser les sourcils comme il venait de le faire.

« Tu as lu mon livre ?

– Non, mais j'ai entendu quelques détails par-ci par-là. Après ça, je crois que je ne pourrai jamais t'empêcher de vider des bouteilles d'alcool dans l'évier. »

En vérité, Maddie en avait trouvé des extraits qui l'avait perturbée au point de lui faire douter de ses propres croyances. Les principes de l'officier avaient d'abord été secoués sans ménagement par les interrogations existentielles du Père lorsqu'elle avait entendu quelqu'un réciter la partie la plus pamphlétaire du livre. Puis, en fouinant dans un avant-poste, elle était tombée sur une page déchirée qui racontait les coups de ceinture que recevait régulièrement Joseph lorsqu'il était enfant. Une mauvaise langue aurait trouvé dans son nouveau testament un mélange de manifeste anticapitaliste, de sermon papal et de roman misérabiliste à la Dickens. Pas elle, qui s'était laissée toucher par l'histoire du petit garçon battu par son père et soudain frappé d'un début de révélations divines avant même de savoir compter jusqu'à cent. Il était déjà trop tard pour reculer dans sa croisade contre les Seed à l'époque, mais elle avait senti trembler les fondations de son combat contre la secte. Joseph était un rhétoricien hors pair.

« Quoi d'autre ?

– Je n'ai eu de cesse d'en vouloir à Burke et sa clique de nous avoir embarqués dans cette histoire. Lui et Whitehorse m'appelaient tout le temps "petite" sur un ton condescendant, mais s'ils n'avaient pas accumulé les erreurs de débutant, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

– Nancy ne m'a pas raconté tout ce qu'il s'est dit dans l'hélicoptère avant votre atterrissage, mais j'ai la sensation que l'atmosphère était tendue.

– Burke a décidé et Whitehorse a suivi stupidement. Le capitaine aurait dû te proposer de te rendre avant de se déplacer. On aurait ensuite fait venir tout le régiment si tu avais refusé, on aurait désarmé tous tes disciples et surtout, on aurait demandé l'aide des populations locales. Burke n'a même pas pris la peine de rassembler un minimum de renseignements sur le mode d'action de la secte. Au lieu de ça, il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et nous a obligés à foncer dans le tas sans les renforts nécessaires. Ils nous a tous mis en danger et j'ai bien du mal à regretter sa mort. »

Le visage de Joseph indiquait qu'elle ne lui apprenait rien. Peu de gens avaient pleuré cet homme qui avait fait payer le prix de ses frustrations professionnelles à l'ensemble de ses collègues.

« Pour finir, j'ai eu envie de te tuer plus d'une fois et j'étais bien contente de débarrasser le comté de ton fanclub. Ils étaient insupportables et leur comportement me mettait dans une colère monstre.

– Si je leur ai donné tous les droits sur ces terres, c'était pour qu'ils puissent survivre.

– Il n'y avait pas que ça. Ils t'idolâtraient, c'était malsain. On ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un si fort alors qu'on le connaît si peu. J'étais persuadée que de ton côté, tu faisais semblant de les aimer tous pour gagner du pouvoir sur eux. »

La moutarde lui montait au nez sans qu'elle ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi. Le sentiment était diffus, insurmontable. Il commençait à la submerger toute entière et lui retirait toute envie de continuer à se confesser. Elle fit tout de même l'effort de s'expliquer comme elle lui avait promis de le faire.

« Tout cet amour et cette protection que tu disais vouloir partager avec tout le monde, ça me semblait trop beau pour être vrai.

– Parce que personne n'en a partagé autant avec toi ?

– Tais-toi, Joseph. »

Madeleine lui lança un regard furieux, noir de ressentiment et d'amertume. Il s'était penché un peu vers l'avant. Vers elle.

« J'aurais partagé cet amour avec toi aussi, si tu l'avais voulu.

– Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse la charité.

– Tu admets donc t'être laissée dévorer par le péché de la haine et de l'envie ? »

Son envie de l'étriper étant remontée à la surface, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de répondre un oui mal assumé. Maddie dut se battre contre les larmes qui montaient et cette sale impression de n'avoir jamais autant pleuré que dans ce bunker. C'était peut-être ça, sa punition.

Elle s'en voulut aussi d'avoir déjà dévoilé autant d'elle-même, bien qu'elle eut promis à l'autre de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout et de se plier aux règles de son rituel. L'officier songea à tous ces petits moments de colère qu'il aurait pu lui laisser évoquer au lieu de l'obliger à entrer directement dans le vif du sujet, la poussant ainsi face au mur de ses insécurités. Elle lui aurait parlé de ces incivilités qui l'énervaient, de ces gens qui régressaient dans les magasins, de sa colère lorsqu'elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose aussi vite qu'elle le voulait, de sa haine de l'injustice. Au lieu de ça, il venait de la mettre à nu sans qu'elle ne le voit venir ou qu'elle ne l'y autorise en pleine conscience.

« Est-ce que tu es prête à te débarrasser de cette colère avec moi ?

– Je ne sais pas comment faire.

– Fais pénitence tous les jours. Pardonne et ne souhaite plus aucun mal à ceux qui t'ont maltraitée. Laisse-moi te redonner confiance.

– C'est tellement chrétien de dire ça. Pardonner l'impardonnable. Où est la punition pour ce que j'ai fait ?

– Tu vis déjà avec les conséquences de ces péchés. Je vois la culpabilité et la solitude dans tes yeux. Je ne vois que ça depuis que je t'ai rencontrée. »

Madeleine hocha machinalement la tête de haut en bas, comme si le fait d'acquiescer allait abréger la séance et ses souffrances avec. Il était temps de le déshabiller lui aussi plutôt que de garder la boîte de Pandore grande ouverte.

« Pourquoi l'avarice ? Comment as-tu fait pour expier ça ?

– Il y a vingt ans, j'étais sans-abri. D'autres mendiants m'ont aidé à survivre. Ces gens m'ont appris à m'adapter à la misère par simple bonté de cœur. Lorsque je suis sorti de cette situation, j'ai préféré garder pour ma femme et moi tout l'argent que je commençais à gagner. Je n'ai rien partagé avec eux lorsqu'ils sont venus toquer à ma porte. J'ai appris par la suite que deux d'entre eux étaient morts dans la rue. »

Il frottait mécaniquement son poignet avec son pouce en parlant, le regard maintenant rivé sur l'aquarium.

« Depuis que je me suis repenti, tout ce qui est à moi est aux autres. Je n'étais propriétaire de rien au sein du Projet.

– Pas étonnant que les fédéraux aient commencé à te courir après. Ça s'appelle du communisme, ça. »

Le Père tourna la tête vers elle comme si son esprit était déjà prêt à déclencher la suite de leur conversation. Il prenait leur échange bien plus au sérieux qu'elle.

« Es-tu avare, Maddie ?

– Je ne crois pas. Je n'ai jamais refusé de partager quoi que ce soit avec qui que ce soit. Les richesses ne m'ont jamais attirée. On a souvent interprété ça comme un manque d'ambition.

– Très bien. »

Un ouf de soulagement faillit lui échapper. Ce serait une liste de petites médiocrités quotidiennes en moins à citer. Dans un élan de motivation, elle décida de prendre l'initiative en ce qui concernait sa prochaine confession. Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus et tentait d'accélérer la chose pour en être débarrassée. Maddie ne passerait pas une demi-heure de plus à lui tendre des couteaux avec lesquels il pourrait la poignarder plus tard.

« Tu as dû remarquer que je dormais et mangeais un peu trop. Je pense qu'après la colère, mes plus gros soucis sont la paresse et la gourmandise.

– Ce sont les péchés les plus communs, il n'y a rien de honteux là-dedans. Mais il va falloir apprendre à te contrôler si tu veux avancer dans la Lumière.

– Dit-il alors qu'il n'a toujours pas réglé son problème de paresse après quinze ans de Projet.

– Il ne s'agit pas de moi, aujourd'hui. Tu ne m'échapperas pas avec des pirouettes. »

La jeune femme sentit son front rougir de honte et sa main remonter instinctivement vers sa bouche. Elle se leva brusquement pour aller se servir quelque chose et fuir son autorité. Un verre, un fruit lyophilisé, n'importe quel aliment qui se trouvait dans le placard à l'autre bout de la pièce lui semblait plus accueillant que ce canapé. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle revienne à sa place pour reprendre la parole.

« Maintenant que nous vivons sous le même toit, je sais que l'orgueil ne te concerne pas autant que je le croyais. Je l'ai compris lorsque tu m'as expliqué les raisons qui t'ont poussée à protéger ceux qui ne voulaient pas me rejoindre. À moins que tu n'aies envie d'en parler, je pense qu'on peut considérer ce péché comme minime et pardonné. »

Madeleine ne répondit rien, encore honteuse de s'être fait ramener à l'ordre comme une élève turbulente. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie aussi gênée remontait à trop loin pour qu'elle s'en souvienne.

« Il reste donc la luxure. »

Le mot qu'elle avait redouté tendit son corps de bout en bout comme un élastique. Se réinstallant à contrecœur sur le sofa, Maddie se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux demander à Joseph de remettre le reste de la séance au lendemain. Elle n'avait pas laissé ce péché pour la fin sans raison. Lui non plus.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censée dire ? Que je me masturbe ?

– C'est un bon début.

– Je n'ai pas une vie sexuelle débridée. Je n'ai pas de vie sexuelle du tout, pas avec un partenaire. J'ai peur du sexe parce que ça s'est toujours très mal passé, alors je reste seule. C'est moins risqué. Qu'est-ce que Dieu pense de ça, de toute manière ? J'ai entendu tout et son contraire à ce sujet.

– Il condamne l'amour égoïste.

– Le sexe pour le sexe.

– Le fait de voir l'autre comme un moyen et non comme une fin. Il n'a jamais condamné la chose entre deux êtres qui s'aiment.

– Hmm. »

Cette réponse lui sembla étonnamment progressiste pour quelqu'un qui avait répandu le plus conservateur des discours dans tout Hope County. D'un autre côté, les frères Seed étaient connus pour choisir à la carte ce qui était un péché et ce qui n'en était pas. Jacob avait exercé tous types de torture sur des hommes et des animaux, tandis que John avait eu la réputation de coucher très régulièrement avec ses partisanes les plus assidues.

« Tu voulais ajouter quelque chose, avant de finir ? »

Madeleine ne put résister à l'injonction lancée par le bleu pénétrant de ses yeux.

« Depuis ce matin, je n'arrête pas de me dire que j'aurais dû laisser ta main là où elle était. »

Joseph pinça ses lèvres en les humectant légèrement, comme s'il était absorbé par une réflexion sérieuse. L'officier commença à se demander si elle avait bien fait de voir dans cette manie un signe de contrariété.

« Personne ne peut réprimer ses désirs indéfiniment. Les miens surviennent généralement le matin, que je dorme ou non. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il faille y céder.

– Alors, tu n'as pas pour habitude de dormir avec le bras autour d'un coussin.

– Non, Maddie. C'est pour ça que je suis parti. »

La jeune femme contempla ses propres mains, surprise et embarrassée. Peut-être que de l'inciter à parler encore les ferait sortir de cette impasse déroutante. Elle lui lança donc un regard engageant en lui posant une question inspirée des siennes.

« Tu avais autre chose à dire à propos de ce péché ? Je te croyais parfaitement asexué. »

Joseph recula lentement dans son fauteuil, retirant ses bras des accoudoirs et calant sa chute de reins contre le dossier. Elle lut dans son mouvement une grande hésitation.

« Tu te trompes. Je ne contrôle pas toutes les choses qui me passent par la tête. Je te l'ai dit, je suis humain moi aussi. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai failli imaginer te faire l'amour. »

Madeleine cligna des yeux une seule fois.

« Même avant le bunker ?

– Même avant le bunker. »


	3. Confessionnalisme

" _And my big secret? Gonna win you over—slow like honey, heavy with mood. I'll let you see me, I'll covet your regard. I'll invade your demeanor and you'll yield to me like a scent in the breeze. And you'll wonder what it is about me. It's my big secret, keeping you coming. Slow like honey, heavy with mood._

 _Though dreams can be deceiving like faces are to hearts, they serve for sweet relieving when fantasy and reality lie too far apart. So I stretch myself across like a bridge and I pull you to the edge, and stand there, waiting, trying to attain the end to satisfy my story. Shall I release you? Must I release you, as I rise to meet my glory? But my big secret—gonna hover over your life. It's gonna keep you reaching when I'm gone like, when I'm gone like yesterday and I'm high like Heaven and I'm strong like music, because I'm slow like honey and heavy with mood._ " Fiona Apple - Slow Like Honey (live)

www(point)youtube(point)com/watch?v=8XpfVT-30uM

* * *

Madeleine prit sa première douche glacée cet après-midi-là. Le genre qui n'avait rien à voir avec les barbotages rafraîchissants du plein été.

Après l'interrogatoire intense du matin, elle s'était recluse dans sa chambre pour y tourner en rond – perturbée par ce qu'elle avait dit et entendu, mais aussi tiraillée entre différentes envies et presque aussi hagarde que sous l'emprise de la grâce. Son regard s'était posé tour à tour sur chacun des murs de la pièce comme dans l'espoir d'y trouver des réponses inscrites. Car au lieu de faire les cent pas traditionnels, l'officier avait piétiné sur place, tournant sur elle-même toutes les quelques minutes, l'index posé sur les lèvres et le sourcil froncé. Le sol en béton froid avait graduellement congelé ses pieds à travers le tissu de ses chaussettes. Sa gorge s'était asséchée en même temps que sa capacité à réfléchir. Puis, au beau milieu de cette valse tumultueuse, Maddie avait senti une pression familière se mettre à écraser toute la zone de son ventre à ses cuisses. Quelque chose d'assez agaçant pour la contrarier. Elle s'était alors assise sur son lit pour y attendre sagement que la sensation passe. Sans succès. Un début de migraine était finalement venu compléter le tableau. C'était en espérant étouffer la douleur d'en haut et tuer la tension d'en bas qu'elle avait décidé de prendre une douche à la Joseph.

Ce fut aussi la première fois qu'il la vit nue.

La jeune femme s'était faufilée jusqu'aux douches vêtue d'un simple drap de bain. Comme toujours, sans un bruit et sur la pointe des pieds. Une fois la serviette déposée à l'abri de l'humidité, elle s'était avancée vers le mitigeur qu'elle avait tourné vers la gauche avec un soupir résolu. Sa main ne s'était arrêtée que lorsque le bouton avait atteint sa limite. Et si les premières gouttes l'avaient d'abord faite cracher comme un chat, le flot puissant et froid qui avait suivi lui avait arraché un bruit de gorge bien plus perçant que prévu. Joseph était sorti de sa chambre pour lui porter secours, vraisemblablement alerté par sa plainte aiguë.

Ainsi le hasard voulut-il qu'il la trouve penchée vers l'avant, les mains posées sur le mur comme pour le pousser, un jet d'eau tombant de manière constante dans le creux de ses reins.

Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, Maddie vit un Père aux yeux baissés. Elle comprit en suivant son regard qu'il observait le mince filet de sang en train de serpenter au milieu de la flaque d'eau à ses pieds.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Madeleine ? »

– Oui. J'ai mal tous les mois. C'est une habitude. »

L'officier replaça son visage entre ses avant-bras frigorifiés. La douleur entêtante ainsi que l'impression de porter une enclume au bout d'une chaîne accrochée à son utérus s'étaient un peu estompées, remplacées par la morsure du froid sur sa peau. Elle fit le vide dans sa tête pour se concentrer sur les sensations de ruissellements qui chatouillaient ses hanches. Lorsqu'elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers le côté, il était encore là.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester là.

– Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

– À part prier ? »

La jeune femme ravala son venin avec un haussement d'épaules.

« J'ai besoin de protections et d'un anti-douleur.

– De l'aspirine.

– Surtout pas, ce serait pire. Quelque chose avec du flurbiprofène, sinon de l'ibuprofène ou du paracétamol. »

Joseph répéta ces trois mots comme s'il s'agissait d'une incantation. Maddie se bénit d'avoir dissimulé le bas de son visage derrière son bras parce qu'il lui avait encore extirpé un sourire. Il y avait quelque chose de surprenant dans le doux dévouement de cet homme par ailleurs sans pitié qui semblait tout ignorer de ce genre de désagréments. S'il était sincère, bien sûr. Son attention était à des années-lumière de ce qu'elle avait subi les mois précédents voire de tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé à son sujet. Elle l'écouta tourner ses pas vers l'infirmerie. L'entendit aussi revenir dix minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle eut fermé le robinet de la douche et renoué sa serviette autour d'elle.

« Je n'ai trouvé ni l'un ni l'autre. »

La nouvelle fit soupirer Madeleine. Il lui faudrait s'asseoir sur sa douleur et trouver un autre moyen de ne pas ruiner ses vêtements tous les quinze du mois ou presque. Elle se sentit de retour dans une période peu commode pour le beau sexe. Une période d'improvisation et d'inconfort. Peut-être qu'un gant de toilette disposé dans ses sous-vêtements ferait l'affaire. Un gant, ou plusieurs.

« Ça m'étonne que tu ne m'aies pas suggéré de souffrir en silence.

– Comme punition pour les péchés que tu as confessé ?

– Parce qu'on dit que Dieu inflige cette douleur aux femmes pour les punir d'être femmes. C'est ce que répétaient les religieuses à l'école. »

Elle s'était avancée vers lui entre temps, le corps encore parsemé de gouttes. Joseph hocha légèrement la tête sur le côté en clignant plus fort d'un œil que de l'autre.

« Dieu n'a pas le temps de détester la moitié de ses enfants. »

La réponse du prophète fit souffler la jeune femme par le nez. Elle eut l'impression d'être épiée lorsqu'elle resserra le nœud de sa serviette autour de sa poitrine.

« Tu avais l'air moins mal à l'aise lorsque tu n'étais pas couverte du tout.

– "L'homme et la femme étaient tous deux nus et ils n'en avaient point honte." Genèse verset trucmuche, chapitre machin-chose. J'ai bon ? »

Il sembla aussi amusé qu'impressionné de sa connaissance partielle du livre.

« L'homme et sa femme.

– Oh. Au temps pour moi. »

Les pensées de Maddie prirent soudain le large. Le Père les ramena vers eux.

« C'est très bien que tu ne te caches pas.

– Pardon ?

– La pudeur n'a pas sa place dans le jardin d'Eden.

– C'est pour ça que tu te promènes tout le temps torse nu.

– Oui et non. C'est une vieille habitude héritée du Sud. »

Elle s'esclaffa sans le regarder. Il ne la quitta toujours pas des yeux.

« On va quand même éviter l'ambiance nudiste ici, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Joseph s'écarta de son chemin lorsqu'elle prit congé de lui. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Madeleine entendit l'eau couler dans les douches à travers les murs de sa chambre. Elle referma sa porte et retourna s'asseoir en silence.

* * *

Le matin du mercredi suivant, après l'avoir soigneusement évité pendant deux jours, Maddie décida de sortir de son exil pour s'enquérir des activités du Père. Elle le trouva dans la salle informatique qui avait servi de poste de surveillance à Dutch. En train de lire ce que le vétéran avait écrit à propos de sa famille et lui sur son tableau à fugitifs.

« Psychopathe... C'est ce que tout le monde disait de John, même chez nous. Peu de gens le comprenaient.

– C'était difficile de le voir autrement. On ne torture pas les autres pour leur bien.

– Mon frère a subi plus de mauvais traitements que Jacob et moi réunis. Il s'est battu toute sa vie pour dépasser les démons que trop de personnes ont fait naître en lui. »

La jeune femme croisa les bras, surprise de le voir détacher les fiches pour les déchirer en très petits morceaux. Joseph semblait content de faire pleuvoir ces bouts de papier au-dessus de la corbeille. Elle l'aurait bien rejoint dans son activité ludique si elle n'avait pas eu l'intime conviction qu'il venait d'en faire une affaire personnelle. Alors, tandis qu'elle lui laissait le champ libre pour débarrasser le tableau de ce qu'il considérait comme des calomnies, son regard se balada sur les nombreux faux plis dans son dos. Soit l'homme avait porté ce t-shirt à l'effigie des _Slayer_ comme pyjama depuis le premier soir, soit il s'était servi du fer à repasser comme un marteau sur une enclume, en frappant l'habit jusqu'à ce qu'il rende l'âme. Dans tous les cas, la pauvre chose était plus froissée qu'en sortant de la machine et Maddie n'était pas sûre que Joseph maîtrise bien le répertoire du groupe en question. Son observation moqueuse fit réagir l'intéressé sans qu'elle n'ait exhalé aucun son dans son dos.

L'attention de Madeleine fut ensuite attirée par les postes de télévision agglutinés sur un bureau massif dans le coin de la pièce. Tous les écrans étaient éteints. Sur le meuble, de vieux prospectus qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de ramasser pendant son grand ménage et cet affreux _zippo_ gravé d'un dessin de mauvais goût, posé près d'un paquet de cigarettes apparemment vide. Lorsqu'elle secoua le carton, quelque chose bringuebala à l'intérieur. Un cure-dent cassé en deux. Dutch improvisait des poubelles avec tout et n'importe quoi, comme Jess. Elle était tombée à plusieurs reprises sur des bouteilles d'eau décapitées qu'il avait remplies de mégots et de capsules de bière.

Madeleine se demanda ce qu'il se passerait si elle allumait l'une des télévisions. En appuyant sur un bouton au hasard, l'écran de la plus petite d'entre elles se mit à afficher du bruit blanc et noir, comme lorsque ses parents n'étaient pas abonnés à certaines chaînes dans les années quatre-vingt-dix. Les caméras plantées sur l'île avaient dû être soufflées par l'onde de choc de l'explosion atomique. Elle appuya une nouvelle fois pour éteindre la machine.

« Comment est-il mort, Madeleine ? »

L'officier releva la tête en remarquant qu'il s'était déplacé derrière elle. Il inspectait un haut-parleur et avait déposé une caisse pleine de 33 tours à côté du tourne-disque. Elle détesta devoir lui parler des derniers moments de John, mais détestait encore plus l'idée de lui mentir, même par omission.

« Son parachute s'est grippé lorsqu'il s'est éjecté de son avion. Il volait bas, mais pas assez pour éviter les blessures graves. Quand je suis arrivée... Il était très mal en point. J'ai eu le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec lui avant qu'il ne s'éteigne. Il a essayé de m'empêcher de prendre la clé du Bunker Sud, aussi. »

Le Père avait arrêté de manipuler les pochettes de disques pour l'écouter sans bouger.

« Il m'a demandée si j'avais songé ne serait-ce qu'une fois à l'éventualité que tu aies raison. Et puis... »

Maddie se mordit une lèvre en traversant lentement la pièce. Ne reprit la parole qu'après avoir atteint les étagères du fond.

« Il a crié que je m'en foutais. De Dieu, de votre Projet, de sauver l'humanité, j'en sais rien. Mais c'est là que j'ai compris qu'il cachait peut-être autre chose qu'un tortionnaire. Alors j'ai fait en sorte que la secte trouve son corps rapidement. Je voulais qu'il puisse être enterré et pleuré.

– Merci. »

Dutch avait déplacé son émetteur-récepteur radio de l'infirmerie à son espèce de tour de guet souterraine. Peut-être qu'il avait enfin réussi à joindre les résistants du nord après des semaines à taper du poing sur son matériel dans l'espoir qu'il fonctionne. L'engin était usé jusqu'à la corde, pas étonnant qu'il ait été aussi récalcitrant. Il émit le même « pchhh » neutre et parasitaire que la télévision lorsqu'elle en tourna les boutons. Un rappel douloureux que le vieux monde était mort. Tôt ou tard, il faudrait débrancher toutes ces machines pour économiser l'énergie. Le système électrique ne durerait pas éternellement et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de le surmener à long terme. Joseph avait repris son exploration des vinyles.

« Si j'étais toi, je casserais celui-là en morceau. Sauf si tu n'as rien contre une grosse crise de nerfs.

– Tu détestes cette chanson à ce point ?

– C'est celle qu'a utilisée Jacob pour me conditionner. »

Le prophète sonda son visage à la recherche d'une trace de plaisanterie. Son air incrédule suggérait qu'il avait vécu dans une grotte ou fortuitement oublié ce que lui avait infligé son frère. Elle vint lui prendre le disque des mains et le brisa elle-même.

« J'aurais dû les empêcher d'aller aussi loin dans leur quête de purification.

– Oui, tu aurais dû. »

Une fois encore, elle tapa mentalement sur ses propres doigts pour tempérer son acrimonie.

« Il y avait une chanson qui passait sur les ondes de la secte. Elle disait que tu avais fait un tour en prison.

– Braquage à main armée. C'est à cause de ça que j'ai fini à la rue.

– Tu étais tout seul ?

– Non, et je n'ai pas fait ça pour pouvoir manger ou sortir de la misère. Je voulais décrocher le jackpot avec d'autres délinquants. On s'est tous fait attraper et j'ai été condamné pour une balle perdue que je n'avais pas tirée. »

Cet homme était wikipédien, il avait réponse à tout. Je n'ai pas tué mon enfant par-ci, je ne savais pas que John et Jacob torturaient des personnes par-là, ce n'est pas moi qui ai tiré cette balle non plus. Il lut aussitôt le reproche sur ses traits soudain endurcis.

« Je n'étais armé que d'une machette, mais j'étais plus que prêt à l'utiliser sur un employé du magasin. J'ai mis des années à me le pardonner. »

Joseph alluma la platine pas loin du projecteur. Son choix s'était porté sur une chanson des _Drifters_ que Maddie avait entendue à la radio un jour qu'elle roulait dans la vallée.

« Reste avec moi, aujourd'hui.

– Pourquoi ? »

L'officier était prête à lui rétorquer qu'elle avait déjà été baptisée ou qu'il était trop tôt pour les vêpres. Pas question d'entamer déjà la prochaine étape de sa conversion.

« Tu m'as manqué et tes yeux ne cessent de me dire que c'est réciproque. »

Ses mots l'estomaquèrent. Qu'il ose déblatérer une chose pareille. Surtout, qu'il ait l'audace d'avoir raison. Elle changea immédiatement de sujet tout en s'asseyant sur un large coffre industriel. Il ne l'attraperait pas en train de desserrer sa ceinture. Ses bras entourèrent ses jambes pliées puis croisées contre elle.

« Comment étaient-ils ?

– Mes frères ?

– Tes frères et Faith. »

Madeleine se gratta le mollet avec un pouce en même temps que le Père positionnait délicatement l'aiguille sur le disque.

« John était un petit garçon infiniment gentil et pacifique. Bien plus que moi. Nous avons été séparés quand il n'avait que dix ou onze ans. Quand nos chemins se sont recroisés, il avait dépassé la vingtaine et s'était laissé consumer entièrement par la rage. Contre nos parents, et contre la famille d'adoption qui l'a maltraité pendant des années. Il n'était plus le même. Je pense qu'il se serait suicidé si Dieu ne lui avait pas donné une nouvelle raison de vivre. »

Les yeux fermés l'espace de quelques secondes, elle attendit patiemment qu'il continue. La chanson avait démarré, Joseph avait contourné le comptoir pour s'approcher d'elle.

« Faith était la petite-amie de Jacob.

– Quoi ?

– Ils se sont rencontrés lors d'une réunion d'héroïnomanes anonymes. Jacob était tombé dans la drogue comme beaucoup de vétérans. Faith… Rachel était une junkie elle aussi, traitée comme une paria par sa famille et déscolarisée très tôt. Quand Lana, la deuxième Faith, s'est faite tuer par un de ses anges, j'ai demandé à Jacob de me trouver une muse plus compétente. Une femme qu'on pourrait immuniser contre les effets de la drogue et qui ne verrait aucun inconvénient à perdre une partie de sa mémoire pour jouer un nouveau rôle au sein de notre communauté. Il nous fallait une sirène qui arrive à fédérer mes Enfants autour du Projet. Une présence féminine et positive. Alors, il me l'a présentée.

– Elle avait bien vingt-cinq ans de moins que lui.

– Ce genre de considération perd son importance quand on rencontre une autre âme écorchée.

– Ça ne les dérangeait pas de jouer les frères et sœurs ? Comment auraient-ils fait pour cacher ça après l'Effondrement ?

– Ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchaient à s'unir devant Dieu ou à fonder une famille. Mon frère est revenu de la guerre du Golfe malade et stérile. C'est là-bas qu'il a fait connaissance avec toutes sortes de produits chimiques et hallucinogènes. Lui aussi était pétri de colère. Il se battait constamment contre tout et tout le monde. Même contre moi. »

Madeleine descendit de son faux siège et se mit debout devant lui. Elle se sentait incapable de rester en place ce matin-là. Ses balades dans les plaines du Montana lui manquaient terriblement.

« J'ai envie d'un café.

– Comment va ton ventre ?

– Mieux, merci. Et ton problème de communication avec le Seigneur ? »

L'absence de réponse lui fit comprendre que la situation ne s'était pas améliorée. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'y voir une bonne chose. Maddie le préférait seul dans sa tête et une partie d'elle-même commençait à le préférer seul d'une manière plus générale. Elle prit l'initiative de faire glisser sa main sur sa nuque pour amener son front vers le sien, par regret d'avoir ravivé ses plaies. Le regard qu'il lui lança juste après, la lumière rouge autour d'eux, le retour de certaines tensions sous la surface accentuèrent son envie de décamper dans la cuisine.

« Tu viens avec moi ? »

* * *

« Tu es toute à moi. »

Deux mains s'acheminent vers son territoire le plus charnu pour l'y agripper et la palper avec un aplomb dont elle s'offusque à peine, trop soulagée qu'elle est de pouvoir rester bien en selle à chaque va-et-vient. Sa peau fait des plis indécents entre ses doigt et ses mamelons durcissent un peu plus à chaque frottement contre sa chemise en satin. La jeune femme ne parvient quasiment plus à tenir la cadence. Il la gratifie d'un sourire narquois lorsque ses halètements deviennent soudainement plaintifs, puis pleurnichards. Il lui fait beaucoup de bien entre les cuisses et il le sait. Elles se contractent d'ailleurs autour de lui jusqu'à frôler la crampe.

Quand les claquements vifs et réguliers de sa peau contre la sienne commencent à piquer, la bouche de Maddie s'ouvre en grand et son plaisir se met à déborder avec des cris choqués. Allongée sur lui comme une cavalière enlaçant sa monture, le visage perdu quelque part dans son cou, c'est elle qui le surplombe. Mais c'est lui qui la monte. Il lui impose des coups de reins rapides qui les soulagent tous les deux d'une tension vieille de plusieurs semaines. Quand il s'arrête enfin quelques secondes, en proie lui aussi à un souffle court et gémissant, c'est pour lui donner une fessée du plat de la main parce qu'elle commence à lâcher prise. L'officier ne contrôle plus les élans de sa propre voix, obnubilée par son orgasme inassouvi, le bassin remuant tout seul pour qu'il frotte encore dedans. C'est tellement, tellement bon. Elle ne sait plus quoi choisir entre tenter de fuir son emprise ou écarter un peu plus les jambes.

« Mets-toi à quatre pattes, Madeleine. »

Elle s'exécute avec une expression d'épuisement. Ce n'est que sa deuxième fois. La première l'avait rendue timorée. Mais ce qu'il lui procure ce soir, en abondance et parfois contre sa volonté, la vide de toute inhibition et de ses bonnes manières. Ses doigts en descendent même pour rallumer la flamme qu'il est en train de laisser s'éteindre exprès.

« Est-ce que tu t'es touchée comme ça en pensant à moi ?

– Oui.

– Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

– Oui, je me suis touchée juste comme ça... À cause de toi.

– J'aime t'entendre dire oui. Il va falloir me le répéter souvent. »

En campant maintenant sur ses reins, les deux mains expertes viennent y diffuser une chaleur très agréable qui se propage partout dans son dos. Encore une longue plainte lorsque son sexe l'emplit une nouvelle fois, lentement mais sûrement, du bout jusqu'à la base. La pénétration lui fait oublier d'avaler sa salive. Un filet transparent s'écoule de sa bouche avant de finir sa course entre les mailles du drap.

« J'en ai baisé quelques-unes en imaginant que c'était toi, mon officier. »

Maddie se risque à espérer qu'il sera plus clément dans cette position, pour ne pas la brusquer. Mais elle oublie qui l'a mise dans son lit. L'homme la soumet immédiatement au même rythme draconien qu'avant. Celui qui la réduit à l'état d'objet sans qu'elle n'y trouve rien à redire.

Après les premiers assauts, elle ne tient plus sur ses bras et croule sous son propre plaisir, la tempe collée au matelas, la main portée à sa bouche et les joues brûlantes d'excitation. Sa première levrette. Puis elle sent des doigts explorer son dos. L'un d'entre eux suit la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale d'un geste joueur. Comme s'il tenait à ce qu'elle se sente vulnérable entre ses mains. Il fait descendre sa main avec un murmure appréciateur pour explorer ses chairs rebondies d'une toute autre manière.

« Oh mon dieu...

– Chhht.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tes doigts... »

* * *

Un grommellement inélégant à son réveil, plutôt très difficile ce jour-là. Elle avait dormi comme une souche et son corps pesait un quintal sur le matelas. C'était comme si quelque chose maintenait Maddie contre le lit. Quelque chose de lourd installé sur elle. Quelqu'un. La chaleur n'avait d'ailleurs pas quitté ses reins. Quant aux sensations d'effleurements dans son dos, elle pouvait encore les sentir avec limpidité. Coincée dans le coaltar et allongée sur le ventre, l'officier oscilla instinctivement du bassin en réaction au rêve qui venait de se terminer. Ce désir intense qu'elle avait réfréné si longtemps venait d'éclater comme un ballon dans son sommeil.

Un gémissement doux accompagna le mouvement de ses mains vers les barreaux de la tête de lit. Elle voulut s'y tenir pour chevaucher les plis du drap jusqu'à la jouissance. Mais, soudain, s'interrompit en comprenant qu'il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un au-dessus d'elle. La jeune femme se sentie alors mortifiée de honte. Elle ne pourrait trouver aucune excuse valable à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à lancer la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur moi, Joseph ? »

La pointe d'un objet traça une ligne courte près de son omoplate. Il ne semblait pas vouloir aborder le sujet de son rêve humide, lui non plus. Avec un peu de chance, il n'avait rien remarqué.

« J'écris tes péchés sur ton dos.

– Avec quoi ? Un stylo ?

– Un feutre indélébile.

– Ça finira par s'effacer quand même, tu sais.

– Je les réécrirai chaque semaine jusqu'à ce que tu aies tout expié. »

Madeleine remit ses mains en place près de son visage. La sincérité de Joseph la brûlait comme une lame incandescente et rendait ses propres mensonges de plus en plus difficiles à supporter. L'âpreté de la honte se mélangeait encore à l'amertume de la culpabilité. Un goût de bile dans la bouche. Ces sentiments étaient devenus profondément lassants. L'heure était peut-être venue de jouer cartes sur table.

« Je t'ai menti, Joseph.

– Je sais.

– J'ai couché avec John.

– Ça aussi, je le sais. »

L'odeur âcre de l'encre noire avait empli la pièce. Maddie essaya de deviner quel péché il était en train d'inscrire sur sa peau. Il repassait plusieurs fois sur les mêmes lettres, comme un écolier en train de perfectionner sa calligraphie balbutiante.

« Ça n'est arrivé que deux fois.

– Je peux ?

– Oui. »

Joseph dégrafa son soutien-gorge puis écarta les pans de tissu qui coupaient la route à son marqueur, bretelles comprises.

« Deux fois de trop, Madeleine. »

Elle ferma les yeux, contemplant son désir qui retombait palier par palier sous les coups du moralisateur. Le ton du Père était trop sévère pour être innocent.

« Vous avez sali notre communauté avec votre débauche et votre hypocrisie. »

Il avait réagi trop tard en tentant de justifier son intonation irritée. Maddie venait de déchiffrer la jalousie dissimulée derrière son sermon. Ce fut une révélation pour elle, quoique tardive. Elle se rappela tout à coup des quelques conversations qu'elle avait surprises entre Joseph et ses frères et sœurs. Il n'avait eu de cesse de les rappeler à l'ordre lorsqu'ils avaient mis sa vie en danger les uns après les autres. John avait même été menacé d'excommunication parce qu'il l'avait baptisée trop ardemment. La jeune femme ne pouvait plus prétendre qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un élan de possessivité lié à leur isolement et leur survie à deux : le prophète avait jeté son dévolu sur elle pour une raison ou pour une autre. Elle se demanda s'il cherchait à accomplir ce qu'il croyait être une volonté de Dieu ou s'il avait de réels penchants pour elle. Le besoin de se justifier se mit à la titiller jusqu'à devenir irrésistible.

« On ne se parlait presque pas. C'était purement physique. Quand c'était fini, il me laissait m'échapper. J'imagine qu'il voulait avoir l'occasion de m'attraper encore une fois.

– Je pense que mon frère s'était attaché à toi.

– Non, il était malade. Et il avait je ne sais combien d'aventures en même temps.

– Il s'est toujours comporté ainsi. Chez John, l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre.

– Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on s'attache à quelqu'un.

– Toi non, lui oui. »

La mort dans l'âme, Maddie se laissa noyer dans les eaux du regret. Quand il l'accusait de s'en foutre au cours de ses dernières paroles, John ne parlait manifestement pas du monde ou du Projet d'Eden's Gate. Il parlait de lui et elle venait seulement de s'en rendre compte. La famille Seed avait eu raison de l'accuser d'égoïsme, d'aveuglement et de barbarie. Son ventre se tordit à l'idée qu'elle ait pu faire autant de mal à son insu. Un autre poids à ajouter à celui des dizaines de morts qu'elle avait semés dans son sillage.

« Si j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui, il se serait désintéressé de moi. John aimait la chasse et la tension sexuelle, rien d'autre.

– Voilà la preuve que vous ne vous êtes jamais vraiment parlés. Tu le connaissais très mal. »

Joseph avait terminé d'écrire un mot. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, la pointe de son feutre s'était déplacée près de sa colonne vertébrale, au beau milieu de son dos. Il y avait quelque chose d'intime dans sa manière de maintenir sa peau lisse sous ses doigts.

« Je t'ai prise pour un monstre de cruauté quand on m'a appris sa mort. Abattu par l'une des femmes avec qui il partageait son lit. Pendant un temps, j'ai eu envie de te tuer de mes propres mains.

– Il est allé beaucoup trop loin à Fall's End.

– Je sais.

– Je ne pensais pas que tu étais au courant de nos escapades.

– Je l'ai vu t'emmener avec lui dans son bunker après le baptême. Sa maîtresse et ses hommes de main le savaient aussi. »

Certains commentaires sur le comportement de John à son égard flottèrent au creux de son oreille. Les résistants eux-mêmes avaient trouvé suspects ses multiples enlèvements, d'autant plus que personne n'était jamais parvenu à s'échapper des griffes du confesseur. Même pas le père de Mary May, vieux de la vieille de son état. Sharky lui avait suggéré de « baiser avec John, comme ça, ben, ce sera fait » parce qu'elle lui donnait visiblement « une trique monumentale », tandis qu'Adelaïde lui avait conseillé une « longue partie de jambes en l'air avec lui » pour « sauver les miches de tout le monde », étant donné qu'il la voulait « pour lui tout seul », était peut-être « un peu amoureux d'elle » et que malgré ses deux ou trois tentatives de meurtre sur elle, il était juste « en train de jouer au chat et à la souris ».

C'était John qui l'avait contactée le premier à son arrivée dans la vallée. Il avait usé de moyens détournés pour se procurer son numéro de téléphone portable et lui avait envoyé quelques messages vocaux qu'elle avait d'abord vertement ignorés, puis qui avaient follement attisé sa curiosité malsaine. L'attirance avait été immédiate et dévastatrice lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfin vus. Elle s'était sentie comme une masochiste refoulée sur le chemin d'un sadique assumé, toute considération morale mise à part. S'était même amusée à le chauffer lors de la confession. « Je ne pense qu'à te sentir en moi depuis que je t'ai rencontré, John. » Madeleine n'avait pas su ce qui lui avait pris. Elle qui d'habitude était prude, timide voire échaudée par sa première histoire avait laissé l'homme effeuiller sa dignité et l'emporter par deux fois dans la nuit sans protester.

Elle ne sut pas non plus ce qui lui prenait de lever ce voile sous le regard observateur de Joseph. Quelque chose lui glissait entre les doigts sans qu'elle ne sache quoi, et cette impression de perdre pied la rendait folle.

« Je suis désolée. Parfois, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps avant d'admettre ou d'avouer certaines choses.

– Tu es pardonnée. »

Le soulagement attendu n'arriva jamais. En revanche, une colère noire se répandit en elle comme une étincelle. Maddie passa en revue toutes ses arrière-pensées pour mettre le doigt sur ce qui venait de faire sauter le verrou de son flegme.

D'abord, elle s'était excusée d'avoir neutralisé un tueur simplement parce qu'il avait eu l'ombre de sentiments pour elle. Ensuite, colère d'avoir couché avec lui. Colère de le désirer encore. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui manquer ne fut-ce qu'un peu après toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commises.

« Tu as vu toi-même ce qu'il faisait subir à ses prisonniers dans son bunker, pas vrai ? Hudson m'a raconté que tu y es descendu. Tu as regardé ses victimes sans rien faire. Tu es resté indifférent alors qu'ils étaient tous dans un état pitoyable. Il y avait des cadavres emballés dans du plastique qui pendaient au plafond, Joseph. Un corps décoré avec des fleurs et des bois de cerf. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il avait pété les plombs. »

La jeune femme entendit le bruit d'un capuchon qu'on referme. Joseph avait arrêté d'écrire et ses mains refermèrent son soutien-gorge.

« Tu as raison. »

Le poids qui la plaquait sur le matelas se retira doucement, lui permettant de se redresser puis de s'asseoir sur les draps, juste en face de lui. C'est elle qui remit les bretelles de sa lingerie en place sur ses épaules, d'une manière tellement sèche que les élastiques claquèrent sur sa peau.

« C'est à cause de cette visite chez John que j'ai refusé de me rendre dans les Whitetails ces derniers mois. J'ai passé trop de temps en sécurité dans mon complexe et je ne me suis pas rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur depuis le début de la récolte. Lorsque j'ai vu les prisonniers, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Mes frères avaient déjà accepté que la fin justifiait les moyens, alors j'ai fait la même chose. Par lâcheté, peut-être. Pour continuer à amasser le plus d'âmes possible sans me laisser ralentir par trop de sensibilité, sûrement.

– Trop de sensibilité ? »

Maddie se leva si brutalement du lit qu'elle dut y poser une main pour ne pas s'effondrer lorsqu'une chute de tension fit tournoyer la chambre autour d'elle. Penchée vers lui, l'officier haussa le ton comme rarement auparavant.

« Face à des gens qui avaient l'air de sortir d'un abattoir ? Et toutes ces familles qui crevaient la faim à cause de lui ? »

Les yeux bleus de Joseph étaient calmement rivés sur son visage. Il était si impassible et illisible qu'il l'horripila. Alors, elle attrapa ses habits et sortit en trombe de la chambre, ulcérée par cette proximité qu'elle avait laissé s'installer entre eux.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ?

– Je vais enterrer Dutch. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air, on étouffe ici. »

* * *

Dutch méritait le plus américain des enterrements. Une cérémonie prestigieuse agrémentée de force drapeaux et tirs à blanc, la présence d'autres vétérans et de collègues résistants. Il n'aurait droit qu'à des sacs poubelles attachés par des cordelettes et un trou d'un mètre cinquante de profondeur si Maddie parvenait à retrouver la pelle planquée près de l'entrée. Cela faisait maintenant quinze jours qu'il gisait dans la chambre froide. Les deux cent heures d'attente recommandées en cas de retombées nucléaires étaient largement dépassées. Il n'y avait qu'à enfiler la tenue anti-radiations, à y brancher le système d'aération, et advienne que pourrait.

Le matériel l'attendait sur la chaise à l'infirmerie. N'ayant aucune idée de son fonctionnement, la jeune femme manipula le tout en réfléchissant. La tenue elle-même ne serait pas difficile à enfiler. C'était le reste qui l'inquiétait. Il n'y avait évidemment aucun mode d'emploi dans le vestiaire et l'écran de l'appareil respiratoire était fêlé. Malgré les minutes passées à s'acharner sur tous les boutons et les câbles, l'engin ne sembla pas vouloir se mettre en marche. Elle revêtit tout de même la combinaison en espérant ne pas y suffoquer. Non. L'air y était parfaitement respirable. Elle croiserait les doigts pour que l'atmosphère extérieure ne soit pas saturée de radiations. Sans système de filtration attaché à sa tenue, qui sait combien de temps elle tiendrait là-dehors sans vomir ses tripes et tomber en syncope.

Restait le problème de la contamination du bunker. Les douches à l'entrée seraient utiles tant qu'il serait possible de fermer hermétiquement les deux pièces liées à la trappe de sortie. Elle pourrait ainsi rentrer, laver sa tenue, puis rouvrir la porte qui menait au reste de l'abri. La procédure n'était certainement pas parfaite mais cela lui permettrait de limiter les dégâts. L'officier se hâta donc de récupérer le corps de Dutch dans la chambre froide, qu'elle tira derrière elle du mieux qu'elle pût histoire de n'avoir rien à demander à Joseph. Une fois le cadavre disposé en bas de l'escalier, elle alla fermer le sas de sécurité qui ressemblait beaucoup à ceux des bunkers Seed, en plus petit.

Maddie monta ensuite les escaliers puis posa ses mains sur l'espèce de plaque au-dessus d'elle. Son masque était déjà couvert de buée faute d'aération dans la tenue. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu faire, elle n'avait pas eu l'impression que Dutch avait sué sang et eau pour ouvrir le bunker. Pourtant, la pression de ses mains sur la paroi ne la fit pas bouger d'un seul millimètre. Pas plus que la pression de son épaule. La pression continue de tout son corps, non plus. Des pressions saccadées et brutales, encore non. Impossible d'y donner des coups de pied sans s'allonger sur l'escalier, ce qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de faire en portant une telle combinaison. La trappe resta donc aussi inébranlable à son contact que le mur d'une cathédrale.

« Comment tu faisais pour ouvrir ce truc, vieux con ? »

L'officier dut se résoudre à rouvrir le sas pour demander de l'aide à son colocataire. Lequel se tenait d'ailleurs juste derrière la porte blindée. Elle tressaillit en le découvrant là.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée ou offensée, Maddie.

– Aide-moi à ouvrir cette satanée porte. Je vais te laisser enfiler la tenue et tu pourras essayer à ma place.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de la tenue. On va s'y mettre à deux.

– T'as perdu la tête. Tu veux mourir irradié ?

– Le monde que Dieu recréé n'est ni hostile ni toxique, crois-moi.

– Si tu le dis. »

Debout l'un à côté de l'autre, le Père et elle poussèrent de toutes leurs forces sur la porte horizontale. Celle-ci ne s'éleva que sur quelques millimètres avant de se replacer lourdement dans ses gonds. Maddie laissa échapper un râle frustré tandis que Joseph suivait le contour de la trappe du bout du doigt.

« Est-ce que j'ai oublié de déverrouiller quelque chose ici ? Est-ce qu'il faut appuyer sur un bouton quelque part dans la salle de surveillance ?

– Non. J'ai fermé et rouvert cette porte plusieurs fois le soir de notre arrivée. Elle ne devrait pas être bloquée.

– Peut-être qu'il y a un système de verrouillage automatique à partir d'une certaine période ou d'un certain taux de radiation à l'extérieur.

– Je ne sais pas. Il n'y avait rien de tel dans nos bunkers. Le mieux serait d'attendre un peu. Le Seigneur n'a peut-être pas envie de nous laisser sortir pour le moment.

– Dans ce cas il aurait pu te prévenir, ç'aurait été plus poli. »

Madeleine retira son masque et le laissa tomber à côté de l'escalier. Il faisait une chaleur à crever, là-dedans.

« Bon. On va remettre Dutch dans la chambre froide avant qu'il ne devienne tout vert et puant ou qu'il n'explose. »

Les graines de l'angoisse germèrent en elle sur le chemin de l'entrée vers la chambre réfrigérée. La jeune femme n'était pas claustrophobe de nature mais cet enfermement l'ébranlait. Attendre ne leur servirait à rien. Il faudrait chercher activement les raisons de ce verrouillage intempestif pour ne pas finir par mourir de faim là en-bas. Elle s'y mettrait dès que son stress et son agacement seraient retombés. Joseph referma la porte de la chambre froide derrière lui.

« Je vais travailler, aujourd'hui.

– Les corrections ?

– Oui.

– Est-ce que je peux te tenir compagnie ?

– Ça te dit vraiment ?

– Je ne te déteste pas autant que j'en ai l'air, Joseph. »

Maddie le suivit dans la chambre aux lits superposés. L'endroit où il avait pris l'habitude de s'attabler pour bûcher. Elle voyait la pièce comme une sorte de sanctuaire et n'y avait presque jamais mis les pieds. Tout y était mieux rangé maintenant qu'il y vivait. Les lits étaient faits, rien ne traînait par terre, et les cartons étaient rassemblés de manière ordonnée contre un mur. Deux pots en terre cuite étaient posés sur la table qui lui servait de bureau.

« Tu as planté quelque chose, là-dedans ?

– Oui, mais je ne sais pas quoi et ça ne pousse pas très bien. »

L'officier se retint d'abord de glousser, mais le sourire de Joseph lui fit perdre le contrôle. Elle rigola pour de bon.

« Il faut lancer des paris.

– Le jeu est un péché.

– Oh, tu vas pas recommencer. »

Elle retira la combinaison tant bien que mal et s'installa sur un des lits du bas avec un livre choisi au hasard sur l'étagère. Les mémoires de Nixon. Une belle journée de lecture en perspective.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as écrit dans le dos, au fait ?

– Luxure, colère, envie, gourmandise et fainéantise.

– Rien que ça.

– On y travaillera ensemble, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là, maintenant. »

* * *

Madeleine laissa le livre tomber sur son visage vers la fin de l'après-midi, lorsque ses bras furent pris de crampes à force d'avoir tenu l'ouvrage au-dessus de sa tête. La jeune femme s'était essayée à toutes les positions de lecture qu'elle connaissait, même les plus inconfortables. Le parfum de vieux livre mal conservé chatouilla ses narines. Elle se redressa en s'étirant comme un chat et l'objet atterrit par terre avec un bruit sourd, sans perturber Joseph. Lui ne s'était pas interrompu une seule fois depuis qu'il avait recommencé à noircir des pages et des pages d'écrits bibliques. Elle le vit remettre les lunettes de Dutch en place sur son nez et barrer un mot pour le remplacer par un autre. Ses écrits avaient l'air encore plus passionnants que l'autobiographie du trente-septième président des États-Unis. Vu l'heure, le ventre de l'officier n'allait pas tarder à gargouiller. Elle ramassa le livre pour pouvoir continuer sa lecture dans la soirée.

« Je vais y aller. Bonne soirée, Joseph.

– Bonne soirée, Madeleine. »

Manger, se doucher, retourner au lit, comme tous les soirs. Sa nouvelle vie lui donnait l'impression d'être une jeune retraitée. Ce train-train qu'elle n'avait pas choisi n'aidait pas à garder le moral ; c'était aussi pour fuir cette monotonie qu'elle avait choisi son métier. Dès lors qu'elle alluma les néons de la cuisine pour y dégoter de quoi dîner, la jeune femme se sentit revenir sur les nerfs. Se rongea l'ongle du pouce en parcourant du regard les boîtes de conserve dont un dixième avait déjà disparu. Lentilles et saucisses, ce soir. Malgré ce qu'avait dit le prophète, peut-être y avait-il effectivement une commande à activer quelque part pour ouvrir cette fichue trappe ?

La gazinière fit des siennes, l'obligeant à retirer la casserole du feu alors que le plat n'était encore que tiède. Elle en versa le tiers dans une assiette et le reste dans une boîte en plastique qu'elle plaça dans le frigo, puis partit manger devant les petits poissons. L'aquarium était devenu sa télévision par procuration. Elle aimait y voir les bettas évoluer librement, inconscients des conséquences de l'Effondrement autour d'eux. L'un d'entre eux donna une série de coups de tête sur la vitre, comme pour attaquer son reflet.

Il était fort possible que les téléphones portables et autres ordinateurs manquent plus à Maddie qu'elle n'avait osé l'admettre jusque-là. L'absence de distractions, lesquels avaient garni sa vie depuis sa petite enfance et l'émergence de certaines technologies virtuelles, commençait à lui taper sur le système.

Ça n'était décidément pas une bonne journée.

Son repas terminé, elle traîna jusqu'aux douches la grande bassine métallique trouvée dans l'atelier. Un bain lui ferait le plus grand bien et la détendrait pour la nuit. Tant pis pour les litres d'eau filtrée que cela nécessiterait, ils n'en auraient pas besoin s'ils mouraient là-dessous à cause de cette foutue porte close. La baignoire improvisée mit bien cinq minutes à se remplir d'eau chaude. Quand elle y entra, dévêtue et gelée par l'air frais du soir, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait s'y installer qu'en position fœtale. Elle y croisa les chevilles pour gagner de la place. Ça irait comme ça.

Son corps se relâcha au fur et à mesure que la chaleur l'envahissait. Une dizaine de minutes furent passées à se décontracter en faisant le vide dans sa tête. Seul le bruit des générateurs se faisait entendre dans le fond. Elle tendit indolemment le bras vers le livre de Nixon posé sur un carton près de la bassine, et reprit sa lecture.

_Un bon candidat doit avoir cinq qualités : la raison, le cœur, le jugement, les tripes et l'expérience. J'avais l'impression de posséder quatre d'entre elles. Mais je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir encore du cœur. Peut-être avais-je atteint dans ma vie ce point de non-retour dans une carrière politique, ce moment où l'on n'est plus assez zélé. Un certain nombre de mes amis craignaient que mes défaites de 1960 et 1962 déterminent l'image que l'histoire retiendrait de moi. Ils étaient persuadés qu'une défaite devait..._

« La barbe. »

La condensation avait rendu la peau des mains de Madeleine humide et glissante. L'ouvrage lui échappa soudain et tomba dans l'eau avec un _ploc_ désespérant.

« Oh merde. Merde. »

Elle rattrapa maladroitement les mémoires qui avaient coulé jusqu'au fond. Les pages usées par le temps tombaient déjà en lambeaux détrempés.

« Encore une institution qui s'effondre. »

L'épave littéraire se fit jeter par terre dans le couloir. De toute façon, avec l'air froid ambiant, l'eau avait tiédi et ce bain avait déjà cessé d'être agréable. Elle en sortit d'un air las, se sécha puis vida le contenu de la bassine dans les douches. Vêtue de son pyjama de fortune, l'officier fut tentée de rendre une dernière visite au prophète afin d'y trouver un reste de sérénité.

Elle le trouva dans son lit, celui qu'elle avait occupé plus tôt. Une seule applique murale était encore allumée dans la pièce et la combinaison anti-radiations avait été ramassée, pliée en quatre et rangée dans un coin. L'atmosphère était paisible. Quand Maddie s'approcha, elle vit un Joseph aux yeux fermés, aux mains ouvertes sur les draps, au torse éternellement découvert. Il ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas si elle se glissait près de lui pour s'y assoupir quelques heures. La jeune femme prit soin de ne faire ni bruit ni geste brusque en s'allongeant à ses côtés. Ce qui consistait par ailleurs à placer au moins une jambe et un bras sur lui au vu de l'étroitesse du matelas. Elle ferma les yeux en redécouvrant cette odeur masculine qui ne la dérangeait pas.

« Je suis nu, Maddie. »

L'intéressée rouvrit des yeux étonnés. Il ne dormait pas. Elle l'avait sûrement réveillé alors qu'il n'était qu'assoupi. Joseph était resté immobile, les yeux clos. Il était peut-être gêné de se retrouver si vulnérable auprès d'elle. Au lieu de répondre, la jeune femme se déshabilla des pieds à la tête. Le t-shirt, le pantalon de pyjama. Le débardeur. La culotte. Se réinstalla contre lui avec l'impression d'avoir rétabli un équilibre.

« Moi aussi. »

Un silence quasi palpable s'installa entre les deux. Elle crut qu'il s'était enfin endormi, mais il lui parla sur son habituel ton serein.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ta première relation s'est mal passée ? »

Madeleine fut assez surprise de la question. Les roues dentées recommencèrent à tourner dans sa tête.

« Comment est-ce que tu fais pour deviner ce qui me tracasse ou ce qui m'a traumatisée ?

– Je ne devine rien. J'écoute très attentivement ce que tu me dis de toi, c'est tout.

– J'avais des sentiments pour lui. Ses gestes me laissaient entendre que lui aussi, alors je l'ai accueilli dans mon lit. J'avais besoin de faire confiance et d'aimer pour me lancer là-dedans. Une fois qu'il est arrivé dans ma chambre, il a radicalement changé de personnalité. Je ne le reconnaissais plus. Ses mots étaient froids comme la mort. Je me suis sentie comme une prostituée qu'il aurait payé pour lui donner confiance en lui, pour jouir sur commande. Il avait le regard noir, sa voix était sèche ou mielleuse selon les moments, sa manière de me toucher était infecte. C'était comme s'il avait cherché à se servir de moi pour améliorer ses compétences. J'étais prête à la suivre quand même parce que je voulais qu'il m'aime. Une semaine plus tard, il m'a quittée sans explication. Il ne s'est presque rien passé mais je me suis sentie sale et sans valeur des mois après cette histoire. Parfois je fais encore ce cauchemar où je me couche avec ce garçon charmant dont j'étais amoureuse, avant de me réveiller à côté d'un inconnu sans visage qui me terrifie puis qui se jette sur moi pour m'utiliser. »

Tout était sorti d'une traite et Madeleine regretta instantanément s'être livrée à lui de la sorte. Ses meilleures amies raideur dans la nuque et nausée menaçaient déjà de lui rendre une nouvelle visite. Une immense tristesse prit le pas sur son humeur maussade. Elle décida de lui renvoyer la balle avant qu'il ne tente de la réconforter. Au premier mot de gentillesse, elle fondrait en larmes et rien n'arrêterait ce torrent-là.

« Comment était ta première fois ?

– Aussi ratée que les dix ou quinze suivantes. J'étais très précoce. Ma femme a été d'une patience infinie avec moi. »

Voilà qui était au moins aussi personnel que ce qu'elle venait de raconter. L'anecdote était moins dramatique que la sienne mais elle imagina qu'il lui coûtait beaucoup d'en parler aussi directement. Elle apprécia aussi qu'il n'ait pas insisté sur le sujet précédent. Par contre, la jambe de Maddie avait bougé légèrement lorsqu'il avait mentionné sa femme. Son corps finissait toujours par trahir ses sentiments les plus virulents.

« Elle me manque beaucoup. »

Sa jambe remua encore. L'officier fit mine de replacer son bras et sa tête plus confortablement pour noyer le poisson. Elle vit alors la main de Joseph glisser sous le drap et la sentit s'arrêter à mi-chemin entre sa fesse et la naissance de sa cuisse. Son autre bras la ceintura presque. Il avait quelque chose derrière la tête et elle aussi.

« Joseph, j'ai envie de toi. »

Maddie l'embrassa plusieurs fois dans le cou, sa main délicatement posée sur son visage. Il ne répondit pas mais ses doigts suivirent une ligne imaginaire entre le bas de son dos et l'arrière de son genou, très lentement.

« Joseph.

– Non, Madeleine. Pas encore. »

Sa main démarra pourtant une exploration plus curieuse et approfondie de ses formes. Une tension vive alourdit le ventre de la jeune femme lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres dans son cou à son tour, tout en resserrant beaucoup son étreinte autour d'elle. Il l'embrassa sous l'oreille en caressant la rondeur de sa fesse, sur laquelle sa paume appuya ensuite pour la coller à lui. Un gémissement avide s'échappa de la gorge de Maddie. En se mouvant contre lui, l'intérieur de sa cuisse toucha son érection naissante. La main qui accompagnait son visage vint s'accrocher à son épaule. Elle faillit grimper sur lui, mais il la maintint en place d'un geste qui ne souffrait aucune discussion.

« S'il-te-plaît.

– Pas tant que tu n'auras pas expié. »

Son refus catégorique la fit gémir une seconde fois. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien, il disait _non_ mais montrait _oui_. Madeleine voulut remonter sa cuisse de sa jambe vers son ventre pour frôler encore l'objet de son désir. Il l'en empêcha d'une main ferme. La bouche du prophète se promena tout de même sur son épaule, sur sa mâchoire, sur sa joue. Elle ne put retenir ses hanches de remuer dans le vide contre lui. Son excitation devenait incontrôlable. Il la fit basculer sous lui et l'embrassa entre les seins.

« Joseph...

– Non. »

La jeune femme émit un bruit mêlant sanglot et halètement. Distrait par sa voix, il l'avait involontairement effleurée entre les jambes et ce qu'elle avait senti contre elle était dur, chaud, un peu humide en son extrémité. Elle descendit une main pour toucher quelque chose, n'importe quoi, lui ou elle. L'homme l'intercepta en agrippant rapidement son poignet. C'est là qu'elle crut saisir à quoi il jouait. Une punition pour son péché de luxure, sinon pour avoir couché avec John. Il l'allumait peut-être aussi pour lui apprendre le contrôle. Son ego lui ordonna de se mettre en colère ou de quitter son lit. Elle n'en fit rien et dut s'obliger à se calmer malgré la chaleur qu'elle mourrait d'envie de partager avec lui, tout autour de lui. Son bassin cessa peu à peu de se mouvoir contre le sien. L'effort la fit geindre une dernière fois mais elle parvint à ne plus bouger du tout, à trembler un peu moins à son contact.

Les caresses de Joseph devinrent plus paresseuses avec les minutes, jusqu'à s'arrêter entièrement lorsque le sommeil toqua à sa porte. Il l'embrassa sur le front, visiblement content d'elle.

Madeleine s'endormit enroulée comme du lierre autour de lui.


	4. Postimpressionnisme

_« Et vous ressentirez la chaleur de mon amour. »_ Joseph Seed, Far Cry 5

* * *

« Tu sais, le péché de paresse concerne surtout la paresse spirituelle. Comme une croyance superficielle. Une mauvaise pratique de la foi. L'absence de prières.

– Oh. C'est pour ça que John...

– Se l'est tatoué partout sur le corps ? Oui. Il avait du mal à rester bon chrétien.

– J'étais à côté de la plaque quand j'ai confessé avoir passé ma vie à faire la grasse matinée.

– Disons que ta confession était à moitié complète. Je n'avais pas envie d'interrompre notre séance pour autant.

– Une croyance superficielle... Ça voudrait dire qu'on est paresseux quand on est agnostique.

– Si tu t'attardes dans ces eaux troubles à long terme, uniquement. »

Maddie laissa sa tête reposer sur sa main en se frottant un sourcil du bout du doigt. Ses yeux étaient encore un peu bouffis et cette conversation lancée par Joseph lui offrait une diversion très appréciable. Parce que du dimanche dix-neuvième au dimanche vingt-sixième après la Fin, elle avait pleuré tour à tour à cause du deuil, des remords, de l'après-coup, de la trappe coincée, de l'angoisse et du manque affectif brusquement remonté à la surface. Chouiné quand le Père l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la consoler. Pleurniché parce qu'il n'y avait déjà plus de _Mac'n'Cheese_ dans la réserve. Larmoyé au-dessus de sa jambe entaillée sous la douche alors que plus rien ne l'obligeait à se raser. Sangloté après avoir rêvé de cette femme qu'elle avait abattue de sang-froid dans un avant-poste et qui cachait sous des vêtements amples un ventre arrondi et des vergetures. L'image gravée au fond de sa mémoire la tirait encore fréquemment du lit.

« Épître. Mot compte double. 16 points. »

Aucune pluie de larmes ne fut pourtant plus diluvienne que celle qui s'abattit sur une évidence à laquelle Madeleine ne pouvait plus échapper. Elle était en train de tomber éperdument amoureuse de lui.

« Joseph... C'est là que je voulais mettre mon prochain mot. Le mien avait un W, en plus.

– J'avais deviné. Mais Dieu ne te laissera pas me prendre la victoire.

– Il a bon dos. »

La jeune femme quitta son chevalet des yeux et fut gratifiée de ce sourire lumineux qui éclairait si rarement le visage du prophète. Elle dévia vite son regard avant que son front ne prenne exemple sur le buisson ardent. La pire partie de Scrabble de sa vie. Elle avait réussi à écrire _été_ , _son_ et _dur_. 10 points. Il en avait presque le quadruple.

« Tu peux essayer de placer ton wagon, maintenant.

– Merci bien. Des minutes de dur labeur pour ça. »

Chaque instant passé aux côtés de Joseph renforçait la solitude qui l'asphyxiait lorsqu'il finissait par la laisser seule. Elle avait commencé à compter toutes les heures sans lui. Surtout celles de la nuit.

« Lettre compte double... 25 points.

– Cette fois c'est toi qui m'empêche de placer un excellent mot.

– Bien fait. »

Au lieu de s'arrêter toutes seules, ses crises de pleurs s'étaient accentuées au fil des jours. Le prophète était alors devenu son ombre et ne l'avait plus lâchée d'une semelle. Toujours attentif et discret, il s'était attaché à la rassurer, lui expliquant qu'elle pleurait tout son soûl pour évacuer son péché de colère et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Maddie soupçonnait plutôt un début de dépression ou d'inclination inconditionnelle pour lui, sans savoir lequel des deux diagnostics était le plus inquiétant.

« C'est pas vrai. Je me débarrasse enfin de mon W et je me retrouve avec un Z.

– Si tu continues à me montrer les lettres que tu pioches, tu ne pourras jamais rattraper mon score.

– Je n'ai rien à cacher, figure-toi. »

Maintenant que c'était fait, elle regrettait amèrement s'être avoué ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'une amitié de circonstances à son égard. C'était comme avoir autorisé son propre inconscient à la faire réagir comme une écolière timide à chaque fois que Joseph lui adressait la parole. Ça l'avait totalement inhibée. Elle s'en retrouvait à gigoter sur sa chaise en triturant un mouchoir jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe en miette sur ses cuisses. Une mèche de cheveux pas particulièrement rebelle s'était faite ranger plusieurs fois derrière son oreille pendant qu'elle cherchait de quoi lui parler. Difficile de contrôler sa nervosité d'amatrice devant lui.

« On est dimanche.

– Je me disais bien que tu n'avais pas abordé le sujet par hasard. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si je n'ai rien à confesser de plus que la semaine dernière ?

– Il y a des choses que je souhaite t'avouer. Je ne peux plus les garder pour moi. »

L'atmosphère changea du tout au tout et la tension soudain larguée sur eux l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. Une inquiétude sourde fit taire son esprit de compétition après que le visage de Joseph eut perdu toute trace de gaieté. Il en devint même sinistre au point qu'elle laissa sa main tomber tout près de la sienne sur la table, comme si une partie d'elle avait voulu le toucher pour le réconforter. Elle le vit baisser les yeux d'un air coupable puis poser index et majeur contre sa lèvre inférieure. Il cherchait ses mots. Joseph les choisissait toujours avec soin mais cette fois, il semblait coincé au fond d'une impasse.

« Deux de tes collègues étaient encore vivants dans la voiture. »

Madeleine ôta sa tête de son support et le dévisagea avec incompréhension.

« Pardon ?

– Le shérif et la femme officier ont survécu à notre accident de voiture. Je les ai laissés mourir sous le feu de l'Effondrement au lieu de les amener ici avec nous. »

Le prophète se mit à mélanger machinalement les lettres sur son chevalet, sa paupière droite plus affaissée que la gauche. Il affichait exactement la même expression que lorsqu'il avait évoqué sa crainte qu'elle ne rejoigne jamais la secte, lors de son baptême.

« Tu les as laissés crever là-dehors ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

– Ils n'étaient pas dignes de confiance. Ils se servaient de tes compétences dans leur propre intérêt et je les voyais comme un mur.

– Entre ta vérité divine et moi ?

– Un mur entre toi et moi. Je sais que tu ne me le pardonneras peut-être jamais. Je suis prêt à vivre avec ça. »

Elle ne sut quoi faire ni de son pavé dans la mare ni des remous qui s'ensuivirent dans ses tripes. Sa gorge en finit rêche et nouée comme un cordage usé, son estomac ficelé par une douleur inextricable qui risquait de lui faire rendre son dernier repas sur le plateau de jeu. Avec son aveu épouvantable, il démolissait la confiance qu'il s'était évertué à colmater pour elle les jours précédents.

« Je te voulais seule avec moi, Madeleine. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu mais je l'ai compris très tard. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais. »

La paume des mains de Maddie vint appuyer contre ses paupières fermées tandis qu'elle posa ses coudes aux coins de la table, pas loin des petits carrés en plastique. Il avait raison, il ne restait quasiment plus aucune colère là-dessous. Seulement de l'agacement parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à lui en vouloir autant qu'elle le voulait. Quelque chose de plus profondément ancré que la rancœur l'en empêchait. Un sentiment qui engloutissait tout ce qui n'était pas lui et qui étouffait son sens critique dans l'œuf.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

– Il est très important qu'on ne se cache rien et qu'on soit entièrement honnêtes l'un avec l'autre.

– Encore ton histoire de pureté morale dans le jardin d'Eden. Si tu continues avec ça, je te fais bouffer ta Bible.

– Non. Parce que je ne demande qu'à t'aimer et être aimé en retour.

– Tais-toi. C'est des conneries. »

Madeleine essuya d'un geste las l'eau salée qui recommençait à inonder ses joues. Il avait les yeux humides lui aussi. La vue de son visage fendu par la douleur la fit geindre à voix basse. Sa souffrance lui glissait sous la peau jusqu'au cœur et lui faisait un mal de chien.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est toi qui agis comme un détraqué.

– J'ai eu très peur que tu t'enfuies la semaine dernière. J'ai tapé sur la porte blindée mais tu ne m'as pas entendu. Je tiens à toi comme à la prunelle de mes yeux, Maddie.

– Arrête avec ça. Tais-toi. »

Sa chaise tomba au sol avec un bruit sec lorsqu'elle se mit debout pour s'éloigner de lui. Elle fit plusieurs pas en arrière après l'avoir ramassée calmement.

« C'est toi qui as scellé la trappe ?

– Non.

– Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne mens pas ?

– Rien. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. S'il-te-plaît. C'est très important.

– Important pour qui ? Pour toi ou pour la Voix ? C'est pour jouer à Adam et Eve que tu me colles tout le temps ?

– Il ne rassemble jamais ce qui n'est pas fait pour être uni. Mais Il ne me parle plus, tu le sais. »

La jeune femme renifla bruyamment à quelques mètres de lui, épongeant ses paupières inférieures avec les manches de son sweat-shirt d'un geste presque rageur. La main du Père avait délaissé le chevalet pour s'attaquer à sa chevalière qu'il faisait tournoyer sans cesse autour de son doigt, les yeux fermés pour évacuer ses propres larmes. Ils avaient l'air aussi misérables l'un que l'autre. Maddie se retrouva déchirée entre le besoin de fuir et celui de se ruer dans ses bras pour lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'elle lui pardonnerait vite. Tentation aussi impérieuse que contrariante.

« Tu aimais aussi tous tes suiveurs et les pécheurs qui n'étaient même pas dans ta secte. Tu aimes tout le monde, Joseph. Et quand on aime tout le monde, on n'aime personne. »

L'expression du prophète manifesta soudain une vive exaspération à laquelle il ne l'avait pas du tout habituée. Sa mâchoire se contracta très visiblement, puis son regard dur la traversa comme une lame aiguisée par le désespoir. Ce qu'il se mit à dégager en face d'elle la glaça jusqu'à lui faire perdre ses moyens. Elle lui tourna le dos un instant pour se soustraire à lui et fut surprise de le voir debout en se retournant. Ses mains étaient posées à plat sur la table.

« Ton cynisme est écœurant. Ce n'est pas le prophète qui te parle, c'est Joseph. Je ne m'attache pas à tout le monde de la même manière. »

L'aridité dans sa voix laissait entrevoir des années de contrôle de soi dont elle se sentait absolument incapable. Elle se trouva puérile en comparaison, la bouche toujours ouverte sur des jeux de bataille auxquels elle était aujourd'hui seule à jouer. Ses doutes transpirèrent dans son expression et décrispèrent un peu le prophète. L'officier réprima un sanglot et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche d'une main vacillante, soudain trop timide pour soutenir son regard d'acier. Elle se moucha en plein milieu de sa question suivante, son regard abattu fixé droit sur le mur derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à supporter, Madeleine ? Que je n'aie pas peur de te dire que je t'aime, ou que quelqu'un tienne sincèrement à toi alors que tu ne t'en sens pas digne ?

– Ne change pas de sujet.

– C'est toi qui esquives depuis des semaines. Des mois. Où est-ce que tu vas ?

– Dans ma chambre. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule. Si ça se trouve, je vais avoir plus d'enterrements sur les bras que ce que je pensais. Tu m'excuseras.

– Tu n'as rien mangé depuis ce matin. Reste dîner avec moi.

– Pas faim. »

La porte de sa chambre claqua si fort derrière elle que les grilles métalliques accrochées au plafond en tremblèrent. Elle s'était pourtant maîtrisée du mieux qu'elle avait pu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire là-dedans, à part tourner encore en rond ? Faire une sieste alors qu'il n'était même pas huit heures du soir puis se réveiller dans un état comateux à trois heures du matin ? Lire cette bande-dessinée stupide ou l'un des livres inintéressants rangés sous le lit ? Maddie retira ses chaussures en appuyant sur les talons avec ses orteils, les fit valser à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un coup de pied avant de grimper dans son lit. Elle y resterait cloîtrée jusqu'au lendemain. Peut-être même jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de lui mentir pour la faire tomber à ses pieds comme ses disciples avant elle.

Ses pensées tournoyèrent à vive allure dans sa tête pendant un long moment, durant lequel la jeune femme resta quasi immobile sur le matelas. Les barreaux du lit lui rentraient dans le dos et l'une de ses jambes était pliée d'une telle manière qu'une crampe fit rapidement son apparition mais elle n'y prêta guère attention. Le temps passa sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Ses doigts froissèrent le drap à intervalles irréguliers, au fil de ses tourments.

Passé vingt-et-une heure, Maddie avait établi une liste de ce qu'elle comptait faire pour prendre ses distances avec son colocataire. Les deux premiers points consistaient à l'éviter sur un plan spatio-temporel en ne sortant de sa chambre que la nuit. Avec des boules quies, elle ne l'entendrait pas lui parler non plus. Infaillible.

Joseph avait préparé quelque chose à manger pendant ce temps et l'odeur s'était infiltrée jusque dans sa chambre. Quelque chose avec du jambon. Les gargouillements de son ventre ne l'arrangèrent pas dans ses résolutions. Elle était à deux doigts de se lever pour aller manger quand même, quitte à donner l'impression d'être une gamine qui aurait fini de bouder. Une première jambe sortit de sous le drap avant que trois coups contre la porte ne l'y fassent y retourner fissa.

« Quoi encore ? »

Joseph s'immisça dans sa chambre après avoir poussé la porte avec son pied. Il tenait une assiette dans chaque main comme un serveur de restaurant.

« J'ai fait à manger.

– Toujours pas faim.

– On sait tous les deux que si. »

L'homme s'approcha et lui offrit l'une des assiettes. Des couverts dépassaient de sa poche. Il les lui tendit ensuite.

« J'ai cherché les macaronis, il n'y en avait plus.

– Je sais. On a déjà tout mangé.

– Alors voilà du _Rice'n'Cheese_.

– Du... Mon dieu. C'est la pire idée de plat que j'ai jamais entendue de ma vie. Ça a l'air dégoûtant. Mais merci quand même. »

Madeleine entama le magma au jambon d'un air renfermé que vint ruiner un sourire en coin. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche arrière avant de s'installer sur la chaise près d'elle. Un paquet de feuilles de papier roulées en tube.

« Mon livre. Je l'ai réécrit entièrement.

– Tu as fait ça vite.

– Une dizaine de pages par jour, d'écrits que je connais par cœur. Rien de bien compliqué.

– Je ne comprends strictement rien à tes pavés bibliques.

– Ce livre parle de mon histoire et de celle de ma famille. Je l'ai rédigé parce qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que je suis incapable d'expliquer à haute voix. Tu as le droit de savoir qui tu as réellement en face de toi. »

Joseph déposa les feuilles sur la partie du drap qui recouvrait ses cuisses. Son ton bienveillant lui indiquait à quel point il tenait à ce qu'elle se plonge dans cette lecture. Rien à voir avec les corrections qu'il avait d'ailleurs fini par abandonner.

« Tu n'entends toujours plus la Voix ?

– Non. »

La texture du riz mélangé au fromage était on ne peut plus bizarre mais elle s'y fit. L'idée qu'il s'agisse d'un dérivé américain de risotto avait rendu les premières bouchées plus supportables. Elle sentait bien que son partenaire la regardait fixement mais elle évita de tourner la tête vers lui, préférant admirer en silence les courbes de son écriture sur le papier. Joseph dut comprendre qu'elle ne lui parlerait plus de la soirée puisqu'il se releva avec leurs assiettes vides lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger. Madeleine l'observa alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas lent vers la porte.

« Bonne nuit.

– Reste avec moi. »

Il ne se fit pas prier. La vaisselle fut déposée prestement sur le bureau près de la porte et la jeune femme ne quitta pas le Père du regard tant qu'il n'était pas revenu auprès d'elle. Elle s'écarta alors du rebord du lit pour qu'il s'y allonge avec elle.

« J'aimerais que tu sois là quand je lis ton truc. Comme ça je peux te poser des questions directement. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Sa deuxième requête ne rencontra pas plus de protestations que la précédente. Joseph investit son lit pour la première fois depuis l'incident de la main sous le t-shirt. Le contact de sa jambe nue contre la sienne fit pousser à l'officier un soupir qu'il remarqua, évidemment. Elle tourna son visage vers le sien en levant un sourcil, le mettant au défi d'émettre un seul commentaire. Maddie n'avait jamais été tactile avant de le rencontrer. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il l'avait convertie à ça aussi.

« Bon. Ce premier chapitre sur ton père, je l'ai déjà lu. J'avais trouvé un extrait dans un de tes quartiers.

– J'ai passé certains détails de mon adolescence sous silence dans la version originale.

– Pour ne pas trop faire pleurer dans les chaumières ?

– Ça aurait nuit au but optimiste de mes écrits.

– C'était quoi, ces détails ?

– Les foyers de groupes et les familles d'accueil qui m'ont maltraité.

– Je croyais qu'on n'envoyait que les jeunes à caractère violent dans ces foyers-là.

– On m'y a enfermé parce qu'on me soupçonnait de couver des maladies mentales. Ce n'était pas le cas de John et Jacob.

– Ne me dis pas que tu as raconté à tout le monde que tu entendais la Voix.

– Si. Je n'étais encore qu'un gamin et je faisais confiance à tout le monde. »

Maddie tourna une page en se disant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup changé.

« Cette partie aussi, je connais. Les diatribes que tu récitais pendant tes messes et qui passaient ensuite à la radio. Je déteste ce chapitre.

– Tu le trouves mauvais ?

– J'aurais pu l'écrire moi-même. C'est énervant parce que c'est vrai. Cette société était sur le déclin et on était nombreux à se sentir impuissants face à l'indifférence générale. C'est pas pour rien que je suis entrée dans les forces de l'ordre. »

Joseph détacha son chignon puis laissa tomber son élastique et son chapelet à côté du lit. Elle attendit qu'il ait fini de remettre son coussin en place pour continuer à lire. Se demandant au passage s'il s'était détendu parce qu'elle lui avait donné raison.

« Hmm. Ces chapitres-là, je les lirai plus tard. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

– Bien sûr que non. »

Des paragraphes et des paragraphes sur ce qu'avaient subi ses frères et lui pendant leur jeunesse. Ni lui ni elle n'avaient envie de recommencer à fuiter par les yeux. Maddie sépara une quinzaine de feuilles du paquet pour les mettre de côté, puis s'attaqua à la suite. Un long chapitre sur la vie de John avant le Montana s'étalait sous ses yeux.

« J'avais vu sur les fiches du Marshal que John était un avocat réputé. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il avait mené une vie aussi dissolue à Atlanta. Il connaissait même du monde dans le showbiz ?

– C'est comme ça qu'il a pu faire produire des chansons pour le Projet.

– M'en parle pas. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me les sortir de la tête. Même les paroles restent.

– Nous les avons écrites à huit mains. Rachel s'est occupée toute seule de _Oh John_. Après ça, il a enfin daigné lui adresser la parole et l'appeler Faith. »

Elle secoua la tête en s'esclaffant. Ses doigts attrapèrent le coin d'une feuille pour la retourner.

« Attends. Ça, c'est la page précédente, Maddie. La suivante est ici.

– Je sais. J'avais envie de relire celle-là. Ton frère me manque et ça fait du bien de découvrir qui se cachait derrière le personnage du bourreau. »

Une tension à peine perceptible acéra les traits de la mâchoire de Joseph. La jeune femme admira le bas de son visage sans s'en cacher. Il suivit attentivement les mouvements de son regard sur lui.

« Oh, Joseph. Tu enviais John à ce point ? »

Son refus de répondre la poussa à utiliser ses propres écrits comme preuve à charge.

« "Car d'un enfant innocent, ils avaient fait un monstre de dissimulation et de colère cachée. À force d'interrogatoires interminables menés par ses parents et autres pasteurs intégristes, John avait développé un talent extraordinaire : il savait montrer aux autres le visage qu'ils avaient envie de voir. L'instinct de survie avait fait de lui un caméléon aussi protéiforme qu'impitoyable... Ce don, il en usait sans remords... Physiquement, il ressemblait en tous points au modèle de réussite que la société nous impose : il était excessivement beau, élégant, il portait un costume sur mesure et des chaussures dont le prix dépassait les revenus mensuels de toute notre rue à Rome. Ses cheveux brillaient, ses dents étaient blanches et ses mains manucurées... John était sorti major de sa promotion. Le fait qu'il sache parfaitement quel professeur couchait avec quelle étudiante n'y était pas complètement étranger... Il savait aussi faire passer ses crachats pour des larmes. John était un homme constamment déguisé ; il portait des ses cravates de soie comme les policiers infiltrés dans les gangs ont des bandanas... Et il était d'autant plus dangereux que personne ne pouvait déceler sa fureur..." »

Le prophète avait posé sa main sur le poignet de Maddie, toujours en silence. Il en caressait l'intérieur avec son pouce.

« Tu m'as dit que je connaissais mal ton frère, mais ce que tu as écrit là n'a rien à voir avec John. On dirait plutôt une description de Patrick Bateman. Absolument tout ce paragraphe respire la jalousie tellement tu te trompes à son sujet. Même moi, je m'en rends compte. »

Quelques semaines plus tôt, elle ne se serait pas gênée pour accuser Joseph d'avoir contribué à faire basculer John dans la folie. Le confesseur tenait à son grand frère plus qu'à sa propre vie et n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à rentrer dans le moule du tortionnaire pour servir ses objectifs divins, allant même jusqu'à s'asseoir sur ses propres blessures pour polir son image. Il avait dû souffrir le martyre lorsque Joseph s'était montré distant et plein de jugements à son égard. Mais ce soir-là, l'officier se sentit incapable de l'accabler encore plus. Elle se risqua tout de même à une dernière réflexion.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies vu les incartades entre John et moi d'un si mauvais œil.

– Je ne partage pas. Jamais. Il le savait, je lui avais interdit de t'approcher de cette manière. »

Madeleine haussa son deuxième sourcil. Il avait enfin réagi, et pas qu'un peu. Sa réponse était trop spontanée pour avoir été calculée. Elle avait maintenant la confirmation que Joseph avait fait d'elle sa chasse gardée dès leur rencontre. John avait donc pris un malin plaisir à lui désobéir. Une rébellion pas si silencieuse que ça.

« Ce n'était pas à toi de décider pour lui et moi. Je lirai le reste demain.

– Excuse-moi.

– J'arrête parce que je suis fatiguée, pas parce que ta réaction me déplaît. »

L'officier se pencha sur lui pour déposer le paquet de feuilles sur la table de nuit, puis déplaça son oreiller pour y poser sa tête en s'allongeant sur le flanc. Il semblait attendre qu'elle lui demande de partir pour bouger. Madeleine traça une ligne sur son bras avec ses doigts avant de lui faire signe de descendre se coucher auprès d'elle.

« Tu veux bien ? »

Elle lui posa la question en levant de grands yeux vers lui. L'homme s'exécuta sans tarder. Elle ferma les yeux avec un autre soupir lorsqu'il caressa ses cheveux et sa joue d'une main leste. Puis fit glisser sa jambe par-dessus la sienne comme il l'avait fait ce fameux soir-là.

« Tu as dû te sentir bien seul. Toutes ces années à vouloir partager un message qui te donnait l'air d'un fou. Tous ces petits boulots ingrats pour survivre dans ton coin. C'était quoi, le pire ? Éboueur ?

– Le gardiennage à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Trop de souffrance et trop de patients ignorés ou brutalisés.

– Hmm. »

La main de Joseph était un peu moite contre sa peau. Ça ne la gênait pas. La sienne s'était posée sur son torse.

« Tu t'es libérée de ton péché de colère, Maddie. Il a presque entièrement disparu. Je suis fier de toi.

– Je suis contente que tu aies remarqué. Mais je t'en veux quand même.

– Ils étaient tous morts dans la voiture.

– Hein ?

– J'ai raconté cette histoire pour te provoquer. Il fallait que je sache si tu avais expié.

– Oh, bordel. Tu rigoles ? »

Madeleine n'eut pas le temps de songer à s'énerver qu'elle éclata de rire. Le prophète ne tint pas rigueur des légers coups de poing qu'elle infligea à ses pectoraux pour se venger. Son soulagement l'allégea tellement qu'elle eut ensuite envie de l'embrasser. Il lui fallut user d'une volonté de fer pour se retenir. Il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça. C'est stupide de mentir pour me tester. C'est de la manipulation.

– Tu m'avais donné carte blanche pour t'aider à expier. Mais d'accord, c'est promis. J'y suis allé un peu fort.

– J'étais prête à te faire bouffer ta Bible pour de vrai. J'ai failli te demander laquelle des quatre sauces tu choisirais pour l'accompagner.

– C'est délicat d'avoir pensé à l'assaisonnement.

– Je ne tiens pas à me mettre le fantôme de Julia Child sur le dos. »

Les doigts de Joseph partirent explorer son cou et ses clavicules. La jeune femme déboutonna lentement sa chemise à l'aveuglette, ses yeux à nouveau clos. Elle le préférait sans rien.

« Donc tu n'étais pas vraiment sincère quand tu m'as dit que tu...

– Je n'ai pas fait semblant de pleurer. J'en pensais chaque mot et je te les répèterai jusqu'à ce que tu les comprennes. »

Son dernier bouton ouvert, elle put enfin écarter les pans de sa chemise, toucher son torse et sentir toutes ses gravures et ses cicatrices sous la peau sensible de ses mains.

« Ouvre les yeux, Madeleine. »

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent après ces quelques secondes de repos, et elle croisa un regard d'un bleu profond et enveloppant à seulement dix centimètres du sien. Une main la tint par la nuque et des lèvres douces frôlèrent les siennes à chacune de ses inspirations. Maddie avança son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser. Il recula juste assez pour que leurs bouches ne fassent que s'effleurer.

« Je dois encore vérifier que tu as expié celui-là. Une dernière fois.

– Oh non, Joseph...

– Si. »

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit sur une nouvelle doléance et l'homme en profita pour la prendre avec lasciveté. Il embrassa ses lèvres ensemble cinq ou six fois, puis séparément, usant avec douceur de sa langue sur l'une et l'autre. Madeleine voulait qu'il explore sa bouche. Avec la sienne, sinon avec un doigt ou deux, même avec d'autres choses. Qu'il se promène ensuite sur chaque parcelle de son corps en y laissant des traînées qui refroidiraient au contact de l'air. Un gémissement faible fit écho à l'idée que sa langue tiède et mouillée pourrait l'explorer aussi à l'endroit où une chaleur moite commençait à se répandre. Des baisers plus langoureux punirent immédiatement son gémissement. Il avait deviné qu'elle fantasmait.

Maddie découvrit qu'il était possible de ressentir un plaisir monstrueux rien qu'en l'embrassant. Tout son corps épousa peu à peu le sien. De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne mette fin à leur échange de salive.

« Ne bouge pas. »

Le ton était assez ferme pour qu'elle obéisse de plein gré. Joseph retira sa chemise ouverte puis défit sa ceinture et le bouton de son pantalon avec des gestes doux. La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas gémir quand elle le vit glisser ses deux mains sous le rebord de son caleçon pour enlever le tout d'un seul mouvement de bras. Elle pouvait enfin se pâmer d'admiration devant sa nudité sans être obligée de rester discrète.

« Allonge-toi sur le ventre, je vais te déshabiller. »

Maddie détacha son regard avec regret pour se mettre sur le ventre comme il l'avait demandé. Joseph lui retira son short et sa culotte sans tarder, remonta ensuite son sweat pour le lui enlever, et dégrafa son soutien-gorge avec plus d'impatience que le matin où il avait écrit sur sa peau.

« Si tu restes sage ce soir, je ne réécrirai que paresse et gourmandise la prochaine fois.

– Gourmandise ? Je ne mange plus rien de sucré depuis deux bonnes semaines.

– Si tu avais vu la tête que tu faisais en mangeant ce que j'ai préparé tout à l'heure.

– Il aurait fallu un miracle pour que je ne grimace pas. Je veux bien faire un effort mais je ne suis pas Mère Teresa. »

Le prophète émit un rire profond en l'aidant à se rallonger sur le dos. Elle trouva ce rire fichtrement séduisant.

« Je ne me suis pas touchée non plus.

– C'est très bien. Je ne peux pas en dire autant.

– Oh.

– Plusieurs fois. »

Il la provoquait, c'était évident. Et Madeleine se doutait qu'elle était en train de rougir comme une pivoine. Elle n'était plus adolescente et l'aveu n'aurait pas dû la mettre dans un tel état, mais des images commençaient à lui traverser l'esprit, et savoir qu'il avait peut-être fait ça dans une chambre à seulement quelques mètres d'elle plongea son ventre dans un bain de lave. Elle aurait vendu son âme pour le voir en pleine action.

Joseph déposa une série de baisers sur sa peau en lui laissant cette fois tout le loisir de l'imaginer se souiller lui-même. Il partit du front vers son menton, puis de son cou jusqu'au sillon entre ses seins. Descendit jusqu'à son ventre en semant de plus en plus de traces de salive à son passage. Ses mains la maintenaient contre le matelas par les bras, bien qu'elle n'aie à aucun moment essayé de lutter. Elle remua quand même un peu sous lui lorsqu'il embrassa ses mamelons. Le gauche, puis le droit, en les aspirant juste assez dans sa bouche pour qu'ils s'érigent docilement entre ses lèvres.

« Je rêve où la ligne que tu as suivie avec ta bouche représente le signe de la croix ?

– Tu es très observatrice, Maddie. N'essaie pas de faire diversion en me parlant. Ça va m'obliger à faire durer les choses. »

Tant qu'il ne s'allongerait pas entièrement sur elle, l'officier ne risquait rien. C'était le contact de tout son corps contre le sien qui l'avait menée à sa perte la première fois. Du moins, c'était ce dont elle s'était persuadée. Mais Joseph, dont les genoux étaient posés des deux côtés de ses hanches, fit vaciller ses certitudes lorsqu'il parcourut tout son corps avec ses mains pour la masser. Ses caresses continues et attentionnées sur son visage, son cou, ses épaules, ses bras, ses mains, ses seins, son ventre, ses cuisses et le reste de ses jambes jusqu'à ses pieds, eurent raison des battements réguliers de son cœur. Elle ne pouvait même pas réduire sa peine en fermant les yeux : il le lui interdit formellement.

L'une de ses jambes s'écarta doucement sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Le Père y vit un petit échec qui l'appelait à sévir. Les jointures de ses doigts glissèrent entre ses grandes lèvres pour les écarter un peu puis descendirent tâter son humidité.

« Joseph... Si tu fais ça... »

Il la fit taire en posant sa bouche sur la sienne. Son pouce appuya doucement sur les plis qui cachaient ce qu'il y avait de plus sensible entre ses cuisses, et elle poussa une clameur de délice contre ses lèvres en écartant involontairement la deuxième jambe.

« Je te déteste. Je te déteste. »

Ses bras furent plaqués une nouvelle fois sur le lit après sa déclaration de guerre. Joseph l'embrassa plus fiévreusement dans le cou. Sa longueur était raide et pendait à quelques centimètres de son ventre, alors elle tenta de s'empêcher de baisser les yeux pour la regarder se balancer au rythme de ses mouvements. Sa tentative provoqua l'inverse de l'effet escompté : Maddie ne regardait plus que ça. S'il l'attrapait la main dans le sac, elle était fichue.

Et il l'attrapa.

« Pas ce soir.

– Je sais... »

La voix brisée de la jeune femme trahit lui aussi la vigueur du désir qu'il avait fait renaître en elle. Joseph lui offrit sa bouche qu'elle accueillit avec plaisir, elle qui avait grand besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'il avait entre les jambes et qui était visiblement plus que prêt à la servir. Elle se laissa porter calmement par leurs embrassades jusqu'il écarte un peu plus ses cuisses et pose sa verge entre elles. Pile sur la calotte qu'il avait éveillée avec ses doigts deux minutes auparavant.

« Oh mon dieu... Mon dieu, Joseph... »

Il lui coupa le souffle rien qu'en se frottant contre elle d'avant en arrière, à une cadence aussi lente que régulière. Ses mains durent quitter ses cuisses pour agripper ses poignets et l'empêcher de bouger.

« C'est bientôt fini, Maddie. Tiens encore un peu. »

Ses frottements continuèrent de plus belle et finirent par la décalotter complètement. Les cuisses de la jeune femme étaient prises de spasmes et un orgasme irrépressible approchait dangereusement. Elle était trempée pour lui et prête à insérer cette chose nervurée tout au fond d'elle-même s'il commettait l'erreur de la lâcher.

« Tu vas me faire jouir... Je t'en prie...

– Je ne t'en ai pas donné le droit. »

Sa négation autoritaire lui fit enfin relever le regard vers son visage. Joseph avait les yeux fermés et ses traits étaient marqués par une concentration intense. Il avait l'air en plein effort. La plupart de ses muscles étaient contractés, y compris ceux de son visage. Lui aussi était à deux doigts de jouir. Elle le sentit soudain libérer ses poignets au profit de son visage qu'il prit dans ses mains en poussant un râle imprévu. Quelque chose de chaud se répandit sur son ventre et elle n'osa pas l'interrompre. Il était déjà trop tard. Joseph ne put s'empêcher lui-même de rouler encore des hanches le temps de déverser ce qu'il lui restait. Heureusement pour elle, le spectacle avait été tellement fascinant qu'elle en avait oublié son propre orgasme.

« Je suis désolée.

– C'est de ma faute. Je suis encore allé trop loin. »

La respiration du prophète était un peu saccadée et ses lèvres ne quittèrent plus son visage. Il rouvrit des yeux troubles lorsqu'elle caressa sa mâchoire d'une main tendre.

« Je vais réparer ça. »

Madeleine le regarda se lever du lit et se tint prudemment à ses épaules lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras pour la porter hors de la chambre.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ?

– Sous la douche. »

* * *

Maddie prenait toute la mesure du mètre quatre-vingt-cinq de Joseph à chaque fois qu'il se tenait comme une perche devant elle. Il fut obligé de s'incliner vers l'avant pour l'embrasser sous la douche, ses mains toujours posées sur le mur derrière elle. Au bout d'un moment, il ne prit même plus la peine de se redresser, préférant rester penché sur l'officier du début jusqu'à la fin. Et heureusement. Parce qu'elle avait faim de lui au point de ne plus supporter les rares moments où sa bouche n'explorait pas la sienne.

« C'est brûlant.

– Le Père n'est qu'une petite nature.

– Je me sens comme un légume vapeur, le Seigneur ne nous a pas créés pour qu'on s'ébouillante comme tu le fais.

– N'importe quoi ! Tu parles comme un homme qui ne s'est jamais détendu dans un bon bain chaud. Pas possible d'être aussi austère. Je vais t'apprendre à vivre comme un être humain, tu vas voir. Bain obligatoire une fois par semaine.

– Je n'en ai presque jamais pris.

– On en prendra un ensemble quand on sortira d'ici.

– Un seul, ce n'est pas assez. Je suis un élève lent et distrait.

– Je commence à comprendre pourquoi le mot _LUST_ est toujours intact là en bas. »

Comme à son habitude, il avait approché son visage si près du sien qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Une telle proximité faisait qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler à voix haute. Les murmures suffisaient amplement là où les caresses n'étaient pas assez claires. Joseph en profitait pour lui intimer des choses sans les lui ordonner vraiment. _Donne-moi tes mains, recule un peu, tiens-toi ici, fais-moi confiance, ferme les yeux_. De petites injonctions auxquelles elle s'habituait peu à peu à obéir sans protester. Il lui facilitait la tâche en l'embrassant sous l'oreille ou dans le cou après chaque demande.

« Ne m'en veux pas pour tout à l'heure.

– C'était la chose la plus érotique qui me soit jamais arrivée. Ne t'excuse surtout pas pour ça. »

Les chuchotements du prophète mettaient souvent Maddie dans tous ses états. Plus sa voix baissait, plus les sons étaient traînants et soigneusement articulés. Une fois, elle s'était accroupie dans un champ de stramoines blanches pour y observer discrètement la population d'un avant-poste à travers la lunette de son Mini-Hécate. Plusieurs haut-parleurs diffusaient au loin la voix du prophète en train de réciter des versets d'une voix frôlant le susurrement. Le parfum des fleurs génétiquement modifiées avait fait effet plus vite que prévu et Madeleine s'était retrouvée affalée sur le dos, à écouter le bel organe de Joseph avec des soupirs extatiques. Elle était restée clouée sur place plus d'une heure. Quand Jess l'avait enfin sortie de là, elle s'était sentie aussi honteuse qu'après ses fantasmes les plus inappropriés.

Comme celui du couvent. Un rêve dans lequel elle jouait le rôle d'une nonne et Joseph… Le rôle de Joseph.

« "Faites tomber le savon." Suis sûre que c'est Dutch qui a gravé ça sur le mur.

– Humour militaire, comme Jacob.

– Jacob et humour ? Dans la même phrase ?

– Mauvaise langue. C'est moi qui vais devoir t'apprendre si tu m'y obliges.

– Tu bluffes, ça crève les yeux. »

L'officier n'était plus vraiment sûre que cet état de transe ait été uniquement le fait de la scopolamine. Elle se demandait jusqu'où pourrait aller son plaisir à l'entendre murmurer. La voix de cet homme lui donnait envie de découvrir ce qui la mettrait à genoux le plus rapidement : les mots crus, ou les mots doux ? Des choses inintelligibles, ou des descriptions détaillées de l'amour qu'il pourrait lui faire ? Elle n'avait jamais voulu l'admettre mais son discours post-Effondrement l'avait retournée pour cette raison-là aussi. Son « j'avais raison » chuchoté près de son oreille n'avait pas fait pleuvoir que des larmes. Sans parler de cette position qu'il avait prise sur sa chaise en la narguant du regard. C'était à ce moment précis que le feu avait pris sur les braises. Elle avait peut-être rougi sur le moment et si c'était le cas, il l'avait sûrement remarqué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-haut ? Trop petite pour y accéder. »

Sa silhouette courbée au-dessus de la sienne lui donnait l'impression très agréable d'être sous un abri. On ne l'avait jamais surplombée de la sorte sans qu'une sensation de menace imminente éclose dans l'air. Elle appréciait beaucoup cette nouveauté.

« Des bouteilles de savon. »

Joseph étira son bras vers les flacons posés sur une étagère à trente centimètres du plafond. Les mèches de ses cheveux détachés avaient pris une teinte encore plus sombre parce qu'elles étaient détrempées. Elle le trouvait de plus en plus beau.

« Certainement une réserve.

– Fais voir. »

Madeleine saisit le flacon vierge de toute étiquette qu'il descendit pour elle. Le type de bouteille achetée vide dans un magasin de décoration d'intérieur puis remplie avec une recharge. La pompe était propre, jamais utilisée. Un peu de savon s'écoula dans le creux de sa main quand elle appuya dessus. Tout doucement, ses doigts semèrent une traînée du liquide blanchâtre sur sa poitrine. Un autre de ces moments où elle n'osa presque plus le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je vais m'en occuper. »

Un baiser sur son front lui fit relever la tête et lui rendre la bouteille avec un sourire timide. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de devenir entre les mains de ce type-là ? Ce qu'elle cachait sous la cave, il le déterrait à mains nues, sans se décourager. Par exemple, son besoin irrassasiable de tout donner, ou cette insupportable hypersensibilité. Ou encore cette facette ardente d'elle-même, dont ni la volonté ni la capacité à ressentir n'avaient été émoussées par le temps ou érodées par la douleur comme elle avait fini par le croire.

Joseph semblait exiger qu'elle s'offre à lui, toute entière et sans retenue. Et elle de lui répondre : « Pousse-moi encore un peu, et je plongerai la tête la première. »

« Je peux m'occuper de toi aussi, en échange ?

– Oui. »

Leur savonnage mutuel lui fit perdre plusieurs fois le fil de ses pensées. Maddie décida de laisser le vide prendre toute la place dans sa tête et de permettre à ses propres mains de parcourir ce corps élancé qui l'obsédait. Les reliefs de ses tatouages commençaient à lui être familiers. Elle les embrasseraient un à un quand il serait rincé. Et pourquoi pas toute la nuit, entre deux questions sur leur signification et sur l'origine de ses immenses cicatrices.

Elle dut s'empêcher d'haleter lorsque deux pouces glissèrent - s'attardèrent - sur le bout de ses seins pour attirer son attention. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle s'évade sans lui. Mais Maddie savait résister, maintenant. Le prophète ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et laissa traîner d'autres doigts pinceurs jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse échapper un gémissement faible, ses mamelons encore durs pris en étau entre index et majeurs. Dieu qu'elle aimait ses mains.

« Il faut qu'on se rince.

– Je n'ai pas terminé de te savonner. »

La frustration avait éteint son visage. C'était comme avoir demandé à un adolescent d'éteindre sa console en pleine partie. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds le temps de déposer une suite de bisous claquants sur ses lèvres.

« On se rince d'abord en haut et on continue après. Ça commence à tirer, j'ai la peau sèche à cause de la climatisation.

– D'accord. »

Madeleine était occupée à débarrasser les épaules de Joseph des résidus blancs lorsqu'elle le vit descendre à genoux devant elle. Elle se contenta de l'observer avec curiosité, sans réagir. Des paumes tièdes et couvertes de savon remontèrent le long de sa jambe droite en la massant avec des mouvements circulaires. Elle adorait savoir qu'il avait une faiblesse pour les massages. Pas de relent tendancieux dans son toucher, mais elle ne donnait pas cher de son self-control s'il s'aventurait trop haut. Ses gestes étaient tendres, son regard attentif et profond. Ses doigts lui apprirent combien elle était chatouilleuse derrière les genoux. Avec un rire inopiné qui tourna au soupir d'aise, Maddie prit appui contre la paroi derrière elle, ses jambes rendues aussi frêles que du coton par ses caresses. Joseph ne visita sa jambe gauche que lorsqu'il eut nettoyée la droite jusqu'aux moindres recoins de son aine. Il fallait absolument qu'elle arrête d'en vouloir davantage. Il finirait par le remarquer et le coup de semonce ne tarderait pas.

« Tu vas vraiment tout faire à ma place ?

– Si ça ne te dérange pas. Viens par ici.

– Je ne peux pas savonner tes jambes si tu restes à genoux.

– Je prendrai une autre douche demain matin. »

Joseph prit sa main dans la sienne et la jeune femme se sentit amenée sous le filet d'eau. Elle ne pouvait plus s'appuyer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que lui. La mousse dégringola le long de ses jambes pour finir sa course dans les bondes autour d'eux. Il n'attendit pas qu'il n'en reste plus du tout pour parcourir ses cuisses avec ses lèvres. Sa barbe la chatouilla encore. Le prophète ne laissa pas son rire le perturber dans son œuvre. Ses sentiments se mirent à déborder sans crier gare.

« Joseph.

– Oui ?

– Je… T'apprécie beaucoup. »

Son cœur fit l'impasse sur un battement ou deux. Les mots sacrés étaient là, quelque part sur le bout de sa langue. Ils n'étaient jamais sortis de sa bouche pour personne. C'était de se rendre compte qu'elle était sur le point de les donner à Joseph Seed qui la freina dans son élan. Elle lui avait déjà tendu tellement de poignards. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui tendre la guillotine avec.

« Oh, Madeleine. Ne me dis rien tant que tu n'es pas prête. Prends ton temps. »

Leurs regards restèrent rivés l'un dans l'autre tandis qu'il se remit debout avec une souplesse féline. Elle avait vu juste. Pour lui, ce serait tout ou rien, et rien d'autre.

Maddie sut ce qui l'attendait lorsque le bruit de la pompe fit écho près d'elle. Elle préféra ne pas voir ça et ferma les yeux. Pour une fois, il la laissa faire, sans la forcer à regarder. Index et majeur descendirent lui extirper un nouvel halètement. Il la savonna entre les cuisses avec les mêmes gestes doux qu'une demi-heure plus tôt, quand il la caressait sur le lit avec d'autres idées derrière la tête.

« Juste à l'extérieur ?

– Oui. Jamais dedans. C'est très mauvais.

– C'est ce que je pensais.

– Tu n'as jamais pris de douche avec ta femme ?

– Pas vraiment. Notre relation était très différente. »

Au lieu de poser son front sur l'épaule du prophète et sa main sur son bras en se laissant aller comme elle en mourait d'envie, Madeleine entreprit de lui rendre la pareille. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle soit la seule à craindre le bruit de la pompe à savon. L'acte lui donnerait une bonne excuse pour le toucher. Si tant est qu'elle sache comment.

« Comment est-ce que tu… Hmm.

– Un peu partout aussi. Tu veux que je te montre ?

– Non, je vais essayer. »

L'idée de Maddie se retourna fatalement contre elle. Sous le coup de l'émotion et par peur de mal faire ou de faire mal, sa main trembla considérablement autour de lui. La texture douce, la chair chaude et les nervures qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts la bouleversèrent. Toute la promiscuité entre eux s'était mue en intimité fusionnelle. C'était troublant, presque trop pour elle, et elle ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de parler pour combler ses propres silences hésitants.

« Je pensais que tu serais coupé. Je ne sais plus quel mot on utilise pour ça. Excisé ?

– Circoncis.

– Oui. »

D'une main sur son poignet, elle l'attira sous l'eau comme lui l'avait fait avant. Dommage qu'il faille encore se toucher l'un l'autre pour chasser la mousse d'entre leurs jambes parce que la tension était en train de remonter dans tous les sens du terme. C'était peut-être pour cette raison que Joseph avait tourné en douce le mitigeur vers la gauche. Les gouttes étaient passées de très chaudes à tièdes, puis à plutôt fraîches.

« Mon père… Mon père était persuadé que Jésus n'était pas circoncis, entre autres détails. Il avait sa propre version de l'histoire biblique. Il avait aussi sa propre vision du monde et il tenait à l'enseigner lui-même à ses enfants. Il a passé sa vie à déblatérer sa vérité, et à châtier ceux qui osaient ne pas y croire. »

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Un bâton gigantesque tendu vers elle sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« Ça me rappelle quelqu'un. »

Bien sûr qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Il n'attendait que ça, qu'elle morde à l'hameçon. La température de l'eau chuta aussi brutalement qu'il avait tourné le bouton dans son dos pour la corriger.

Trois cris échappèrent à Maddie. Un premier de détresse à cause du jet glacé. Un deuxième de colère quand Joseph l'emprisonna contre le mur pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir et d'échapper à sa sentence. Un troisième de désir intense quand il la souleva par les cuisses pour la mettre à son niveau et pouvoir lui asséner une série de baisers autrement plus fougueux que les précédents. Il lui fallut dix bonnes secondes pour trouver une ouverture et s'octroyer le droit de râler contre sa bouche.

« Beaucoup trop froid.

– Ça va passer. »

Sa voix pleurnicharde ne l'émut pas le moins du monde. Joseph était déterminé à la maintenir sous l'eau glacée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment le choix ? Madeleine croisa les jambes et les bras dans son dos pour être plus facile à porter. Elle ne pouvait même pas se frotter contre lui pour l'avoir à l'usure puisque le froid avait radicalement calmé les ardeurs du prophète. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était attendre sagement qu'il mette fin à cette torture.

La séance dura plusieurs minutes et fut ponctuées de nombreux, nombreux bruits d'embrassades mêlés de lamentations. Elle se retrouva bientôt à bout de souffle, pour ne pas dire exténuée. Quand le jet d'eau s'arrêta enfin, Maddie s'enroula encore plus étroitement autour de lui avec un gémissement soulagé, le corps tremblant et, bizarrement, non pas gelé, mais brûlant. Les dernières gouttes éclatèrent sur le sol avec des clapotis étouffés par la compacité du béton.

« Attrape la serviette, je t'emmène au lit.

– On n'a pas pris de serviette en venant.

– Ah. J'avais oublié. On sèchera à l'air libre, alors. »

Un gloussement.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux, le lit va être trempé.

– Seulement le plaid. Il finira bien par sécher aussi. »

La dite couverture absorba le plus gros de l'humidité au contact de sa peau. Madeleine ne se détacha pas de lui, pas même d'un millimètre, quand il posa les genoux sur le lit pour s'y allonger avec elle.

« Tu as prévu cette douche quand j'étais en train de lire, pas vrai ?

– Comment tu le sais ?

– Tu n'enlèves ton chapelet qu'avant d'aller te laver.

– Que je le garde ou que je l'enlève, ça n'y change apparemment plus rien. »

Ses sourcils ne s'étaient froncés que subrepticement, mais Maddie comprit sans problème ce que dissimulait cette vague d'irritation. L'incompréhension de Joseph s'était teintée d'amertume. Elle aussi éprouvait du ressentiment contre ce Dieu qui le rendait malheureux. La jeune femme ne connaissait rien de pire que le sentiment d'abandon. Elle ne pourrait probablement pas le lui faire oublier, mais rien ne l'empêcherait d'essayer.

« J'ai très envie de dormir, maintenant.

– C'est ce qui arrive quand on n'a pas l'habitude de prendre des douches froides.

– Plus jamais ça.

– On en prendra autant qu'on prendra des bains. Tu peux bien faire cet effort, mon ange. On avait parlé des compromis.

– Préfère encore plus jamais de bain. Pas de compromis pour un truc aussi foireux. »

Son visage était détendu et sa bouche partout dans son cou. Construire des phrases devint difficile. Elle rouvrit des yeux sur un prophète rieur et les referma aussitôt avec une esquisse de sourire. Il prit le relai des baisers et sa barbe parcourut son visage en même temps que ses lèvres. Un mélange de picotements et d'effleurements mouillés. Elle desserra graduellement son étreinte en s'endormant sous la surveillance de son chaperon.

* * *

L'officier crut d'abord s'être réveillée seulement quelques minutes après s'être assoupie. Joseph la couvrait de son corps dans la même position, leur peau était toujours constellée de gouttelettes. Aucune fenêtre n'indiquait l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Mais pas du tout : la nuit était passée, elle le sentait. Une indication de son horloge biologique. Quelque chose clochait autour d'eux. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans la pièce et à y regarder de plus près, la moiteur sur son corps n'était pas de l'eau mais de la sueur.

Elle fit basculer Joseph sur le dos avec assez de délicatesse pour ne pas le réveiller. Le thermostat du chauffage à vérifier, sinon le système de ventilation. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre pour aller inspecter le matériel. À quoi bon.

Plusieurs observations et tout autant de gros mots plus tard, aucun problème technique à signaler. Alors quoi ? Il devait faire une trentaine de degrés là-dessous. La jeune femme s'inquiéta pour les poissons. Ils risquaient de mourir dans une eau trop chaude. La vue du groupe froid et du bulleur la rassurèrent instantanément. Dutch avait pris plus de dispositions pour sa poiscaille que pour les éventuels survivants qui risquaient de s'abriter avec – ou sans – lui en cas d'incident nucléaire. Elle laisserait Joseph nourrir les bettas dans la matinée. Il semblait y tenir et cela lui changerait les idées.

L'homme se posa exactement les mêmes questions qu'elle à son arrivée dans la cuisine. Elle lui tendit un bol de céréales sèches en lui expliquant qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé l'origine de la surchauffe. Il accepta son explication sans chercher à vérifier par lui-même. Après tout, il n'était pas rare que le Montana soit frappé de fortes chaleurs en septembre.

Pour échapper à tous ces questionnements angoissants, ils reprirent ensemble la lecture du livre sur le canapé du salon. D'abord assis côte à côte, puis à moitié allongés, le dos de l'une contre le torse de l'autre. Peu de temps lui fut nécessaire pour avaler toutes les pages qui évoquaient l'enfance des frères Seed. Elle les lut d'une traite. Maddie préférait que le supplice ne traîne pas en longueur – ni le sien, ni celui de Joseph. Elle préférait aussi ne pas faire revivre au prophète des moments qu'il avait passé une quarantaine d'années à essayer d'oublier ou de pardonner.

« Si j'avais ton père sous la main, je lui arracherais toutes les dents avec une pince.

– Ça ne te prendrait pas très longtemps. Il devait lui rester moins d'une dizaine de chicots.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as empêché Jacob de lever la main sur lui. J'imagine que c'est son geste qui aurait été condamné et pas la maltraitance de votre géniteur. Mais au moins, le lavage de cerveau aurait cessé.

– C'est écrit là. "On ne lève pas la main sur le père. C'est là le plus grand des péchés, la faute ultime et irréparable."

– C'est pour ça que tu as choisi ce surnom ? Le Père, pour devenir intouchable ?

– Peut-être. Je n'y avais jamais pensé. Mais je n'ai rien à voir avec lui. Je voulais protéger mes Enfants, pas en faire mes esclaves.

– Je sais, Joseph. Tu n'as plus besoin de m'en convaincre. »

Ne restait plus qu'un passage à lire, celui des révélations. Un paragraphe relativement court tentait de décrire la vie après l'Effondrement. Deux mots et uniquement deux l'interloquèrent. Ils ne payaient pourtant pas de mine.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

– Hmm ?

– Sept ans.

– Nous l'avions fait écrire sur le chemin de l'Henbane. Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

– Non. Je n'ai pas lu les plaques. Sept ans avant le Nouveau Monde ? On ne pourra jamais survivre aussi longtemps dans ce bunker. On ne tiendra même pas un an.

– C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre à l'époque. Mais j'ai mal interprété certains de Ses messages.

– Je ne veux pas mourir ici.

– On ne mourra pas ici. Il sait ce qu'Il fait. Les portes du Jardin s'ouvriront plus tôt que ce que j'avais prévu, c'est certain. »

Madeleine faillit porter une main à sa bouche pour ronger ses ongles mais Joseph la prit dans la sienne pour l'en empêcher. Des doigts calmes s'emmêlèrent aux siens, plus fébriles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, en attendant ?

– Il reste une partie de Scrabble à terminer. »


	5. Romantisme

" _I let the days go by thinking of you most of the time. We go on with our lives_ _–meet me here further down the storyline [...] Listen to the words I sing for this occasion I chose for you to have and hold until we meet, until I fold._ " ionnalee – FOLD

* * *

« La Voix m'a parlé, cette nuit.

– Oh.

– Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle m'a dit.

– Ah. »

L'officier ouvrit bras et jambes sur le canapé. La température n'avait toujours pas baissé depuis la veille. Chaque contact de peau à peau résultait en litres de transpiration tiédasse et collante que rien ne séchait. Le matin même, l'arrière de ses cuisses avait fusionné avec une chaise en plastique et le divorce lui avait coûté cher quand elle s'était relevée. Il valait mieux qu'elle étende ses membres pour ne pas provoquer d'autres effusions de sueur.

Pis : une forte odeur de brûlé avait envahi l'abri puis imprégné ses vêtements. Ça s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre par le biais des tuyaux d'aération. Tout sentait comme après un incendie, parfum entêtant de cendres encore fumantes mais sans les particules volatiles. Maddie s'était résolue à rester en culotte au sortir du lit dans un accès subit d'audace. Pour éviter la chaleur inutile et les fringues puantes à en donner le mal de tête. Le Père, lui, avait enfilé un pantalon, par principe ou par pudeur. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil d'en face avec une bouteille d'eau à moitié vide. Un deuxième chapelet s'était ajouté à son poignet et elle se demanda d'où il le sortait, celui-là.

« Je n'entendais pas les sons distinctement. C'était comme si les mots étaient hurlés derrière une porte blindée. Mais sa présence inonde à nouveau mon esprit. C'est le principal.

– Tant mieux pour toi. »

Un pouce mouillé de salive à la volée, puis Maddie tourna l'une des pages du livre de Joseph pour en lire le verso sans plus lever les yeux vers lui. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, douloureuses et gercées à force de mordillements nerveux. Même sans s'être regardée dans un miroir, elle savait au détail près la couleur et la taille des cernes en-dessous de ses propres yeux.

« Je savais que ça t'avait blessée.

– Pardon ?

– Quand je t'ai demandé de me laisser seul. Hier soir.

– Pas du tout.

– C'était pour prier. J'ai pensé que tu n'aimerais pas participer à cette activité-là.

– Tu avais raison, j'aurais détesté.

– Et toi, tu as cru que je prenais mes distances après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous.

– Non. Et même si c'était le cas, ça me serait parfaitement égal.

– Aucune réponse laconique ne me dissuadera de te tenir compagnie. Ça n'a pas marché les premiers jours et ça ne marchera pas davantage aujourd'hui.

– Soit. »

Le pied gauche de la jeune femme escalada la table basse jusqu'à son rebord. Dès lors qu'il s'y posa, sa jambe se mit à remuer de haut en bas. C'était vrai qu'il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas craché le morceau. Maddie ne supporterait pas qu'il l'observe comme un animal en cage pendant sa lecture. Elle crèverait l'abcès immédiatement puisque c'était ce qu'il cherchait – mais elle garderait son regard enchaîné aux feuilles de papier quoiqu'il arrive. Il ne méritait pas beaucoup mieux.

« Tu as passé la soirée d'hier à marmonner dans ton coin. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi morose et désagréable, Joseph. Tu es toujours d'humeur égale alors ça m'a inquiétée. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu allais bien. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de déplacer son champ de vision pour détecter ses mouvements. Sa vision périphérique lui laissa entrevoir le croisement penaud de ses jambes. Il perdait soudain de sa superbe, avec son raclement de gorge et le secouement léger de sa bouteille au-dessus de l'accoudoir.

« Tu vas mieux ce matin parce que la Voix t'a parlé dans ton sommeil ? Très bien. Mais hier, tu ne savais pas encore que ton Dieu serait de retour. Je t'ai entendu répéter quatorze fois le même cantique et vingt-sept fois le même passage de la Révélation avant d'aller te coucher. Vingt-sept fois. J'ai cru que tu avais basculé. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. Ou même que tu faisais pénitence parce que je t'avais souillé. »

Une autre page tourna entre ses doigts. Elle n'avait pas lu la précédente parce qu'elle cherchait un passage en particulier. Pendant qu'elle se taisait, le seul bruit qui emplissait la pièce était celui du ventilateur branché près de l'aquarium. Ses hélices brassaient péniblement l'air chaud autour d'eux. Pas la force de se lever pour aller l'éteindre.

« J'ai demandé à te rejoindre dans la chambre parce que tu me manquais. Tu sais très bien que tu me manques constamment, tu ne t'es pas gêné pour me le faire remarquer. C'est toi qui as fait en sorte que j'aie à ce point besoin de toi. Mais je me suis entendue dire que je devais te laisser _tranquille_. Comme si c'était moi qui envahissais ton espace vital, alors que c'est toi qui n'as cessé de me suivre à la trace pour que je m'habitue à tout prix à ta présence. »

L'eau fraîche de la rivière Henbane lui manquait même si le taux de Grâce y avait fini par exploser. Cette fournaise lui donnait envie de s'y baigner. Dans les pires moments, de s'y noyer. Comme maintenant.

« Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand tu m'as dit ça ? Je te laisse deviner qui m'a parlé exactement de la même manière avant de me quitter sans explication.

– Je ne suis pas lui.

– Tout à coup, je prenais trop de place et il fallait que je disparaisse. Je n'étais plus rien à partir du moment où j'ai éprouvé des sentiments pour lui.

– Les mêmes que pour moi, Madeleine ?

– J'étais devenue une indésirable. Je ne valais plus aucun effort. Ni même de la gentillesse ou de l'empathie. Comme d'habitude. »

Le vent toujours sage sur la vallée, la pluie pendant l'orage, le parfum sucré des sapins dans les Whitetails : les décors idylliques du Montana revenaient souvent la hanter en plein milieu de leurs disputes. Avec le temps, ses souvenirs des paysages avaient gagné en éclat ce qu'ils avaient perdu en précision. Maddie n'aurait pas su décrire chacune des façades des maisons de Fall's End ou dessiner une esquisse fidèle des saillies rocheuses du nord si on le lui avait demandé ce jour-là, mais elle n'aurait éprouvé aucun souci à évoquer l'intensité des émotions que ces remembrances instillaient en elle.

Peut-être valait-il mieux que sa mémoire photographique se soit mue en une aquarelle aux formes indistinctes car tous les détails de la vie dans le comté s'étaient estompés sous ses yeux pendant l'Effondrement. Joseph et elle risquaient d'être sacrément dépaysés quand la trappe s'ouvrirait sur un monde en ruines. En attendant, il n'y avait que ces souvenirs nébuleux pour lui servir d'échappatoire à leur huis clos tendu.

« Et puis j'ai passé une nuit épouvantable à cause de ton livre. J'ai fait ce cauchemar où tu te faisais tabasser par ton père, et un autre où des types te massacraient dans une ruelle. À chaque fois, j'étais à quelques mètres de toi et je ne pouvais strictement rien faire. Ni t'avertir, ni t'aider, ni te protéger. Alors je criais à m'en crever les poumons. Je me suis réveillée en larmes. »

Ses mouvements atteignirent un pic d'activité avant que ses muscles n'abdiquent et ne tombent en panne. Sa jambe s'affaissa ensuite sur le côté comme un deux-roues à l'arrêt. Son pied retomba au sol après trois secondes.

Il fallait toujours qu'il attende de croiser enfin son regard pour répondre.

« Tu ne m'avais jamais autant parlé.

– J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à le faire. Quand je commence à m'épancher, c'est qu'il y a un problème.

– C'est ce qu'on t'a appris ? Qu'il est normal de taire ce que tu penses ?

– On ne me l'a pas appris. On m'a fait regretter chacun de mes épanchements et chacun des besoins que j'ai exprimés. À l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur de chez moi. Mes parents comme mon ex. Mes collègues et la résistance. »

Le paquet de feuilles se fit jeter par terre d'une main preste. Madeleine n'avait plus envie de lire. Elle avait soif et il restait de la vaisselle à nettoyer. Il la déçut presque lorsqu'il ne jeta pas même un coup d'œil à ses jambes nues lors de sa traversée du salon vers la cuisine.

« J'aimerais que tu continues. Que tu me parles encore de toi.

– De moi ?

– Nous avons souvent évoqué mon passé, ma famille, ma communauté. Je tiens à en savoir autant de toi.

– C'est bien moins intéressant que ce que tu as l'air de t'imaginer.

– Je ne cherche pas à me divertir. J'ai besoin de te connaître dans les moindres détails.

– Pour quoi faire ?

– Maddie, s'il-te-plaît.

– Excuse-moi. »

La jeune femme se servit un grand verre d'eau qu'elle but cul sec. Elle eut ensuite l'idée de mouiller ses bras, son visage, sa nuque et son cou pour se rafraîchir. L'eau du robinet était bien moins tempérée que ce qu'elle avait craint. Les canalisations devaient passer sous le bunker et non dans les murs.

« Ma famille vient du comté mais j'ai grandi à Missoula. J'ai fait des études de philosophie et de psychologie qui ne m'ont servi à rien si ce n'est à psychanalyser ma propre famille. Quand j'ai obtenu mon double diplôme, je n'ai trouvé aucun emploi correspondant à ce que je savais faire, alors j'ai accumulé les petits jobs. Certains à Missoula, d'autres ici.

– Tu as été caissière au Safeway qui se trouvait dans la vallée, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui. Juste avant que John ne lâche sa meute d'avocats sur la direction pour l'obliger à fermer le magasin. C'est lui qui t'a mis au courant ?

– Je crois t'y avoir vue à l'époque. C'était il y a quelques années.

– Tu as une drôle de mémoire. Je me souviens à peine du visage de mes employeurs. Alors le tien…

– Je ne portais pas encore la barbe. »

Elle se retourna vers lui et le vit retourné aussi, assis de travers sur le fauteuil pour pouvoir la regarder. Maddie haussa les sourcils en essayant de l'imaginer imberbe. Après ce court échange visuel, elle se rappela qu'elle était censée lui en vouloir et s'intéressa plus que de raison à tout ce qui traînait dans l'évier.

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire de moi. De ma carrière et de ma vie. Ma famille avait toujours désapprouvé tout ce que je faisais qui n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient choisi pour moi, à ma place. Personne n'avait jamais été fichu de me prêter une épaule ou une oreille quand c'était nécessaire. J'ai décidé de devenir cette constante qui m'avait manquée. J'ai choisi le métier de flic pour me tenir droit dans mes bottes et ne plus craindre quoi que ce soit. Ça avait le mérite de ne pas être ennuyeux. Il était hors de question que je m'encroûte comme mes parents, ou que je me vautre dans la même _zone grise_ morale que tous ces gens qui m'avaient fait du mal.

– C'est pour cette raison que tu as été touchée par mes sermons. Lorsque j'en appelais à ceux qui ne trouvaient pas leur place. Les sensibles et les généreux.

– C'est pour ces gens-là que je me levais tous les matins. »

Il ne restait plus qu'un fond de liquide vaisselle. Elle n'en avait pas vu dans la réserve de l'atelier. La vaisselle risquerait de se faire au savon de toilette quand la bouteille serait vide. Une main sur sa taille la fit sursauter alors qu'elle avait commencé à tartiner les assiettes de produit dégraissant.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir mise dans cet état. Je préfèrerais me couper une jambe plutôt que de te blesser intentionnellement. »

Madeleine ne répondit pas. Il s'était placé dans son dos et l'aidait à faire la vaisselle, ses bras travaillant paisiblement autour des siens.

« Qui t'a fait du mal ?

– Violence scolaire, agression physique, harcèlement sexuel, tentative de viol. Je suis le genre de fille qui n'attirait que ça.

– Ça n'a rien à voir avec qui tu es.

– Bien sûr que si. On s'acharne toujours sur les plus vulnérables. Les chialeurs. Quelqu'un qui manque d'amour est un aimant à problèmes.

– Tu parles comme mes frères. Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord, Maddie. Le problème venait des êtres défaillants qui s'en sont pris à toi. Ils se repentent tous au purgatoire à l'heure qu'il est. Tes parents ne t'aimaient pas ?

– Si. Mais ils n'étaient pas capables d'un amour inconditionnel. Ils étaient souvent tyranniques, instables, bouffés par leurs insécurités, obsédés par l'image que renvoyait notre famille. Prendre confiance en moi ou leur désobéir, c'était les trahir et prendre la porte. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de leur en vouloir parce que c'est leur enfance misérable qui les a rendu insupportables. Ils ont subi bien pire que moi. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs.

– Ce n'est pas comme ça que la colère fonctionne. Elle ne se régule pas selon une hiérarchie de l'injustice. Elle existe et c'est tout. C'est en la fuyant qu'on l'aggrave, puis qu'on commet d'autres péchés. »

Les couverts n'étaient pas aussi encrassés que les assiettes. Ils avaient bientôt fini de tout laver. Verres et tasses s'entrechoquèrent avec des bruits aigus réverbérés par la vasque en inox. Les mains de Maddie s'immobilisèrent quand sa nuque fut gratifiée d'un baiser. Elle ferma les yeux avec un soupir.

« L'autre nuit, j'ai rêvé que tu te confiais à moi dans le confessionnal de mon église. Je suis heureux d'avoir fait un rêve prémonitoire. Du moins en partie. La fin n'était pas aussi réaliste.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, à la fin ?

– Je te portais sur mes épaules et je courais entre les boules de feu pour nous sauver de l'Effondrement. »

L'image la décoinça tout de suite. Impossible de ne pas en rire.

« J'ai entendu plus ridicule. Au moins tu n'as pas rêvé que tu te mariais avec Whitehorse.

– J'ai rêvé d'un mariage, mais pas de celui-là. »

La différence de température entre ses mains refroidies par l'eau et le reste de son corps la fit frissonner. Elle pouvait sentir la toile rude du jean de Joseph contre l'arrière de ses mollets, de ses cuisses et contre le peu de ses fesses que sa culotte ne couvrait pas.

« J'ai fait ce rêve idiot quand j'ai dormi au couvent d'Eden's Gate. Le jour même de sa libération par les rebelles.

– Quel genre ?

– J'étais une des nouvelles recrues de la secte. Celles à qui on apprenait à t'idolâtrer. Une sœur, une nonne, je ne sais pas comment vous appeliez ça. Tous les jours et toutes les nuits, je priais devant ton portrait dans ma chambre. J'espérais te rencontrer un jour, je t'écrivais des lettres enflammées. Et puis c'est arrivé. Tu nous as rendu visite et nous avons toutes baigné dans ta lumière. J'étais au septième ciel pendant ton sermon. Le soir, tu t'es glissé dans mon lit. Je n'ai pas trouvé ça très catholique mais qui étais-je pour me refuser au Père ?

– Ça n'était donc pas très plaisant.

– Bien sûr que si. Quoi ? C'est pas drôle !

– J'ai fait exactement le même rêve.

– Bah. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans cet endroit. Tout le monde en a rêvé au moins une fois, même les résistants.

– Tu portais une tunique brodée de fleurs et tu étais nue en dessous. Elle était tellement courte qu'elle ne couvrait même pas tes hanches. Je n'ai pas trouvé ça très catholique non plus.

– Mince. »

Ses mouvements de moulinets s'interrompirent un moment. Madeleine reposa l'assiette sur le bord de l'évier sans avoir terminé de la sécher. Elle chercha à comprendre comment Joseph avait pu peindre avec autant d'exactitude la toile de son fantasme.

« Cette tunique faisait partie de la tenue obligatoire des sœurs au couvent, pas vrai ? C'est normal qu'on en ait rêvé tous les deux. J'ai dû en voir sur place. »

Elle sentit une paire d'yeux cristallins la toiser dans son dos. Il ferma le robinet quand la dernière fourchette fut propre et s'occupa d'essorer l'éponge. La jeune femme tenta d'improviser d'autres sujets à aborder au plus vite, se réprimandant pour cette idée stupide de conversation qu'elle avait eue. Plutôt mourir que de découvrir qu'il la prenait pour une obsédée. Il lui ôta sur le champ l'occasion de faire marche arrière.

« Ça n'était pas mon rêve favori. Je préférais celui dans lequel je t'accompagnais sur le chemin qui menait à ma statue. Tu suivais enfin la voie et nous marchions main dans la main entre les champs de l'Henbane. »

Jusque-là, elle connaissait ce rêve par cœur aussi. Et elle appréhendait la suite. Le ton parfaitement maîtrisé du prophète ne laissait rien présager de bon.

« Puis je t'emmenais avec moi dans une maison reculée. Plus précisément sur le lit, près de la porte d'entrée. »

Les moulinets reprirent de plus belle. Il fallait bien qu'elle se donne un semblant de contenance pendant qu'il décrivait le scénario qui avait perturbé plusieurs de ses nuits tandis qu'elle visitait le territoire de Faith. Son silence l'engagea malencontreusement à continuer son récit.

« C'était en plein après-midi. La porte était restée grande ouverte et je sentais le vent sur ma peau pendant nos ébats. Cette sensation s'est prolongée après mon réveil. Je suis sûr que tu sais de quoi je parle.

– Dis-moi que tu me fais marcher et que je t'ai raconté tous mes songes quand j'étais sous influence.

– Tu ne m'as rien raconté de tel, je te le promets. »

Toute la vaisselle était sèche. Maddie était allée très vite avec son torchon, son esprit agité par un mélange de confusion et d'excitation.

« Dans ce rêve, je te réapprenais à aimer la position la plus naturelle. La seule que Dieu conseille.

– C'est bon, c'est bon. J'ai compris. Je sais. »

Entre ses mains nerveuses, le tissu se retrouva plié en deux. En quatre. En six. Puis déplié, tordu dans tous les sens, et replié.

« Tu vois bien que quelque chose se tramait déjà pour nous deux. Le ciel y était pour quelque chose.

– Je préfère y voir une série de coïncidences.

– À la fin, tes jambes se sont croisées dans mon dos et tu m'as supplié de…

– D'accord. Arrête ça tout de suite. Il y avait bien quelque chose. Je ne vois aucune autre explication à ces fantasmes en commun. Ou au fait que je sache ce que tu as raconté à Sara. Ça te va ?

– Merci. »

Joseph la couvrit d'autres baisers qui se propagèrent jusqu'au bout de son épaule. Une exclamation de surprise s'évada de la bouche de Maddie quand une main froide disparut sous sa culotte. L'autre bras la ramena contre lui avec une pression tranquille exercée par la paume de sa main contre son buste. Sous son t-shirt. Pile entre ses seins. Évidemment.

« J'ai entendu du bruit tout à l'heure. Pas très fort et irrégulier. Tu l'as entendu aussi ?

– Oui. Je pense qu'une des machines surchauffe.

– J'ai tout vérifié hier, pourtant. Ça m'inquiète.

– J'irai voir quand on aura fini. »

Il était sur le point d'utiliser trois doigts au lieu de deux. Ils s'humidifiaient déjà contre ses chairs lubrifiées. Maddie en avait assez de mouiller à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait à moins d'un mètre. Elle en avait marre de lui être aussi sensible. C'était profondément inégal.

« Quand on aura fini quoi ?

– Je veux prendre soin de toi, Madeleine.

– Non.

– J'ai besoin de toi.

– Et moi, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule.

– Tu ne le penses pas.

– Non.

– Je t'aime.

– Moi aussi. »

* * *

Sa montre tombe en rade vers midi trente-sept. Quand elle s'en rend compte, quelque chose lui souffle qu'elle vient de vivre ses dernières heures dénombrables. Finies les journées agencées selon un système de mesure enfoui sous la carcasse du Vieux Monde, et pas de cadran solaire sous terre non plus.

Prise de panique, l'officier secoue l'objet dans tous les sens pour en faire repartir le cœur mécanique. On lui a toujours dit que la violence ne résolvait rien _sauf les pannes techniques et les problèmes récalcitrants_ et c'est là sa seule marge de manœuvre, car les tournevis de l'atelier sont cruciformes ou trop gros pour dévisser la plaque qui protège l'appareillage minuscule. La pile brusquée comme un lundi matin se réveille un zeste de minutes avant de retomber en veille indéfiniment, usée jusqu'à la trame. C'est la seule survivante de sa race à l'intérieur du bunker. Il n'y a que des piles LR03 et LR06 dans la réserve.

Maddie s'essaye aussi au massage cardiaque, en tapant sur le boîtier de la montre avec un marteau jusqu'à ce que l'impact émette un cliquetis plutôt qu'un bruit sourd et compact. Hélas, ce changement de bruit n'indique pas la résurrection mais la montée au ciel de cette pauvre bestiole : toutes les aiguilles se détachent de leur support et tombent comme des feuilles mortes sous l'effet du choc. Sur le coup, la jeune femme y perçoit quelque rébellion contre ses assauts exaspérés, elle qui gamine, frappait les murs pour se venger lorsqu'elle s'y était cognée par accident. Les objets ont une conscience propre et maléfique quand ils ne tournent pas rond, elle en est persuadée. La trotteuse et ses sœurs flottent maintenant sur le cadran comme de minuscules baguettes de Mikado et l'officier ressent moins de plaisir esthétique que d'aigreur devant le dalinisme du tableau. Dorénavant, les minutes flotteront de la même manière autour d'elle, insaisissables reliques du passé qui ne donneront plus corps à son existence de plus en plus éthérée. Le temps deviendra comme ces grains voyageant de part et d'autre d'un sablier sans qu'on ne puisse les compter ou contrôler leur mouvement perpétuel.

Madeleine met tout de même le bunker sens dessus dessous dans l'espoir d'y trouver une autre montre, ce jour-là. Même le poignet de Dutch se fait inspecter des fois qu'il serait orné d'une Hager. En vain. Pour ne rien changer. Ni le lecteur DVD rallumé pour l'occasion ni les LEDs du micro-onde ne l'aident dans sa quête. Le temps s'étire le soir même, devient confus, puis abstrait les jours suivants. Il se suspend totalement avant la fin du week-end. La jeune femme doit calquer son rythme sur celui de Joseph parce qu'elle a complètement déréglé son horloge interne dans son affolement amoureux et son effroi face au vide temporel. La frontière entre soir et matin se brouille peu à peu. Elle se couche peut-être à quatre heures du matin sans le savoir.

Le froid inexplicable qui s'est installé entre eux après leur déclaration d'amour réciproque la conduit à copier les horaires du prophète à distance, en écoutant les bruits de fond. L'homme a pris la mouche sans lui expliquer pourquoi. Sa main s'est même retirée de sa culotte bien plus vite qu'elle n'y était entrée, au point de la blesser dans son estime. Après… Après, il s'est tu puis a quitté la pièce sans un mot. Elle ne l'a presque pas revu depuis. La température à l'intérieur du bunker a baissé en même temps que leurs rapports ont tiédi, aussi, et Maddie en tire une étrange impression de corrélation. Comme si leurs émotions avaient eu un impact direct sur leur environnement. Ce qui n'est évidemment pas possible, Grand Effondrement divin ou pas.

Elle s'attendait à souffrir terriblement du manque mais l'incompréhension prend déjà toute la place dans sa tête. Joseph est une énigme qu'aucun esprit rationnel ne peut résoudre. Pas le sien, en tout cas. Elle a beau l'avoir prévenu qu'elle ne supporte pas ses exils impromptus, il a recommencé, pire qu'avant. Cette manie semble faire partie intégrante de sa personnalité, le genre de facette à laquelle on s'habitue par affection à défaut de pouvoir en débarrasser l'autre. Bientôt une semaine depuis leur dernière conversation – exactement six jours sans qu'il ne lui adresse la parole. Il se terre dans sa chambre et ce qu'elle cuisine dans l'espoir d'appâter son estomac ne l'en fait pas sortir. Madeleine a rejoué plusieurs fois dans sa tête l'échange qui a perturbé le Père pour comprendre et parvenir à défaire ce sac de nœuds. Rien de ce qu'elle n'a dit ne lui semble valoir un rejet si soudain. Elle a simplement répondu « moi aussi » à son aveu spontané. Il n'a quand même pas pu se vexer parce qu'elle n'a pas expliqué plus clairement qu'elle l'aimait en retour.

Le pire serait qu'il ne l'ait pas crue. L'officier préfèrerait encore qu'il ne soit pas fiable, qu'il ait subitement changé d'avis, ou qu'il se soit lassé d'elle après un jeu sadique d'attrape-nigaude. Pourvu qu'il ne remette pas en question sa sincérité ou la profondeur de ses sentiments. Elle s'est toujours construite de sorte à devenir quelqu'un de confiance ; qu'il hésite à compter sur elle la briserait en morceaux qu'elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir jamais recoller.

C'est lorsqu'elle s'affaire à rejouer pour l'énième fois leur dernier entretien comme une scénette de théâtre qu'il apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon. Maddie prend alors conscience qu'elle a l'air ridicule à faire les cent pas du comptoir au mur en marmonnant « je t'aime » et « moi aussi » sur des tons divers et variés pour déceler ce qui a cloché entre eux. On est au milieu de la nuit, la température a chuté au point de la forcer à s'emmitoufler, et elle ressemble à une version hard-discount du comte Dracula avec sa couverture polaire rivée comme une cape sur ses épaules.

« Bonsoir, Madeleine. J'ai fini.

– De bouder comme un enfant ?

– De me repentir.

– Allons bon. Six jours de silence radio pour ça. »

La guirlande d'ampoules qui pend au plafond est éteinte et l'unique source de lumière provient de l'aquarium derrière elle. Maddie peut discerner les traits de Joseph dans cette atmosphère bleutée, mais pas lui. Elle le voit chercher son regard dans la pénombre avec des pupilles mobiles et légèrement dilatées. Il a l'air un peu perdu sans ce contact visuel indispensable à son autorité.

« Te repentir pour quoi ?

– J'étais tellement occupé à te guider sur le chemin de ton expiation que j'en ai oublié la mienne. Il fallait que je sois prêt, moi aussi.

– Tu as expié tout ce qu'il te restait ? La paresse, la gourmandise, la luxure ?

– Presque entièrement. Je me suis remis sur cette voie pour y avancer à tes côtés, libre de toute colère et des restes de deuil et de reproches qui me tourmentaient encore. J'ai fait peau neuve. »

Lorsqu'il avance d'un pas vers elle, Madeleine fait le même vers l'arrière. Elle ne pourra pas reculer beaucoup plus sans se retrouver talons contre bibliothèque et fesses contre aquarium. La dernière chose dont elle a envie, c'est qu'il la rallume sans raison. Elle le soupçonne d'avoir exploité ses vulnérabilités pour la faire plier, ou d'avoir testé son effet sur elle pour en tirer une forme de fierté virile dégueulasse. Il l'a dit lui-même, il n'est qu'un homme. Et la méfiance de l'officier a repris racine dans le silence du prophète.

« J'ai aussi prié Dieu de pardonner mon impatience.

– Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir sortir d'ici le plus vite possible, cet endroit me rend claustro.

– Non, rien ne me presse de partir. Je parle de ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière. Quand je t'ai avoué. C'est là que j'ai précipité les choses. »

Elle n'a pas envie de se déplacer dans la pièce pour permettre à la lumière d'atteindre son visage. Se savoir une silhouette sombre et indéchiffrable lui procure une sensation enivrante de pouvoir et de sécurité. Mais les explications de Joseph la font sortir de son immobilité statuaire et se balancer lentement d'un pied sur l'autre. Échec.

« Une partie de moi a tenté de retourner ton péché de luxure contre toi. Je t'ai parlé de mes sentiments en te caressant entre les cuisses pour que tu confesses les tiens plus vite. C'était égoïste, indigne de ce qui nous lie. J'attendrai que tu sois prête à m'avouer à ton tour. »

La couverture est lourde et glisse sur les épaules de Maddie. Elle la remet en place avant que le tout ne s'effondre au sol et ne dévoile un gabarit moins impressionnant. Lui s'est encore approché et le bleu de ses iris s'en retrouve sublimé par celui des néons du bassin. Elle comprend tout à coup que ** _ça_** n'était pas qu'une impression.

« Tu as fait peau neuve… Tu t'es rasé.

– Je me laisse pousser une nouvelle barbe de temps en temps. Tu avais l'air de te demander à quoi je ressemblerais sans elle.

– Tu es très beau.

– Tu me préfères comme ça.

– Non, je t'… J'aime les deux. »

Après son acte manqué, la question qui brûle Maddie met quelques temps à éclore sur ses lèvres. Le bruit des bulles et les reflets aquatiques sur le plafond lui donnent l'impression d'être sous l'eau avec lui. Cette atmosphère n'est pas désagréable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera, quand je serai prête ? »

C'est à cet instant qu'il trouve ses yeux dans la semi-obscurité. À se demander s'il n'a pas attendu le moment propice pour cela. Un courant intense se transmet de pupilles à pupilles avant que son timbre de voix velouté ne pénètre le silence.

« Je te comblerai. »

Ses mots lui font l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Ils parviennent même à la faire vaciller un peu plus sur ses jambes et elle en reste bouche bée. Secouée jusqu'aux plus intimes tréfonds de son corps et la vision noyée dans le vide intangible derrière lui, cet espace impalpable où toutes les ombres du salon se mélangent pour former la pénombre.

Plus que la promesse en surface, ce sont l'abondance et la plénitude cachées sous ses mots qui l'ébranlent. Il la comblera. Affectivement, spirituellement, physiquement. Une trinité sous-jacente dont il a posé les fondations dès le premier soir sans qu'elle ne le voie venir. Elle en ressent maintenant toute la force, toute l'étendue, et se sent irrésistiblement attirée par la main qu'il lui tend. Un gémissement se répand dans sa gorge comme un écho à son serment et ses poings fermés sur le tissu polaire se desserrent malgré elle. La fausse cape tombe à ses pieds quand les mains de Joseph viennent se poser à la jonction entre sa mâchoire et son cou.

« Tu as peur.

– Un peu.

– N'aie pas peur, Maddie. Laisse-moi t'aimer. »

Elle sent un pouce glisser doucement sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il faut absolument qu'elle réagisse avant de le prendre en bouche ou de commettre quelque chose d'encore plus regrettable, comme faire l'amour avec lui.

« On doit parler de Faith.

– Encore des doutes ? »

Il penche la tête vers la gauche, assez subtilement pour qu'elle ne le remarque qu'après coup. Elle-même n'est pas convaincue par ce qu'elle s'apprête à sortir de sa pochette surprise. Mais il faut qu'elle lui en parle et qu'elle ait le cœur net une bonne fois pour toutes. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ce genre de peine, et la liste de tous ses questionnements vient justement de remonter à la surface.

« _J'ai mis ma foi en elle_. C'est ce que tu as dit après sa mort et ça prêtait aux pires interprétations. Les gens ont parlé, des histoires ont circulé. Ta sœur te craignait, elle me l'a…

– Tu es sûre de vouloir aller aussi loin ?

– J'ai peur que tu aies abusé d'elle. »

Ses mains quittent sa peau comme s'il s'y était brûlé. Elle en regrette immédiatement la chaleur et s'en veut d'avoir mordu aussi fort. Une certaine déception endommage le regard du prophète l'espace d'un soupir. Ensuite, ce sentiment s'éteint au profit de la même sérénité qu'avant. Ses traits n'ont même pas eu le temps de durcir.

« J'ai écrit chaque mot de cette éloge funèbre, avec bien plus de soin que tu ne crois. Les paroles exactes étaient, _j'ai placé mon espérance et ma foi en elle_. Penses-tu que j'y aurais semé des sous-entendus si je l'avais touchée ? Pourquoi me serais-je dénoncé à mi-mot, pourquoi aurais-je pris le risque d'entacher mon image et celle de ma famille ? Ce genre d'acte se tait et se cache toujours honteusement sous les tapis, on ne l'évoque pas dans une vidéo distribuée à des centaines de fidèles en deuil. Tu le sais, Maddie. »

Son ton n'est pas accusateur, mais il est ferme et la jeune femme y prête une oreille attentive. Elle l'écoute en silence, sans intention de trouver des parades.

« Tu n'as jamais avalé ces mensonges et tu ne me feras pas croire le contraire. Dis-moi de quoi tu as vraiment peur, mon amour. »

Elle se mord les lèvres et fait rouler ses épaules pour évacuer ce qui pèse sur elles.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. On n'est pas encore ensemble, Joseph. D'ailleurs je n'ai même pas l'impression d'avoir le choix, tu as déjà tout décidé à ma place. Peut-être que je ne serai jamais prête. Qu'est-ce que tu feras si c'est le cas ?

– Je saurai rester patient.

– Combien de temps ?

– Assez pour te convertir à moi. Je t'emmènerai dans le Jardin même si tu décides de ne jamais ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui nous lie. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Madeleine doit s'empêcher d'émettre un autre bruit de gorge comme réponse équivoque. Il est si obstiné dans sa conquête qu'elle ne se sent presque plus de lutter alors qu'elle devrait exiger davantage de libre arbitre. Joseph est profondément persuadé qu'elle est à lui. Il y a quelque chose d'insupportablement délicieux dans sa persévérance, dans le fait qu'il sache déjà parce qu'il n'en sera pas autrement. _Telle est la volonté du Père_.

« Parle-moi, mon amour. »

Madeleine sent le vide environnant s'enchâsser dans sa tête et repousser les millions de questions venues la parasiter en même temps que la solitude. La plupart de ses muscles se détendent dès lors que Joseph replace ses deux mains autour de son visage pour en caresser la mâchoire avec ses pouces.

« On dirait aussi que tu mets en place une reconstitution sordide de la Genèse. Que tu te prends pour Adam et que tu te prépares à me faire un enfant pour respecter la volonté de Dieu et repeupler la planète. Mais moi, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, Joseph. Je n'ai même pas eu la chance de me demander si j'en voulais. Je suis infertile. En partie à cause de cette saleté qui me fait souffrir à chaque fois que j'ai mes règles. Et de toute manière, je ne suis pas là pour servir à ça. »

L'une des mains remonte vers sa tempe et des doigts nus de toute bague disparaissent entre les mèches de ses cheveux. Elle observe le parcours de son regard doux sur elle, ne sait pas s'il la contemple ou s'il se concentre pour la voir plus clairement. Il s'est sûrement rasé la veille. Le bas de son visage est déjà moucheté par endroits.

« Si Dieu décide que nous n'aurons pas d'enfant, nous n'en aurons pas. Je ne m'en inquiète pas et tu ne devrais pas non plus, Maddie. Ni toi ni moi ne sommes maîtres de ces choses-là. Je ne connais pas toutes ses volontés, mais je sais au plus profond de moi que tu étais déjà mienne et moi déjà tien avant même qu'on ne se rencontre. C'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux.

– Il te l'a vraiment dit ?

– De manière détournée. Je t'apprendrai à lire entre Ses lignes si tu le souhaites. »

L'officier pose ses mains sur les siennes et les descend avec délicatesse, pour qu'il ne la touche pas autant. Le contact l'empêche de réfléchir et de tout mettre à plat.

« Y a-t-il encore quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

– Comment est-ce que tu as pu crever les yeux de ce type dans ton église ? Je peux comprendre que tu aies tué des gens comme je l'ai fait mais leur faire subir une chose pareille, c'est d'un niveau au-dessus.

– Je l'ai torturé pour la même raison que tu as mutilé pour la résistance. Nous sommes faits de la même étoffe lorsqu'il s'agit de protéger nos…

– Territoires.

– … Êtres aimés. Il fallait que j'envoie un message fort pour dissuader quiconque de s'attaquer à mes Enfants. »

La réponse lui fait hocher la tête et baisser les yeux. Il porte un bermuda en guise de pyjama. Ou peut-être l'a-t-il enfilé en sortant du lit. Madeleine est d'accord avec lui et n'a rien à dire de plus, alors son esprit se concentre sur d'autres détails. Elle est tellement plus tranquille qu'en début de soirée que ses pensées ont quitté l'abstrait pour revenir vers le concret. Il n'y a qu'avec lui que ce genre d'ancrage prend aussi facilement.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas d'autre question. J'ai fini, moi aussi.

– Bien. Viens dormir, Madeleine. Il est très tard.

– Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? Ma montre a rendu l'âme.

– Pas du tout. J'écoute ce que me dit mon corps pour savoir s'il est tard ou tôt.

– Le mien ne m'envoie pas de signal particulier. Tu as de la chance.

– C'est assez simple. Plus je baille, plus il est tard. »

La simplicité enfantine du commentaire la fait sourire. Il semble content de l'avoir ragaillardie.

« Et quand il est tôt ?

– Tu sais déjà comment mon corps réagit aux aurores.

– Ah… Oui, c'est vrai. »

Elle laisse son index suivre les lignes de chaque lettre du mot _SLOTH_ sur son épaule. Finalement, les séances passées à laisser Joseph écrire le nom des péchés sur son dos vont lui manquer. Il acceptera peut-être d'y rédiger d'autres choses, comme des textes de la Bible ou la recette de son risotto dégoûtant.

« Tu m'as tellement, tellement manqué.

– Il était urgent que je redevienne digne de toi et du Jardin. Je ne peux quand même pas te laisser y entrer toute seule.

– Tu aurais pu prévenir. C'était la moindre des choses.

– Je te promets de ne plus jamais disparaître si tu me promets de ne plus laisser mes absences te faire douter de moi.

– Oui. C'est promis.

– Viens. »

Il lui prend le poignet, et le bras de la jeune femme le suit tandis qu'il recule légèrement vers la porte du salon. Mais le reste du corps ne suit pas. Le prophète doit s'arrêter avant qu'elle ne bascule vers l'avant.

« Je t'aime, Joseph. »

Maddie fait un pas vers lui pour réduire la distance. L'homme ferme les yeux jusqu'à la fin de sa _très_ profonde inspiration. Elle jurerait avoir entendu son souffle être perturbé par de légères saccades.

« Dis-le encore.

– Je t'aime.

– Encore.

– Je t'aime. Je t'aime. »

La main de Joseph libère son poignet. Son regard se plante dans le sien comme un pieu dans une terre meuble.

« Déshabille-toi. »


	6. Gothique

„ _Iubind în taină am păstrat tăcere, gândind că astfel o să-ți placa ție, căci în priviri citeam o veșnicie de-ucigătoare visuri de plăcere. Dar nu mai pot. A dorului tărie cuvinte dă duioaselor mistere; vreau să mă-nec de dulcea-nvăpăiere a celui suflet ce pe al meu știe._ "

« _T'aimer secrètement fut mon larcin, pour être à ton goût, car j'ai cru lire en tes regards un éternel empire de rêves voluptueux et assassins. Mais je n'en peux plus. Ma flamme fond la cire du vain cachet qui cèle mon dessein ; aussi veux-je brûler aux flammes de ton sein, de l'âme qui me sait et me désire._ »

Mihai Eminescu – Iubind în taină… (T'aimer secrètement…)

(+)

Hammock – Now He's Our Father (Reinterpretation), Far Cry 5 Presents: We Will Rise Again (Original Game Soundtrack)

* * *

Si elle n'était pas déjà occupée à lui souffler des tendresses à l'oreille avec la chaleur d'un Chinook éparpillant les nuages dans le ciel hivernal du Montana, Madeleine se plairait à décrire dans sa tête les petits imprévus que Joseph et elle sèment sur leur passage depuis qu'ils se sont jetés l'un sur l'autre. Elle repenserait alors aux cours de littérature de ce professeur excentrique qui s'extasiait devant la dualité d'un mot. _Sublime_. Sept lettres qu'elle aurait laissé à John le soin de tatouer sur son poignet dans une autre vie.

Son choix se porterait sur ce mot-là, l'un de ses préférés. Elle le regarderait dessiner un pont entre deux territoires qu'elle n'avait jamais explorés en même temps avant Joseph : celui de cajoleries d'une candeur envoûtante, et celui d'une maladresse à en faire craindre la suite des événements. Son prophète et elle ont failli trébucher tous les deux avant qu'il ne l'allonge là, sur la couverture étendue devant l'aquarium, sous lui. Maddie l'a griffé à l'épaule puis s'est cogné la tête contre le pied de la bibliothèque et Joseph s'y est pris à trois fois avant de parvenir à retirer son bermuda. Pour une fois, ce sont eux qui offrent un spectacle divertissant aux poissons dans l'aquarium et pas l'inverse.

Peu après sa redécouverte, le mot sacré réminiscent des cours de faculté naviguerait dans les pensées de la jeune femme puis ruerait dans les brancards de son pessimisme habituel. Le sublime contre son maussade et sa solitude vieille d'une vingtaine d'années. Il finirait sa course sur le bord de ses lèvres étirées en un sourire béat sans qu'elle ne le chuchote pour autant. Avec son air rayonnant, Maddie parsème plutôt toutes les déclarations naïves jusqu'ici cachées dans la cage que son prophète et elle viennent enfin d'ouvrir. Les douceurs s'en échappent comme des colombes lâchées sur lui par leurs quatre mains. « Si tu savais comme je t'aime. J'ai tout fait pour m'en empêcher mais ça n'a servi à rien. Je ne sais pas si je t'aime comme une folle ou si je le suis vraiment. Ça m'est égal. »

Joseph, lui, a le regard opaque et le cœur qui bat à tout rompre contre sa poitrine. Elle fait exprès d'y poser la main plusieurs fois pour en ressentir la vitesse effrénée contre sa paume tandis qu'il la regarde faire en traçant plein de petites lignes avec ses doigts sur la peau de ses flancs. Certaines caresses la chatouillent, font tressaillir l'une ou l'autre de ses jambes selon les dessins qu'il y esquisse (des croix et des mots qu'elle est trop exaltée pour deviner).

Le prophète s'affaire à suivre paresseusement les chemins tout tracés de ses vergetures et la jeune femme se demande si ses zébrures sont plus sinueuses qu'elle ne croyait ou s'il a les doigts qui flageolent à ce point. Il est visiblement dans tous ses états. Elle jouit de le voir bouleversé. Quand elle a fait glisser les bretelles de sa nuisette sur ses épaules et que le vêtement fluide est tombé à ses pieds, c'était comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue nue avant cela. Sa contemplation s'est affinée tout en se teintant de nuances moins innocentes – l'homme ne la regarde plus comme une femme mais comme la sienne, à lui et à lui seul. Cette nouvelle possessivité qui irradie de lui est quasi prédatrice. Madeleine y trouve le goût et la dangerosité d'une drogue dure.

Elle s'abreuve aussi de la tendresse catholique qu'il lui chuchote au creux de l'oreille pour l'éveiller amoureusement, ce tout début de préliminaires qui lui ressemble beaucoup et qui a déjà fait ses preuves lors des petites expiations (est-ce qu'il s'en est servi pour cerner ce qui la fait grimper aux rideaux ?) Certaines de ses phrases n'ont ni queue ni tête parce qu'il a l'esprit embrumé par le désir. « Je te chérirai comme un ange sur l'autel de ma dévotion, te bénirai jusqu'à la sanctification. Laisse-moi te montrer comme les cieux nous ont créés l'un pour l'autre. Je prendrai soin de toi jusqu'à toujours. »

Joseph Seed est nerveux et attendrissant à cause d'elle. Joseph Seed a les mains qui tremblent parce qu'il s'apprête à lui faire l'amour. Et les choses sont si grisantes qu'elle ne comprend même pas de quoi il parle lorsqu'il interrompt la centaine d'offrandes de sa bouche à la sienne.

« Maddie, ça ne se réveille pas.

– Qu'est-ce qui… Oh. »

Ce qu'elle appelle _l'objet de mon désir_ repose tranquillement sur sa cuisse. Il s'en dégage une chaleur douce, mais presque aucune énergie. Maddie laisse son regard en suivre chaque nervure avec gourmandise. La voix de Joseph trahit une dose de honte trop lourde pour qu'elle laisse passer sans réagir. Sa flaccidité est le cadet de ses soucis.

« Je n'y arrive pas, je suis désolé. C'est l'émotion.

– Je veux juste t'avoir pour moi toute la nuit, Joseph. Le reste, je m'en fiche.

– Moi aussi.

– Tu avais un rendez-vous important dans la matinée ?

– J'ai perdu mon agenda pendant l'Apocalypse… Je ne crois pas.

– Alors on reste ici à s'aimer comme on peut jusqu'à l'épuisement. Oui ?

– Oui. »

Ce Joseph s'éloigne de celui qui lui a ordonné de se déshabiller comme s'il allait ensuite la mettre à quatre pattes, la bâillonner puis faire claquer le martinet. Son ton s'est adouci dès lors que le visage de Madeleine s'est décomposé – même si elle n'aurait pas détesté se soumettre à lui corps et âme, la soudaineté de l'ordre l'a prise au dépourvu et remuée. Elle sait que des instincts dominateurs doublés d'une férocité inquiétante se terrent quelque part au fond de lui puisqu'elle en a fait l'expérience dans l'hélicoptère, puis devant son église et à leur arrivée dans le bunker. Mais pour l'instant, il ne montre plus que douceur et ingénuité, comme elle.

Avec une euphorie palpable, Maddie embrasse et caresse chaque parcelle de lui accessible à sa bouche et ses mains, s'amusant de découvrir qu'il est chatouilleux lui aussi, surtout dans le bas du dos. Leurs souffles tièdes se mêlent en même temps que leurs bouches et les gémissements de Joseph enrobent les siens comme une basse caressante autour d'accords plus aigus. La jeune femme prend beaucoup de plaisir à ne plus se contrôler du tout. Chaque bruit d'effleurement qu'elle provoque en laissant glisser sa peau contre la sienne la pique d'un million d'épines de désir. Lui est encore plus créatif avec sa langue que d'habitude, alors le ventre de Maddie se contracte jusqu'à faire mal quand il quitte son visage pour descendre vers des régions plus sauvages.

« Je vais te vénérer tout en bas.

– Hmmm. C'est tellement poétique.

– Ça le sera moins quand j'aurai commencé. Je ne l'ai jamais fait avant.

– Et moi, on ne me l'a jamais fait.

– Très bien. Tu ne pourras pas comparer.

– Tu crois vraiment que je ferais une chose pareille ? »

Un petit coup d'œil agrémenté d'un froncement de sourcils, et elle comprend à son sourire en coin qu'il est en train de la chercher. Et qu'il a réussi. Madeleine secoue la tête en gloussant légèrement.

« T'es bête.

– Je te connais mieux que ça. Tu n'es pas cynique par nature. Tu l'es seulement quand tu as peur.

– J'ai été assez méchante avec toi pour que tu puisses me prendre pour ce genre de personne.

– Pas méchante. Méfiante. »

L'homme se met à dessiner des volutes à l'intérieur de l'une de ses cuisses avec le bout de sa langue. Des petits ronds qui deviennent des grands sans trop s'approcher de l'origine du monde. Dès que sa langue sèche à force de frottements contre sa peau, Joseph la remet en bouche pour la mouiller, puis recommence. Ses lèvres déposent aussi sur ses aines une dizaine de bécots si légers qu'ils provoquent des bruits d'aspiration qui la font rire. Puis il y laisse courir sa langue la plus joueuse, et la jeune femme se surprend à remuer instinctivement du bassin pour l'attirer vers ses feuillages, sans succès.

Il a l'air de vouloir effectivement prolonger toute la nuit. Madeleine en regrette presque d'avoir suggéré l'idée car ces circonvolutions humides tout près de sa vulve sont une torture.

« Tu t'es rasée aussi.

– C'est comme pour ta barbe. Je me laisse pousser un nouveau maillot de temps en temps, pour les grandes occasions.

– Très spirituelle. »

Joseph remplace les caresses à la langue par des suçons trop courts pour laisser des bleus sur sa peau et reprend la conversation après un petit moment de silence.

« Est-ce que tu continuerais à le faire si je te disais que je préfère les choses plus naturelles ?

– Ça me surprendrait. Je crois que j'y réfléchirais à deux fois.

– J'aime les corps comme ils sont faits.

– Comme Dieu les a créés, j'ai bien compris. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est trop beau pour être vrai. C'est la première fois que je rencontre un homme avec cette... Préférence.

– Tu en as _rencontré_ si peu.

– Ouch, dis donc. C'est pour la blague de la barbe et du maillot que tu te venges ?

– Peut-être. »

Leur discussion détourne l'attention de Maddie et lui fait oublier d'attendre des faveurs mouillées entre les cuisses. Quand la bouche de Joseph se referme lentement sur elle et qu'il prend soin de la faire éclore avec deux doigts pour la lécher là où elle en a le plus besoin, une exclamation de surprise lui échappe.

« Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais fait…

– Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'un adolescent géorgien pouvait trouver dans les magazines érotiques des années quatre-vingt. Je n'ai jamais prétendu ignorer la théorie.

– Mais tu…

– Chhht, Madeleine. Il y a un temps pour parler et un temps pour se laisser aller. »

La jeune femme se hisse sur les coudes pour le regarder faire sans dissimuler son admiration, plus obéissante que jamais. La bouche de Joseph vient apprendre ses plis petit à petit, mouille ses interstices et l'engloutit délicatement comme s'il risquait de changer la forme de son sexe s'il appuyait trop. Il expérimente et tâtonne beaucoup avec sa langue. Tout ce qu'il fait ne lui procure pas un flot constant de plaisir mais ce qui se tend au fond des reins de Maddie ne se relâche plus un seul instant.

Elle se sent sur le point de découvrir une nouvelle sorte d'orgasme rien que parce que sa tendresse l'excite. Peut-être que Joseph aussi, car il n'avait jamais fermé les yeux aussi longtemps pendant leurs débuts d'ébats. Il se plaît à provoquer sciemment des bruits de succion qui font écho dans le salon. Chacun d'entre eux appesantit le bas du ventre de Maddie et lui fait ouvrir les cuisses avec plus d'assurance.

Au bout d'un moment, le prophète glisse vers le bas et lui relève instinctivement les jambes pour accéder plus facilement à son ouverture. C'est là qu'elle tombe sur le dos et détache enfin son regard, ses chevilles dorénavant perchées près de deux omoplates nues. L'officier décide de tenir ses propres genoux contre son ventre pour permettre à Joseph de se concentrer sur ce qu'il fait. Il en profite pour laper toute la longueur de sa fente avec moins de délicatesse et Madeleine sent des spasmes la secouer un peu plus à chaque passage de sa langue. Il apprend vite.

« Oh... Joe...

– Plutôt comme ça ?

– Hmmm... »

Joseph continue de lui donner patiemment ce qu'elle réclame en improvisant parfois des mouvements de langues qui la font tressaillir, surtout quand ils agacent son bourgeon d'un peu trop près. Les gémissements qu'elle émet sans retenue se retrouvent saccadés par des halètements de plus en plus fréquents. Lorsqu'ils atteignent enfin des notes haut perchées, l'homme s'arrête l'espace d'une minute, le temps qu'elle retombe assez bas pour ne pas risquer déjà l'orgasme. L'attente soudaine fait râler Maddie et Joseph se fait pardonner en distribuant par-ci par-là des baisers sur ses plis humides.

« Tu fais toujours ça.

– C'est toi la première qui m'as fait attendre. »

Ses gâteries reprennent de plus belle la minute d'après. Il lui arrache l'un de ses premiers cris lorsqu'il alterne entre les lapements soutenus et des baisers à pleine bouche de sa vulve rougie par toutes ces sollicitations intenses.

« Oui... Comme ça, oui... Oui... »

La jeune femme perd brusquement le fil de l'acte et laisse aller ses genoux pour se tenir d'une main aux cheveux détachés du prophète, se sentant glisser vers un paroxysme irrépressible qu'elle pourchasse à coups d'ondulations du bassin.

Elle est interrompue dans son début de jouissance par un accès brutal de pudeur. Joseph est descendu bien plus bas avec sa bouche, ses deux mains venues la tenir par l'arrière des genoux pour que son arrière-train soit légèrement soulevé du sol. Madeleine gesticule dans l'idée de l'interrompre mais sa position reste inchangée entre les mains du prophète dont la langue suit obstinément son chemin vers le sud de son méridien.

« Joe...

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Laisse-moi t'aimer partout. »

Malgré ses hésitations, la jeune femme se laisse faire et s'abandonne à ses œuvres humides au plus secret de son corps. Des clameurs font vibrer sa gorge quand il fait subir le même traitement aux abords de cette ouverture-là, à la choyer autant avec ses lèvres douces qu'avec sa langue plus glissante. Elle ne saurait dire si son plaisir comme des braises dans les reins provient avant tout des sensations qu'il génère avec sa bouche près de son orifice arrière, ou si c'est l'aveu de débauche aussi flagrant qu'insoupçonné du prophète qui la fait flamber d'excitation. Les coups de langue crus succèdent aux succions ruisselantes de salive chaude. Il ne la laisse pas monter bien haut et retire encore sa bouche de ses chairs après qu'elle ait émit une plainte un peu trop chargée en plaisir. Sa voix est éraillée par le désir lorsqu'il lui parle à nouveau.

« Montre-moi comment tu te caresses, s'il-te-plaît. »

Maddie le lâche à contrecœur pour descendre une main docile vers lui. Elle n'ose pas demander confirmation de ce qu'il souhaite voir, craignant qu'il ne saisisse une nouvelle occasion de la troubler avec ses mots. Son souffle se raréfie lorsque son propre majeur et son annulaire viennent s'humidifier entre ses grandes lèvres, puis un peu plus encore lorsqu'ils s'insèrent à l'intérieur et commencent à masser la zone sensible autour de l'entrée. Il l'a tellement stimulée qu'elle peut à peine frôler sa calotte sans sursauter de plaisir. Joseph rattrape alors ses jambes pour les tenir encore en l'air à sa place et la regarder faire à son tour, ses lèvres toujours proches de l'intérieur de ses cuisses qu'il embrasse dès que l'envie lui en prend.

« Raconte-moi ce que tu fais avec tes doigts, j'aimerais apprendre à te faire la même chose.

– Je ne peux pas.

– Tu ne peux pas ?

– Ça ne s'explique pas. Je me caresse à des endroits très précis.

– Hmm. Je vais ajouter mes doigts pour suivre les tiens, alors.

– Oh… »

Les jambes de l'officier se font déjà reposer sur le sol, sans précipitation. Elle les garde grandes ouvertes et pliées sur elles-mêmes. Se redécouvre au passage une souplesse qu'elle pensait avoir perdue. Le prophète se penche sur elle pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres comme s'ils scellaient un accord et lui chuchote une dernière question.

« Tu es prête ?

– Oui… Oui… »

Des restes de luxure réapparaissent dans les yeux de Joseph alors qu'il met ses propres doigts en bouche avant de baisser sa main à hauteur de la sienne. Au lieu d'entrer un seul doigt aux côtés des siens, il en fait pénétrer deux très progressivement, avec un grondement grave qui la fait trembler de tout son long. Maddie n'a pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour comprendre que quelque chose s'est réveillé. De toute façon, il lui en ôte l'idée même en la forçant à se concentrer sur son propre plaisir, ses doigts mouillés s'emmêlant aux siens pour en adopter les mouvements réguliers.

« Oh m… Mince…

– Tu as le droit de pousser des jurons et de blasphémer pour ce soir, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur.

– Dieu merci parce que… Oh... Joseph…

– Ça te fait du bien ?

– Oui... »

Même si elle se doutait qu'elle aurait la jouissance rapide après tout ce qu'il lui a fait, Maddie est surprise de basculer dans un orgasme épais après une si courte minute de jeu à quatre doigts. Son plaisir se répand dans son ventre avec la lenteur et l'onctuosité d'une coulée de miel, se propage par degrés au lieu de jaillir subitement. Elle ne peut strictement rien faire pour l'arrêter. Ses hanches remuent toutes seules contre sa main abritée sous celle de Joseph. L'autre se resserre fort autour d'un morceau de couverture polaire et le regard du prophète n'en perd pas une miette. Il prend soin de continuer à la masser intimement au même rythme qu'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai tout donné puis que ses jambes soient retombées sur la couverture pour s'y étendre séparément.

Un peu plus tard, quand elle se retrouve vide et comblée à la fois, il descend une toute dernière fois pour l'embrasser là où tout a commencé avec sa bouche. L'attention arrache à Maddie une petite complainte de joie et de surprise, encore. Elle ne l'a pas vu venir et ses chairs sont devenues sensibles au moindre effleurement.

« Je suis prêt pour toi.

– Ah. Je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver tout de suite à… Remonter. Je me connais, le deuxième prend souvent plus de temps. Ça ne sera pas très agréable pour toi de patienter.

– Est-ce que tu me laisserais te prouver le contraire ? »

Il n'est même pas tentateur dans sa question. Son ton est sérieux et son visage d'une sérénité toute bienveillante. Il en émanerait presque de la lumière. Ses yeux ne sont plus verrouillés sur les siens mais sur ses propres mains qui parcourent les vallées de son corps encore frémissant.

« Oui, montre-moi. »

Le prophète termine de remonter jusqu'à son visage qu'il prend dans le creux de ses mains comme un trésor retrouvé au fond de l'eau. Elle lui jette un regard entendu parce qu'une chose oblongue vient de retourner auprès de ses grandes lèvres pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir en se frottant doucement contre ses drapés luisants de cyprine. Ils en gémissent ensemble à plusieurs reprises.

« Je vais être plus prudent que la dernière fois.

– Mais moi, j'aime bien quand tu perds tes moyens. J'y repense souvent.

– Je préfère éjaculer tout au fond de toi ce soir. »

Une bouffée de chaleur la prend au visage. Plusieurs halètements qu'elle essayait de garder discrets lui échappent quand même. Ses cuisses se serreraient d'ailleurs l'une contre l'autre si Joseph n'était pas couché entre elles, à peser assez lourd pour la plaquer sous lui. Il baisse à nouveau les yeux mais les intonations de sa voix restent aussi légères que les baisers piquants qu'il dépose en-dessous de son oreille.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

– On ne m'a jamais parlé comme ça. Ça me plaît beaucoup plus que ce que je croyais. J'ai un peu honte. »

Ce mot terrible qui n'en finit plus de résonner à ses oreilles, elle l'a vu dans d'autres contextes, lu dans des manuels, trouvé par hasard au milieu d'analyses anatomiques. Ce n'est pas tout-à-fait la même chose que les mots crus avec lesquels s'amusait John lorsqu'il était à bout. Le terme est précis, factuel, choisi consciemment. Joseph vient de renverser des litres d'huile sur le feu en le laissant s'écouler de sa bouche avec une voix de velours, et il n'a pas pu le faire sans se rendre compte de son impact sur elle. Elle l'interroge du regard quand il lui en laisse enfin l'occasion. Le sourire qui suit est si satisfait qu'elle en déduit la réponse toute seule. Il sait très bien ce qu'il fait.

« Je t'aime, Madeleine.

– Moi au… Hmmm... Moi aussi... »

Ses jambes s'écartent toutes seules face au spectacle qu'il lui offre – celui de doigts enroulés posément sous un gland qu'il dirige vers le bas et laisse appuyer contre sa fente grande épanouie. Sa brèche lui cède sans difficulté après quelques secondes d'appui ferme. Elle l'avale même avidement lorsque leurs bassins se rapprochent. Maddie s'accroche d'une main à son épaule quand elle sent son sexe glisser à l'intérieur sans fléchir, avec cette aisance qui leur coûte une plainte choquée à tous les deux. La sensation de remplissement lui coupe le souffle. À la seconde où les hanches du Père reculent pour reprendre de l'élan, les jambes de la jeune femme se croisent autour de lui.

« Non, reste… Reste au fond.

– Mon amour, je ne pourrai pas rester en place très longtemps.

– Juste un peu. S'il-te-plaît.

– Tu as mal ?

– Pas du tout. Je me sens bien comme ça. »

Ses bras l'enlacent aussi étroitement que ses jambes et sa tête se niche entre épaule et cou comme les premières fois. Madeleine y pousse des soupirs entrecoupés de quelques requêtes de baisers passionnés. Après un certain temps, l'oscillement doux de son bassin lui fait savoir qu'elle est prête à le prendre. Et Joseph ne se fait pas prier.

Ses premiers va-et-vient sont lascifs et profonds. Les suivants encore davantage, au point de leur faire ouvrir la bouche sur des cris muets. Son rythme maîtrisé la laisse pantoise. Elle ne s'est jamais amusée à se stimuler elle-même comme il le fait avec son sexe. Généreusement et sans interruption. Maddie ne sait pas ce qui l'attend au bout de ce rythme lent et la perspective l'inquiète un peu.

« Plus vite…

– Pas tout de suite. Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aimer vite et mal.

– Je t'en prie, si tu… Je vais…

– Tu vas lâcher prise.

– Je crois que oui.

– Je veux justement que tu t'abandonnes à moi, Madeleine. Laisse-toi aller, je te promets de te rattraper quand tu basculeras.

– Ça me fait peur.

– Plus tu te retiens, plus je serai intransigeant. »

Le baiser qui s'en suit lui signifie clairement de se taire pour de bon ou de n'émettre plus que des sons rauques, des parcelles de mots qui scandent tout le bien qu'il lui fait. Si la bouche du prophète ne laissait entrevoir que peu de connaissances charnelles, les massages habiles de sa verge contre ses parois lui montrent toute l'étendue de sa patience et de son expérience. La piété neutre a totalement disparu de sa gestuelle, remplacée par une autorité aimante dont Maddie est désespérément amoureuse. Son regard perçant lui donne des envies impérieuses d'être pilonnée, ramonée jusqu'aux cris. Il n'en fait rien. Les flux et reflux entre ses cuisses restent constants dans leur tranquillité. Elle descend ses mains de ses épaules sur ses bras et ferme les yeux avec un long soupir d'aise. Il ne lui reste d'autre choix que de se laisser pousser lentement vers un rebord plus vertigineux que son prédécesseur.

« Joe...

– Hmm... »

Chaque massage lent la rend plus glissante et serrée de délice autour de lui. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que des sons mouillés s'échappent d'entre ses parois vaginales, preuve de l'excitation intense dans laquelle Joseph la plonge. Leur volume fait grimper celui des râles d'un Joseph à l'ouïe décidément très sensible. Madeleine relève un peu les jambes pour que l'angle différent amplifie encore le degré d'indécence de ces bruits dont elle se met à raffoler à cause de lui. Mais ce nouvel angle fait aussi changer la manière dont il lui fait du bien à l'intérieur, et la jeune femme s'en retrouve traversée par des vagues de plaisir impossibles à endiguer. Joseph est en train de frotter contre un point G dont elle ignorait totalement l'existence.

« Oh merde... Oh... Oui... Joseph... Oui... Juste... Là...

– Madeleine... »

Après un gémissement plus épais que les précédents, Joseph s'interrompt et l'oblige à rouvrir les yeux parce qu'il se redresse pour l'attraper par les chevilles et se mettre à genoux devant elle. Maddie l'observe avec un air étonné, curieuse de savoir pourquoi le missionnaire dont il rêvait tant ne lui convient plus. Elle se demande aussi ce qu'il compte faire avec elle.

« Tu vois, tu t'ennuies.

– Non. Tu me fais perdre mes moyens plus vite que prévu alors je vais te rendre encore moins endurante.

– … Ah. D'accord. »

Le prophète embrasse l'un de ses talons avec un sourire mystérieux puis dispose ses chevilles sur chacune de ses épaules. Madeleine s'attend à ce qu'il reste ainsi et se tienne droit devant elle, mais il se penche sur elle et parvient même à l'embrasser fougueusement. La position lui donne l'impression d'avoir manqué une carrière de contorsionniste. Elle la trouverait vulgaire avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

« Cette position te met mal à l'aise ?

– Je ne dois pas être très belle à voir sous cet angle.

– Est-ce que tu me trouves laid, penché sur toi comme je le suis ?

– Mon dieu, non. Ça me met dans un état terrible.

– Exactement. »

Joseph l'embrasse encore à pleine bouche en reprenant possession d'elle. La pénétration la fait d'abord geindre autour de sa langue, puis fait rouler ses yeux vers l'arrière en vidant l'air dans ses poumons. Lorsqu'il est enfoncé en elle jusqu'aux bourses, la jeune femme peut sentir le reste de ses parties reposer près de ses fesses et son sexe prendre toute la place dedans. Le mélange des sensations lui fait perdre sa faculté à réfléchir. Sa vision se brouille légèrement. Il recommence à se mouvoir au même rythme qu'auparavant le temps de quelques allées et venues à peine supportables pour lui comme pour elle. Une fois fait, le prophète pousse un grondement contre ses lèvres et la prévient d'une voix plus rude.

« Je vais accélérer, Madeleine. J'ai besoin de te prendre. »

Elle hoche la tête en guise de réponse et prend l'initiative de se tenir à lui, à l'arrière de ses cuisses. Il n'attend pas un instant de plus pour la posséder vigoureusement, en prenant soin de laisser sa verge disparaître intégralement en elle à chaque assaut. Ses coups de reins vifs font claquer sa peau contre la sienne et provoquent des plaintes aigües entremêlées de râlements qui font écho dans le salon. Maddie se sert de ses mains pour le garder toujours au plus près d'elle, ancré jusqu'à ses tréfonds comme elle en a besoin. Son plaisir est plus lourd et dur dans cette position. L'orgasme qui menace de l'emporter violemment la fait grimacer et Joseph la couvre de son regard le plus appréciateur, comme si ses traits l'inspiraient au fur et à mesure qu'ils se tirent à cause de lui.

Quelques-unes de ses phalanges frôlent amoureusement la joue de l'officier. Il descend sa main et pose un pouce sur la nervure palpitante entre ses plis intimes, la décalotte doucement et en caresse le bord avec des gestes circulaires, mais elle le supplie avant qu'il ne continue.

« Non…

– Dis-moi.

– Je veux me concentrer sur ce que je ressens… Dedans... »

Les doigts de Joseph se retirent immédiatement et reprennent leur voyage sur sa mâchoire. Elle ferme les yeux à leur contact et grimace un peu plus fort, consciente de chacune de ses contractions autour de son membre. Comme si son corps s'agrippait à lui de l'intérieur. Comme si sa féminité tentait de l'amadouer en le pompant par saccades pour qu'il se terre tout au fond de son ventre.

La jouissance la submerge une nouvelle fois et la fait suffoquer, plus impitoyable que la précédente et rapide comme le cours d'une cascade.

« Regarde-moi.

– Q-Quoi…?

– Regarde-moi quand tu jouis. J'en ai besoin. »

Les paupières de Maddie se rouvrent et deux iris turquoises à la lumière de l'aquarium se rivent dans les siens pour n'en plus bouger.

« Joe... Je vais... »

La jeune femme décroche ses mains de ses cuisses et les pose des deux côtés du visage du Père en sombrant dans sa petite mort avec plusieurs cris de soulagement. Joseph ne tarde pas non plus, ses gémissements grimpant d'un demi-ton tandis qu'il se répand tout au loin entre ses cuisses, son sexe entièrement enfoui dans le sien et ses bourses palpitantes plaquées contre sa croupe.

« Oh... Mon dieu...

– Chht. Je sais. Je sais. »

Madeleine ne sait pas combien de temps défile pendant qu'ils redescendent l'un contre l'autre. Leurs respirations s'apaisent et les chevilles de l'officier ne se font détacher des épaules du prophète que lorsqu'elle le lui demande pour couper court aux fourmis qui traversent ses jambes. Un nombre incalculable de baisers continue de les lier. Certains chastes et d'autres bruyants ou indécents, parfois même jusqu'en dehors de leurs lèvres. Les caresses mutuelles pleuvent sur tout le paysage de leurs corps entrelacés comme deux plantes qui auraient poussé ensemble.

Peu à peu, Joseph recommence à lui murmurer des choses qu'elle ne comprend pas du tout. Parce qu'elle n'est pas attentive ou qu'il ne parvient toujours pas à réfléchir lui non plus. Peu importe. Après de nombreuses incantations trop complexes pour elle, Madeleine l'embrasse sur le front et le pousse doucement sur le dos. Le changement de position fait grommeler le prophète.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ?

– Toilettes.

– Je t'attendrai dans ton lit.

– Je me dépêche. T'endors pas sans moi. »

Madeleine se relève sur des jambes un iota vacillantes et sourit à la vue de son Joseph aux yeux quasi clos. Elle n'est pas la seule à se sentir épuisée. Même les entraînements sur le terrain ne l'ont jamais fatiguée à ce point. Elle se sent repue. Quiète comme un lac sans onde après une énorme tempête.

Une goutte qui coule le long de sa jambe et refroidit à l'air libre la fait frissonner sur le chemin des sanitaires. L'événement met du temps à s'imprimer dans son esprit, alors elle jette plusieurs coups d'œil distraits à cette traînée blanchâtre pour s'assurer qu'elle n'a pas encore fantasmé, avant de l'essuyer rêveusement avec une serviette posée sur le lavabo près des toilettes.

C'est à ce moment que le bruit le plus agaçant du monde lui fait relever la tête. Cette sorte de grattement qui s'est fait entendre pendant la surchauffe.

Il semble qu'elle soit sur le point d'en trouver enfin l'origine puisque le son n'a jamais été aussi proche – il résonne derrière la porte qui mène à l'un des ateliers. Une machine enrayée, donc, mais elle ignore à quoi servent celles-là. Maddie attrape la clenche lourde et la descend jusqu'à ce que la porte cède.

Là, quelque chose s'immisce dans l'entrebâillement. Un museau noir. Le souffle chaud qui en sort lui fait écarquiller les yeux et lever la voix.

« Joseph ? »

* * *

L'intéressé prend son temps pour la rejoindre.

Temps qui joue en sa défaveur et laisse à Maddie l'occasion de trouver toutes les réponses à ses questions. Éternelle débrouillarde qu'elle est devant l'imprévu.

La chose poilue qui renifle bruyamment à ses pieds n'est pas du tout dangereuse. D'aucuns diraient même qu'elle est l'inverse du danger : un golden retriever trapu et joyeux, avec des yeux noisette pleins de malice et le poil décoiffé, l'air tellement gentil qu'on lui confierait un bébé pour l'après-midi. Bestiole dodue qui réclame des bisous. Elle s'agenouille pour caresser la bête et la prendre dans ses bras. L'animal empeste le brûlé. Sa couleur devrait perdre deux tons et son pelage quelques kilos de poussière après le récurage minutieux qu'elle lui voue pour le lendemain dans les douches d'à côté. La jeune femme est persuadée qu'il appartenait à une vendeuse d'armes itinérante. Mais elle ignore son nom (Sam, peut-être ?) Ses papouilles se font accueillir avec des grondements de bonheur qui la font rire et elle tombe sur son arrière-train quand le chien se rue sur elle pour jouer à qui poussera qui.

Pendant ce temps, les déductions se font dans sa tête et s'accumulent ligne après ligne jusqu'à la conclusion finale. D'abord, Monsieur Prophète s'occupe de Boucles d'or dans son dos depuis plusieurs jours, certainement depuis l'épisode de la surchauffe puisque c'est là que les bruits suspects ont commencé à se faire entendre – le chien devait gratter à la porte pour l'invoquer lui, les papouilles et la nourriture qu'il amenait. Madeleine imagine qu'ils ont partagé les mêmes repas, ou que Joseph a cuisiné de la viande à part quand elle avait le dos tourné. Il a visiblement enfermé la bête près des toilettes pour rendre le nettoyage plus facile, plus discret. L'homme s'est exilé parce qu'il lui aurait été difficile de s'éclipser régulièrement devant elle sans qu'elle ne se doute de quelque chose. Et Dieu sait qu'elle n'aurait raté aucun changement de comportement, n'ayant que lui comme sujet d'observation.

(Cela dit, il n'a peut-être pas menti lorsqu'il justifiait son absence par l'avancée de sa propre expiation. Elle l'a effectivement entendu prier dans sa chambre à longueur de journée.)

Ensuite, le dit Monsieur Prophète vient de lui servir sur un plateau d'argent la confirmation que certains de ses signaux corporels trahissent des mensonges par omission. Ses pupilles étaient plus nerveuses que d'habitude tout à l'heure. Ses épaules tombantes et sa mâchoire tendue comme un élastique. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le remarque, mais c'est la dernière qu'elle hésite à y percevoir un manque d'honnêteté. Joseph n'est pas le mur impassible qu'il croit être. Des années passées entouré de suiveurs aveuglés par l'idolâtrie ont dû émousser certaines subtilités dans sa gestuelle. À quoi bon maîtriser ces détails si la plupart de ses Enfants avaient le cerveau tellement cramé par la foi qu'ils ne décryptaient même pas les tableaux d'ensemble lors de ses sermons.

Surtout et enfin, Joseph ne se presse pas pour sauver sa demoiselle en détresse parce qu'il doit se douter qu'elle a déroulé toute cette pelote de laine dans la minute. La boule de poils blonds qui lui lèche les mains pour la saluer n'est pas entrée toute seule. La trappe a été ouverte. Qui sait si elle a jamais été vraiment scellée. Et combien de temps aurait-il gardé ce secret pour lui ?

« Je l'ai…

– Chut. »

Madeleine lui coupe la parole avant même qu'il ne pose sa main sur sa taille pour l'embobiner. Elle se tourne vers un Père aux yeux meurtris par l'inquiétude, soudain mal assuré dans sa nudité mais le visage de marbre dans un semblant de contenance.

L'absence de barbe la surprend encore. Le temps qu'elle s'y habitue, elle aura repoussé. L'officier se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur le front, sur le nez, sur la bouche.

« Demain. »

Le golden se pose contre leurs jambes et s'y appuie pour participer à la distribution générale d'affection. Son câlin touffu fait sourire la jeune femme contre les lèvres de Joseph. Elle prend une main dans la sienne avec douceur et en embrasse le dos en fermant les yeux.

« Je vais prendre une douche. Tu devrais aller dormir, mon amour.

– Je préfère t'attendre.

– Comme tu veux. »

Le prophète a l'air abasourdi par sa pondération. Ses pas sont lents quand il s'en va, suivi de près par le chien aux yeux de poupée qui se dandine jovialement. Maddie ne prend pas la peine de se révolter contre ses cachotteries. Une vague de chaleur se diffuse partout dans sa poitrine et la rend guillerette, tendresse abondante à la vue du Père tout nu en train de marcher côte à côte avec un gros patapouf qui n'en pouvait plus d'habiter tout seul dans l'un des ateliers. Elle laisse son regard se faire absorber par le spectacle inspirant des fesses prophétiques et attrape sa serviette avec un soupir.

Sa douche est expédiée vite fait bien fait. Une formalité prise tiède pour ne pas finir par y somnoler. Mais elle s'y attarde après que les dernières gouttes aient été évacuées dans la bonde parce qu'un détail dans l'atmosphère finit par l'attirer hors de la réalité.

L'austérité du béton qui s'étale sous ses yeux contraste avec le bouillonnement de leur étreinte et Madeleine en tire un goût étrange. Il y a un gouffre entre la rigidité morbide de cet abri et le lien vivace qui l'attache au prophète. Ce trou béant se creuse de jour en jour avec la même violence qu'une guerre silencieuse, un conflit contre quatre murs qui commence à la démanger davantage que la peur du confinement.

Ce bunker commence à lui faire l'effet d'une prison qui étouffe ce qui cherche à y grandir. Il n'est pas assez spacieux pour ce qui s'y développe. Toute émotion s'y fait fatalement assiéger par la monotonie. Elle préférerait mourir plutôt que Joseph ne se lasse d'elle après des mois à tourner en rond tous les deux comme des poules sans tête. Il est grand temps de sortir de là. Leur évasion imminente l'a obsédée pendant des semaines à juste titre.

Pourtant, sans qu'elle ne sache quand ou comment, son courage de refaire face aux dangers du dehors ou de lever le voile sur tous les dégâts liés à l'Effondrement s'est affadi. Madeleine se surprend même à s'accrocher à ce cocon que Joseph a construit délibérément autour d'eux. La tête de l'officier y voit une cage, mais pas le reste d'elle-même, et depuis lui, c'est bel et bien ce reste-là qui dirige chacune de ses actions sans qu'elle ne puisse recalibrer sa boussole.

Après être revenue sur terre avec un secouement de tête exaspéré, Maddie sort encore humide des douches et laisse ses jambes l'emmener mécaniquement vers sa chambre.

La jeune femme se rue tout de suite dans les bras de Joseph. Elle y laisse l'étincelle se rallumer et leurs ébats reprendre de plus belle malgré la fatigue et les inquiétudes. Le Père est avide. Extrêmement curieux dans ses explorations. Madeleine l'a fait attendre par accident à force de se faire de la mousse sous la douche. Sauf que la patience de Joseph a ses limites cette nuit-là : il lui fait payer chaque minute passée loin de lui avec une fermeté presque cruelle.

Son démarrage difficile laissait présager de l'amour épisodique mais toujours approfondi et traditionnel, pas loin du cérémonieux. Elle l'imaginait mettre en scène leurs préliminaires à chaque fois, avant qu'il ne lui fasse l'amour de manière proprette et raisonnée. Tous les quelques jours tout au plus. À la place, Maddie ne compte plus les fois où Joseph la prend sans pour autant chercher la jouissance. Son sexe et le reste de son corps sont constamment sollicités, cajolés, comblés jusqu'à la lie. Elle passe une bonne partie de la nuit emplie par lui entre les cuisses, ses jambes souvent nouées autour de ses hanches, qu'ils soient allongés l'un sur l'autre ou tous les deux sur le flanc.

Lorsqu'elle se réveille emmêlée à lui, le corps en diagonale sur le lit, l'officier ne sait pas ce qu'elle a préféré entre son unique et dernier orgasme, qui l'a faite hurler après des heures de stimulation sporadique, ou le simple fait d'avoir fusionné fréquemment avec lui pour le plaisir plus tempéré de ne faire qu'un.

Une mélodie familière vient couper court à son questionnement.

« _Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound…_ »

Malgré le sourire que lui extirpent les sons harmonieux qu'il émet tout près, les yeux de l'officier restent clos. Joseph est de très bonne humeur. Ses doigts sont toujours baladeurs quand c'est le cas. Il n'avait pas chantonné depuis longtemps.

« _That saved a wretch like me…_ »

Peut-être qu'en dehors du contact physique, ce qu'elle aime le plus avec lui, c'est de sentir sa voix lui glisser à travers la peau et faire vibrer tout son être de l'intérieur. C'est l'une des choses dont on ne pourra jamais la priver sans lui arracher un pan de l'âme. Elle aimerait que ce grain de voix la sorte du sommeil tous les jours à partir de celui-ci. Ne manqueraient plus que les chants matinaux des merles et quelques rayons chauds du soleil qui auraient traversé une fenêtre pour venir s'échouer sur sa peau, et elle serait parfaitement heureuse pour la première fois de sa vie.

« _I once was lost, but now am found…_ »

Toutes les déclarations à l'eau de rose qui lui ont échappé la veille se mettent soudain à toquer à la porte de sa mémoire vers le milieu du refrain. Toutes en même temps. Et pas loin derrière elles, les élans lyriques à propos de son amour pour lui.

« _T'was blind but now I see…_ »

Cet amoncellement de petites niaiseries lui fait faire une moue d'un quart de seconde. Elle se trouve puérile maintenant que la première tornade est passée.

Le chant de Joseph se mue en un rire discret qui résonne dans la pièce. À croire qu'il était en train d'observer très attentivement son visage.

« Est-ce que je chante mal ou est-ce que je t'ai fait penser à des souvenirs désagréables ? Je viens de me rendre compte que je fredonnais la même chanson après le crash. Excuse-moi.

– Tu sais, ce jour-là, environ quinze pour cent de moi voulait t'embrasser par surprise pour te faire taire. 'Personne ne va venir te sauver', que tu m'as dit comme un méchant de série B. J'aurais bien aimé voir ta réaction.

– Je ne me suis pas approché si près de ton visage sans raison. Et les quatre-vingt cinq pour cent restants ?

– Une envie de te mettre un coup de boule, peut-être ? Tu as souri comme un sale gosse quand Nancy t'a répondu. Une vraie tête à claque. Rigole pas ! Putain de Nancy, comme disait l'autre. Si j'avais su qu'elle était de mèche avec toi, je lui aurais mis la garde nationale aux fesses.

– Je n'ai pas souri à cause d'elle mais à cause de toi. Quand je lui ai parlé dans le micro pour la rassurer, tu m'as regardé comme une vagabonde qui venait de trouver une oasis en plein désert. Aucun de mes Enfants ne m'avait jamais contemplé comme tu l'as fait.

– Hmm. Oh, il faut qu'on parle de la chaise.

– La chaise ?

– Pendant l'Effondrement. Ta manière de t'asseoir et le regard que tu m'as lancé. Je me suis posé des questions.

– Quel pourcentage de désir, cette fois ?

– Disons trente-cinq. Je ne me suis pas fait de film, si ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais derrière la tête ?

– J'ai laissé courir mon imagination.

– Je le savais. »

Maddie daigne enfin ouvrir les paupières et son regard descend tout de suite sur la mâchoire nue de Joseph. Son même sourire goguenard qu'à l'époque du crash lui fait lever les yeux au ciel comme s'il venait de lui sortir la pire blague de toto. Les deux s'embrassent une demi-douzaine de fois avant qu'elle ne se décide à se confier sur un ton plus sérieux.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir sorti beaucoup d'âneries cucul la praline ces derniers jours. C'était ça, la grimace. »

Il soupire longuement et se déplace au-dessus d'elle en traçant des cercles autour de son nombril avec l'un de ses pouces. La jeune femme s'attend avec raison à l'une ou l'autre de ses réflexions sensées – il sait être un formidable générateur à bienveillance quand il s'y met.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

– Être aussi gnangnan.

– Juger avec la raison ce que tu dis ou fais avec le cœur. Ce sont des choses merveilleuses parce qu'elles sont irrationnelles et incontrôlables.

– Je parle comme une enfant quand j'éprouve trop de trucs à la fois.

– Et moi, je déblatère des prières que je ne comprends parfois pas moi-même. Dieu a fait de nous des êtres sensibles. Il faut respecter son choix.

– Tu n'oses pas m'avouer que les vapeurs de Grâce m'ont rendue dingue et niaise pour toujours. C'est fini pour moi, c'est ça ? Je vais passer le restant de ma vie à parler comme l'héroïne d'un Harlequin.

– Non, mon ange. Tu es enfin toi-même et tu es bien plus belle quand tu me laisses t'aimer. »

Il l'embrasse sur le front puis la tire hors du lit par les deux poignets sans attendre de réponse. Direction la douche, une de plus à deux, puis la cuisine pour un petit-déjeuner tardif qui n'a de petit-déjeuner que le nom.

* * *

De semaine en semaine, la différence gustative entre les repas diminue. Des légumes en boîte le matin ? Pourquoi pas. De la viande au goûter ? Il faut bien des protéines. Le sucré a presque totalement disparu de la réserve, tout comme les produits frais, le poivre, la dinde et les produits laitiers. Joseph s'inspire du seul livre de recettes du bunker pour cuisiner une sorte de jambalaya au porc bien arrosé de sauce industrielle. Maddie le regarde faire avec un air transi d'amour, la tête posée sur le socle de ses mains. Le chien est à ses pieds. En train de mordiller un bout de chiffon. Une scène domestique comme elle en a rarement vécue.

Du golden, ils ne parlent pas tout de suite. Tous deux repoussent ce moment à plus tard par peur de troubler leur béatitude née dans la nuit. La conversation porte plutôt sur la plus grande cicatrice de Joseph, héritée d'une autre agression à l'arme blanche qu'il n'a pas pris la peine d'évoquer dans son livre. Elle dérive vers la vie en école de police, navigue en direction d'un portrait chinois (si le Père était un objet, il serait un crayon de papier), jette enfin l'ancre sur certains passages de la Bible. Madeleine renverse de la sauce sur la nappe à cause d'un éclat de rire qui la secoue alors qu'elle s'en ressert une louche.

« Ils le jettent à l'eau pour apaiser la tempête divine, comme ça, plouf ? Et il se fait manger par une baleine tout de suite après ?

– Pas une baleine, un énorme poisson. C'est le prix à payer pour avoir désobéi à Dieu et reporté l'exécution de sa mission.

– C'est un peu fort de le punir comme ça. Le pauvre homme voulait juste faire une escale, ça peut arriver. Ça m'est arrivé.

– Oui. Je t'ai attendue plus de cinq jours dans mon complexe.

– Il fallait que je me prépare ! Je me doutais que tu n'allais pas m'accueillir les mains vides. D'ailleurs, merci pour l'air pollué par ta drogue et les balles à blanc pour nous intimider. Très mature comme délit de rébellion. Il s'appelle Job, donc ?

– Légitime défense. Et non, son nom était Jonas. L'histoire de Job se penche elle aussi sur la mise à l'épreuve par Dieu, mais de manière plus systématique.

– Tout un tas d'épreuves insurmontables pour tester sa foi ?

– Il les a surmontées les unes après les autres. Job a souffert patiemment sans jamais renier Dieu, malgré la mort de ses enfants, la misère, les réprimandes et les jugements.

– Ah. Malgré son prénom, aussi. Ses parents devaient le détester avant même qu'il ne soit né.

– Tu parlais de maturité, Madeleine ?

– Touché.

– Mais encore ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je trouve Dieu trop dur et capricieux. On dirait Poséidon.

– Ses colères sont logiques. Toujours justifiées. Elles n'ont rien d'olympiennes. Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire, je lui en ai souvent voulu d'être aussi sévère. Je lui ai même reproché tout ce qui a pu m'arriver de mauvais dans la vie. Tu vois, je suis tombé dans l'écueil qu'a évité Job. »

Le chien pose soudain sa tête sur le rebord de la table pour quémander des restes. Maddie lui caresse une oreille et lui tend un bout de porc qu'il avale tout rond. La bestiole est loin d'être maigre. Quelqu'un a dû s'en occuper avec soin avant qu'il n'arrive là.

Joseph laisse sa bouche nettoyer les traces de sauce qui rougissent son pouce. Après ce geste, la jeune femme n'a plus très envie de parler religion. Il faudra bien aborder un certain sujet fatidique à un moment ou à un autre et maintenant que les assiettes sont vides, le risque d'une dispute qui tournerait en jets de nourriture a sacrément diminué. Le prophète ne semble attendre qu'elle et son menton repose pas loin de ses doigts croisés. Ses pupilles se rétractent un peu quand elle lui pose enfin la question.

« Et donc, d'où vient l'aspirateur à viande ?

– C'est une femelle. Je l'ai accueillie pour ne pas qu'elle meure devant notre porte.

– Elle était en danger ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-haut, un incendie ?

– Oui. Elle a dû sentir qu'il y avait une présence ici. Je l'ai entendue gratter avec insistance contre la trappe.

– Il va falloir m'expliquer comment tu l'as débloquée, celle-là.

– Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être qu'un arbre était tombé dessus et qu'il a finalement brûlé. J'ai dû utiliser des serviettes pour ouvrir la porte. Le métal était incandescent. »

Il tend une main grande ouverte sur la table, la paume vers le plafond, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se situe pile en-dessous d'un spot dont la lumière révèle quantité de détails. Il y a là des traces d'ampoules presque guéries, quelques restes de rougeurs, de longues lignes qui se frôlent sans jamais se croiser. Joseph s'est brûlé contre la porte et pas qu'un peu. Elle n'a remarqué les séquelles de ses cloques ni dans la pénombre de sa chambre ni sous la lueur de l'aquarium.

Son regard descend ensuite vers son poignet fin, puis vers son avant-bras. Les tatouages y sont plus sombres que ceux qui décorent son torse. Plus récents. La croix et les mots _seven deadly sins_ sont dessinés avec la même précision fine que les petits tatouages sur les bras et le torse de John, qui n'en était pas l'auteur. Madeleine attrape le poignet de Joseph avant qu'il ne le lui reprenne. Des points grisâtres parsèment son avant-bras. Un halo clair s'étend jusqu'à l'intérieur de son coude. Il tente de retirer son bras une deuxième fois mais elle ne le laisse pas faire.

« Joseph.

– Oui, Madeleine.

– Oui ?

– Oui, je me suis fait retirer un tatouage et l'ai fait remplacer par un autre. Tes yeux ne te trompent pas.

– Un tatouage de quoi ? »

L'officier dessine de petits cercles avec son pouce près de son poignet, comme lui le fait toujours quand il est tendu. L'absence totale de réponse l'oblige à le relancer.

« Un tatouage de qui, Joseph ?

– Ma première femme. »

Fidèle à son innocence canine, le golden pousse un aboiement gentil en direction du plat qui, lui, n'est pas tout-à-fait vide. Sa petite tentative de soudoiement déride Madeleine et lui fait lâcher le bras de Joseph. L'homme recule immédiatement sur sa chaise avec une moue fermée. Il la regarde nourrir le chien avec ce qu'ils ont laissé de côté sans chercher à commenter ce qu'il vient de se passer.

« Est-ce que tu lui as trouvé un petit nom ?

– Pas encore. J'attendais de te la présenter. Une idée ? »

S'il est soulagé qu'elle ait changé de sujet, il ne montre pas une miette de détente. Par mimétisme, elle aussi met sa main devant sa bouche d'un air inquiet. Mais un éclair éclipse tantôt son excès d'empathie.

« Holly. J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était le prénom parfait pour une grosse chienne.

– Holy ? C'est une belle idée. Une créature sainte sous notre toit.

– Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant qu'à moi. »

Madeleine n'aime pas le voir se ronger le frein comme il commence à le faire. La pile des mystères à résoudre grandit tout au fond de sa tête mais pour l'heure, l'officier n'a pas franchement envie de s'y attaquer. Alors elle prend les mains de Joseph dans les siennes et en dorlote les phalanges. C'est lui qui se tente à une autre discussion après quelques minutes de silence complet entre quatre yeux.

« Décris-moi trois choses que tu aimerais faire avant demain. »

Sa spontanéité la fait rigoler en baissant les yeux. Il ferait un merveilleux animateur de colonie de vacances avec ses sujets de conversation en carton.

« Trois choses ?

– Oui. Je te parlerai des miennes en même temps, si tu veux.

– J'aimerais qu'on commence par sortir d'ici pour enterrer Dutch. »

Joseph n'est pas surpris par cette suggestion d'activité. Son hochement de tête léger laisse même penser qu'il allait évoquer le vétéran lui aussi. Il n'ajoute pas de consentement oral pour autant, préférant aborder ce qui le tenterait le plus.

« J'aimerais faire la vaisselle avec toi, contre ton dos, comme la dernière fois.

– Oui, d'accord. J'aime bien quand on fait la vaisselle comme ça.

– Je ne pourrais plus la faire autrement. Deuxième chose ?

– Après l'enterrement, j'aimerais marcher dans le coin pour faire un état des lieux. Je m'attends à des surprises vu les énormes bruits qu'on a entendus pendant l'Effondrement. L'île doit être en piteux état.

– Il faudra rester près de moi. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

– Oui. Bien sûr. Et toi, alors ?

– J'aimerais t'apprendre à réciter les psaumes pour que l'on puisse prier ensemble plus souvent. »

Un merveilleux animateur de colonie de vacances chrétienne, en fait. Et dire qu'une poignée de semaines auparavant, Madeleine l'avait envoyé balader lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé prévoir de s'occuper personnellement de son éducation religieuse. Le concept est somme toute moins effrayant maintenant qu'elle a pleine confiance en lui et que plus aucun livre de la bibliothèque ne la tente.

« Pas d'objection.

– Tu es sûre ?

– Évidemment. Et puis comme ça, je saurai ce que tu fabriques quand tu récites vingt-sept fois la même prière. »

Les yeux du Père se teintent de quelque chose d'illisible. Ou plutôt, d'un sentiment qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de provoquer chez autrui. Il décide de ne pas étaler sa satisfaction mais d'attendre patiemment sa troisième idée avec un visage rajeuni par la joie. Maddie use de ce temps offert gracieusement pour réfléchir à ce qu'il serait bon de faire au crépuscule. Elle se hâte de dissimuler son sourire en coin pour donner plus d'impact à sa prochaine suggestion. Pour l'achever en douceur et avec sérieux.

« Quand on aura fini d'explorer les environs, j'aimerais rentrer faire l'amour avec toi. »

Le prophète reprend ses mains pour couvrir les siennes, altérant ainsi la hiérarchie qu'elle avait instaurée pour le rassurer.


	7. Panégyrique

" _Baby, don't you know I love you so? Can't you feel it when we touch? I will never, never let you go. I love you, oh-so much._

 _You can dance, go and carry on till the night is gone and it's time to go. If he asks if you're all alone, can he take you home? You must tell him no. 'Cause don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be. So darling, save the last dance for me._ "

The Drifters – Save the Last Dance for Me (Far Cry 5 Soundtrack)

* * *

« N'oublie pas les lunettes.

– Les lunettes ?

– De soleil. On n'a pas vu la lumière du jour depuis un long moment. Si on sort sans protection, c'est la migraine ou la perte de vue assurées. »

Maddie cligne des yeux, surprise qu'il ait songé à ce détail. Elle a pensé à se protéger d'éventuels ennemis humains en se munissant d'une arme de poing et d'un gilet pare-balles, à caler un creux en fourrant une barre de céréales au fond de son sac à dos. Une bouteille d'eau parce qu'il peut faire encore assez chaud vers la fin octobre, une capuche en cas de pluie. Mais une protection contre les rayons du soleil ? Le prophète vient de lui sauver la vue, elle qui se retrouvait déjà partiellement aveuglée lorsqu'elle ouvrait ses volets les matins pré-apocalyptiques.

Joseph s'avance dans le couloir pour la rejoindre après un dernier conseil partagé avec elle d'une voix monotone. Sur le chemin, la lumière des néons fait briller les verres irisés de ses affreuses lunettes de ski. Toujours le même t-shirt des _Slayer_ sur le dos – il y a un trou d'usure au-dessus d'un ourlet et ça n'est pas étonnant vu la fréquence à laquelle il porte ce vestige trentenaire.

Il tient un vieil AR-C soviétique à bout de bras. De toutes les armes stockées dans l'armurerie, il a choisi celle qui appartenait à Dutch au lieu de prendre l'une de celles que le vétéran avait volées aux membres de la secte. Il termine d'en attacher la sangle dans son dos pour avoir les mains libres.

« Bon, attends. Je reviens. »

Madeleine retire ses mitaines puis son gilet pare-balles en retournant d'un pas léger vers sa chambre pour y chercher un sweat en plus des lunettes de Dutch. Sa peau risque elle aussi de prendre cher à cause des UV. Elle a d'ailleurs pâli et perdu pas mal de cheveux à cause de leur vie sous terre, rapport au manque de lumière naturelle et d'air frais. Lorsqu'elle revient vers le prophète avec son nouvel attirail, il est en train de refermer le sachet en plastique qui enveloppe le corps de Dutch.

« T'as du courage de regarder là-dedans.

– Il est encore intact.

– On y va ?

– Je vais ouvrir. »

Joseph monte les premières marches devant elle puis entreprend d'ouvrir la trappe par lui-même. La large porte en métal bascule difficilement vers l'extérieur. L'impact lourd de son rebord sur le sol de l'autre côté du battant fait s'envoler un oiseau dérangé dans son sommeil, une bestiole toute fine qui ressemble à un héron cendré et qui dormait à deux mètres de là.

Le prophète et l'officier sortent côte à côte. Le dos de leurs mains se frôlent légèrement à leur arrivée sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. Là, le prophète fait un pas devant Maddie, puis deux autres plus courts avant de se retourner pour lui faire face. Il fait nuit noire.

Son air ébahi mis en relief par les néons du couloir souterrain la fait éclater de rire. Elle ne voit pas les yeux du prophète derrière les verres teintés mais ses sourcils sont montés très loin au-dessus du rebord de ses lunettes laides et sa bouche dessine un petit "O" rond comme la lune derrière lui. La lumière de l'astre dessine un halo blanchâtre dans la brume autour de lui. On se croirait dans une publicité à très petit budget.

« Hmmm, Joe. Je sens déjà que je perds la vue.

– Les cieux m'ont joué un tour. Je pensais qu'on était au milieu de l'après-midi.

– Oui, je crois qu'on est effectivement au milieu de l'après-midi... Quelque part en Asie. »

L'homme met un peu de temps à perdre son sérieux mais il finit par sourire de toutes ses dents. La réflexion de Maddie le fait même rire. Il ne sait visiblement plus quoi faire de ses bras qui se balancent un peu d'avant en arrière. Ça lui arrive de plus en plus souvent.

« On a vraiment l'air de deux cons avec nos grosses lunettes de soleil dans le noir.

– Enlève-les.

– Oui Monsieur. »

Madeleine s'exécute docilement. Elle découvre un pullulement de détails sans cet écran sombre apposé à un environnement déjà obscur.

Le vent est frais autour d'eux, subtil et trop faible pour débarrasser l'air de son odeur de brûlé. Il fait frissonner une végétation sèche comme de la paille d'Holland Valley. Les arbres décharnés qui tiennent encore debout donnent l'impression de saluer les deux amants dans une révérence sinistre et touchante.

Tout un pan de la forêt est parti en fumée pendant l'incendie ; presque plus aucun branchage sain ne filtre les rayons de lune qui viennent frapper durement les bosses et les creux de la terre charbonneuse. Le sol est un tas de cendres humidifié par un peu de pluie récente et les pieds de Maddie s'y enfoncent jusqu'aux chevilles quand elle tente d'avancer vers une butte en face d'elle.

La jeune femme est obligée de marcher prudemment pour ne pas trébucher sur des branches ou d'autres restes de troncs morts. Elle se rappelle vaguement du chemin tout tracé qui reliait le bunker de Dutch à la rive ouest de l'île. Un sentier plutôt sinueux qu'elle pourrait retrouver si elle parvenait à contourner le tertre dans lequel est imbriquée la porte du bunker. Le lac est derrière eux, à une vingtaine de mètres de là.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ?

– J'ai envie de savoir si toute l'île a brûlé.

– Attendons demain. On y verra mieux lorsqu'il fera jour. Ce sera moins dangereux. »

Madeleine n'y entend rien. Ses yeux se promènent sur les particules brillantes qui volètent autour d'eux comme autant de minuscules points de poussière blanche qui renvoient le peu de lumière ambiante. Elle laisse ses pas la diriger vers la rive. Joseph finit par la suivre et la rattrape pour marcher derrière elle, tout près de son dos. Son torse est presque accolé à elle. Le canon de son arme effleure plusieurs fois la cuisse de Maddie à travers son pantalon.

« Je croyais que tu voulais enterrer Dutch.

– Oui, on va le faire. Quand je saurai si toute l'île a brûlé ou non. »

L'épaule de l'officier frôle le torse du prophète alors qu'elle grimpe sur un monticule plus grand que les autres. Elle tend instinctivement la main vers lui pour l'aider à monter. Le sol est redevenu ferme sous leurs pieds mais les arbres alentours sont toujours en piteux état.

Le lac est là, tout en bas. Il se dévoile sous la forme d'une étendue miroitante qui émerveille la jeune femme. Des vagues frêles se perdent contre le sol à chaque reflux doux qu'encourage la brise. Il y a si longtemps que Madeleine n'avait assisté à un spectacle aussi naturel qu'elle sent ses cinq sens s'affoler. Joseph l'embrasse sur la tempe alors qu'elle s'extasie avec l'ingénuité d'une enfant devant les paillettes qui brillent au loin, à la surface de l'eau.

Ils descendent ensemble vers la rive. Maddie décide de longer le lac jusqu'au prochain ponton. Si ses souvenirs sont bons, il y aura là un autre chemin qui les mènera à la tour de guet Johnson.

Plus ils approchent de la berge, plus les fougères qu'ils piétinent redeviennent souples et pleines de vie. Des fleurs refont leur apparition et quelques criquets dérangés par le bruit des pas fuient entre les brins d'herbe pour éviter de se faire marcher dessus. Le parfum du petrichor succède progressivement à la puanteur de l'incendie. L'officier soupire fréquemment pour se gorger de ces odeurs revigorantes. Elle ne sait plus lequel de ses sens réclame le plus d'être choyé après des semaines d'insipidité grisâtre subie sous terre.

« Fait bon. Ça sent l'été indien.

– C'est parce que...

– Attends. »

Madeleine s'arrête net et son bras s'étend à côté d'elle pour que Joseph ne fasse pas un pas de plus. Une silhouette indistincte vient de bouger devant la cabane à côté du ponton, tout au bout du chemin. C'est assez petit pour être l'un de ces loups juges laissés en liberté après la disparition de Jacob et la dissolution de son armée. La jeune femme lève les yeux vers Joseph en espérant qu'il soit parvenu à distinguer la créature de loin mais l'homme n'a plus de lunettes sur le nez. Il n'y voit rien à dix mètres, encore moins de nuit.

La bestiole bouge. Les mains de Maddie se crispent autour de son arme lorsqu'elle comprend que le danger est en train de se ruer vers eux à toute vitesse. Elle cherche à reculer mais la contiguïté avec Joseph l'en empêche.

« Wouf. »

L'officier ferme les yeux en lâchant un énorme soupir. Le nœud dans son estomac se délie. Sa voix passe du timbre craintif à un faux mécontentement un peu parental maintenant qu'elle a deviné qui est cette boule de poils enthousiaste.

« Holly. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? T'as fait le tour toute seule ?

– On a laissé la porte ouverte, lui répond un prophète au timbre soulagé, palliant ainsi l'absence de réponse du chien.

– J'espère qu'elle a laissé Dutch tranquille. Elle adore ouvrir les sachets...

– Il faudrait qu'on y retourne pour vérifier.

– Non. Ça doit faire un mois qu'il attend dans le frigo. Il peut bien attendre une heure ou deux de plus. »

La cabine est en bon état, aussi vide qu'à l'époque où Maddie l'a vue pour la première fois. Le ponton, en revanche, ne ressemble plus qu'à un ensemble de quatre planches de bois maximum qui ne tiennent plus que par la force du saint esprit. Elle s'en détourne vite pour retrouver le sentier qui monte en face d'eux et qui traverse un bout de forêt en direction de la tour de guet. Il leur faut bien dix minutes pour l'atteindre.

Le chien tout guilleret ne cesse de faire des pauses pour coller sa truffe sur tout ce qui bouge et l'officier se refuse à le laisser errer tout seul. Elle finit par s'impatienter puis improviser une laisse avec le chapelet que lui a confié Joseph pour leurs moments de prière en commun. Il n'émet aucun commentaire sur ce que Maddie qualifie à voix basse d _'idée de génie. S_ on regard reste coincé un long moment sur le bijou.

Un peu plus tard, la vue du bâtiment aux deux tiers défoncé (par une boule de feu ?) arrache un grommellement dépité à la jeune femme, qui espérait y trouver du nouveau.

Par exemple, un indice qui prouverait l'existence d'autre survivants comme eux.

« Punaise. Elle est en ruines.

– Il me semble qu'elle était déjà délabrée avant l'Effondrement.

– Un peu. Mais pas à ce point-là, quand même. Je me demande si les escaliers sont encore assez solides.

– Il est hors de question que tu montes là-haut.

– Tu comptes m'en empêcher ? »

Joseph ne lui répond pas mais dépose un autre baiser sur le sommet de son crâne en laissant ses mains glisser le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses épaules. Madeleine est prise d'un frémissement qu'elle chasse en secouant brièvement la tête.

« Par contre, la cabane aux WC a bien tenu.

– Peut-être qu'il y en aura toujours besoin dans le Nouveau Monde.

– Tu connais un verset de la Bible qui parle de toilettes dans une cabane au fond du Jardin d'Eden ?

– J'en rajouterai un à la maison.

– J'ai hâte de lire ça. »

Le chien s'assoie à leurs pieds et se met à se gratter le cou avec une patte arrière, l'air de signaler qu'il n'aime pas du tout être tenu en laisse et encore moins rester sur place à ne rien faire. Pas grave, il peut attendre. Maddie range son arme dans l'étui attaché autour de ses hanches et regarde autour d'eux en réfléchissant. Les yeux de Joseph sont rivés sur elle. Lui aussi n'attend que son aval pour continuer leur route. Une exploration bâclée signifierait un retour plus rapide au bunker.

« Et maintenant ?

– Il y a un hangar à bateaux là-bas, mais y aura rien d'intéressant dedans. Si on va vers le sud, on tombera sur le poste des rangers. On pourrait y trouver de la nourriture ou d'autres trucs qui nous manquent dans le bunker...

– ... Ou des gens, Maddie ?

– Oui. Ou des gens. Ce serait bien. »

La silhouette élancée du prophète fait demi tour en silence. Ses pas viennent fouler l'herbe haute qui mène à la voie principale de l'île et l'officier le suit quasiment à l'aveuglette.

Cette partie-là de la forêt est plus feuillue que celle qui entoure le bunker. La lumière de la lune y est presque absente alors il est difficile de savoir où poser ses pieds. Les brins mouillés par la pluie transmettent leur humidité au pantalon de Madeleine dont la toile en jean finit par lui coller aux mollets. Joseph se retourne pour prendre sa main libre dans la sienne après qu'elle ait fait un faux pas. Plus aucune trace d'incendie aux alentours. Comme si tout avait déjà repoussé ou que l'Effondrement avait été très sélectif dans les dégâts qu'il a causés.

« Et ensuite ?

– Ensuite quoi ?

– Quand tu auras vu qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que nous ici. Est-ce que tu rentreras avec moi ?

– Oui. Promis. »

Après qu'ils aient atteint une partie plus clairsemée de la forêt, le prophète ralentit le pas pour contempler l'horizon. Maddie suit aussitôt son regard, heureuse de pouvoir enfin créer des souvenirs avec lui à l'extérieur de leur prison. Le ciel a pris une teinte plus claire qu'à leur départ. Il doit être dans les trois ou quatre heures du matin.

À cet endroit de l'île, pile entre deux épicéas perchés tout près d'eux, la jeune femme peut apercevoir de très loin la gigantesque structure en métal qui servait d'armature à la statue de Joseph. Elle se laisse sourire en se rappelant l'épisode mouvementé de sa destruction, l'une des seules fois où Hurk lui a prêté main forte et lance-roquettes.

Son prophète ne dit plus rien depuis un moment. Elle serre sa main plusieurs fois et le taquine pour l'égayer un peu.

« Tu boudes parce qu'on voit les restes de ta statue d'ici ?

– Pas vraiment.

– Oh.

– Je ne l'aimais pas tant que ça. Je voulais en faire un lieu de paix et de culte mais des hommes sont morts en la construisant.

– C'est la phrase la plus mégalo que j'ai jamais entendue.

– Un échafaudage s'est effondré.

– Oui, et puis il y a eu tous ces gens qui ont sauté d'en-haut parce qu'ils étaient complètement shootés à la Grâce et qu'ils croyaient faire un geste pieux en ton nom.

– Oui, ça aussi. Mais certaines des victimes étaient mes Enfants et ce sont tes hommes qui les ont poussés dans le vide.

– Comment est-ce que tu sais ça, toi ?

– Je t'avais prévenue que Faith était mes yeux sur toi.

– Tu préparais le terrain avant de me mettre le grappin dessus ?

– À vrai dire, oui.

– Ouah. »

Madeleine est stupéfaite devant le bâtiment qui apparaît sous leurs yeux. Le poste des rangers. En bien meilleur état que la tour ; presque inchangé, en fait, comme la petite cabane au bord de l'eau. Comparé au bunker étroit et insipide que Joseph et elle ont habité ces dernières semaines, le chalet respire confort, luxe et même chaleur. Madeleine se hâte d'aller en ouvrir une porte pour explorer l'intérieur. Ce n'est qu'après avoir essayé de forcer plusieurs fois l'une des serrures fermées à clé qu'elle remarque le van blanc garé derrière elle. Immaculé, lui aussi.

« Est-ce qu'il était déjà là pendant l'Effondrement, celui-là ?

– Je ne m'en rappelle plus. J'étais trop occupé à te porter sur mes épaules.

– Ah. Combien de temps est-ce que ça t'a pris ?

– Un peu plus d'un quart d'heure, je crois.

– Et si tu m'avais laissée dans la voiture ?

– Cinq minutes tout au plus. Je pense que j'aurais pu courir. »

La réponse de Joseph la fait réfléchir alors qu'elle revient vers lui le pouce logé dans la poche de son pantalon. Le prophète s'est assis sur le muret à côté duquel est suspendu un panneau d'information et ses doigts sont emmêlés les uns aux autres comme s'il priait en plus de discuter avec elle. Maddie s'approche de lui, se penche vers son visage pour l'embrasser plusieurs fois en prenant dans le creux de ses mains sa mâchoire devenue piquante.

« J'étais persuadée que la voiture était plus près du bunker que ça. Tu es fou de m'avoir emmenée. »

Le prophète riposte avec quelques baisers sur la bouche puis sur le front avant de se relever en remettant son arme en place près de son bassin. Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure quand elle lui tourne le dos pour faire un état des lieux.

« D'amour, seulement. »

La jeune femme esquisse un autre sourire qui s'estompe quand un quad garé devant le local du personnel attire son attention. Il n'est pas plus abîmé que le van, pas plus poussiéreux non plus, et l'une de ses roues écrase des touffes de rhubarbe qui ont poussé contre le mur. Celui-là est arrivé ici récemment. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans l'atmosphère. Elle décide d'aller faire encore un tour dans les parages avant de réessayer d'ouvrir les portes du poste.

Le bout du chapelet dans une main et le poignet de Joseph dans l'autre, elle se lance dans la direction opposée au bunker. Le prophète enjambe un vieux carton en la suivant et tous deux passent à côté d'un canapé en cuir bousillé par un trop long séjour à l'extérieur. L'un des panneaux auparavant accrochés au-dessus du seuil est à moitié enterré à côté des meubles que les membres du culte avaient entreposés devant le bâtiment pour s'en débarrasser. Le cœur de Maddie se serre devant l'état de la table de pique-nique qui lui avait servi lors d'un déjeuner avec des copains résistants. Le bois a pourri à force d'absorber la pluie.

L'énorme poids lourd grand ouvert qu'elle avait autrefois détecté à une cinquantaine de mètres du poste n'a pas bougé entre temps. Il a été vandalisé. Le cadavre qui s'y trouvait avant l'apocalypse jonche toujours le sol – dans un état dégradé, maintenant, contrairement à la batte de baseball rutilante à côté de lui – mais les réserves de papier toilette, de sauce tomate, de pâté pour chien et le reste de la marchandise qu'elle savait rangés au fond du porteur ont disparu.

Joseph remarque le squelette beaucoup plus tard qu'elle. Un tic nerveux traverse alors sa joue et son poignet se détache d'entre les doigts de Maddie pour qu'il puisse reprendre sa main dans la sienne. Il finit par tuer lui-même le silence trop épais autour d'eux.

« On devrait passer le reste de la nuit à l'intérieur du chalet si on arrive à l'ouvrir. Ce serait plus sûr.

– Oui, si tu veux. On restera là-bas le temps que le soleil se lève. Tu as peur ?

– Je n'aime pas prendre des risques inconsidérés. La construction de l'Eden n'est pas achevée. Le danger rôde encore, je le sens.

– D'accord. »

Contrairement au prophète, le chien n'a rien remarqué d'anormal depuis tout à l'heure. Il semble même très heureux de pouvoir se promener partout dans le coin et faire pipi tranquillement dans l'herbe. L'officier tire gentiment sur la laisse pour l'obliger à accélérer le pas tandis que la tour radio centrale se dévoile peu à peu au loin.

Il lui manque un bout d'environ quinze ou vingt mètres. Décapitée par le feu du ciel.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es fait retirer le tatouage de ta femme ? »

La botte de Joseph se pose précautionneusement sur la face la plus lisse d'une pierre qu'il cherche à franchir au lieu de passer à côté. Pas de réponse. Il fredonne d'une voix douce et Madeleine a l'impression de connaître la mélodie.

« Mon amour ? »

Il ne dit toujours rien. L'aide tout de même à passer au-dessus de la pierre après lui, en veillant à ce qu'elle ne glisse pas sur le grès mouillé. La jeune femme ne se décourage pas pour autant et tente de relancer la conversation sous un autre angle.

« Est-ce qu'elle savait que tu entendais des... La Voix ? »

Joseph croise son regard dans l'obscurité alors que derrière elle, Holly saute au-dessus de la rocaille pour atterrir sur le sol avec un bruit inélégant. Ils reprennent la marche dès que le chien a atteint les pieds de Maddie. L'homme lui répond enfin sur un ton plus léger que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

« Oui, elle savait. Elle était schizophrène légère. Ça la rendait tolérante de ces choses-là. »

Madeleine hausse les sourcils en attendant la suite de l'histoire. Elle ne vient pas tout de suite.

Le nouveau silence la pousse à se demander pourquoi Joseph semble hésiter à lui parler de son passé. Il se pourrait qu'il ait été rendu pudique ou méfiant par des années d'isolation. Lui et sa femme ne devaient pas être entourés d'une pléthore d'amis dans une société qui a peur des troubles mentaux et qui balance tous ses malades dans un même sac étiqueté _dangereux et sans valeur_. Peut-être a-t-il dû protéger et défendre sa femme et lui-même contre l'incompréhension, l'intolérance et la violence à l'encontre des gens comme eux. Peut-être a-t-il encore un peu honte de n'être pas tout-à-fait comme le citoyen américain lambda.

Elle continue d'attendre qu'il lui en dise plus à ce sujet et c'est lorsqu'il le remarque que Joseph lui offre une autre parcelle de ses souvenirs.

« Quand elle était de bonne humeur, elle m'appelait _doux dingue._

– C'est mignon. Le nom de code que je t'ai attribué pour les communications intra-résistance, c'était Jean d'Arc.

– Celui qui prêche dans tout le royaume parce qu'il a entendu la Voix.

– Exactement. »

Holly refuse soudain d'avancer, alors Madeleine s'arrête et retient Joseph. La chienne s'affaire à renifler quelque chose dans le noir. L'officier n'a pas le cœur à tirer de toutes ses forces sur le chapelet pour la ramener à l'ordre. En plus, le bijou risquerait de se casser.

« Ta femme et toi, vous vous êtes rencontrés...

– À l'hôpital psychiatrique où j'ai travaillé. Elle venait régulièrement rendre visite à sa petite sœur.

– Malade aussi ?

– Elle enchaînait les tentatives de suicide. Elle a fini par réussir.

– Oh, mince. Je suis désolée.

– Ma compagne a décidé de couper les ponts avec le reste de sa famille après cette tragédie. Il y avait de lourds secrets entre eux mais elle ne m'en a jamais parlé. »

Son ton ne s'est toujours pas appesanti. Lorsqu'il parle de ces choses-là, Joseph donne l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu plusieurs vies et de pouvoir évoquer les couleurs de sa jeunesse sans l'ombre d'un remord ou d'une blessure qui n'aurait pas encore guéri. Elle l'a jugé à tort et à travers pendant des mois pour sa mégalomanie, son indifférence, sa mauvaises foi, ses lâchetés. Mais il a le mérite d'être parvenu à transcender cette sérénité constante qui transforme certains hommes comme lui en guides spirituels puissants et incontestés. Il suffit qu'il raconte une bribe de son histoire personnelle pour que n'importe qui soit pris d'une envie vorace d'en savoir plus et de tout lui confier à son tour. C'est probablement ce qui faisait de ses messes des cérémonies aussi ardemment sollicitées par l'ensemble de ses disciples ainsi que ses propres hérauts.

Madeleine se surprend à mordiller l'intérieur de sa joue jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur naisse. Il est bien joli d'attribuer sa curiosité au talent de narrateur de Joseph, mais elle-même n'est pas dupe face à l'étendue de cette jalousie qui a la fâcheuse tendance à suinter aléatoirement. Elle lui en voudrait presque de parler de sa femme alors que c'est elle qui a ramené le sujet sur le tapis. La main de Joseph comprime la sienne. Un bref regard vers son visage et l'officier comprend qu'il n'a pas fait exprès.

« On était tous les deux des enfants. Tout restait en surface. Nos conversations, parfois même nos sentiments. Je croyais être heureux parce que je ne connaissais rien au bonheur.

– Est-ce que c'est vrai, ce que racontait John ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

– Que ta femme s'appelait Faith.

– Oui. »

Le chien recommence à déambuler entre les fougères. Maddie observe sa silhouette trapue qui remue dans tous les sens avant de revenir vers eux sans aucune discrétion.

« Freud aurait un tas de trucs à dire sur le fait que tu aies insisté pour que Rachel et les autres filles prennent son nom.

– Je n'y ai pas beaucoup réfléchi. Ce nom m'est venu naturellement. Elles devaient avant tout représenter une figure maternelle qui veillerait sur mes Enfants.

– Est-ce que tu y penses souvent ?

– À Faith ?

– À ta femme Faith. Pas Rachel Faith.

– Elle a été mon premier amour, mon épouse et la mère de mon enfant. Ma femme, c'est toi. »

Joseph commence à s'écarter du chemin. Comme s'il cherchait à passer par la forêt plutôt que par la voie principale pour aller tout à l'ouest. Mais il fait plus sombre par là qu'ailleurs. Madeleine est presque sûre qu'il n'y a rien à voir de ce côté de l'île. Alors elle tente plusieurs fois de le ramener à elle pour qu'il retourne sur le chemin à ses côtés et au bout de la troisième tentative, le prophète arrête enfin de s'orienter vers l'obscurité.

« Joe, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– J'aimerais prendre un raccourci.

– Non. Il n'y a rien par ici. J'en suis quasiment sûre. Si c'est la route vers le comté que tu cherches, elle est par là-bas. »

L'homme capitule avec un pincement de lèvres. Une nouvelle crispation traverse sa joue pour aller tendre tout le bas de son visage. Maddie perçoit son changement d'attitude à la seconde où il se ferme comme une huître.

Joseph n'est pas du genre à devenir passif agressif quand il n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut. Quelque chose l'angoisse. Elle a l'impression de lui avoir demandé de pratiquer une autopsie surprise sur l'un de ses frères. La grande main dans la sienne est tellement nerveuse qu'elle en devient moite. Il rompt la fresque de ses pensées avec un flot de mots qui la prennent par surprise et lui ôtent l'envie de faire des blagues pour alléger l'atmosphère.

« Mon Dieu, j'ai un très grand regret de vous avoir offensé parce que vous êtes infiniment bon, infiniment aimable et que le péché vous déplaît. Je prends la ferme résolution, avec les secours de votre sainte grâce, de ne plus vous offenser et de faire pénitence. »

Son intonation est psalmodique. Épouvantablement uniforme. Maddie lui embrasse l'épaule pour lui signaler qu'elle est avec lui s'il a besoin de réconfort mais Joseph n'est plus vraiment là. Elle comprend trop tard qu'il cherchait à éviter certaines parties de l'île pour ne pas déterrer de mauvais souvenirs liés à l'Effondrement.

Cette quinzaine de minutes à la porter jusqu'au bunker ont dû être terrifiantes pour lui. Marcher le plus vite possible en tentant d'éviter les projectiles et le feu. Traîner avec lui ce corps immobile de femme adulte. Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que l'intensité de son courage lui saute aux yeux et la jeune femme se sent ingrate de ne l'avoir jamais remercié.

Elle tente d'envisager l'ampleur de ce qu'il a ressenti ce soir-là sous la tempête divine, même si rien de ce qu'elle s'imagine ne peut refléter le quart de ce qu'il a subi. Un vague souvenir d'un ciel rouge orangé mais aussi de grondements dont la violence l'aurait ramenée à l'état d'enfant de cinq ans terrorisée si elle avait été en possession de tous ses moyens. Madeleine n'est pas particulièrement angoissée en y repensant parce qu'elle était presque inconsciente et que son esprit ne dispose que de miettes d'images.

Lui gagne en fébrilité avec les minutes.

Elle se souvient soudain de ces rêves qu'il disait faire, ceux dans lesquels il courait entre les boules de feu pour sauver leur peau. Joseph n'a pas peut-être pas osé appeler un chat un chat et avouer que ces rêves-là étaient des cauchemars récurrents. L'officier embrasse doucement le dos de sa main en cherchant ses yeux dans la nuit.

Ils continuent d'avancer tant bien que mal. Elle hésite à proposer de revenir en arrière pour rentrer à la maison. Joseph s'arrête spontanément avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche et Maddie tourne la tête vers lui en se demandant s'il a entendu ses doutes s'entrechoquer dans ses pensées.

Là, à l'orée d'un autre sentier, se tient le pickup accidenté qu'elle a conduit pour échapper à la furie de l'apocalypse.

Les yeux du prophète sont rivés sur la voiture. Son corps se rigidifie graduellement des pieds à la tête. Maddie finit par lâcher sa main en même temps que le chien se libère du chapelet. Il part gambader dans son coin sans qu'elle ne cherche à le rattraper.

« Oh merde, Joseph... Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas que c'était ici. Je croyais que c'était dans la forêt. Excuse-moi. »

Avec un reniflement malheureux, l'officier s'avance à pas de loup vers la carcasse du véhicule carbonisé. La flic en elle se met à tout examiner pour établir le diagnostic d'un accident sur lequel elle ne s'est jamais penchée pendant son deuil – ses conséquences sur elle étant franchement moindre par rapport à celles de l'Effondrement en général et de l'espèce de guerre civile qui l'a précédé. Cet accident-là ne fait toujours aucun sens dans son esprit. Alors, son cerveau se met à travailler à vive allure pour tout digérer en seulement quelques minutes.

La partie postérieure d'un macchabée repose sur le capot du pickup. Cette victime est passée à travers le pare-brise. Elle n'est pas morte sur le coup ; l'angle de ses doigts prouve qu'elle a essayé d'agripper la ferraille pour se tirer vers l'extérieur. Madeleine met une bonne minute à se rappeler qui était assis du côté passager. Whitehorse. Elle se souvient avoir vu ses pieds reposer sur le siège à côté d'elle. Et elle n'avait rien compris sur le coup, parce que voir des jambes remuer toutes seules pour échapper à la mort était au mieux carrément grotesque, au pire totalement inconcevable dans toute son horreur.

Plusieurs kilos de plomb tombent sur son estomac. Le shériff a souffert le martyre avant de mourir et il aurait vraisemblablement pu être sauvé s'il y avait encore eu des ambulances et des hôpitaux à ce moment-là. Aujourd'hui, il n'est absolument plus reconnaissable et son corps est à mi-chemin entre le squelette noirci par le feu et la silhouette lisse et asexuée de ces corps pétrifiés à Pompéi.

« Père, Dieu de tendresse et de miséricorde, j'ai péché contre Toi et mes frères. Je ne suis pas digne d'être appelé Ton enfant, mais près de Toi se trouve le pardon. Accueille mon repentir. Que Ton Esprit me donne la force de vivre selon Ton amour, en imitant Celui qui est mort pour nos péchés, Ton Fils, Jésus-Christ, notre Seigneur. Amen. »

Madeleine avance maladroitement vers la voiture avec l'intention de regarder à l'intérieur. Sur son chemin, elle se prend les pieds dans une masse sombre qui repose au sol et sa main attrape la portière avant qu'elle ne s'étale par terre de tout son long. En se penchant vers ce qui vient de la faire trébucher, l'officier découvre avec effroi qu'il s'agit d'un deuxième corps. Le cadavre est aussi droit qu'un piquet et deux mains sont étirées loin devant ce qu'il reste de la tête. Ce quelqu'un a rampé au sol après s'être extirpé de la voiture. Carbonisé aussi, sauf les barrettes en métal qui ont partiellement fondu sur le crâne. Barrettes à cheveux, barrettes à cheveux... Hudson. Joey Hudson. Hudson.

L'officier chuchote son nom une dizaine de fois. L'information met du temps à trouver sa place dans sa esprit. L'espace est déjà occupé par le choc et la tristesse face au corps décomposé de son amie.

Joseph est toujours là-bas, debout, inerte, à la regarder sans expression tranchée sur le visage. C'est en se redressant lentement que Maddie est foudroyée par un éclair de lucidité, comme si le fait de remonter sur ses jambes avait propulsé son bon sens vers le haut. Hudson a rampé pour échapper au feu et s'enfuir dans la direction qu'a prise Joseph. Hudson n'était pas morte. C'est ce que lui avait avoué le prophète avant de se rétracter en prétextant avoir testé sa gestion de la colère. _Deux de tes collègues étaient encore vivants dans la voiture. Le shériff et la femme officier ont survécu à notre accident. Je les ai laissés mourir au lieu de les amener ici avec nous._

Le shériff Whitehorse. L'officier Hudson.

Madeleine fusille Joseph du regard. L'homme se met à la fixer plus attentivement.

Elle fait un pas en arrière. Il fait un pas en avant.

« Viens ici, Madeleine. »

L'officier recule encore. Puis s'arrête. Joseph se dépêche d'amenuiser l'espace qui les sépare en marchant vers elle d'un pas prompt.

Elle le laisse faire.

Une énorme vague de culpabilité l'envahit et la paralyse. Maddie n'est pas sûre de savoir d'où ce sentiment étouffant provient. Elle se met à parler avant qu'il ne l'atteigne et ses mots le font s'arrêter net sur sa trajectoire.

« J'ai tué une femme enceinte. »

Le prophète ne dit rien. Ne fait rien. Ses yeux ne la quittent plus une seule seconde. Le temps semble s'arrêter. Il se passe peut-être trois minutes avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole. Maddie n'ose plus le regarder en face et poursuit après un halètement très court.

« Cette femme aussi, elle était innocente. Je l'ai tuée alors qu'elle avait rien demandé. C'était à la Sunrise Farm. J'avais pas vu qu'elle était... C'est seulement quand on a commencé à entasser les cadavres à l'arrière d'un camion que j'ai remarqué la taille de son ventre. Elle en était à six mois, sept mois, peut-être. J'étais persuadée qu'il n'y avait que des combattants dans cet avant-poste alors j'ai nettoyé l'endroit au sniper avec une escouade. Je savais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir des femmes ou des enfants. Ou des femmes qui attendent un enfant. »

Joseph se débarrasse du peu de vide qui les sépare encore. Il a tôt fait de la saisir par les avant-bras pour la coller contre lui et empêcher toute tentative de fuite – qui ne viendra jamais. Défaite, Maddie a déjà posé sa tête contre son torse en fermant les yeux. L'odeur corporelle du prophète agit comme un calmant puissant sur ses nerfs.

« Elle avait les cheveux noirs. Ils devaient être teints parce qu'elle avait des tâches de rousseur partout sur les joues. Elle a tout lâché devant moi, comme une bombe à retardement. La pisse et tout le reste. J'ai eu l'impression d'être punie pour ce que j'avais fait. Mais j'avais pas fait exprès, Joe. »

L'intéressé agrippe une poignée de ses cheveux pour l'obliger à relever le visage vers lui. Elle ne rouvre pas les yeux tant qu'il ne l'a pas embrassée sur le front pour honorer leur rituel amoureux.

« J'en fais encore des cauchemars la nuit. Mais c'est pas les remords qui me réveillent. C'est le manque de remords. S'il fallait recommencer, je referais les mêmes conneries. Je crois que je suis un monstre et c'est ça qui m'inquiète le plus. Pas la mort de cette femme et de son bébé, pas la mort de tous les autres. Nan. C'est de savoir que j'suis probablement pas quelqu'un de bien. Ni un bon policier, ni une bonne personne. Est-ce que tu te rends compte...

– Arrête. »

Les baisers qu'il sème des deux côtés de son cou sont censés la rassurer. Ils ne font pas que ça.

« Tout ça n'existe plus. C'est fini, Madeleine. Je t'ai prise telle que tu es. J'ai prié pour nous deux. Il faut qu'on avance, maintenant.

– Oui.

– Viens, on retourne au poste. »

La porte de derrière est effectivement fermée à clé. Elle résiste aux assauts de Joseph comme elle l'avait fait à ceux de Madeleine. Celle de devant est ouverte – la clé est restée dans la serrure du côté intérieur.

La pièce principale aurait besoin d'un bon coup de balai ou d'un aspirateur puissant (il y a tellement de bouts de papier par terre qu'en les rassemblant, on pourrait certainement constituer un livre.) De la poussière du sol au plafond mais le bois du chalet est resté sain. L'officier va pouvoir y rester quelques heures avec Joseph sans craindre la crise d'asthme à cause du moisi. Pas d'électricité, pas même après qu'elle ait appuyé sur l'interrupteur pour la cinquantième fois et malgré les grésillements qui parcourent les lampes murales pendant une poignée de secondes.

Elle entend Joseph fermer la porte à clé derrière lui. Il dépose son arme près de l'entrée puis se laisse absorber par la vue des impressionnants bois d'orignal accrochés sur un pilier au mur. Ses mains se sont logées dans ses poches. Madeleine est soulagée de le voir plus détendu.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un lit ?

– Un matelas dans la salle de surveillance. Je crois qu'il n'y était pas le jour où on a investi les lieux. Les résistants tenaient plus à leur confort que tes Enfants... Vous les obligiez à dormir à même le sol, ou quoi ?

– Je leur enseignais la modestie et la tolérance face à des conditions de vie difficiles. La vie est spartiate dans un bunker, la moindre des choses était de leur apprendre à s'adapter.

– Quel sérieux.

– Excuse-moi. Je suis un peu fatigué.

– On s'allonge, alors ?

– Bien sûr. »

Le matelas est accolé à deux casiers de rangement dont la peinture kaki ne dissimule plus complètement le revêtement en acier. L'un est tombé par terre et l'autre est incliné contre lui comme un domino en passe de tomber. Maddie en ouvre les tiroirs vides par curiosité avant de retirer son gilet pare-balles.

Personne ne pourra les voir à travers la porte vitrée de devant, mais la porte et la fenêtre de derrière semblent inquiéter Joseph qui les couvre avec le drapeau américain décroché du mur et les rideaux suspendus à la tringle. Après ça, il se défait à son tour de toute son artillerie et s'allonge dans le dos de la jeune femme emmitouflée dans la veste en velours côtelé auparavant roulée en boule au fond de son sac à dos.

Le chien s'est déjà assoupi sur un tapis fleuri dans la pièce principale.

« J'espère que t'avais bien refermé le sachet avant de partir.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. »

L'officier met un peu de temps à se détendre complètement. La chaleur de Joseph dans son dos, son menton posé sur son épaule et les bras qui l'entourent pour la maintenir contre lui sont d'une grande aide. Sans raison particulière, les deux se mettent à chuchoter comme des ados en colonie de vacances, quand le couvre feu est passé depuis longtemps et que garçons et filles sont censés faire chambre à part.

« Dis.

– Hmm ?

– C'était dans quelle division que Jacob a combattu ?

– 82ème division aéroportée.

– Des parachutistes ?

– Oui. »

Le souffle du prophète lui chatouille la joue quand il répond. Maddie y passe un doigt pour interrompre cette sensation.

« Pourquoi cette question ?

– Je viens de me rendre compte que Richard était dans la même division pendant la guerre du Vietnam.

– Ton ami Dutch ?

– Oui. Est-ce qu'il connaissait Jacob ?

– Tu penses qu'il était un agent double au service de ma famille ?

– Un agent triple. »

Joseph est pris d'un rire facile qui les fait vibrer tous les deux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un agent triple, Madeleine ?

– Quelqu'un qui travaille pour une organisation A, la famille Seed, puis qui fait semblant de les trahir pour se rapprocher de l'organisation B, les résistants. Comme ça, sur le long terme, il peut donner de mauvaises informations aux résistants tout en les espionnant pour le compte de ta famille.

– Ça a l'air bien compliqué. Est-ce que Dutch t'a transmis des informations erronées ?

– Parfois oui, parfois non. Je ne sais pas trop. Je trouve bizarre qu'il t'ait ouvert son bunker pendant l'Effondrement alors qu'il a dû te voir arriver sur ses écrans. Il y avait des caméras partout sur son île.

– Elles ne fonctionnaient sûrement déjà plus à ce moment-là. Ton ami a dû ouvrir la trappe en se disant qu'il allait sauver une âme en peine.

– Et si elles fonctionnaient encore, alors ?

– Alors il t'a vue, toi, et il a choisi de prendre un risque qui lui a été fatal.

– Hmmm.

– Tu n'es pas convaincue.

– Pas trop. »

Il recommence à fredonner cette mélodie familière. Maddie est trop fatiguée pour placer un titre ou un groupe musical dessus. Elle est au milieu d'un long bâillement lorsqu'une main en train de s'immiscer sous son t-shirt lui fait fermer brusquement la bouche.

« Joe... Tu as les mains froides.

– Est-ce que je peux les réchauffer contre toi ?

– Oui. »

La jeune femme s'attend à ce qu'il les laisse là, contre son ventre. Ses mains ôtent le tissu de son soutien-gorge et les deux paumes viennent se loger contre ses seins. Le geste est doux. Un brin érotique, mais pas sexuel. Tout comme la manière dont ses lèvres caressent sa nuque pendant de longues minutes. Il s'endort avant elle.

* * *

Le réveil de Madeleine est brutal. Joseph n'est pas là. La lumière du jour lui donne un mal de tête violent. Beaucoup de bruit à l'extérieur.

Madeleine voit flou.

Elle se demande si elle est en train de rêver, parce que les rêves lucides lui arrivent souvent. Des coups de feu proches du mur derrière elle la font tressaillir et chercher à s'abriter en baissant la tête, réflexe d'ancienne résistante. Elle essaie de se redresser mais ses poignets sont attachés ensemble au-dessus de sa tête. Une corde. Une corde qui passe derrière la poignée d'un des casiers pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Le meuble industriel est trop lourd pour qu'elle puisse le tirer avec elle.

Alors elle attend, et l'attente est longue. L'officier ne comprend rien. La panique la gagne et fait tout accélérer sauf le temps : le rythme de sa respiration, sa fréquence cardiaque, les contractions involontaires de ses muscles. Elle appelle Joseph plusieurs fois. Sans réponse.

Plusieurs minutes passent avec la même lenteur que celles qui lui ont brûlé la peau le premier soir au bunker. Elle cesse de les compter. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit depuis que les coups de feu ont retenti tout près.

Puis quelqu'un entre en trombe. La peur de Maddie explose en un cri aigu parce qu'elle voit pas qui est en train de se précipiter vers elle.

Les mains qui se posent sur ses tempes sont celles de Joseph. Elle les reconnaîtrait entre milles.

« Joseph... Joseph, qu'est-ce que tu fais... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi je suis attachée ? »

Il tremble contre sa peau. Malgré sa vision défaillante, elle croit voir qu'il est blessé au visage. Il y a du rouge sur son front, son nez, ses yeux.

« Pour te sauver. Je suis désolé, mon amour. Ne fais surtout aucun bruit. Je viendrai te chercher, je te le promets. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime. Attends-moi ici. »

L'homme l'embrasse fébrilement sur le front. Il approche quelque chose de son visage. Un talkie-walkie.

« Je me rends. Ne faites pas de mal à ma femme. Je suis sur le chemin. J'arrive. »


	8. Classique

" _Father Father, will you forgive me  
If I should leave your Garden?_

_I will miss the water lilies, white are still my sheets of linen;  
White is still my skin that I bathe in scents of memories_

_Father Father, will you forget me  
When I've crossed the Seventh Sea?  
_  
 _I will sink this boat, this canopic jar to feel again the beating of your royal heart;_  
 _Blood as pure as porcelain fills my loins and lungs_ _—_ _I'll sink to the bottom, to the Valley of the Kings_ "

Susanne Sundfør – Father Father

* * *

« Grosse moule ? »

Des heures qu'elle l'attend. Et ça, cette voix exagérément rauque et ces mots ridicules, ça n'est pas Joseph.

Madeleine penche la tête vers ses bras encore attachés pour que le tissu absorbe le plus gros des larmes qui maculent ses joues. Elle pleure depuis qu'il est parti et ça n'aide en rien la migraine qui lui bouffe le cerveau depuis son réveil. Ses épaules lui font mal à force d'être coincées de travers, sa gorge est sèche, ses pieds gelés, ses yeux bouffis et défaillants. Deux poignées de casier lui rentrent dans le dos : l'une entre les omoplates, l'autre dans le creux des reins. Elle a le choix entre les laisser lui faire mal ou risquer de se disloquer les épaules en avançant les fesses.

Elle ne cesse de repenser à ce bruit de moteur qui démarrait et ces crissements de pneus à droite du bâtiment. Si ça se trouve, ces sons-là n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination affolée par le stress, mais ils lui ont déchiré le courage en mille morceaux quand même. Parti à pied, le prophète serait rattrapable en quelques heures. Parti en voiture, c'est une toute autre histoire.

Un silence de mort s'est installé après tout ça. Les seuls bruits qui lui ont tenu compagnie dans l'enfer de l'attente étaient les gazouillements de quelques oiseaux à l'extérieur, les rares grincements des planches du chalet, ou le bourdonnement régulier du petit frigo en face d'elle, voire ses propres sanglots dont seul le souvenir d'avoir un jour gagné la réputation d' _officier dure à cuire_ est parvenu à amortir le déluge. Au début, pour ne pas sombrer complètement, elle s'est passé en boucle les petites phrases que Whitehorse lui soufflait pour la motiver quand elle se relâchait à cause de la fatigue. _Allez, petite. Laisse pas la lumière s'éteindre. On sait tous les deux que t'es une coriace. T'es pas toute seule, je suis derrière toi._ Quand ces souvenirs d'encouragements n'ont plus suffi à la calmer et que la crise d'angoisse lui a rendu le souffle court et les jambes agitées, elle a pensé très fort à la texture de la peau de Joseph. Un peu aussi à son odeur masculine les matins où elle se réveille le visage niché dans son cou et à cette chaleur qu'ils partagent lorsqu'ils s'endorment enroulés l'un autour de l'autre.

Des courants d'air froid lui mordillent les orteils à travers ses chaussettes depuis tout à l'heure. Le prophète a oublié de fermer la porte avant de s'enfuir, preuve qu'il ne faisait pas semblant d'avoir peur de ceux qui le pourchassaient. Madeleine n'est plus qu'une boule de nerfs épuisés par l'inquiétude.

Et maintenant, quelqu'un vient de franchir le seuil alors que ses sanglots discrets n'auraient dû ameuter personne. Elle ne fait même pas l'effort de relever la tête. Trop abattue pour exploser de joie à l'idée d'avoir été trouvée par un autre survivant. L'intrus fait grincer le parquet sous ses pieds au fur et à mesure qu'il marche vers la salle de surveillance où elle est ligotée et l'officier ne laisse pas non plus fleurir son soulagement, préférant attendre en silence que son sauveur confirme son identité d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Grosse moule ! T'es sourde et aveugle ? »

Tête en avant, Maddie tente de fixer son regard sur la silhouette vert pomme qui s'avance vers elle. La question la fait réagir mollement.

« Vieux slibard ?

– Pu-tain de merde. Le truc de fou. J'croyais que t'étais restée morte.

– Je pensais que tu étais mort aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Est-ce que tu... Est-ce que tu peux me détacher...? »

Une main remue devant le visage de la jeune femme, avant de s'arrêter tout près de ses yeux. Une odeur de pin et de barbecue.

« Comment ça se fait que tu m'as pas reconnu tout de suite ? T'es vraiment aveugle ?

– Pas complètement. Je vois les couleurs mais les formes sont floues.

– J'ai combien de doigts, là ?

– Shark. Détache-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

– Ah oui, merde. Excuse. »

La libération tant attendue fait l'effet d'une délivrance. Pouvoir enfin récupérer le haut de son corps et tout remettre en place fait pousser un long soupir extatique à Maddie. Le stade des fourmillements avait été dépassé il y a un moment, son bras droit ne répondait quasiment plus. Il tombe comme un poids mort sur sa cuisse, avec un bruit lourd qui fait pousser un « _oufff_ _»_ de compatissance au fugitif pyromane.

Lasse, l'officier masse l'intérieur de ses poignets avec ses pouces en attendant que les sensations y reviennent. Elle positionne aussi ses jambes avec l'intention de se lever mais la fatigue nerveuse en décide autrement. Son corps retombe aussi sec sur le matelas. **  
**

« Je sais pas trop ce qui m'arrive. Ça va pas bien du tout.

– Prends ton temps, Mad. Je squatte souvent ici. C'est calme, pépouze, on risque rien.

– Tu rigoles, ou quoi ? On s'est fait attaquer ce matin, lui aboie-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

– Hein ? »

Elle attrape le lien qui maintenait ses mains attachées au casier derrière elle. La corde est assez fine. Des perles fixes se suivent tous les quelques centimètres et le pendentif est en forme de croix d'Eden's Gate. Il s'agit forcément du chapelet de Joseph ou de celui qu'il lui a offert.

Pendant qu'elle manipule le bijou pour en déterminer l'origine, Sharky claque des doigts ou frappe le sol par battements de cinq avec le talon de sa chaussure, selon le niveau d'impatience que ce calme plat lui fait déjà atteindre. Elle avait oublié qu'il était incapable de tenir en place. Il vaut mieux tout lui raconter avant qu'il ne se mette à faire des « pop » insupportables avec sa bouche.

« J'étais avec Joseph. On est sortis du bunker cette nuit, on a décidé de passer quelques heures ici, puis il y a eu des coups de feu à l'extérieur. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai cru que Joseph s'était rendu aux autorités mais personne n'est venu me libérer, donc c'était pas eux.

– Ah. Ouais. D'accord.

– Oui.

– Bref... Ça va ?

– Shark.

– Quoi ? »

Si Madeleine y voyait encore quelque chose, elle plisserait les yeux pour le scruter avec son air le plus suspicieux.

« Tu sais quelque chose ? »

Le pyromane penché sur elle commence à reculer. Elle attrape son poignet après trois essais infructueux puis glisse index et majeur en-dessous de sa gourmette fétiche pour l'empêcher de retourner discrètement dans la salle principale. Il cède et inspire fort par le nez en s'agenouillant devant elle.

« Ouais, je sais plein de choses.

– Et tu ne veux pas m'en parler.

– Pas maintenant. On a quelques heures devant nous, toute façon.

– Tu dis ça comme si quelqu'un nous attendait.

– On en parlera plus tard.

– Charlemagne Victor Bosh–

– J'te raconte tout bientôt. Promis, juré, craché, qu'il lui répond en se raclant la gorge.

– Crache pas dans ta main, c'est dégoûtant.

– O.K., comme tu veux.

– Tu ne me résisteras pas très longtemps, tu sais. J'étais la meilleure de ma promo en technique d'interrogatoire.

– Ça marchera pas sur moi. J'suis trop con pour ça. »

La jeune femme secoue la tête avec ce qu'elle imagine être un sourire en coin.

« Tu veux bien me chercher un verre d'eau ? J'ai la langue pâteuse, j'en peux plus.

– No problemo. »

Pendant que Sharky retourne dans la grande salle pour y chercher de quoi boire, l'officier tâte le sol autour d'elle à la recherche de ses chaussures. Les enfiler à l'aveugle est un peu plus facile que de nouer ses lacets. Les cordelettes lui échappent et elle doit tout recommencer plusieurs fois.

Elle n'avait jamais été obligée de surinvestir dans son sens du toucher pour compenser l'absence d'une vue fiable. Force est de constater que son agilité n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Ou n'a jamais été. C'est depuis Joseph que sa gestuelle s'est affinée. Sa maladresse lui rappelle ses propres gestes d'enfant qui apprenait la vie pas à pas il y a des années de ça, à la maternelle.

Revenu auprès d'elle, son ami laisse d'ailleurs appuyer le verre d'eau contre la paume de sa main pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il faut refermer les doigts autour. Comme pour les bébés. **  
**

« Tiens.

– Merci.

– Prends ça aussi.

– C'est quoi ?

– Un truc pour le mal de tête.

– Ah. T'es sûr de toi, là ? La dernière fois que tu t'es essayé à l'auto-médication, tu as fini deux jours aux toilettes.

– Ça vient pas de moi.

– Ça ne me rassure pas, ça.

– Combien de fois est-ce que je t'ai sauvé la vie, la moule ?

– C'est vrai. Bon. »

Maddie fait passer le cachet qu'il vient de lui donner avec une gorgée. L'eau tiède réveille sa bouche et son larynx desséchés depuis des heures, et ça picote un peu. Au même moment, elle voit l'homme bouger à sa gauche et sent le matelas s'enfoncer à côté d'elle. Il s'est assis dessus.

L'envie de le bombarder de questions devient plus pressante. Une vraie discussion lui fera penser à autre chose qu'à cette migraine qui ne la lâche plus. Sa voix est encore un peu rauque lorsqu'elle se lance.

« Comment t'as fait pour t'en sortir ?

– Genre, pendant le Grand Jour ?

– Pendant l'Effondrement, oui.

– J'ai eu de la chance. En fait, j'étais en train de pioncer dans une cache et j'me suis rendu compte de rien sur le coup. Au bout de quatre ou cinq jours, j'me suis dit que ça serait bien d'aller faire un tour dehors, et là j'ai vu.

– Tu étais dans le bunker en-dessous de ton jardin ?

– Nan, une vraie cache. Avec du fric caché dans un coffre, des armes, des magazines pornos, un lit superposé, un mini-bar et tout. Très grande. Y avait même assez de place pour le clebs.

– Le clebs... »

Madeleine se sent pâlir.

« Holly...

– Holly ? »

De la bile lui remonte jusqu'aux lèvres. Elle ravale vite au lieu de vomir, puis ses doigts viennent agripper l'avant-bras nu de Sharky. Elle s'était engagée devant Joseph à prendre soin de ce chien et s'en voudrait à vie de n'avoir pas su le protéger. Et c'était stupide de lui donner ce nom qu'elle déteste.

Elle se met à l'appeler. Sharky fait de même et leurs voix finissent par alterner l'une avec l'autre. La première est caverneuse, la seconde encore trop éreintée pour porter loin. **  
**

« Holly, t'es là ? Holly !

– Holly !

– Holly ! Viens ici !

– Holly ! »

Maddie ne perçoit toujours rien de probant avec ses yeux, si ce n'est des formes nébuleuses différenciées par leurs couleurs, mais un nouveau mouvement sur le matelas lui laisse penser que Sharky vient de se tourner vers elle. C'est la première fois qu'il a bonne haleine, la surprise est plutôt agréable.

« Au fait, c'est qui Holly ?

– Une chienne. Golden clair. Est-ce que tu l'as croisée avant d'arriver ?

– Aaaaah. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle. Elle est en train de jouer dehors avec Boomer.

– Oh... »

Son corps se décontracte dans la seconde. Au point que son dos s'affaisse sur le matelas. Après les heures à sentir du métal s'enfoncer peu à peu dans sa colonne vertébrale, cette position lui donne un avant-goût du paradis. Maddie écarte les doigts de pieds autant qu'elle peut dans ses chaussures et s'étire de haut en bas.

Sharky ne s'est pas plaint un seul instant des griffures qu'elle lui a infligées sans le vouloir. Il balaie ses excuses de ce qu'elle croit être un revers de la main. Comme lui, elle inspire profondément par le nez en fermant les yeux pour les reposer.

« Merci. J'y tiens beaucoup. Faut pas qu'elle s'enfuie ou qu'elle se fasse tuer.

– Ouais, elle est vachement mignonne. Elle avait un peu faim.

– Elle a toujours faim. »

La main de Madeleine se met à enrouler le chapelet autour de son poignet. Puis l'enlève. Puis l'enroule à nouveau. L'enlève. L'enroule. Son rythme cardiaque redescend doucement. Le nombre des questions qui se bousculent dans sa tête est tellement élevé qu'elle a l'impression de devoir piocher dans une urne sans fond. Elle risque de passer la matinée à lui demander des choses qui n'ont rien à voir les unes avec les autres. Un jeu dans lequel il n'y aurait ni bonne ni mauvaise réponse.

« Comment ça se fait que Boomer est avec toi ?

– Il me suit tout le temps, celui-là. Enfin... Pas tout le temps. Quand il me suit pas, c'est moi qui le suis. J'crois qu'on peut dire que je l'ai adopté. C'est lui qui m'avertit quand des types dangereux se promènent dans les parages. »

Elle réessaye de se redresser pendant qu'il parle. Il se lève aussi, plus précipitamment qu'elle, tente de l'aider à tenir debout malgré ses réticences, et réussit tant bien que mal à lui servir de support. Le corps de Madeleine a l'air de mieux tenir le choc qu'avant. Si seulement son mal de tête infernal pouvait s'estomper.

« Tu veux manger un truc ?

– Non. Je veux retrouver Joseph.

– Ah.

– Tu me guideras là-dehors. Il faut qu'on aille l'aider.

– C'est un peu emmerdant de dire ça, mais...

– Tu ne vas pas m'aider à le retrouver ?

– Non Madame.

– Pas envie ?

– Pas le droit. »

La douleur derrière ses tempes s'embrase quand elle lève les yeux au ciel et ses mains se portent d'elles-mêmes à sa tête. Un renouveau de sanglot menace de la secouer. Elle l'étouffe avec un râle furieux qu'elle aurait réprimé devant le prophète, avant de se diriger vers la porte d'un pas titubant semblable à celui d'un alcoolique en fin de soirée. **  
**

« Mad, j'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi. Reste ici. Faut pas lui courir après. C'est n'importe quoi, tu vas te ramasser dans c't'état.

– Je vais pas chercher Joseph puisque tu veux pas m'aider.

– Ah. On va où, alors ? »

Ses doigts encore fragiles se referment autour de la poignée de la porte ouverte. Elle s'appuie dessus pour que le reste de son corps tienne en équilibre.

« Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour enterrer quelqu'un. »

* * *

Comme dans une parodie de sa sortie du bunker avec Joseph, Sharky et elle s'élancent dans la forêt pour y cheminer à leur rythme et selon le bon vouloir des chiens qu'un rien parvient à faire ralentir. Le pyromane tient d'abord Maddie par le bras d'une main en même temps qu'il examine leurs alentours. Passé la première centaine de mètres, la jeune femme a repris assez de forces et peut marcher sans se reposer à moitié sur l'épaule de son ami. Il l'aide quand même à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans des branches ou des cailloux en l'interpelant à chaque fois qu'elles s'apprête à marcher dessus. À moment donné, il porte la main à sa bouche et Madeleine l'entend siffler pour que les chiens rappliquent.

Elle a besoin de savoir. Il faut qu'elle lui demande. Mais elle lui laisse un peu de répit le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses esprits et de se remémorer les événements du matin, plus urgents que tout le reste.

À l'intérieur du bunker, il lui était arrivé de voir Joseph préoccupé, inquiet, soucieux, craintif, anxieux. Parfois un peu tourmenté. Ses mauvais côtés restaient toujours à l'état de remous et l'homme savait en faire tarir la source. Il travaillait sans cesse à rendre la pierre angulaire de ses défauts – le besoin dévorant de contrôle – plus friable avec le temps. C'était ce qu'elle admirait le plus chez lui, cette capacité à se remettre en question à chaque jour que Dieu fait pour devenir un homme meilleur. C'est ce qui a poussé l'officier à vouloir en faire de même, bien plus que les subtilités religieuses auxquelles il tentait de la convertir. Maddie se réveillait tous les matins avec l'ambition de devenir aussi calme, constante et optimiste que son amant.

Puis il y a eu ce qu'elle a senti ce matin. Ce Joseph dévoré par la peur au point d'en devenir irrationnel. Un prophète amputé de son contrôle de lui. Et elle n'arrive pas à s'y faire. Il s'était bien mieux maîtrisé pendant ses arrestations et lors de l'Effondrement. Alors à qui parlait-il ce matin de sa voix la plus vulnérable et d'où sortait-il ce talkie-walkie ? Elle ne l'a jamais entendu discuter avec qui que ce soit pendant ces semaines passées sous terre avec lui. (Quoique. Reste un doute ancré dans ces premières nuits qui les séparait. Et un autre lié à la voix du prophète qui s'élevait en une salade de mots rendus incompréhensibles par l'épaisseur du mur entre leurs deux chambres. Rien ne prouve que Joseph ne conversait qu'avec Dieu à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes de l'officier.) **  
**

Agacée par ses propres doutes, Madeleine décide de piquer une nouvelle tête quand elle entend Sharky faire craquer une grosse branche avec son pied parce qu'il s'ennuie. Elle préfère le faire passer à table plutôt que de le laisser continuer à faire n'importe quoi jusqu'à ce qu'il se casse la figure et finisse avec une énième entorse.

« Je peux te poser une première question ?

– On va essayer, ouais.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant l'Effondrement ?

– Oh la merde. J'crois que c'est la pire question que tu pouvais poser.

– Hmmm. »

Il brise un autre branchage épais en sautant dessus à pieds joints. C'est à ce moment que Maddie se rend compte que sa vue est un peu plus nette qu'avant.

« Et si je te suggère des propositions et que tu réponds par oui ou par non ?

– Ça marche. »

L'homme retire sa casquette le temps de passer la main dans ses cheveux. Il ne sent plus la transpiration non plus. Elle se souvient s'être souvent plainte de son manque d'hygiène corporelle et des auréoles qu'il arborait en-dessous des bras, conséquence inévitable du port de sweat à capuche en plein été. Il ne lui a pas encore raconté pourquoi il ne s'en sépare jamais.

« Bombes nucléaires, oui ou non ?

– Non. »

Le non est aussi ferme qu'il est honnête. Madeleine est soulagée d'apprendre que leur balade ne sera pas synonyme d'un cancer de la thyroïde d'ici vingt ans.

« Disparition des institutions ?

– Ouaip.

– Renaissance du monde ?

– Ouaip.

– Des centaines de millions de morts ?

– Oui et non.

– Comment ça, oui et non ?

– Joker.

– Punaise. »

Distraite par les réponses que Sharky distribue comme des miettes de pain, la jeune femme manque d'écraser la patte d'Holly. Elle éloigne un peu le chien en le poussant tranquillement vers le côté.

Le vent qui lui rafraîchit les joues se montre moins gentillet que la nuit dernière. Les arbres bruissent tous ensemble au rythme des rafales et les plantes frissonnent avec elle. Il fait plutôt frisquet malgré la veste qu'elle a enfilée avant de partir. La faim commence à la tarauder, aussi.

« Alors, t'as vécu avec Joseph dans le bunker tout ce temps ?

– Oui.

– C'était comment ?

– C'était... Moins pire que ce que tu as l'air d'imaginer.

– Vous avez...

– On a quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? J'arrive pas à voir.

– Je fais un rond avec mes doigts, et là je mets un autre doigt dans le trou. Plusieurs fois.

– Mon dieu. Ça ne te regarde absolument pas.

– Ben purée, Mad. Tu devais être désespérée.

– Tais-toi donc.

– Ou peut-être que j'aurais fait la même chose à ta place. Chais pas. Ça devait faire long et y avait que lui. Ça compte sûrement comme circonstances atténuantes.

– J'ai déjà tenu plusieurs années sans personne. Un mois, c'est pas la mort. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'isolation. Joe n'est pas l'homme que je croyais, c'est tout.

– Et avant, vous étiez où ?

– Avant quoi ?

– Le reste du temps ?

– Hein ?

– Putain, je comprends rien.

– Moi non plus. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Il lui tient la main le temps de passer au-dessus d'un tronc mort. Puis se tait deux minutes. Histoire de réfléchir à ce qu'elle vient de répondre, sûrement. Sa voix ne refait surface qu'au bout du chemin. **  
**

« Après le Grand Jour, vous étiez où ?

– Mais de quoi tu parles ?

– T'es shootée ou quoi ?

– C'est toi qui est shooté, j'ai l'impression. »

On dirait qu'il a perdu une case ou deux pendant l'apocalypse. À sa décharge, le choc de l'Effondrement a perturbé tout le monde, y compris le prophète et elle-même. Maddie n'insiste pas. Même si la manière dont Sharky continue de claquer compulsivement des doigts ne dit rien qui vaille en ce qui concerne sa santé mentale. Le reste de leur marche ensemble se fait sans autre dialogue.

Parvenus au bord du lac, l'officier devine à l'aboiement suivi d'un énorme bruit de plongeon que l'un des chiens a sauté dedans et vu le bruit que ça a fait, ça devait être Holly. La boule de poils les rejoint ensuite près de le cabane et s'y secoue dans tous les sens pour s'essorer le poil. Les éclaboussures font rouspéter Sharky, mais pas Madeleine qui s'en amuse beaucoup et qui n'est toujours pas descendue de son nuage depuis que la chienne s'est avérée saine et sauve. **  
**

Le pyromane connaît mieux l'île qu'elle ne pensait, en fin de compte. Il ne se trompe de chemin qu'une seule fois – un miracle, quand on sait qu'il a un jour franchi les barrières de l'hôpital de St Francis où résidait Jacob alors qu'elle lui avait demandé de se rendre au F.A.N.G. Center – et c'est avec une intonation toute fière qu'il lui annonce leur arrivée au bunker, même si elle s'en est doutée après qu'il se soit arrêté de marcher sans la prévenir.

« Il est dans le sachet là en bas ?

– Oui.

– C'est qui ?

– Dutch.

– C'est mieux de l'enterrer.

– Tu croyais que j'allais te demander de l'incinérer ?

– Hah. J'y avais même pas pensé. Mais nan. En plus j'ai laissé mon matos là-bas.

– Là-bas...?

– Ouais, _là-bas_.

– T'es vraiment casse-pieds.

– Y a une pelle quelque part ?

– Dans le couloir en bas des escaliers. »

Il n'a même pas besoin de son aide pour tirer le sachet jusqu'en haut. À croire que de se balader constamment avec un lance-flammes d'une vingtaine de kilos a transformé les muscles de ses bras en tranches de béton armé. En se concentrant sur sa silhouette verte qui fait le tour du tertre, Madeleine peut enfin percevoir les détails de ses vêtements. Elle lui indique du bout du doigt à quel endroit il serait bien de creuser un trou pour y enterrer Dutch. Sharky acquiesce avec un nouveau raclement de gorge avant d'enchaîner sur ce qui le rend guilleret depuis leur arrivée là. Les monticules de cendres au sol et surtout, les carcasses des arbres carbonisés autour d'eux.

« Ça a bien cramé, quand même.

– C'était toi ?

– Bah bien sûr.

– Tu es... Venu brûler un kilomètre carré de forêt. Pourquoi ?

– Parce que j'aime ça. Le spectacle était époustouflant, t'aurais dû voir ça.

– Pourquoi ici, Shark ?

– En vrai... Je cherchais le bunker du vieux. Mais une espèce de giga sapin était tombé sur la porte. J'avais pas de quoi le couper ou le déplacer alors j'ai fait un petit feu de bois. Voilà.

– C'est tout ce que tu comptes me dire là-dessus ?

– Oui M'dame. »

Creuser un trou assez large et profond pour y déposer un corps prend du temps. Maddie s'y est déjà essayée lorsqu'il a fallu s'occuper des corps de résistants qui menaçaient de pourrir à l'air libre après le passage de fanatiques. Elle n'est pas mécontente de laisser faire le pyromane pour cette fois. Surtout pas après avoir eu tant d'ampoules sur la peau des mains à force de frottements contre les manches de pelles usés par de nombreuses funérailles improvisées. Elle décide de s'asseoir sur une pierre en attendant que tout soit fait, ses bras croisés contre son gilet pare-balles pour faire barrage au vent froid.

Elle s'était appliquée à écrire un texte d'adieu au vétéran mais sa conversation matinale avec Joseph lui en a fait oublier la teneur. Sa fierté l'empêche de prononcer les compliments qu'elle avait préparés pour lui. Ne manquerait plus qu'elle fasse le deuil d'un traitre. Et si ce n'est là que paranoïa de sa part, s'il n'était pas à la botte de Jacob ou de Joseph comme elle le soupçonne à présent, l'homme ne mérite quand même pas qu'elle lui jette des fleurs vu la manière dont il lui a délégué tout le sale boulot dès le premier jour. _Fais ceci pour les résistants pendant que je matte la télé dans ma salle de surveillance. Fais cela pour moi alors que je pourrais très bien le faire moi-même. J'te récompenserai avec un petit compliment ou deux si tu risques assez ta vie à ma place._ Dutch n'était pas le modèle de vertu paternel qu'elle aimait projeter sur lui. Il n'était même pas son ami. Ses conseils n'en étaient jamais vraiment parce qu'ils arrivaient toujours lorsque le problème était déjà réglé.

Mais elle lui doit la vie malgré tout. Alors elle demande à Sharky d'aller chercher le drapeau américain qu'elle avait prévu de mettre en terre avec lui, ce rectangle de tissu vieillot entreposé près des tubes d'aération dans l'entrée. Une fois fait, le pyromane le déploie et s'en sert pour envelopper le sachet qui contient Dutch.

« Un dernier mot pour lui ?

– Pas vraiment.

– Comment est-ce qu'il est mort ?

– Joseph m'a dit qu'il l'avait tué. J'ai jamais su comment. Il avait le visage tuméfié.

– Connard de Seed. J'espère que c'est lui qui a nettoyé.

– Y avait pas de sang.

– Nan, pas le sang... J'parle des autres, euh... Liquides. Ou solides. C'est pas super hygiénique dans un bunker. Enfin tu vois c'que j'veux dire. »

L'officier fronce les sourcils en fouillant dans les limbes de sa mémoire. Autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, le cadavre de Dutch n'a rien laissé derrière lui. Ni rouge, ni jaune, ni brun. Cette propreté inhabituelle ne lui a pas sauté aux yeux sur le coup. Probablement à cause de la gravité du contexte. Entre l'Effondrement inattendu, la toute première conversation en tête à tête avec le Père ou encore l'épuisement et la douleur causés par leur accident de voiture, il y avait déjà assez de grain à moudre comme ça.

Si Joseph venait de l'avoir tué, ce soir-là, Dutch n'aurait pas dû se trouver en état de rigidité cadavérique complète non plus. Pourtant il avait fallu se démener pour le faire entrer dans le sac en plastique. Ses bras en croix avaient résisté à la pression des mains du prophète qui cherchait à les ramener près du tronc. Joe avait insisté pour le faire lui-même. Maddie avait perçu là une attention délicate de sa part. Elle se demande maintenant s'il n'a pas élaboré un stratagème pour qu'elle ne découvre pas que le vétéran sortait du frigo.

Dutch aurait alors été tué avant l'Effondrement, quelque part entre son dernier appel – pour prévenir l'officier que Joseph l'attendait dans son complexe – et bien avant leur arrivée dans l'abri.

Elle ne comprend plus rien à ce qui ressemble à un règlement de compte déguisé en meurtre non prémédité. D'une manière générale, elle ne comprend plus rien à rien.

« Ça va pas, Mad ?

– Hein ? Si. Je réfléchissais.

– Je m'occupe de l'éloge funèbre, si tu veux.

– Oui. Vas-y. »

Sharky s'éclaircit la gorge d'une manière affectée, ramène ses pieds l'un contre l'autre et joint ses mains devant sa braguette. Madeleine se demande un instant s'il va réciter un discours ou s'il s'apprête à ouvrir sa braguette pour pisser sur Dutch.

« Richard Roosevelt Dutch, alias Dick Dutch, alias juste Dutch. Enfin pas juste-Juste Dutch. _Juste_ Dutch. Dutch.

– Je pense qu'on a compris.

– Oui. Donc. T'étais un mec sympathique, toujours prêt à passer des appels radio pour nous tenir au courant. C'était cool de ta part. Pas trop de cheveux sur le caillou, mais c'était pas ta faute.

– C'est bien de le préciser.

– M'interromps pas. C'est très sérieux. Faut respecter les morts, meuf.

– D'accord. Excuse-moi.

– On espère pour toi que le Jugement se passera bien. En attendant, amuse-toi bien là-haut. J'espère qu'y a de la bonne bière. Amen.

– Amen. »

Sharky met moins de temps à reboucher le trou à moitié comblé par le cadavre du vétéran qu'à le creuser. Il s'essuie le front plusieurs fois pendant sa tâche pour éponger la sueur imaginaire qu'il croit suinter à cause de l'effort. Quand le sol est enfin plane au-dessus du corps enseveli, l'homme suggère d'y planter une croix latine. Maddie lui apprend que Dutch s'était toujours présenté comme athée. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour changer d'avis à son propos et cracher un mollard épais comme du jus d'huître sur la terre qu'il vient de remuer.

« Avant qu'on parte, tu veux chercher des affaires en bas ?

– Pour quoi faire ?

– J'vais t'emmener _là-bas_.

– Les chiens aussi ?

– On les redépose au chalet. J'reviendrai les chercher après avec un van.

– D'accord. »

Le rebord de l'énorme porte du bunker lui laisse une odeur de rouille sur la main quand elle s'y tient pour pouvoir descendre les premières marches, et le bruit de ses chaussures qui tapent maladroitement sur le métal gaufré semble faire écho dans tout le bunker. Demi-mètre par demi-mètre, les doigts de Madeleine glissent le long de la rambarde jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive en bas, dans le couloir où continue de vrombir le générateur principal. Elle se frotte les paupières en avançant un peu à tâtons vers le second couloir, porteur lui aussi de teintes allant du gris très foncé au gris un peu moins foncé. L'idée qu'elle fasse peut-être ses derniers pas dans ce bunker la chagrine beaucoup plus que prévu. Sa gorge se serre et ses yeux se mettent à piquer.

Sharky finit par la rejoindre après qu'elle ait passé un temps fou à contempler le sac vide dans lequel elle était censée planquer quelques affaires. Il l'aide à choisir des vêtements de tous les jours et un manteau d'hiver. Elle s'occupe toute seule de plier en quatre ses sous-vêtements et ce t-shirt que portait Joseph la veille au soir et qui lui servira sans doute de pyjama. Quand le pyromane revient des douches avec la brosse à dent du prophète au lieu de la sienne, elle ne dit rien et le regarde balancer l'objet au fond du sac. Le geste abrupt ravive cette impression d'être expulsée de sa propre maison.

C'était son premier vrai chez soi. Maddie ne s'était jamais réellement sentie chez elle quand elle habitait avec ses parents. Sa chambre d'enfant était impersonnelle et propre au possible parce qu'il fallait avant tout faire semblant de vivre dans un catalogue Ikea. L'esthétique primait toujours sur le confort ; tout était question d'apparences pour sa mère nostalgique des années cinquante et son père aux ambitions clinquantes. Sa seule crise de rébellion avait consisté à prendre un crayon gras pour gribouiller des dessins naïfs sur les parcelles de murs cachées par les meubles. À l'âge de huit ans, elle avait dessiné plein de croissants de lune derrière sa table de chevet, et derrière l'armoire en pin, des petites vaches qui ressemblaient à des saucisses avec des pattes.

Plus tard, après s'être enfuie de cet univers aseptisé, la jeune femme a passé sa vie à papillonner d'un endroit à un autre. Il y a eu les dortoirs à l'université, et, son diplôme en poche, elle allait à droite à gauche au gré de ses affectations professionnelles, toujours dans des locations minables dans le comté de Missoula ou celui d'Hope.

Puis il y a eu le bunker. Elle s'y est sentie bien. En sécurité. Un peu à l'étroit vers la fin, mais on l'y a dorlotée comme jamais auparavant. Elle y a connu l'amour. L'immensité du nouveau dehors a l'air infiniment plus terne maintenant qu'elle est obligée de se la coltiner sans _Lui_.

Son mal de tête recommence à cogner et sa vue se brouille à nouveau. Quand Sharky le remarque, il ferme la tirette du sac à sa place, fait glisser l'une des bretelles sur son épaule et prend la main de l'officier dans la sienne pour l'emmener dehors avec lui.

* * *

Comme elle l'avait deviné, le quad garé en face du poste (et en plein sur un plant de rhubarbe qui avait l'air délicieuse) est celui de Sharky. C'est sur cette chose aussi bruyante que dangereuse qu'il compte l'emmener elle ne sait trop où. Et il roule toujours aussi bien. Madeleine doit se tenir à lui de toutes ses forces pour ne pas être éjectée de son siège quand il emprunte les sentiers de l'île pour en sortir mais lorsqu'ils atteignent le bitume de la route, c'est à peine si elle doit le toucher pour rester stable sur l'engin.

L'officier reconnaît tout de suite le pont qui relie la région de l'Henbane à la vallée. Toutes les pancartes « LE POUVOIR DU OUI – FAITES LE GRAND SAUT » sont encore accrochées aux structures métalliques.

« Tu veux toujours pas me dire où est-ce qu'on va ?

– Je fais gaffe à ce que j'te raconte.

– À ce point-là ?

– T'étais dans le placard avec Joseph. On sait tous l'effet que ça peut avoir sur les gens. Même les plus gentils, hein. C'est pas contre toi. »

Le bruit du moteur et la vitesse du vent autour d'eux avalent le soupir qu'émet Maddie. C'est de sa faute. La dernière fois que le pyromane et elle se sont vus, le Père était un fou furieux qui avait déclenché un génocide pour accélérer la réalisation d'une prophétie biblique. Aujourd'hui, Sharky l'a trouvée attachée à un casier en métal, fraîchement sortie d'une cellule qu'elle partageait avec Joseph Seed, avec un comportement qui pue le cas d'école du syndrome de Stockholm. Elle est même allée jusqu'à avouer à mi-mot qu'il était un amant attentionné. Quelle connerie.

« T'as raison. Tu dois me prendre pour une tarée.

– Nan, Mad. Mais j'fais gaffe quand même. Faut juste qu'on vérifie que t'as pas le cerveau tout pourri.

– Quand tu dis _on_ , tu parles de toi et des autres résistants ?

– En gros, ouais.

– C'est eux qui t'ont demandé de venir me chercher ?

– J'étais déjà en train de te chercher partout mais tout seul, j'arrivais à rien. J'ai demandé de l'aide pour pouvoir te trouver. »

Le froid matinal est encore plus mordant quand il est subi à une quarantaine de kilomètres heure. Sur un quad, pas de pare-brise ou de toit pour se protéger du climat. L'officier grelotte contre le dos de Sharky et le bout de son nez finit congelé. Au moins bénéficie-t-elle d'une vue imprenable sur le comté du Nouveau Monde. Son champ de vision qui recommence à se clarifier avec les minutes lui permet d'en profiter de plus en plus.

Le pyromane fait mine d'être trop concentré sur la route pour pouvoir continuer à parler. Il a surtout peur de faire fuiter des informations cruciales à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche et elle le sait. Maddie est tentée de le laisser tranquille pour le moment. Elle pose quand même des questions anodines par-ci par-là pour se changer les idées mais se laisse absorber par le spectacle du paysage le reste du temps.

« Shark.

– Ouais ?

– Quand tu parlais de l'Effondrement tout à l'heure, et que tu m'as demandé ce qu'on a fait _après le Grand Jour_ , Joseph et moi. C'est parce que tu as l'impression que le mois d'octobre a duré une éternité ?

– J'aurais bien aimé.

– ... Je vois. D'accord. C'est vrai que les feuilles n'ont pas jauni. Il n'y a peut-être pas d'automne dans le Nouveau Monde.

– Pas pour toi, ça c'est sûr. »

Madeleine ne sait absolument pas quoi faire de ce qu'il raconte. Elle range ses réponses bourrues dans la boîte à trucs bizarres que déblatère souvent Sharky d'un air sérieux.

Ils sont déjà passés à côté de l'énorme pomme rouge perchée à cinq mètres de haut qui délimite la fin du terrain des Morris. D'un côté de la route s'étendent les vergers Gardenview, avec leurs rangées de pommiers ceints d'herbe blanchie par le gel matinal, puis plus loin, Maddie aperçoit la ferme aux citrouilles de Rae-Rae et le centre de conditionnement qu'elle avait libéré avec le groupe de résistants mené par un certain Tyler. Dutch lui avait raconté qu'il passait ses week-ends dans ces vergers-là avec son gamin, quand il était plus jeune. Les deux kilomètres carré de potagers étaient un sanctuaire à souvenirs heureux pour tous les locaux qui aimaient participer à la bonne vie de l'agriculture locale. Les familles arrivaient par dizaines lors des cueillettes et le troc de nourriture y était plus commun que la vente directe. Fut un temps où il faisait bon vivre dans cette campagne simple et aisée.

Puis tout avait été gâché par l'arrivée d'Eden's Gate et leur gestion désastreuse des récoltes, du conditionnement et de la conservation après que les terrains leur aient été cédés sous la contrainte. John Seed l'avocat, trop imbu de lui-même pour déléguer cette partie du programme de la secte à qui que ce soit, avait fatalement pris des décisions aberrantes parce qu'il n'y connaissait rien en exploitation de terres cultivées. Sa priorité avait été d'emmagasiner un maximum de nourriture et de tout envoyer le plus rapidement possible dans les trois bunkers pour que l'Effondrement ne prenne pas les disciples du Père par surprise et ne les affament sur le long terme. Résultat, les denrées périssables avaient été mal empaquetées, mal conservées, souvent stockées en dépit du bon sens, et le centre de conditionnement Gardenview avait fini par empester le fruit pourri à des kilomètres à la ronde. Passer à côté du centre en voiture, même avec les vitres fermées, revenait à subir la même expérience désagréable que de passer à côté d'une station d'épuration.

Les résistants ayant finalement réinvesti les lieux, ils avaient dû jeter des tonnes et des tonnes de pommes décomposées dans des bennes fermées à double tour faute de décharge. Aucun d'entre eux n'a souhaité revenir sur le fait que des douilles de balle, des résidus de Grâce et des cadavres avaient été retrouvés dans certains containers à fruits et légumes.

L'odeur de pourri a disparu aujourd'hui. Sharky roule trop vite pour que Madeleine n'ait le temps d'observer les nouveaux occupants qui travaillent paisiblement dans les champs, mais elle est heureuse de voir que la vie y a repris son cours malgré la soi-disant fin du monde.

« C'est beau.

– Qu'est-ce qui est beau ?

– Ça. La vie. Les gens. Tout a l'air normal.

– Bah ouais. C'est comme d'hab mais en un peu mieux.

– J'y croyais plus, moi. J'étais persuadée que tout était détruit et mort.

– C'est l'autre qui t'a raconté ça ?

– Non. Lui, il n'a jamais perdu espoir. Il savait que tout redeviendrait beau. »

La migraine perd du terrain et la perception visuelle de Madeleine s'est presque entièrement rétablie. Comparé à ces longues heures de flou, la jeune femme éprouve la sensation curieuse que ses yeux sont plus performants que jamais. Elle ne se souvient pas avoir vu de couleurs aussi chatoyantes ou de détails si abondants dans le monde qui l'entourait avant l'apocalypse. Les contrastes de lumière entre terre et cieux sont profonds sans être agressifs. Les nuances en harmonie les unes avec les autres, les teintes plus nombreuses donnent un nouveau cachet à ces paysage qu'elle redécouvre avec un intérêt vorace. C'est comme si tout à coup, son regard lui transmettait les images d'un film en couleurs après une éternité passée à se contenter des tonalités sommaires et vaguement artificielles d'un film colorisé. Ce qu'elle voit, assise à l'arrière de ce quad vrombissant, ce qu'elle entend aussi, est d'une richesse à couper le souffle.

La dizaine de voitures qu'ils croisent et leurs conducteurs au volant ont l'air parfaitement ordinaires. Tout comme les personnes en train de marcher au bord de la route, parfois à la lisière des bois. Maddie aimerait s'arrêter discuter avec ces gens et leur demander des nouvelles du comté. Mais elle n'ose plus rien demander à Sharky et n'oserait pas leur parler à eux non plus. À chaque question posée sur l'état actuel des choses, sa compréhension du Nouveau Monde finit par s'étioler un peu plus.

Elle se sent comme à l'époque de ses recherches universitaires, quand ses interrogations en cachaient toujours une multitude d'autres au lieu d'amener à des solutions. Ou quand tenter d'obtenir des informations chez d'autres chercheurs était l'équivalent d'un match de fléchettes avec des malvoyants – il fallait en moyenne cinq heures et demi de conversation avec eux pour qu'ils arrêtent enfin de lancer tous leurs projectiles sur le mur du hors-sujet qui entourait la cible des réponses attendues.

Un peu plus tard, à environ deux kilomètres au sud de la ferme de Rae-Rae, Sharky emprunte la voie qui longe Fall's End par la gauche. Maddie est étonnée de ne pas y voir de loin une série de bâtiments éventrés ou détruits comme c'était le cas pour la tour de guet Johnson. Son première réflexe est de se dire que la ville a été épargnée par l'onde de choc émise par la bombe nucléaire. Puis elle se rappelle qu'il n'y a pas eu de bombardement atomique, du moins d'après ce que disait le pyromane. Elle hausse les épaules et se dit qu'il faudra en demander la confirmation à d'autres personnes.

Les tuiles sur le toit de l'église reflètent toute la luminosité du soleil alors qu'ils passent à côté de la ville. L'officier est obligée de détourner le regard un instant afin d'éviter que le rectangle d'un blanc aveuglant s'imprime dans sa rétine pour les minutes à venir. Le regard de Sharky est rivé sur les arbres en face d'eux.

« Alors comme ça, tu m'emmènes au ranch ?

– T'es maline.

– Monsieur s'est habitué au grand luxe.

– Ça serait con de s'en priver, nan ? En plus j'crache pas sur la déco à l'intérieur. J'ai failli demander en mariage le canapé en cuir.

– Celui qui est en face de la cheminée ?

– J'savais bien que t'étais une connaisseuse. Tu l'as testé aussi ?

– J'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que sur ce truc, il a dû couter une fortune. Vous êtes combien à vivre là-bas ?

– Euh... Beaucoup moins qu'avant, en fait.

– Hmm. Je m'en doutais un peu. »

Le quad s'engage sur les sentiers qui mènent à l'ancienne propriété des Seed. Pendant un moment, avant qu'elle ne joue aux devinettes avec son ami, elle s'est demandée s'il allait l'emmener au-delà du comté, là où d'immenses forêts marquent la frontière avec l'Idaho. Maddie s'est promis d'aller y faire un tour un jour, armée d'un gros sac et de ses meilleures chaussures de randonnée. Ce rêve-là pourrait faire son retour sur la liste des choses à faire si le monde est en aussi bon état après tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

D'ailleurs, le ranch est aussi beau et propre qu'à l'époque de sa capture par les résistants. Elle l'admire en silence alors qu'ils descendent ensemble du véhicule arrêté devant les escaliers principaux. Sous le soleil proche du zénith, les fenêtres renvoient les mêmes éclats vifs que le toit de l'église de Fall's End. Maddie sourit au pyromane avec un double haussement de sourcils et le suit vers l'entrée d'un pas légèrement sautillant. C'était donc ça, _là-bas_. Tout ce pataquès parce qu'il avait honte de squatter ce ranch d'une somptuosité indécente. _L'oeil-du-tigre du Montana_ , comme l'appelaient les offices de tourisme du coin, en référence à cette pierre aux rayures ocres et marron comme le bâtiment et ses majestueuses planches de bois brunes horizontales.

Sharky sonne à la porte sans tarder. Puis il recommence à claquer des doigts en rythme avec une chanson qu'il est le seul à entendre. Il ne faut pas plus d'une minute pour que la porte s'ouvre. Un homme fringant en sort.

« Ah, vous voilà... Bonjour. »

À force d'être trituré sans arrêt, le chapelet que tient Maddie dans ses mains finit par claquer en deux. Les perles n'en tombent pas, maintenues bien en place par les nœuds qui les cernent. Le regard de la jeune femme monte vers le visage de Sharky, mais il a déjà tourné la tête vers les sacs de sable entreposés sur les balcons du premier étage. Alors elle affronte seule la vue de cet homme qui se tient face à elle. Il porte une chemise en velours noir rentrée dans un pantalon en toile de jean traditionnel. La demi-douzaine de bagues argentées qui ornent ses doigts, son teint plus hâlé que d'habitude et ses cheveux gominés ramenés en arrière lui donnent l'allure d'un acteur de porno chic des années soixante-dix. Ses iris couleur ciel d'été sont en train de la dévisager des pieds à la tête. Maddie fait un demi-pas vers l'arrière quand elle s'en rend compte. Elle serre les deux bout du chapelet cassé dans chacune de ses mains.

Les doigts joints dans un geste souple et le sourire immaculé, John Seed l'avocat rompt le silence avec l'aisance d'un chirurgien.

« Bienvenue dans le Jardin d'Eden, Madeleine. »


	9. Métaphysique

_"It's about you and the sun, a morning run, the story of my maker, what I have and what I ache for. I've got a golden ear. I cut and I spear. What else is there?_

_Roads end getting nearer. We cover distance still not together. If I am the storm, if I am the wonder—will I have flashlights, nightmares and sudden explosions? There's no room where I can go and you've got secrets too. I don't know what more to ask for. I was given just one wish."_

Royksöpp - What Else Is There?

* * *

« Comment te sens-tu, officier ?

– J'ai connu mieux.

– Tu fais peine à voir. Permets-moi de te tendre une main amicale afin que tu puisses te rétablir promptement.

– Merci, mais non merci. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux vraiment ?

– Je cherche à t'apporter mon aide.

– Ben voyons.

– Je suis sérieux. Tu as l'air malade, Madeleine. Léthargique. Ce qui ne m'étonne pas vu la quantité impressionnante de péchés que tu traînes _encore_ derrière toi.

– C'est ça, moque-toi de moi.

– Je peux les entendre résonner comme de vieilles casseroles attachées à tes chevilles.

– J'aimerais bien voir de quoi tu aurais l'air après une période d'enfermement dans un bunker petit comme un placard à balai. M'est avis que tu serais dans un état pire que le mien sans tes fringues haute couture et ton percolateur à deux milles balles.

– Dieu m'en garde. Je n'en sortirais pas accoutré comme un as de pique, une moitié de chevelure en moins, les ongles sales et le teint aussi brouillon. Vraiment triste de constater que tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même rien qu'à cause d'un petit séjour sous terre. »

Comme à son habitude, John vient de sauter l'étape des politesses avec le même empressement que lorsqu'il esquivait les préliminaires. Maddie aurait aimé pouvoir lui demander tout de suite ce qu'il fait là, bien vivant malgré sa mort dont elle avait été témoin, et à nouveau propriétaire d'un bâtiment que les résistants et elle s'étaient esquintés à récupérer. Il faudra attendre que le confesseur ait fini de la narguer.

Elle a choisi de s'installer sur le fameux canapé en cuir noir du salon plutôt que sur l'un des quatre fauteuils assortis qui l'entourent. Emmitouflée dans une couverture en laine polaire et une tasse dans le creux des mains, l'officier se laisse absorber par les reflets que projette le feu de cheminée sur la peau de ses avant-bras. Elle préfère ce doux spectacle à celui des yeux de John, toujours perçants et sans gêne. Son café n'est pas brûlant mais elle ne sait pas quoi faire pour se donner un semblant de contenance, alors elle souffle dessus d'un air absent et la fumée qui s'en élève s'éparpille avant de renaître la seconde d'après.

Sharky, lui, s'est affalé sur le fauteuil à sa droite après avoir déposé son sac dans une chambre au premier étage. Que le pyromane ait demandé à Maddie d'emporter des affaires avec elle à sa sortie du bunker lui a valu des réprimandes de la part de John. Il était _évident_ que les vêtements portés là-bas n'étaient pas les siens mais ceux de Dutch, et il n'y avait aucun intérêt – ni matériel, ni sentimental – à les ramener dans un ranch déjà bien équipé, d'autant plus que tout avait été préparé en prévision de leur arrivée. Ce petit différend n'empêche pas Shark d'ajouter son grain de sel à une conversation qui lorgne le crêpage de chignon musclé entre confesseur et officier.

« Elle a raison, c'est normal qu'elle ait l'air d'une clodo. Quand tu vis longtemps dans un abri comme ça, tu fous rien de tes journées, c'est trop pépère et ça donne des mauvaises habitudes. J'dis toujours ça, moi. Le confort, ça rend plus con et moins fort. »

Leurs quatre sourcils haussés, ni John ni elle n'ont la force de commenter cette tentative de désamorcer les tensions. Holly empêche soudain le pyromane d'en remettre une couche en passant en-dessous de ses jambes avec l'entrain d'un bulldozer, telle un ange descendu du ciel pour mettre fin à ses bêtises. La chienne vient ensuite s'asseoir près du canapé, sans doute attirée par l'odeur du café torréfié à point. Madeleine en profite pour poser ses pieds contre elle dans l'espoir de les réchauffer. Le plaid n'est pas assez grand pour recouvrir toute la longueur de ses jambes, il y en a un peu qui dépasse du tissu.

Le golden se met à lui lécher le pantalon avant de coller son museau contre sa cheville nue et la sensation froide et mouillée fait ronchonner la jeune femme. Elle quitte Holly des yeux en se demandant où est passée l'autre machine à bave. Là, au lieu de parcourir la pièce à la recherche de Boomer, son regard s'arrête sur les mains de John. La lumière ambiante fait que ses tatouages ont l'air de s'être légèrement estompés. Le confesseur est en train de faire tourner mécaniquement sa plus grosse bague autour de son majeur gauche, même tic nerveux que son grand frère.

« Pourquoi t'es pas mort ?

– ... Pas allé de main morte.

– Pardon ?

– Pardon ? »

John pousse un soupire bref en croisant les jambes dans l'autre sens. Apparemment très amusé qu'ils aient repris la parole exactement en même temps.

« On recommence. Bonjour, officier. Tu as l'air d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur. J'aimerais t'aider à te remettre sur pied en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

– Parce que tu m'as ramenée ici pour m'aider ?

– À quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ?

– Du chantage ou une prise d'otage contre rançon.

– Navré, mais je ne mange plus de ce pain-là.

– Même pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

– Non.

– Les bâtons dans les roues de tes projets pour la secte, la balle que j'ai failli te mettre dans la tête, le crash de ton avion.

– Non. »

Ses réponses laconiques sont une première. Le John qu'elle a connu était aussi bavard qu'une pie. Il lui arrivait d'occuper toute une séance d'expiation forcée avec ses propres élucubrations bibliques, parfois même avec des analyses socio-politiques de comptoir ou des citations de l'histoire de sa vie. Maddie est stupéfaite qu'il ait appris à se taire.

« Je suppose que tu ne regrettes aucun de tes agissements malgré les conséquences qu'ils ont eu sur moi-même et sur le reste du monde. J'espère au moins que tu as fait l'effort de te recueillir en hommage aux victimes de ta barbarie. Après tout, tu en as eu le temps et l'occasion aux côtés de Joseph. La cohabitation avec lui s'est-elle bien passée ?

– Beaucoup mieux qu'avec toi, oui. »

Il ne relève pas le sous-entendu, préférant faire claquer sa langue contre son palais avec son éternel sourire pétri de suffisance. Maddie le prend de court avant qu'il ne vomisse une nouvelle bolée d'acide sur elle.

« Comment tu savais que j'étais là-bas avec lui ? »

Lentement, les doigts du confesseur remettent en place la bague qui tournoyait dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre depuis le début de leur conversation. Elle allait lui signaler que son frère fait la même chose lorsqu'il réfléchit, mais un crépitement particulièrement bruyant dans la cheminée la fait tressaillir. Sa main agrippe un bout du plaid et son visage se tourne vers les fenêtres à côté d'elle par peur que les coups de feu matinaux aient repris. La réponse tardive de John lui fait lâcher les vitres du regard.

« Avant d'évoquer ce genre de détails insignifiants, je préfère commencer par le commencement et t'aider à faire tes premiers pas dans le Nouveau Monde.

– Pour le moment, je me suis très bien débrouillée sans ton aide. Mais merci quand même.

– Tu es donc au courant que les lois de la physique ont changé.

– Comment ça ?

– Que le temps n'est plus une chose linéaire ou cyclique. Que le Jugement Dernier a eu des conséquences sur la vie et la mort. Tu as compris tout ça toute seule, comme une grande fille. »

Hébétée, Madeleine s'adresse à Sharky comme s'il était traducteur-interprète.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, là ? »

Son ami fait un « pop » sonore avec sa bouche en haussant les épaules. Il a l'air de savoir quoi répondre mais d'être trop gêné pour le faire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ? Vous vous êtes passés le mot, tous les deux ? C'est pas parce que je sors à peine de ma grotte que je suis devenue complètement gaga.

– J'ai pas tout compris non plus mais j'vois ce qu'il veut dire.

– À ta place, je ne demanderais pas de clarifications à Sharky. Il s'étouffe avec sa propre salive au moins deux fois par jour et je crois qu'il ne sait même pas compter jusqu'à dix.

– Hier j'ai avalé de travers une seule fois, merci bien. »

Maddie rigole par le nez en remarquant le clin d'œil que le pyromane tente de lui faire intercepter.

« Toute... Plaisanterie à part, j'ai demandé à notre ami ici présent de ne rien tenter de t'expliquer avant ton arrivée au ranch. Il te sera déjà assez difficile de te réadapter à la vie en dehors de l'abri atomique, ce n'est pas la peine qu'il perturbe ta découverte du Jardin d'Eden avec des informations mal digérées.

– Tu parles comme un magnat de la propagande. Monsieur service communication du Projet d'Eden's Gate. Aucune information ne doit sortir avant d'être passée par toi, j'imagine ?

– Pas du tout. Je cherche à éviter que tu comprennes mal ce qui t'entoure à présent. Le monde n'est plus le même. Du tout. La plupart d'entre nous avons eu le temps de nous habituer à tous ces changements depuis la Première Résurrection, et nous avons appris ensemble à vivre dans cette nouvelle réalité. Toi, tu es seule et si je ne me trompe, ce matin même tu croyais encore que le comté avait été bombardé par un pays du Moyen-Orient.

– Plutôt la Russie.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

La truffe collée à sa cheville se déplace soudain vers le bas et des petites dents s'amusent à tirer sur le rebord de sa chaussette. Maddie ramène sa jambe contre elle dans un geste d'humeur.

« Arrête, Holly, ça chatouille ! »

L'intéressée lui lance un regard empli de curiosité. Le même que pose à présent John sur la boule de poils.

« Tu as appelé cette chienne Holly. »

Madeleine se hâte de lui répondre, comme s'il y avait encore une chance qu'il n'ait pas compris pourquoi la bestiole se trouve être l'homonyme de cette disciple d'Eden's Gate qu'il avait prise comme maîtresse avant l'Apocalypse.

« _Holy_ avec un seul L. Parce que c'est une petite sainte.

– Bien sûr. »

La jeune femme caresse les oreilles du golden du bout des doigts en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Puis un bisou sur la tête pour s'excuser d'avoir râlé. Les grands yeux marron d'Holly prennent des teintes noisette quand les flammes en train de danser sur les bûches deviennent presque aussi lumineuses que le soleil à l'extérieur.

John finit par attirer sciemment l'attention de l'officier en décroisant ses longues jambes.

« Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs. Peut-être préfères-tu te reposer quelques heures avant que je ne t'accable d'un tas de nouvelles qui risquent de te désorienter pendant un long moment.

– Si tu ne m'expliques pas les choses maintenant, je vais devenir folle. Alors vas-y. Raconte-moi ce que tu as à raconter. S'il-te-plaît.

– Vraiment ? Il va falloir m'écouter attentivement. Sans protester à chaque fois que tu seras perturbée par ce que je vais dire.

– Promis. »

L'homme semble s'être préparé depuis longtemps à cette entrevue. Chaque étape de la discussion est minutieusement planifiée. Comme avec Joseph, Madeleine se sent obligée de suivre les balises qu'il pose devant elle pour la faire avancer là où il l'entend. Il va peut-être finir par faire amener un rétroprojecteur et la conversation débouchera sur une présentation Powerpoint avec un plan bien défini et des transitions en étoiles ou en zoom entre chaque partie. C'était peu ou prou ce que faisait Jacob pendant ses démonstrations pseudo-philosophiques sur la faiblesse intrinsèque de l'être humain moderne, quand il étalait sa science devant une demi-douzaine de résistants ligotés comme des saucissons sur des chaises de bureau.

Sharky doit s'attendre à la même chose qu'elle parce qu'il pose sa casquette sur la table basse, se cale au fond de son fauteuil et ouvre un paquet de pistaches tout droit sorti de sa poche. John lève un sourcil en tâchant d'ignorer comme il peut cette invitation incongrue à un apéritif de fin de matinée.

« Dis-moi, Maddie.

– Madeleine.

– Madeleine, excuse-moi. Tu as peut-être remarqué que les montres et autres horloges ne fonctionnent plus.

– Ah... Oui, j'ai remarqué. Toutes ?

– Toutes sans exception. Combien de temps penses-tu avoir passé dans le bunker de Richard ?

– Un mois environ. Je ne suis pas sûre. Il n'y avait pas de hublot alors c'est difficile d'estimer combien de jours sont passés.

– Nous sommes le douze février.

– Pardon ?

– Vous êtes restés cinq mois sous terre.

– Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait.

– Je sais. Tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte parce que le temps ne s'écoule plus de la même manière pour toutes les créatures de Dieu. Même si, pour être honnête, je suis surpris que tu penses avoir subi un seul mois de confinement. Dans le monde tel qu'il est aujourd'hui, notre perception du temps est différente mais pas à ce point-là.

– J'ai... franchement du mal à te croire. Mais...

– Tu as promis de ne pas râler.

– Oui, c'est ce que j'allais dire. »

Le confesseur reprend après avoir siroté son propre café qui commençait à refroidir sur la table basse.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens que dans l'ancien Monde, le temps pouvait parfois te paraître plus court ou plus long que d'habitude ? Il semblait s'allonger lorsque l'on s'ennuyait, par exemple.

– Oui.

– Bien. Aujourd'hui, le temps ne semble pas plus court ou plus long selon les moments. Il l'est. »

Madeleine pousse un soupir de réflexion en contemplant la cheminée derrière lui.

« C'est, euh... C'est comme ça pour tout le monde ?

– Oui. Mais pas de manière universelle. Plutôt... Individuelle. Chacun d'entre nous vit avec sa propre ligne de temps qui accélère ou qui ralentit quand nous sommes seuls. Quand nous nous trouvons avec d'autres personnes, la vitesse à laquelle passent nos journées se stabilise. Nous avons appelé ça le point de rencontre. »

La cuillère de Maddie tourne de plus en plus vite dans sa tasse. D'abord dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. Près d'elle, Sharky tente d'ouvrir avec les dents une pistache qui résistait à la pression de ses doigts. Lorsqu'il y parvient enfin, ses traits tiraillés à l'extrême par une grimace d'effort, la coquille vole en éclat et des bouts atterrissent partout sur le fauteuil. John regarde les miettes avec insistance puis lance un regard pénétrant à Sharky, qui sourit avec des dents couvertes de pellicule de pistache. Madeleine interrompt leur dispute silencieuse sans vraiment le vouloir.

« Ça fait beaucoup à digérer.

– Je viens à peine de commencer, officier.

– Hmmm. »

La balance de Thémis qu'on lui avait offert à Atlanta est toujours posée sur l'étagère clouée au-dessus de l'antre. Le portrait de Joseph autrefois accroché sur les pierres et les tentures marquées de la croix d'Eden's Gate ont disparu, eux.

Elle ne sait pas trop quelle question poser à John et le décor autour d'eux ne lui en souffle aucune de pertinente.

Pour ne rien arranger, il n'y a plus qu'un fond de café tiédasse au fond de sa tasse et ça la met de mauvais poil. Il faudrait lui passer sur le corps pour qu'elle demande à John Seed de lui en resservir. Elle en reprendra directement à la cuisine quand il aura fini son speech. L'épuisement a recommencé à toquer à sa porte et ses paupières ont rarement été aussi lourdes. Il lui est difficile de rester attentive à ce qu'il dit sans que ses pensées dérivent d'elles-même vers des territoires qui n'ont aucun rapport avec le sujet.

« Qu'est-ce qui détermine si le temps passe vite ou non pour telle ou telle personne ?

– On ne le sait pas encore très bien. J'ai un avis tout personnel à ce sujet.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Je pense que ce qui affecte la variable du nouveau temps, ce sont nos émotions.

– Ça voudrait dire qu'on peut contrôler notre ligne de temps.

– En théorie, oui. En pratique, j'ai passé ces cinq derniers mois à m'entraîner pour des résultats médiocres. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que les périodes de colère et de doutes font passer le temps à une vitesse fulgurante. C'est pour ça que je m'astreins à m'en débarrasser.

– Tiens donc. Tu ne fais plus ça pour Dieu, l'expiation des péchés et tout le tralala ?

– Si, évidemment. C'est un tout. »

Il se lève de son siège pour aller relancer le feu avec un tisonnier. Madeleine se surprend à comparer brièvement ses fesses avec celles de Joseph, plus hautes et plus rebondies.

« Quand je suis parti à la recherche d'une amie à moi et que je n'étais pas sûr de la trouver vivante au milieu des décombres du Vieux Monde, les jours se sont succédés sans que je ne le remarque. J'ai cru avoir passé une semaine à la chercher. En réalité, j'ai parcouru le comté pendant un mois et demi et mes hommes étaient morts d'inquiétude. C'est l'incertitude qui a accéléré ma ligne de temps. J'en ai l'intime conviction. Heureusement, tout a ralenti lorsque j'ai enfin retrouvé cette demoiselle et que je l'ai ramenée ici. »

Les braises n'ont pas besoin d'être remuées à ce point. John semble chercher une excuse pour lui tourner le dos et l'officier lit de la pudeur dans cette soudaine timidité.

« Et pour les lois de la physique...

– Certaines choses se détruisent ou se reconstituent toutes seules.

– Ça donne quoi, ça ?

– Et bien, par exemple, des bâtiments ou des objets qui reprennent tout à coup la forme qu'ils avaient à une période antérieure.

– J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais roman de science-fiction.

– Des maisons détruites qui se reconstruisent sous nos yeux... D'autres qui tombent en ruine en l'espace de quelques secondes, sans aucune raison apparente. Fall's End est sortie de terre alors qu'elle avait été rasée pendant le Grand Jour. Crois-moi, officier, j'en ai été le premier chagriné. J'aurais préféré qu'on me rende mon bunker et tous ses habitants avec. »

Il se tourne enfin vers elle pour la jauger sans expression tranchée sur le visage. Madeleine baisse les yeux un quart de seconde mais sa fierté les lui fait relever immédiatement. Lui aussi ne s'est éteint qu'un court instant. Il a tôt fait de ré-enfiler son masque de bonne humeur permanente pour empêcher toute lecture indésirable de ses pensées.

« Cela dit, j'ai bon espoir qu'il finisse par réapparaître. C'est ce qui est arrivé au bunker de Faith il y a trois mois.

– Ouais. Pis y a beaucoup d'églises qui r'deviennent flambant neuves. Genre l'église Lamb of God pas loin d'ici. On dirait qu'on l'a construite cette année. Y a pas un pet de salissure sur les murs.

– En effet. »

Maddie est prise d'un autre rire nasal.

« C'est drôle. J'aurais jamais imaginé que vous deviendriez amis tous les deux. Vous êtes comme cul et chemise. Bientôt, il y en aura un qui finira la phrase de l'autre et vice versa.

– Amis est un bien grand mot. Compagnons de fortune me semble plus approprié. »

Le tisonnier se fait raccrocher au mur et John se rassoie dans son fauteuil, le noir de ses pupilles se rivant sur les miettes de pistache que sème Sharky sur la peau d'ours à ses pieds maintenant que le fauteuil est assez ruiné comme ça.

« Et cette histoire de Jugement Dernier et de première Résurrection, c'est quoi ?

– T'as oublié de lui dire qu'y a pu de maladies. »

Madeleine se tourne vers la source de cette voix féminine qui vient de la couper dans son élan ; une petite blonde dont la main s'était posée sur le dossier du canapé sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. La nouvelle venue enjambe le chien pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle est enceinte jusqu'aux yeux.

« Salut.

– Officier, je te présente mon amie Holly, avec deux L. C'est la demoiselle dont je te parlais tout à l'heure. Holly, voici Madeleine et Sharky. »

Le regard de l'officier passe de John, à Holly, à Sharky, à l'autre Holly, à John.

« Ah. Salut.

– Wow, elle s'appelle comme le chien. Salut, moi c'est Sharky. Alors c'est toi qu'il cherchait partout.

– Faut croire que oui.

– On pensait qu'il était parti retrouver son frère. J'sais pas si j'aurais été à l'aise si c'était lui qu'était assis à ta place aujourd'hui. Chuis ravi que ça soit plutôt une gonz' comme toi. En tout bien tout honneur, hein. »

Les paumes de ses mains se frottant l'une contre l'autre, John saisit le moment de blanc qui suit pour reprendre le crachoir et faire revenir son petit train de conversation sur les rails. Son impatience semble grandir un peu plus à chaque potentiel changement de sujet qui passe.

« J'allais parler des maladies tout à la fin, à vrai dire. Ça n'est pas le changement le plus important.

– C'est sûr que pour toi, avec tout le fric que tu jetais par les fenêtres pour avoir l'assurance santé la plus chère du marché, ça change pas grand chose. Mais avant, y avait plein de gens qui crevaient parce qu'ils pouvaient pas se soigner. Ma cousine était comme ça. Elle a dû se battre toute seule contre son putain de cancer parce qu'elle avait pas de baraque à hypothéquer pour pouvoir se permettre une chimio. J'peux te dire qu'elle est bien contente d'être débarrassée de cette merde à vie, maintenant. »

Le monologue d'Holly lui fait cligner deux ou trois fois des yeux. Il en faudra un peu plus pour arrêter John dans ses explications préprogrammées. Son attention se reporte immédiatement sur Madeleine. Il décide tout de même d'approfondir le sujet lancé par la blonde, prêt à quelques concessions dans l'organisation de son exposé. Cette souplesse d'esprit-là est une autre nouveauté chez lui.

« D'après ce que nous avons tous observé, il n'y a effectivement plus aucune maladie dans le Nouveau Monde. Mais la douleur existe encore.

– Ça aussi, j'avais remarqué. C'est vraiment dommage.

– Il faut bien qu'il reste un certain équilibre entre le bon et le mauvais, l'agréable et le désagréable. Du moins c'est mon analyse.

– Tu n'as pas pu poser de questions directement à Dieu ou à je ne sais quelle entité qui t'a ramené à la vie ?

– Non. Je me suis réveillé un jour à l'endroit même où j'avais été enterré. Sans aucun souvenir de ma mort ou d'une après-vie. Comme c'est le cas pour tous les ressuscités.

– Est-ce que tu es sorti de sous terre comme un zombie dans le clip de Michael Jackson, ou bien est-ce que tu as dû fracasser ton cercueil avec les mains comme dans Kill Bill 2 ?

– Ni l'un ni l'autre. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais allongé sur ma pierre tombale.

– C'est nul.

– Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu n'as pas changé, Madeleine. »

L'une des pistaches que vient d'ouvrir Sharky tombe par terre et rebondit près de la table basse. Holly s'empresse de se lever pour aller la recueillir avec la langue.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu appelles ça la Première Résurrection ?

– Il s'avère que les gens ressuscitent par vagues. J'ai fait partie de la première vague. La deuxième a eu lieu il y a un peu plus de trois mois. Nous attendons une troisième vague le vingt-cinq mars prochain.

– C'est très précis.

– C'est l'une des dates que l'on associe au Jugement Dernier.

– D'accord.

– Tous les ressuscités sont la preuve vivante que le livre de l'Apocalypse est à prendre au pied de la lettre. Nous sommes passés devant le tribunal de Dieu après la fin du monde et Jésus nous a ramenés à la vie comme c'était écrit.

– Ou alors, on est tous dans une sorte de simulation virtuelle qui vient de redémarrer après une mise à jour du système. Ou peut-être que vous n'avez pas été ressuscités par un seul Dieu mais par plusieurs, ou par une espèce d'extraterrestres plus intelligents que nous. Je peux te trouver des hypothèses à l'infini.

– Elles ne m'intéressent pas. Tu ne peux pas savoir parce que tu n'y étais pas.

– Et toi, tu n'as aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé _là-haut_.

– J'en ai l'intuition et le sentiment, et c'est amplement suffisant pour croire. C'est ce que tu ne comprendras jamais, chère officier. Mon frère ne t'a donc rien appris sur la foi ? »

Holly l'enceinte est prise d'un bâillement qu'elle ne parvient pas à cacher derrière sa main. Il se propage et fait bâiller Madeleine à son tour. John semble y voir quelque chose qui l'incite à s'interrompre. Le plat de ses mains claque contre ses cuisses quand il se redresse subitement.

« Voilà pour les plus ou moins bonnes nouvelles. Je t'exposerai les mauvaises lorsque tu te seras reposée.

– Je préférerais que tu me dises tout maintenant.

– Moi pas. Tu n'es pas prête à tout entendre et j'ai des choses à faire. Nous en parlerons dans quelques semaines.

– Dans quelques semaines ? John...

– En attendant, je te laisse aux bons soins de Sharky, Holly et... Holly. Vous deux, parlez-lui du _fait du Saint-Esprit_. Et rappelez-lui où se trouvent les toilettes à l'étage. Je crois me souvenir que Madame dispose d'une très petite vessie et d'une capacité encore plus restreinte à se retenir. »

Le confesseur se retire avec l'énergie d'une tornade F5 et les trois compères restent aussi silencieux qu'immobiles après qu'il se soit éclipsé dans l'une des pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Il en revient vêtu d'un blouson d'aviateur, les salue avec un dernier hochement de tête et quitte le ranch sans autre mot. Ce n'est que lorsque sa Pygmalion SSR 1973 commence à s'éloigner que Madeleine pose enfin la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

« Il restait du café ? »

* * *

Son acclimatation au ranch n'aura laissé que peu de traces, hormis les violents pics de douleur à la tête et tout le sommeil rattrapé sur un lit _queen size_ alors qu'elle n'avait pas forcément mal dormi les jours précédents. Madeleine en a conclu qu'elle était tombée malade en plus d'être naturellement rétive à l'atmosphère du Nouveau Monde.

Son programme quotidien a d'abord porté un arrière-goût de sa première semaine à l'intérieur du bunker : rester allongée sur la couette à regarder les lignes au plafond jusqu'à ce que ses yeux louchent, attendre patiemment que ses pensées tourbillonnent moins vite entre ses deux tempes et que ses cinq sens se recalibrent selon la nouvelle réalité. Une incapacité notable à se concentrer sur le temps qui lui filait entre les doigts. Cette étrange obsession de sa porte ouverte de jour comme de nuit et des ombres qui passaient dans le couloir. De la brume qui flottait partout, surtout près du sol.

Graduellement, des odeurs se sont renforcées tout autour d'elle, entremêlées à des textures nouvelles et des tâches de couleurs toujours plus vives. Dès le matin au réveil, elle apercevait des petites hachures multicolores éparpillées sur les murs, héritières des faisceaux blancs du soleil qui avaient traversé les fentes des volets pour venir s'échouer sur un miroir et y éclater en morceaux de lumière réfractée et décomposée. Elle posait alors un regard fixe sur l'arc-en-ciel rayé, s'accrochant à cette vision poétique avec la même soif de convalescence qu'un malade avide d'air frais parce qu'il cherche à oublier la chaleur assommante et mortifère de sa fièvre nocturne.

La sensation de clarté d'esprit grandissante a été très douloureuse à vivre. Elle l'était un peu moins quand ses colocataires lui changeaient les idées ou quand les chiens lui tenaient compagnie. Sharky et Holly l'extirpaient de son engourdissement par leur simple présence, avec des bribes de conversations triviales, peut-être sans s'en rendre réellement compte. Le pyromane ouvrait ses volets tous les matins pour la bousculer un peu. Les bains chauds et les repas préparés avec soin aidaient aussi. Ça sentait la menthe citronnée quand on nettoyait le plancher de sa chambre.

Quelqu'un d'attentionné a lavé et plié ses affaires, puis les a posées sur le bureau en face du lit. Madeleine a fait l'effort de se lever pour attraper le t-shirt de Joseph et l'enfiler au-dessus de son pyjama. Sorti de ces souvenirs-là, toute la première semaine chez John est aussi vague que douce-amère.

Même s'il lui est très appréciable de se retaper dans un tel luxe après les semaines – enfin, les mois – de vie spartiate dans un abri atomique à tourner en rond jusqu'au début de démence, l'absence du prophète lui fait l'effet d'un sevrage insupportable. Le manque l'empêche de profiter du confort autour d'elle. La privation lui fait voir le visage de son amant partout où s'aventurent ses yeux, jusque dans les nœuds du bois ou dans les motifs de la plante verte posée près de l'armoire. Chaque nuit fait resurgir des images de sa vie sous terre avec lui, des épisodes enfouis dont elle aurait juré qu'ils étaient sortis de son imagination si on lui avait posé la question plusieurs semaines auparavant. Ces cinq derniers mois condensés en un seul dans sa tête ont commencé à s'étirer comme un accordéon dans sa mémoire ; tandis que le souvenir d'une soirée passée à regarder des films de Hammer avec Joseph l'a fait sourire, la vision du matin où il l'avait prise sur la machine à laver pour profiter des vibrations a donné plusieurs fois à Maddie l'envie d'aller chercher sa petite mort avec les doigts.

Elle n'arrive à rassembler assez de courage pour parler de Lui qu'à la moitié de sa deuxième semaine au ranch, si elle en croit cette _ligne de temps_ à laquelle elle ne comprend absolument rien pour le moment. Et ce sujet de conversation ( _à votre avis, où est le Père ? Comment puis-je le retrouver ?_ ) ne convient ni à Sharky ni à Holly. L'officier se fait gentiment ignorer la première fois, un peu moins gentiment la deuxième, et la dernière fois qu'elle s'est risquée à demander à Sharky pourquoi personne ne voulait parler de Joseph, c'était il y a une dizaine de secondes et elle attend toujours la réponse. Les deux sont en train d'éplucher des patates sur la grande table en hêtre de la salle à manger.

« Si je vous demande de me parler un peu plus du Nouveau Monde, est-ce que j'aurai droit à une réponse, cette fois ? »

Sharky est le premier à céder. Trop heureux de pouvoir baisser le canif et faire une pause. Il lui avait dit qu'il détestait cuisiner.

« Qu'est-ce que t'aimerais savoir ?

– John a parlé d'une chose avant de partir. Un truc avec le Seigneur. C'était quoi ?

– Un truc avec le Seigneur ? »

Le dos d'une main glissant sur son front pour en décoller une mèche de cheveux, Holly repose de l'autre une pomme de terre dénudée au fond de la cocotte-minute, avec un reniflement sec.

« J'crois qu'elle parle du fait du Saint-Esprit.

– Oui, c'est ça. C'est quoi ? »

Le pyromane referme son couteau pliant d'une main puis tire une chaise pour que Maddie s'installe à côté de lui. À la place de s'y asseoir, elle pose une moitié de fessier sur le rebord de la table en croisant les bras.

« Le fait du Saint-Esprit, c'est quand il se passe un truc de ouf qu'on arrive pas à expliquer. Genre l'électricité qui sort de nulle part, l'eau qu'est potable partout, les trucs qui roulent sans essence, la bouffe qui pousse toute seule dans ton jardin quand t'as plus rien dans ton frigo. C'est comme de la magie. Y a des gens qui pensent vraiment que c'est de la magie, en fait. Mais pas nous. On est des gens normaux, nous. On sait que ça vient de Dieu.

– Bienvenue chez les Bisounours.

– J'fais c'que j'peux, Mad. John m'a demandé de te raconter des trucs qui te mettraient de bonne humeur.

– John... John vous a demandé d'éviter certains sujets avec moi ?

– Ouais. Pour ton bien. Il voulait aussi que je ressorte mon vieux sweat vert pour te faire plaisir le jour où j'ai dû te chercher. Il a parlé d'un pont avec le passé ou j'sais pas quoi. C'est pour toi qu'il fait tout ça.

– Ça s'appelle de la manipulation. Il a fait ça, il t'a envoyé toi avec ton sweat vert pour gagner ma confiance plus facilement. »

Le regard de Madeleine se pose un instant sur le visage d'Holly qui vient de renifler une deuxième fois. Elle a tout juste le temps de la voir finir de lever les yeux au ciel. Sharky s'empresse de répondre, toujours sensible aux émotions qui l'entourent même s'il n'en comprend pas souvent le fond.

« Mais nan. Il est pu comme ça, il est sympa maintenant.

– Sympa ? Incroyable. Donc vous le suivez tous les deux comme des chiens. Vous dites amen à tout ce qu'il raconte. Je me suis sentie coupable de m'être rapprochée de Joseph alors que toi... Vous deux, et cette espèce de malade qui découpait la peau des gens et qui faisait des piñatas avec leurs cadavres, vous vous comportez comme si on était dans Sept à la maison. On sourit, on prie Dieu et on fait comme si tout était parfait.

– On sait pas où est Joseph, si c'est ça qui t'embête. Juré sur la tête d'Hurk.

– Hurk est mort.

– Nan. Il est revenu pendant la deuxième Résurrection. Et il trouve ça trop cool d'avoir été ressuscité. Faudrait que je l'invite ici. Il serait content de te revoir. Bah, tu pars ?

– J'ai envie d'aller promener Boomer et Holly, si ça vous dérange pas.

– T'éloigne pas trop, c'est dangereux.

– J'croyais que tout était beau et bon dans le Jardin d'Eden. Faudrait savoir. »

Maddie attrape à la volée le premier vêtement accroché au porte-manteau et referme la porte derrière elle sans douceur.

Les chiens ne sont pas là. Il n'y a que la brise, là-dehors. De minuscules flocons de neige sont en train de tomber lentement du ciel et se fondent dans le manteau blanc qui tapisse le jardin. Son souffle moite génère de la vapeur au contact de l'air froid.

Comme elle a oublié ses gants, ses mains se faufilent dans les poches avant de son pantalon, celui qu'elle portait en arrivant ici et que Sharky ou Holly a nettoyé pour elle. Les deux bouts du chapelet cassé ont été rangés au fond de la poche droite. Elle les sort et les observe sous toutes les coutures en réfléchissant à ce qui pourrait être fait pour réparer le bijou. Ses doigts essaient de faire un tout petit nœud pour rassembler les deux morceaux de cordelette. Madeleine est occupée à tirer dessus pour renforcer le nouveau lien quand la porte du ranch claque dans son dos.

« Tu veux tout savoir ? Moi je vais te le dire. »

Holly. Et elle a l'air furibarde. Ses mains sont en train de refermer le long manteau de John devant son ventre rond. Elle allait rejoindre Maddie près des rochers mais l'officier préfère la faire asseoir sur une chaise longue installée sous le préau d'une des terrasses. La blonde a du mal à se déplacer correctement dans son état. Elle risque de fatiguer rapidement à force de rester debout.

« J'écoute.

– Assieds-toi aussi.

– Voilà.

– John est allé engager des pourparlers à cause de toi.

– Qu...

– Nan, tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tu ne sais rien alors tu écoutes, maintenant. Ça t'empêchera peut-être de faire encore plus de mal autour de toi. On en a assez bavé à cause de tes conneries. »

Holly sort un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. L'officier se demande s'il valait vraiment la peine de la faire asseoir.

« Une grosse majorité des gens ressuscités ici sont des anciens membres d'Eden's Gate. Pas tes putain de résistants. Pas les habitants du coin qui ont fui comme des lâches alors qu'on essayait de les aider. Les nouveaux vivants sont ceux qui ont suivi la Voie du Père. J'en fais partie, ma cousine en fait partie. John en fait partie. Faith en fait partie. »

Le briquet ne s'allume qu'après une dizaine de frictions sous le pouce de la blonde. Elle continue sur sa lancée après avoir tiré une première bouffée de tabac. La fumée s'échappe de sa bouche en même temps qu'elle parle.

« Faith est revenue en même temps que son bunker et ses anges. Les pires d'entre eux ont toujours une case en moins mais la plupart sont redevenus normaux. Ils sont juste... Restés extrémistes, on va dire. Ils pratiquent leur foi de manière plus stricte que les autres et ils idolâtrent Rachel. D'ailleurs elle se fait appeler la Mère, maintenant. Moi j'aime pas ça et John non plus. On se méfie de ces trucs-là parce que c'est de l'hérésie. Joseph aussi allait un peu trop loin à l'époque, mais il avait l'excuse d'avoir des visions et de pouvoir prédire l'avenir grâce à Dieu. Rachel est en train de monter une nouvelle secte parce qu'elle court après le pouvoir. Elle a toujours couru après ça, et uniquement après ça. »

La cigarette tient en biais entre son majeur et son annulaire. Madeleine n'avait jamais vu ça. Cette femme ne fait décidément rien comme les autres. Elle grelotte un peu mais l'officier n'ose pas lui suggérer de rentrer au salon. Peut-être que Sharky n'est pas censé entendre certaines choses. Il pourrait aller cafeter chez John.

« Avant que tu la tues, Rachel cherchait à renverser le Père. Elle racontait à tout le monde qu'elle avait peur de lui, alors on a cru qu'elle voulait se servir de son armée d'anges comme bouclier au cas où Joseph chercherait à se débarrasser d'elle. Puis on s'est rendus compte qu'en fait, elle apprenait à tous ces décérébrés comment se comporter comme de la chair à canon. Ses nouveaux anges étaient vachement plus agressifs qu'avant. Ils attaquaient n'importe qui, même les autres membres de la communauté. Jacob s'en est rendu compte le premier. Il s'est retourné contre elle et il a averti Joseph fissa. T'as eu de la chance que les choses se soient passées comme ça. Si Jake n'avait rien vu venir et qu'il était resté du côté de Rachel, il serait venu t'empêcher de la buter et il t'aurait mis une balle entre les deux yeux. Ce con tenait vraiment à elle. Enfin, bref.

– Je sais pas quoi dire.

– Tant mieux. J'ai loin d'avoir fini. Tu veux une cigarette ?

– Non merci. Je ne fume pas. »

Maddie préfère jouer tranquillement avec le chapelet reconstitué. Les perles ne peuvent pas bouger le long du fil mais elles peuvent tourner sur elles-mêmes et c'est assez intéressant pour lui permettre de ne plus regarder Holly dans les yeux.

« Comme l'Effondrement est passé, il a fallu que Rachel trouve un nouveau but à sa secte. Faut que ça tienne sur des bases solides pour que les disciples aient envie de rester. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

– Oui, je crois.

– Leur objectif, c'est d'être plus royalistes que le roi. Ils essaient d'appliquer les même principes de culte d'Eden's Gate, en pire. Il paraît qu'ils s'abstiennent de bouffer quand ils peuvent, parce que les humains ne seraient pas encore assez dignes des merveilleuses ressources du Nouveau Monde ou je sais pas quelle autre débilité. Et Rachel est en train de relaver le cerveau des disciples ressuscités pour qu'ils redeviennent des anges.

– Hmm. _Il n'y a que les anges qui aient le droit de fouler la terre du Jardin d'Eden_. Elle doit se dire qu'ils seront plus faciles à contrôler comme ça.

– T'as tout compris.

– C'est avec elle que John est allé négocier quelque chose ?

– J'y viens. »

Holly souffle sur la cendre pour la faire tomber par terre plutôt que sur le manteau de John. Elle s'interrompt un instant pour ramener sa frange décolorée vers l'arrière avec son petit doigt. Un geste de travers et elle se brûlerait les cheveux.

« Ils restent tous assez sages pour le moment. Faith s'enferme dans son bunker avec la majeure partie de ses Enfants et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

– Ah. Mais ?

– On vient d'apprendre qu'ils se préparent à déménager. Elle cherche à provoquer un exode en Californie.

– C'est de là qu'elle vient.

– Ouais. Ça doit lui manquer.

– C'est très bien s'ils partent tous.

– T'as pas encore compris comment fonctionnent les sectes ? Les exodes et ce genre de gros événement, ça peut arriver qu'après avoir été provoqué par quelque chose. Il faut un élément déclencheur, sinon personne n'est assez motivé pour suivre.

– Ça a un rapport avec Joseph ?

– Ça a un rapport avec toi et Joseph. »

Maddie relève des yeux qu'elle sait inquiets. De toute façon, le fait qu'elle tienne à lui n'est plus un secret pour personne.

« Faith est allée inventer des adversaires à son nouveau projet religieux. Des ennemis publics numéro un et deux. Quand tous tes suiveurs se mettent à détester les mêmes personnes, c'est pratique, ça les rassemble. Ça rend le groupe plus uni et plus solide.

– Oh. Oh merde.

– Ouais. Comme par hasard, y a cette Madame Madeleine Robin qui a causé la mort d'un paquet des disciples de Faith et de Faith elle-même. Non seulement tu les as tous massacrés avec tes hommes, mais en plus t'as eu le culot de survivre à l'Apocalypse et pas eux. Quant à Joseph, il a pas hésité à balancer plein de ses Enfants sous le train à partir du moment où on le _respectait_ pas assez, et y en a plein qui lui en veulent à mort. C'était pas jojo d'utiliser tous ces gens comme des gilets pare-balles pour se protéger de la résistance.

– Ils veulent nous tuer.

– Ouais. L'élément déclencheur de leur exode, c'est ta mort ou celle du Père. Probablement empalés sur une croix d'Eden's Gate ou brûlés vifs sur un bûcher comme des sorciers. M'enfin c'est pas la question.

– Comment est-ce qu'ils savent tous qu'on est encore vivants ? »

Holly hausse les épaules avec un rire simulé, puis écrase son mégot contre la semelle de sa chaussure.

« Ton Joseph avait prévu plein de scénarios possibles pour l'Effondrement. Si t'arrivais à tuer toute sa famille comme il l'avait vu dans ses rêves prémonitoires, il allait en faire une affaire personnelle et s'arranger pour s'enfermer avec toi dans le bunker de l'île sud en attendant l'Eden. Histoire de s'occuper lui-même de ton cas. J'crois qu'il en avait de plus en plus envie vers la fin. John a pété un plomb quand Joseph est allé leur annoncer ça.

– Il l'a dit à qui ?

– À John, Faith et Jacob. Ils se sont demandés si Joseph était pas prêt à sacrifier sa famille juste pour t'avoir sous la main. Et j'pense qu'ils avaient raison de s'inquiéter.

– Donc... Tout le monde était au courant qu'il m'avait enfermée avec lui dans l'abri de Dutch pendant tout ce temps. Et personne n'est venu nous chercher.

– L'île nord et l'île sud ont pris cher pendant le Grand Jour. On était persuadés que vous étiez morts tous les deux. Jusqu'à ce que vous envoyiez ce signal radio le mois dernier.

– Quel signal radio ?

– J'en sais rien. Mais c'est arrivé direct dans les bunkers Nord et Est, apparemment. C'est comme ça que Rachel a su. »

Maddie replace le chapelet rafistolé au fond de sa poche. Bizarre. Joseph fréquentait rarement la salle de surveillance où étaient entassés les télévisions et le poste de radio. La pièce ne lui plaisait pas, car c'était l'antre de Dutch avant sa mort, et parce qu'il y avait trouvé des compte-rendus arrosés au vitriol sur les faits et gestes de tous les Seed. Il évitait de s'y attarder. Les seules fois où elle l'y trouvait, il était en train d'écouter les quelques disques susceptibles de l'intéresser – les Vera Lynn, les Drifters, les Johnny Cash. Il n'a jamais interagi avec la radio de près ou de loin, en tout cas pas devant elle.

Elle, par contre... Il y a bien eu cet après-midi où ses doigts se sont mis à appuyer sur tout un tas de boutons ON et OFF pour voir ce que ça ferait.

« John est intelligent. Il s'est mis Rachel dans la poche. Elle sait qu'il la rejoindra pas mais elle lui fait confiance quand même. Y a trois semaines, elle est allée lui raconter qu'un de ses disciples avait détecté ce signal, qu'au moins l'un de vous deux – toi et Joseph – était encore vivant et qu'elle comptait se servir de ça pour sa prophétie. C'est pour ça que John est venu te chercher illico.

– Il va chercher Joseph aussi, alors ?

– Hein ?

– Joseph s'est fait kidnapper par des gens armés avant que Sharky n'arrive. C'étaient peut-être les disciples de Faith.

– Joseph, Joseph. T'as que ça à la bouche, ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de lui. J'te parle de John, là. Il t'a sauvé la vie. »

L'officier se redresse au même moment qu'Holly.

« Bref. Tout ça pour dire qu'il est parti _discuter_ avec elle à cause de toi. Et là j'vais rentrer parce que j'ai froid. »

Le mégot de cigarette atterrit quelque part dans la neige. La blonde desserre le nœud de sa queue de cheval en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée et l'officier la suit en regardant ses propres pieds avancer l'un devant l'autre.

« Tu penses que John va suggérer à Faith de nous laisser en vie, Joseph et moi ? Elle va sûrement exiger quelque chose en échange.

– Tout ce qu'il m'a dit, c'était qu'il allait négocier. Je sais pas quoi, je sais pas comment. C'que je sais, c'est qu'il est en train de prendre des risques énormes. Alors tu ferais mieux de te tenir à carreaux à partir de maintenant.

– Oui.

– Oui quoi ?

– Je ne savais pas tout ça. Je suis désolée.

– Bah... Laisse tomber. Tu pouvais pas deviner.

– Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? On attend ?

– Ouais. Et on s'amuse pas à se balader toute seule dans le comté parce que si les disciples de Faith te croisent quelque part, tu vas te faire bousiller ou kidnapper.

– Je sais me défendre. Je ne faisais que ça avant l'Effondrement.

– Arrête. Tu pleures dans ton sommeil depuis que t'es arrivée. Pis quand tu te réveilles, t'es un vrai légume. T'as plus rien à voir avec ce que t'étais avant. Enfin d'après c'que John racontait sur toi, en tout cas. T'as continué à prendre les cachets ?

– Oui. C'est quoi ?

– Truc pour la tête. Ça t'aide ?

– Un peu. »

Maddie pose un pied sur le bas de la porte pour la bloquer avant qu'Holly ne l'ouvre. Quelque chose lui déplaît dans sa façon de lui parler. Elle met ça sur le compte de sa propre susceptibilité.

« Attends, j'avais une dernière question. C'est vrai, ce qu'a dit Sharky tout à l'heure ?

– Quoi, sur le fait du Saint-Esprit ?

– Oui. »

Le rire qui secoue Holly pendant trois secondes est semblable au précédent. Plus aigre qu'enjoué.

« Bien sûr que nan, c'est des conneries. John lui a demandé de te raconter ça pour pas que tu nous fasses une dépression en sortant du bunker.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous essayez de me ménager à ce point. Je ne suis pas en sucre.

– Joseph a dû passer son temps à te raconter à quel point ça allait être fantastique dans le Jardin d'Eden. Mais ça craint. Tout craint, c'est plus difficile qu'avant. Y avait des chances que tu pètes les plombs en apprenant ça.

– Ça m'aurait fait péter les plombs s'il existait un truc qui s'appellerait _le fait du Saint-Esprit_ et qui règlerait tous nos problèmes à notre place.

– Si c'est les problèmes qui te font mouiller, tu vas être servie. »

La blonde s'essuie les pieds sur le paillasson puis s'appuie sur la porte vitrée derrière elle pour soulager son dos. Madeleine ne serait pas étonnée qu'elle attende des jumeaux.

« On est en train de vivre sur nos dernières réserves. D'essence, de bouffe en conserve, de produits industriels genre le savon ou les piles, j'en passe. On doit tout faire nous-même. Y a plus de réseau électrique donc on récupère les générateurs qui fonctionnent encore dans les bunkers et on les ramène dans les maisons. On garde l'eau de pluie et on la fait bouillir pour la rendre potable ou pour se laver avec. C'est le retour au Moyen Âge. Mais y a des fleu-fleurs plus jolies et des animaux plus mignons, si ça peut te rassurer.

– Toutes ces explications sur la ligne de temps et les maladies, c'était n'importe quoi ?

– Nan. Ça, c'est vrai. Et encore heureux. J'en connais certains qui se seraient tirés une balle s'ils avaient dû apprendre à survivre dans le Nouveau Monde en continuant à vivre avec leurs symptômes d'avant. En plus, y aurait forcément eu pénurie de médocs après plusieurs années. C'est bon, je peux rentrer maintenant ? »

Holly n'attend pas sa réponse pour retourner à l'intérieur, laissant l'officier seule sur le pas de la porte.

Il se passe quatre autres semaines avant qu'elle demande à pouvoir se rendre à Fall's End. Ce temps-là est parti comme un voleur. La faute à Madeleine qui s'est le plus souvent enfermée dans sa chambre avec des livres qu'elle survolait sans s'y plonger vraiment, à cause de son agitation. Si elle avait fait l'effort de côtoyer Sharky et Holly plusieurs heures par jour, ces dernières ne se seraient pas évaporées aussi facilement.

La mauvaise humeur d'Holly à son égard n'a pas persisté longtemps. Les deux femmes s'entendent à merveille lorsqu'elles s'associent pour entretenir le potager ou qu'elles délèguent la préparation des repas et le ménage à Sharky. Maddie voit sa requête de sortie acceptée rapidement, bien qu'Holly semble soucieuse à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit à l'extérieur. Un soir, il est décidé que le pyromane l'accompagnerait en ville l'après-midi du lendemain, étant donné qu'il avait de toute manière l'intention de s'y rendre pour y chercher du bicarbonate de soude et de l'éthanol. L'officier et lui conviennent ensemble des armes de poing qu'ils comptent emmener avec eux. Elle portera un casque moto pendant le trajet en quad, et après aussi, pour ne pas être reconnue par les commerçants et les habitants du coin. Ce qui revient à dire qu'elle ne pourra discuter avec personne, quand bien même ils feraient tous partie de ces ressuscités qui n'avaient aucun lien avec la secte avant l'Effondrement.

Madeleine aurait aimé profiter de cette sortie pour se sociabiliser un peu mais elle ne crache pas sur cette occasion de s'aérer la tête. Le matin même, elle passe un long moment à faire le tour de cette nouvelle garde-robe qu'elle connaît encore assez mal. Elle y trouve finalement de quoi s'habiller chaudement dans ses teintes de tissu préférées. Sharky la flatte en lui disant qu'elle a l'air d'avoir repris du poil de la bête. Tous deux partent avant midi, impatients l'un comme l'autre de faire les quatre cent coups sous un beau soleil d'hiver.

La visite de Fall's End en elle-même est décevante pour elle, à cause de lui. Elle qui pensait obtenir au moins le droit de marcher dans la rue principale tant qu'elle garderait son casque sur la tête est en fait obligée de rester assise sur un muret à l'entrée de la ville. Maddie pourrait désobéir. Sauf qu'après une poignée de minutes à l'attendre, elle n'y songe déjà plus : le pyromane est en train de discuter avec quelqu'un à trois mètres de là et ce quelqu'un ressemble fortement à un proche du pasteur Jerome. L'homme en question lui lance plusieurs regards furtifs pendant sa conversation avec Sharky. Vers la fin, il lui fait même un signe de tête, et un signe de la main particulier lorsqu'il tourne le pas vers son église. Les quatre doigts levés de la résistance.

Il y a eu échange de paquets en plus des bons procédés habituels. Cette découverte en fait oublier à Madeleine de se demander pourquoi Sharky a insisté pour qu'elle dissimule son visage si c'était pour dévoiler immédiatement son identité à un quidam dont elle se rappelle à peine le nom.

« C'est bon, j'ai fini. C'est pour toi.

– Ah bon ?

– Ouais ! Enfin, une partie. Attends. »

Sous ses yeux, Sharky défait le papier kraft plié autour du paquet gros comme une boîte à chaussures. C'en est d'ailleurs une. L'officier aperçoit plein d'écrous de toutes les tailles à l'intérieur. Du fil de pêche, une bouteille en verre qui contient un liquide incolore – probablement pas de l'eau, calée contre une autre bouteille remplie de ce qu'elle pense être le bicarbonate de soude qu'il était venu chercher. Au fond de la boîte, une enveloppe pliée en deux. Au-dessus se trouvent des paires de colliers emmêlés.

« J'voulais trouver une veste comme la tienne mais personne n'en a ici. Tu sais, la veste rouge. Y en a pu nulle part.

– Ma Letterman... Je l'avais oubliée, celle-là. T'es gentil. C'est pas grave. Je crois que je l'avais laissée au pizza bar donc elle doit être carbonisée à l'heure qu'il est.

– J'irai vérifier, t'inquiète. Tiens, ça c'est cadeau.

– Oh. Merci beaucoup, Shark. C'était du troc ?

– Ouais, l'argent ça sert plus à rien. »

Il va lui falloir au moins l'après-midi pour démêler les colliers qu'il lui offre avec des yeux pétillants. Elle ouvre un peu la visière de son casque pour les regarder de plus près. Les fils sont souples et les perles petites comme des mini-billes. Maddie ne porte quasiment jamais de bijoux. Elle portera ceux-là de temps en temps pour lui faire plaisir. Quand elle a fini de les ranger dans son sac à dos, Sharky lui met l'enveloppe dépliée dans les mains.

« Et ça aussi.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Du courrier pour toi.

– Ça vient de qui ? »

Le pyromane la gratifie d'un double haussement de sourcils qui l'aide à comprendre. Madeleine ouvre vite son manteau et glisse l'enveloppe à l'intérieur pour l'y cacher, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.


	10. Rhétorique

_"We took a walk to the summit at night, you and I. To burn a hole in the old grip of the familiar, you and I._

_And the dark was opening wide, do or die, under a mask of vermillion ruling eyes._

_And our love is a ghost that the others can't see."_

Agnes Obel – Familiar

* * *

Maddie déchire l'enveloppe et sort la lettre d'entre ses lambeaux. De minuscules courbes à l'encre noire sur du blanc virginal. Trois auréoles tout en bas de la page, près du coin gauche ; trois petites fenêtres rondes à travers lesquelles la jeune femme peut apercevoir la couleur de son pantalon. Comme si à cet endroit, de l'eau avait attaqué l'opacité du papier fin jusqu'à le rendre semi-transparent.

Elle démarre sa lecture la boule au ventre, installée en tailleur sur le lit.

_Mon amour,_

_J'espère de toute mon âme que tu vas bien. Que la vie au ranch de mon frère est plus facile et raisonnable qu'elle n'a pu l'être avant les ravages de l'Effondrement. J'ignore ce qu'il t'est arrivé après mon départ précipité du chalet, mais j'imagine qu'il t'a fait chercher, ou qu'il t'a ravie par ses propres moyens comme après ton baptême dans la rivière. Remercie-le convenablement de ma part. J'ai cru devenir fou à l'idée de te perdre. Il s'est passé tant d'événements qui ont échappé à mon contrôle que je n'aurais pu revenir te chercher que si le Ciel lui-même avait agi dans ce sens et que la Voix avait exprimé sa toute-puissance à ceux qui m'ont barré la route. Il ne s'est rien passé de tel, tu t'en doutes. Je me suis rongé les sangs toutes les nuits jusqu'à ce qu'on m'apprenne enfin que tu étais saine et sauve._

_Ce mois sans toi a été le plus difficile de ma vie. Ni la conquête douloureuse d'Hope County, ni les épreuves traversées pour convertir ses habitants, ni les semaines passées à convaincre mes frères de joindre ma voie, ou celles éprouvées à les libérer d'un début de vie bien misérable, ni le sauvetage de Jacob mourant dans un centre pour sans-abris à l'époque, ni celui de John en train d'émietter son âme dans les soirées sordides d'Atlanta, ni les années d'extrême pauvreté vécues seul puis avec femme et enfant, ni l'abandon brutal mais nécessaire de cette famille d'accueil qui m'a élevé malgré les interventions ponctuelles de la Voix, ni la séparation déchirante avec mon fantôme de mère et mon père ce tyran, ni mes premières années sous le joug cruel de la violence paternelle imbibée ne m'ont transpercé le cœur comme le fait mon manque de toi._

_J'ai un temps songé à dresser une liste des moments où ton absence m'est le plus insupportable, puis je me suis ravisé, parce qu'il n'y a pas un seul instant où l'image de tes yeux ne me hante pas lorsque je ferme les miens. Chaque parole à laquelle le son de ta voix ne fait plus écho me rappelle que je t'ai perdue par ma propre faute et m'oblige à répéter l'acte de contrition jusqu'à ce que s'éteigne ma gorge. Le café du matin est insipide sans ton sourire alangui par les restes de sommeil. Le silence devient souffrance depuis qu'il cède toujours la place à des bruits insignifiants plutôt qu'à tes fredonnements des chansons de Joni Mitchell. Mes lèvres et mes mains sevrées des tiennes ne connaissent plus que rudesse et tiédeur inhospitalière. Chaque nuit, je rejoue en secret la sujétion de mes doigts à l'empire de ton corps. Je ne peux plus croiser l'amour dans les Textes sans verser de larmes et les versets sacrés finissent invariablement saccagés par l'hérésie de ma passion._

_Tel que je le connais, John a dû te raconter dans les moindres détails les circonstances réelles de notre vie dans le bunker de Richard. Je ne lui en veux pas. Mon frère a toujours été aussi curieux qu'il est opportunément bavard. Mais je tiens à t'exposer les raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai effectivement conditionnée pendant que nous vivions ensemble. J'ai l'infime espoir que tu me pardonnes un jour ce méfait qui sera le pire et le dernier des mes crimes. C'est cet espoir qui me fait vivre aujourd'hui._

_Quatre mois après mon arrivée dans le comté m'est apparue cette vision de nous deux dans un futur lointain, heureux dans un Nouveau Monde que nous avions reconstruit de nos propres mains. Nous étions très âgés, assis sur une balancelle de jardin, nos jambes couvertes par une couverture en patchwork que tu reprisais sous mon regard admiratif. Les mèches de tes cheveux se soulevaient doucement au gré du vent annonciateur d'un orage dont l'imminence nous électrisait. Je me suis penché vers tes lèvres pour te voler quelques baisers. Doucement, mes mains se sont posées sur les tiennes, pour que tu cesses ton ouvrage et que ton attention soit toute à moi, égoïste que je deviens lorsque nous partageons le même air. J'ai senti les battements de mon cœur gagner la vitesse que perdait le temps, lui que l'agitation liée à mon dessein faisait ralentir sans clémence._

_C'est alors que je t'ai demandé de m'épouser. De devenir ma femme devant Dieu comme je l'avais toujours désiré._

_Nos mains ont tremblé ensemble. Nos lèvres se sont unies encore. Les larmes qui ont roulé sur nos joues à cet instant étaient semblables en tout point dans leur éclat sincère. Tu m'as dit oui, mon amour, dans un murmure que j'ai chéri comme le plus précieuse des offrandes, et nous avons continué ce que nous avions passé des décennies à faire après la guerre qui suivra la construction de l'Eden : n'être plus que toi et moi, seuls et comblés dans un coin paisible du comté._

_Mon cœur ne s'est jamais remis de ce que j'ai vu cette nuit-là. La force de l'amour qui nous unissait dans ma vision n'avait nul autre pareil et n'aurait su se laisser ébranler par le cynisme auquel j'ai dû réapprendre à faire face dès mon réveil._

_Longtemps, j'ai considéré ce rêve et ceux qui ont suivi non pas comme des signes prémonitoires mais comme les simples fantasmes d'un homme imparfait dans sa chasteté. Je te croyais de ces femmes qui n'existent que grâce à des fragments d'imagination, que l'on ne poursuit qu'afin de rendre la course de sa propre vie moins amère. Une chimère à l'évanescence d'un rêve éveillé, caressante, que la moindre faute d'attention contrarie et fait disparaître, entraînant dans son sillage un mélange de quiétude et d'amertume. Mais je me trompais. Par une belle matinée d'avril deux-mille dix, l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie s'est soudain déroulé devant moi comme un tapis brodé d'or, lorsque tu m'es apparue en chair et en os, toi, la femme de ma vie, derrière la caisse de cette supérette que je n'avais encore jamais fréquentée jusque-là._

_Il me tardait d'avoir la force de me présenter à toi ce jour-là, ou ceux qui ont suivi, mais les mots m'ont manqué pour décrire ce qu'il m'arrivait. Comment aurais-je pu t'adresser la parole sans renverser par inadvertance un peu de ce que je savais déjà sur toi, mais que tu ne m'avais jamais raconté, sans que tu ne t'en retrouves apeurée à juste titre ? Alors je t'ai observée de loin, Madeleine. Des semaines à m'abreuver de ta présence à travers les vitrines, aussi pitoyable cela puisse-t-il paraître. Je me suis tenu debout derrière les grandes baies vitrées de si nombreuses heures que certains clients commençaient à me jeter des pièces, pensant que j'étais un sans-abri venu mendier aux portes du magasin. D'autres, ces croyants qui avaient déjà rejoint l'embryon de mon Projet, saluaient le Père avec tout l'ahurissement que son comportement inhabituel pouvait provoquer._

_Je me suis complètement satisfait de cette situation... Jusqu'au jour où tu as disparu sans laisser de traces, après la fermeture définitive du supermarché. Et je n'avais le droit d'en vouloir ni à John, ni à ses avocats. Ils n'avaient fait que suivre mes consignes en éteignant l'un des foyers capitalistes du comté pour permettre aux graines de la foi d'y repousser confortablement._

_Huit années se sont écoulées avant que je ne te retrouve, ou plutôt que tu ne viennes me trouver au beau milieu d'une nuit d'août dernier, sur le seuil de cette église que j'avais bâtie pour me rapprocher de Dieu. J'y ai vu un signe certain que l'Effondrement dont la Voix m'avait parlé approchait à grand pas, car l'ordre des plans du Seigneur fait toujours sens. Je me suis réjoui qu'Il m'envoie cette nouvelle page qui allait nous permettre de tourner enfin la précédente. Cette rencontre nous a bouleversés tous les deux, je crois, car tes hommes ont perdu patience en attendant que tu m'enchaînes et les miens en espérant que je me dérobe._

_Je me suis senti tomber encore plus profondément amoureux de toi lorsque je t'ai senti hésiter, vaciller dans ta mission face à cette main que je te tendais avec bienveillance. Tes doigts délicats ont laissé l'acier des menottes enlacer mes poignets coupables et je t'ai suivie à l'extérieur le cœur plein d'allégresse, mais aussi d'incertitudes, de nouvelles peurs. Comment allais-je me rapprocher de celle qui m'était destinée alors que le destin n'avait encore dressé aucun pont entre nous ?_

_Mon espoir de nous voir réunis s'est amenuisé très vite, fragile petit espoir que tu as martyrisé à force d'outrepasser ton autorité d'officier. À travers les yeux de mes disciples, je t'ai vue tirer sur mon troupeau à bout portant au lieu d'en appréhender les brebis galeuses comme l'exige la procédure. Tu t'es dépêchée d'adopter les méthodes de guérilla prônées par ces sceptiques que l'on appelait les résistants, et qui sous couvert de se battre pour un droit à la liberté individuelle dont les privions pour les bonnes raisons, laissaient libre court à des penchants sanguinaires gonflés par un égoïsme monstrueux. Ta violence, comme la leur, a souvent été gratuite, toujours injustifiée. Les Enfants d'Eden's Gate cherchaient avant tout à préserver leur communauté en vue de l'Effondrement, tandis que tes gamins de la résistance attaquaient des familles à vue par vengeance. Chaque enlèvement transformé en bain de sang, chaque hérétique tué par la famine était le résultat direct d'un illégitime refus d'obtempérer, et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si ces hommes-là s'étaient assis sur leur ego le temps de nous écouter. Tu as succombé à la même tentation, toi qui ne tuais jamais uniquement pour te défendre : j'avais formellement interdit à tous mes combattants de te prendre pour cible._

_Ils ont existé aussi, les moments où mes espérances guérissaient, choyées par les bonnes actions que tu distribuais de temps à autre dans le comté. C'était là qu'apparaissait la vraie Madeleine. Quand tu te mettais en danger pour servir les habitants d'Hope sans jamais y réfléchir à deux fois, une armée et les secours à toi toute seule, guerrière improvisée qui n'a pas hésité à s'allier avec mes disciples pour sauver tous ces adolescents coincés dans le camp de jeunesse de Jacob qu'un épouvantable incendie était en train de dévorer._

_Personne ne t'a obligée non plus à suivre la Voie comme l'ont fait tous mes Enfants ; la Voie géographique, ce chemin d'une vingtaine de kilomètres qui transperce les collines et les forêts luxuriantes de l'Henbane. Quelques caméras disposées dans la région m'ont permis de t'apercevoir en pleine marche, un impressionnant sac de randonnée sur le dos. Il a dû rendre ton voyage infiniment plus ardu. On ne prend pas la peine de clore une telle traversée, de réaliser un tel exploit sans raison. J'ai dans l'idée, mon amour, que tu traversais enfin la crise spirituelle que j'avais désespérément tenté d'attiser en toi. Te savoir sur la Voie m'a rassuré. C'était la preuve que ton âme pouvait encore être sauvée, que le salut et la rédemption étaient toujours à sa portée, tout comme notre futur._

_Évidemment, ce miracle ne représentait qu'un calme passager avant la tempête. L'Effondrement est arrivé malgré tout, la balance de tes actions n'ayant cessé de pencher en faveur du mal propagé par les résistants. Tu les as laissés affecter ton équilibre moral et te tirer vers le fond de leur bourbier répugnant. Les meurtres injustes ont continué de plus belle parmi d'autres actes de barbarie auxquels se sont malheureusement mêlés mes Enfants, à qui je n'avais certainement pas demandé de piller sans état d'âme ou de frapper, torturer leurs otages, de profaner les cadavres ennemis, de les exposer au bord des routes en tant que trophées putrides. J'étais bien loin d'imaginer qu'en ouvrant la période des récoltes, simple invitation à ramasser le blé avant l'hiver et la mort, certains serpents à masque de mouton en profiteraient pour empaler notre adversaire sur des croix saintes, ornementer son corps défunt pour en faire un objet de moquerie, le pendre et le suspendre comme une marionnette qui pourrirait au bout de sa corde au lieu de retourner à la poussière. Je n'en suis pas moins coupable. Ce sont là les manières de Satan. Je les ai encouragées avec ma négligence._

_Cette violence en forme de guerre civile microscopique s'est mise à infecter les quatre coins du comté sans que je ne puisse réellement l'en empêcher ; elle a atteint son apogée lorsque mes frères et ma sœur ont perdu la vie l'un après l'autre. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi impuissant de toute mon existence. Impuissant, et faible, et paralysé. La Voix m'avait longtemps soufflé qu'une telle issue était possible pour ma famille, alors une partie de moi s'attendait à ce qu'ils disparaissent tous un jour. Tu n'es pas sans ignorer, il me semble, que mes visions dressent généralement les différents tableaux des nombreux futurs possibles. J'ai vu John et Jacob mourir jeunes comme je les ai vus mourir vieux. Je leur en avais parlé dans l'espoir de les remettre sur le droit chemin. En vain. Je m'en suis voulu de leur confier des pans de ma mission, car chaque service demandé augmentait considérablement la probabilité de leur mort._

_Même si les risques qu'encouraient mes frères et ma sœur ne m'était pas inconnus, l'annonce de leur décès me prenait par surprise à chaque fois, trois enclumes larguées de très haut sur mes épaules déjà érodées par la complexité des tâches qui m'incombaient. J'hurlais jusqu'à ce que mes poumons brûlent et demandent grâce, et mes larmes d'ajouter quantité de sel au sol venu recouvrir les cercueils de ma famille après leur mise en terre._

_Rien ne peut préparer à la douleur asphyxiante du deuil. J'avais toujours gardé espoir. Rien non plus n'a pu m'empêcher de te haïr après ce que tu as fait. La question n'était plus : comment me rapprocher de toi, la femme que Dieu a mise sur mon chemin afin qu'elle soit mienne, mais plutôt, comment lui pardonner avant que le Ciel nous rapproche inévitablement ?_

_Avec chaque assassinat que tu commettais grandissaient les chances que toi et moi finissions en tête à tête pendant l'Apocalypse. Mes visions à ce sujet étaient récurrentes, de plus en plus nettes, renforcées à chaque sceau que tu brisais sous mes yeux hagards. Il devenait urgent de préparer ce long séjour à deux. Faire en sorte que tout se passerait bien le long de ce que je croyais être les sept années avant la naissance de l'Eden. Après le temps du chagrin arrivait donc toujours celui des prières et du pardon nécessaire. Je plongeais dans les méandres de l'introspection pour y puiser la force de repousser ma propre colère. La Bible a été mon pilier, ses Textes ont servi de béquille à mon amour estropié._

_Pour autant, cette phase de préparation psychologique n'était pas suffisante. Si je pouvais m'assurer de ne jamais te faire du mal ou d'en avoir envie, je n'étais pas certain d'être en sécurité en ta présence. Les bases de notre cohabitation à venir restaient précaires. Il fallait les consolider avec un autre ciment, plus étanche et moins friable._

_Dès la mort de mon premier héraut, Faith, j'ai repris contact avec Dutch, qui, comme tu as fini par le deviner, avait tissé des liens avec le Projet il y a de cela des années, en partie parce que Jacob et lui étaient des vétérans de la même compagnie et qu'ils se connaissaient de vue. Richard savait au fond de lui que mes prédications à propos de la Fin du Monde étaient vraies, même si comme toi, il préférait en attribuer la cause à une potentielle troisième guerre mondiale et au bombardement atomique qu'elle générerait. Théorie rassurante pour nombre de mes opposants qui ne parvenaient pas encore à nager dans l'océan de leur mauvais pressentiment sans une bouée d'explications rationnelles mais fausses._

_J'ai proposé à Dutch un marché qu'il pouvait difficilement refuser : lui permettre de reprendre contact avec sa famille dont il n'avait plus ni les nouvelles, ni les coordonnées. Son ancienne épouse, son fils et ses petits-enfants, les gens d'Hope County, police comprise, même mes Enfants et moi-même nous étions éloignés de lui au fil des années, une ostracisation proportionnelle à son obsession des théories du complot. Je comptais demander à John de piocher dans son carnet d'adresses afin d'y trouver de quoi remonter jusqu'aux proches de Dutch, dusse-t-il tirer à mauvais escient sur les ficelles qui le reliaient à la haute volée de la bureaucratie américaine._

_En échange de ces coordonnées, ton ami consentait à nous céder son bunker en plus de l'ouvrir à quiconque se trouverait dans les parages en cas d'Effondrement. Il devait également endosser le rôle d'un intermédiaire plus ou moins neutre entre toi et moi. C'est parce que Richard a accepté ces conditions qu'il t'envoyait des informations souvent contradictoires, ou tardives, qu'il a su avant tout le monde que je t'attendais dans mon complexe aux aurores de l'Effondrement, et qu'il te l'a vite annoncé sans pour autant te prévenir que j'avais pris certains de tes amis en otage – ce dont il s'était aperçu malgré le soin que nous avions pris à les transporter discrètement jusqu'à mon église._

_J'avoue avoir baissé ma garde durant cette période. Ma naïveté m'a poussé à replacer ma confiance entre les mains du traître. Bien mal m'en a pris. Dès lors qu'il a pu recontacter sa famille, Dutch a retourné sa veste et nous l'a fait savoir immédiatement, avec toute la décence et la retenue qu'on lui connaissait. Ce besoin d'afficher sa trahison avec une fierté toute pécheresse, d'en faire un acte de rébellion tapageur a été sa dernière faute. J'ai envoyé mes hommes le refroidir trois jours avant que tu n'atteignes mon complexe et que tu ne brises le dernier sceau._

_Ces trois jours ont servi à aménager le bunker de Richard. Nous y avons détourné le système de ventilation pour que de la Grâce y soit diffusée à des taux réguliers pendant une dizaine de mois. Il a suffi de couper la filtration d'air et de relier les tuyaux d'aération aux souterrains, là où étaient entreposées les citernes dont seulement un tiers contenait encore de l'eau pure après notre passage. La vapeur de Grâce pouvait ainsi se propager uniformément dans tout l'abri. Le tableau de bord ne servait plus à réguler la climatisation mais les quantités de drogue injectée dans l'air ambiant._

_(C'était un dispositif somme toute extrêmement dangereux, comme l'étaient ceux du bunker de Faith. Pendant l'incendie qui a eu lieu au-dessus de nos têtes, l'absence de filtration d'air extérieur a permis à une partie de la fumée de s'infiltrer dans notre abri. Cela aurait pu nous tuer tous les deux si la trappe n'avait pas été fermée presque hermétiquement. Loués soient les cieux qui nous ont préservés de ma bêtise.)_

_Si j'ai pris la décision de nous isoler dans un bocal saturé en Grâce, c'était pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, comme j'ai tenté de l'expliquer plus haut, je tenais à ce que nous nous côtoyions l'un l'autre dans une atmosphère paisible. La Grâce et son effet sédatif apaiseraient les colères entre nous, étoufferaient les ressentiments, allégeraient aussi les épreuves de deuil que nous allions traverser. J'avais peur que les regrets d'avoir tué tant d'innocents te fassent sombrer dans la folie, notamment lorsque tu te rendrais compte que tu avais eu tort, et moi raison, et qu'ensemble nous aurions pu sauver des milliers de croyants et de résistants._

_Surtout, j'avais peur de toi, mon amour. Tu étais devenue une effrayante machine à tuer, à la gâchette aussi facile qu'imprévisible, à qui Jacob avait visiblement appris à exterminer à mains nues. Quand j'ai appris de ta propre bouche qu'il t'avait conditionnée avant moi, ce dans un but bien moins honorable que le mien, je me suis senti conforté dans ma décision de réajuster ton comportement à l'aide de la Grâce, moi qui n'étais motivé que par le rêve de pouvoir enfin retrouver puis courtiser la véritable Maddie dépouillée des automatismes robotiques et meurtriers qu'on lui avait inculqué._

_La drogue n'était qu'un support pour le conditionnement à proprement parler. Jacob m'avait enseigné quelques principes malgré lui à force de les évoquer dans la plupart de ses discours. J'en ai compris qu'à travers stimulations agréables et récompenses mesurées, il serait possible de rectifier ton comportement jusqu'à ce qu'il me paraisse plus sain. Satisfaisant. J'ai conscience de donner l'impression de décrire une expérience sur un cobaye de laboratoire, ce que tu dois trouver dégradant, révoltant au possible. Mais réfléchis bien : ne cherchons-nous pas tous à influencer les actions de ceux dont on convoite l'amour ? La séduction ne consiste-t-elle pas à conditionner l'autre en lui offrant des attentions affectueuses jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et réagisse comme nous le souhaitons, c'est-à-dire en nous accordant les mêmes sentiments et les mêmes gestes en retour ? N'est-on pas récompensé par baisers, caresses, écoute et prévenance lorsque l'on se comporte exactement comme ce que l'autre attend de nous, n'est-on pas manipulé nous-même à moindre mesure ?_

_Tout cela est très abstrait. Peut-être qu'une courte description des éléments plus techniques qui m'ont aidé à te faire plier t'aidera à mieux comprendre. Je sais combien il te sera difficile, voire impossible de me pardonner leur usage. Sache que je ne me le pardonnerai jamais moi-même. Je souhaite avant tout te donner enfin les outils pour juger correctement de la situation, et de moi, afin que tu trouves la paix et puisses avancer sereinement._

Maddie interrompt sa lecture pour s'essuyer un œil.

Elle reprend.

_D'abord, contrôler ton désir m'a permis de t'habituer à moi. Envahir ton espace vital, provoquer un contact physique le plus tôt possible, alterner entre plaisir et manque lorsque je te touchais, c'était changer ta haine en attachement solide. Les confessions jouaient elles aussi un rôle primordial dans ce processus de rapprochement, car elles portaient un double objectif religieux et affectif. Elles t'obligeaient à te montrer vulnérable face à moi. Te rendaient plus accessible et construisaient petit à petit un lien émotionnel indestructible entre nous._

_J'ai transformé quelques chansons en stimulus neutres pour palier d'éventuels rejets de ta part ; en d'autres termes, je te les faisais écouter à des moments très précis jusqu'à ce qu'elles génèrent toujours la même réaction chez toi. Cette chanson des Drifters que j'adorais, par exemple, fermait le robinet de tes questions et faisait taire ta curiosité pour un temps._

_Je redoutais que tu n'en apprennes trop sur moi, que tu t'éloignes en me voyant tel que je suis. Petit homme issu de la pauvreté. Les mains sales et le cœur lourd. Un passé de délinquant sans-abri, que l'on a souvent cru schizophrène grave, dangereux pour lui-même et pour les autres. Profondément perturbé par des hallucinations divines. Qui n'est ni beau ni vif d'esprit comme son cadet, ni fort ni courageux comme son aîné._

_À présent, j'exècre cette chanson et ce que j'en ai fait._

_Nous n'étions pas arrivés au bout de quatre mois de promiscuité que je me suis vu comme le plus répugnant des monstres. Tu commençais à perdre tes cheveux et la notion du temps qui s'égrenait autour de toi, à cause de cette Grâce que tu ingérais constamment. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu croire un seul instant que tu serais immunisée contre ses effets indésirables alors que Faith et moi avions dû subir des dizaines d'injections directes et progressives pour ne plus être affectés. Je te voyais de plus en plus souvent désorientée, titubant tristement dans les couloirs de l'abri, à la recherche de présences qui n'existaient que dans ta tête, portant parfois ta couverture sur tes épaules comme s'il s'agissait d'une cape, déplaçant les objets d'un endroit à un autre sans raison particulière, et j'ai compris que si je n'intervenais pas, tu allais devenir comme ces Anges qui erraient dans la région de Faith avec la frénésie creuse de coquilles vidées de toute substance._

_J'ai diminué drastiquement la dose de drogue injectée dans l'air en manipulant le tableau de bord, priant le Seigneur que tu ne sois pas perdue pour toujours. Faites qu'elle puisse se remettre de ce que je lui ai fait subir avec mes bonnes intentions. Puis je me suis exilé pour te laisser tranquille. Tu méritais de te rétablir hors des griffes de ton ravisseur tandis je ne méritais plus guère de me tenir dans la même pièce que toi. J'ai attendu anxieusement que tu évacues la Grâce qui te polluait le corps et l'esprit._

_Je suis revenu à toi quelques semaines plus tard, délivré de mes péchés grâce à mes prières, poussé aussi par l'espoir de construire entre nous une relation qui ne serait pas superficielle ou artificielle, plutôt spontanée et sincère. Ton désir de me voir ou non, tes envies et ta volonté deviendraient mes boussoles, et j'avais décidé de les consulter toujours avant de ne faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas dans ta direction. Voilà le vœu pieux que j'avais fait avant de te rejoindre au salon cette nuit-là._

_Tu sais ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai cédé à la férocité de mon propre désir. Ai même fini par crouler sous le poids de mes sentiments pour toi._

_Et je t'ai prise. Partout. Tout le temps. Comme si mon corps ne pouvait plus contenir une seule goutte de cet amour que j'avais enfoui tout au fond de moi pendant des années. Il fallait que je te montre son étendue. Sa voracité, sa brutalité. Sa noirceur. C'était vital. Te posséder dehors et dedans. Surtout dedans._

_Encore aujourd'hui, j'ai la certitude que nous aurions pu vivre une belle histoire d'amour si les choses s'étaient passées autrement. Je suis convaincu, je sais que ce feu est réel et non pas une lubie qui m'animerait seul, un caprice amoureux dont je serais l'unique responsable. Les rêves identiques que nous avons fait tous les deux aux mêmes moments en sont la preuve. Tu sais comme moi qu'il ne peut y avoir d'explication logique à ceux-là. Nous savons tous les deux comme il était bon de les réaliser un par un dans l'intimité de notre bunker._

_Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je t'écris toutes ces choses. Tu te poses peut-être aussi des questions sur ce qu'il s'est passé les derniers jours sous terre, puis après, quand nous sommes sortis. L'incendie, dont j'ignore toujours la cause, et l'apparition d'Holy._

_C'était en plein milieu de la nuit. Le temps que je me lève et que je parvienne à ouvrir cette trappe qui m'a brûlé les doigts, que je puisse ensuite me glisser à l'extérieur du bunker pour découvrir ce qui grattait à la porte, la chienne n'était plus là. Après coup, j'ai compris qu'elle était partie chercher un autre abri, mais elle se mettait gravement en danger dans sa quête, car l'incendie ronronnait encore dans les parages. Il en restait des flammes gigantesques à moins d'une cinquantaine de mètres du bunker. J'ai décidé malgré la chaleur et la cendre de me mettre à la recherche de cette créature mystérieuse et peut-être humaine qui avait tout tenté pour rentrer chez nous._

_Quand je l'ai trouvée, puis que je l'ai emmenée avec moi, après le temps des salutations bien baveuses et des aboiements contents, j'ai soudain vu passer une ombre à l'orée de notre chemin. J'ai pris peur, Holy aussi, et nous n'avons pas été raisonnables. Nous avons continué tout droit comme si de rien n'était et sommes tombés dans une embuscade ; je crois que la chienne avait servi d'appât pour m'attirer dans ce piège._

_Des hommes sont sortis des broussailles mortes, six ou sept peut-être, le bas de leurs visages recouverts par des foulards blancs, le haut de leur crâne rasé de très près. Si l'Effondrement n'était pas passé par là, j'aurais cru qu'il s'agissait de skinheads comme on en voyait parfois dans la périphérie d'Atlanta, ou simplement des anges de Faith à qui on aurait rendu la moitié du cerveau. Ils étaient armés. Menaçants, avec leurs armes lourdes. Aucun d'entre eux ne nous a laissé entendre le son de sa voix. Je me suis vu tendre un talkie-walkie. Au moins ne nous ont-ils pas fait de mal, et m'ont-ils laissé garder Holy._

_Deux jours après cette rencontre infortunée, l'émetteur s'est allumé tout seul pendant que je dormais. L'espèce de sonnerie stridente m'a réveillé. J'ai appuyé sur tous les boutons jusqu'à ce qu'une petite lumière s'allume parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de manipuler ce genre de gadget. (J'étais d'ailleurs déçu qu'il en existe encore.) Il ne fallait surtout pas que tu m'entendes, je voulais te protéger d'eux, c'est pourquoi j'ai couru discrètement jusqu'à l'autre bout du bunker pour leur répondre. Ils avaient déjà commencé à perdre patience. Leurs mots se sont mis à trancher le silence comme des couteaux mal aiguisés._

_Ces hommes m'ont posé des questions auxquelles j'ai d'abord refusé de répondre. Je crois les avoir entendus se concerter entre eux avant qu'une première menace ne tombe, celle d'attenter à ma vie. Qu'importe. Mais la deuxième te concernait toi, et je n'ai pas pu faire semblant plus longtemps de rester indifférent._

_J'ai répondu à tout, forcé de marcher sur des œufs pour éviter d'en dire plus que nécessaire._

_« L'officier est toujours vivante aussi ? »_

_« Vous planquez combien d'armes en tout ? Quel genre ? »_

_« C'est vrai que l'air dans le bunker est bourré de Grâce ? »_

_« Il vous reste combien de kilos de bouffe ? »_

_« Tu t'es rapproché de l'officier ou pas ? »_

_L'interrogatoire terminé, on m'a donné l'ordre de ne ressortir du bunker sous aucun prétexte. Je recevrais un signal, un de ces jours, et nous nous ferions chercher tous les deux « lorsqu'il serait temps .» Mais temps de quoi ? Et comment expliquer à ma femme qu'on ne pourrait pas sortir alors qu'elle comprendrait tôt ou tard que la trappe avait été ouverte ? Où donc pourrais-je trouver le courage de lui annoncer que, contrairement à ce que je m'étais échiné à lui enseigner, le Nouveau Monde semblait tout aussi dangereux que son prédécesseur ?_

_Il m'a fallu du temps et des efforts inhumains pour admettre que j'avais rencontré de la violence humaine à l'extérieur. Dans ma détresse, j'ai fini par trouver un compromis : le Jardin était encore en construction, et les restes de l'ancienne civilisation américaine n'avaient pas encore été totalement éradiqués. Une partie de moi s'accroche toujours à cette idée, le reste est infesté par les doutes. Je nous ai conduit jusqu'au Nouveau Monde, persuadé qu'il serait sublime. J'avais tort._

_Une autre de mes attentes, que tu avais très bien perçue aussi bien que je ne l'aie jamais admis, et dont je suis maintenant obligé de me détacher petit à petit et non sans douleur, trouvait ses racines dans cette croyance enivrante qu'il n'y aurait plus que nous deux sur Terre. C'était écrit : nous rentrerions dans le Jardin d'Eden tels Adam et Ève, sublimes dans notre nudité, épanouis dans notre pureté enfin retrouvée. J'aurais tant voulu que nous redevenions les anges que le Seigneur avait choyés avant que la chute du Monde ne nous coupe les ailes._

_Mais je reviens à la toute fin de notre séjour dans le bunker. Ce moment où nous sommes sortis presque main dans la main parce que j'avais accepté de te suivre là-dehors, trop nerveux à l'idée que tu ne découvres le pot aux roses si je refusais de t'aider à explorer les environs. Des hommes nous encerclait dans la pénombre, Madeleine, dès nos premiers pas dans la cendre mouillée. L'un d'eux avait même réussi à pénétrer dans la tour de guet qui t'intéressait tant. Je le voyais en train de nous observer d'en-haut, ses pieds posés sur ce qu'il restait des planches de bois ruinées par l'Effondrement. La lumière de la lune faisait luire le verre de sa lunette de visée._

_J'en ai aperçu un autre dissimulé derrière un arbre alors que tu examinais le pick-up et les corps carbonisés de tes amis. J'ai eu tellement, tellement peur pour ta vie. Si tu t'étais enfuie à ce moment-là, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'auraient fait. L'homme caché dans la forêt m'a fait signe quand tu avais la tête baissée vers les cadavres. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce qu'il voulait, je pense qu'il exigeait en silence que l'on retourne au bunker immédiatement._

_J'ai désobéi, bien sûr, m'attachant à attendre l'arrivée de l'aube à tes côtés, à l'intérieur du chalet, plutôt que de rester sage et de rebrousser chemin au risquer d'éveiller tes soupçons. J'ai fermé la porte à clé, tiré les rideaux, nous ai mis en sécurité, ou du moins seulement à couvert, car lorsque je me suis réveillé enlacé à toi, cet homme s'était faufilé à l'intérieur et se tenait à genoux devant nous. Il venait de t'injecter ce que je soupçonne avoir été de la Grâce à très forte dose. L'effet s'est révélé d'autant plus instantané que la drogue circulait déjà dans tes veines. Aucun bruit n'aurait pu te réveiller sur le coup. Satisfait de son œuvre, l'homme m'a fait signe de le suivre et je me suis exécuté sans rien dire. J'ai croisé Holy qui restait allongée sur le flanc, inerte malgré le danger tout proche, et j'ai craint qu'il l'ait tuée. J'espère m'être trompé ; qu'elle n'ait été que droguée et qu'elle soit vivante, qu'elle prenne grand soin de toi maintenant que je ne peux plus le faire moi-même._

_Lorsque mon ravisseur et moi avons atteint l'extérieur du chalet, j'ai été pris d'un geste de folie, je l'avoue. Une autre de mes bévues qui aurait pu coûter cher. J'ai pris l'arme de mon ravisseur, l'ai retournée contre lui pour le blesser, sinon tenter de le tuer, mais il n'était pas seul. Il y a eu plusieurs échanges de coups de feu, je ne les ai pas comptés. J'ai blessé l'un de mes adversaires à la jambe et il me l'a rendu immédiatement. Une balle dans l'épaule et une autre qui, au lieu de me transpercer, s'est heurtée à mon gilet pare-balles et m'a fracturé une côte au passage. La dernière m'a éraflé le haut du crâne._

_Il fallait que je te prévienne et te mette en sécurité coûte que coûte ! Je suis revenu précipitamment. T'attacher là pour t'empêcher de me suivre car les coups de feu t'avaient fait ouvrir les yeux. La promesse de revenir, que je n'ai pas tenue car je m'étais convaincu à tort de pouvoir échapper à nos bourreaux un peu plus tard dans la journée. Je me crois pourvu d'un certain nombre de qualités – être capable de prendre des décisions pertinentes lors de telles situations n'en est pas une, c'était plutôt le fort de Jacob. Je t'ai mise en danger une dernière fois. Tu aurais pu mourir là, les mains liées au casier derrière toi, assassinée par une balle perdue, ou assoiffée après plusieurs jours coincée sur place. Vois comme je fais un compagnon minable. Pardonne-moi si tu le peux, mon amour._

_Le trajet jusqu'à notre destination s'est fait, pour ma part, à l'arrière d'un van dans lequel j'étais assis les mains liées moi aussi, les yeux recouverts d'un de ces foulards blancs que j'avais aperçus sur les visages de ces types quelques nuits auparavant. Ce cache-vision de fortune retiré à l'instant où le moteur s'est arrêté, j'ai reconnu dans la seconde l'ancien bunker de Faith. Je dis ancien, mais il s'était reconstruit entre temps et se tenait comme neuf sous mon regard ébahi._

_Je n'ai pas compris. L'une de mes co-détenues m'a expliqué ce qu'il se passait dans le Nouveau Monde, elle s'est astreinte à me répéter que de nos jours, les choses apparaissent ou disparaissent toutes seules et sans raison. Elle a été très patiente avec moi. Cependant je ne comprends toujours pas. La Bible ne fait pas état de ce genre d'événement après l'Effondrement (à vrai dire, les Textes ne font état de rien de précis à propos du Jardin, et je suis perdu.)_

_Ces disciples du Projet que j'avais vus ou sus morts avant l'Effondrement, j'ai cru les avoir recroisés dans les couloirs de ce même bunker à mon arrivée, tous à vivre leur vie comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Sûrement que le livre de la Révélation était dans le vrai : après l'Apocalypse est venu le temps des Résurrections._

_J'en ai obtenu la confirmation à l'instant où le pas léger de Rachel est venu faire écho dans la cellule où je suis toujours gracieusement accueilli à l'heure qu'il est._

_J'étais si heureux, si soulagé de la revoir. Mon premier instinct m'a dicté de la prendre dans mes bras comme autrefois. Son accueil fut passablement cordial, pourtant._

_En fait, il n'a suffi que d'une matinée là-bas, ou ici, pour que j'additionne deux et deux jusqu'à cette triste révélation : en mon absence, Rachel s'est approprié ma communauté ainsi que mon rôle de guide. Peut-être es-tu au courant qu'elle se fait appeler la Mère depuis son retour dans notre bas monde. Je la préférais surnommée Faith ou la Sœur, lorsque l'humilité ne l'étouffait pas autant. Le Projet n'est plus qu'un grotesque culte de la personnalité au service de l'ego de celle que je croyais, fut un temps, ma plus proche confidente. Penses-tu que je devrais me faire appeler l'Oncle maintenant qu'elle est la Mère ? J'hésite entre ce surnom-là, et celui de Cousin Germain Par Alliance._

_Je m'égare à nouveau. Entre deux reproches à peine enrobés de sucre, Rachel m'a parlé d'un exode vers le Sud et d'un sacrifice nécessaire à son début. J'y ai vu un détournement immoral et impie des principes de la Bible. Je n'étais plus à cela près. Il ne me paraissait pas judicieux de la contredire. La suite... La suite de son discours pour moi... Une immondice qui enverra cette femme en Enfer. Rachel prépare un sacrifice grandiose, symbolique. En vérité, abominable. Après notre conversation, elle m'a laissé seul avec le sentiment d'horreur qu'elle avait généré en moi. J'ai tourné en rond dans ma cellule jusqu'à l'épuisement._

_Toi, ou moi : ce sera moi._

_J'ai créé seul le monstre qu'est Faith, je suis entièrement responsable de ses agissements diaboliques dans le Jardin._

_Pour ne plus rien te cacher, le désespoir m'a pris les premiers jours après cette nouvelle accablante. Je suis tombé bas, plus bas que terre, bien en-dessous de ma foi. J'en suis venu à me demander ce que le Seigneur était occupé à faire au lieu d'embellir le Monde, et pourquoi m'a-t-il demandé d'accompagner mes Enfants vers l'Eden si l'Eden n'est qu'un fruit pourri jusqu'au noyau. Mais ça n'est pas sa faute. C'est la mienne et celle des gens que j'ai maltraités dans l'exercice de ma mission, qui ne cherchent aujourd'hui qu'à riposter comme à la guerre dans un Monde initialement reconstruit pour accueillir la Paix._

_Tu vois, je me suis rattrapé. Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir ou foi. C'est le pire des péchés, et le plus fatal._

_Madeleine, je m'en vais. C'est ce que je veux. Qu'elle t'épargne s'il n'en coûte que ma vie. Je la lui donnerais plusieurs fois si je le pouvais. C'est la décision que j'ai prise, et il va falloir la respecter. Je te tuerai de mes propres mains si tu tentes quoi que ce soit pour m'en empêcher. Il n'est pas seulement question de te sauver, mais de payer pour toutes les fautes que j'ai commises et de racheter mon salut._

_Il faut que je me dépêche de terminer. Pas d'électricité le soir. Pas de bougie non plus et la lettre doit partir avant demain : je dois tout rédiger avant la nuit tombée. (J'écris toujours des introductions trop longues et cela me joue des tours à la fin.)_

_Les Enfants réformés qui gardent ma cellule m'étaient très proches avant leur mort. Leur respect pour moi n'a pas complètement disparu et ce sont eux qui m'ont accordé l'ultime requête de te faire parvenir cette lettre quoiqu'il arrive. Je crois savoir que l'un d'entre eux a conservé des liens avec d'anciens résistants pour des raisons qui ne regardent que lui._

_Ils ne vont plus tarder. Je suis obligé de ternir cette lettre avec mes dernières volontés. Excuse-moi._

_1\. Je souhaite avant tout que tu prennes soin de toi, que tu ne mettes plus ta vie en danger à la moindre occasion comme tu avais l'habitude de le faire avant l'Effondrement._

_2\. Comme tu le sais déjà, trois bunkers ont été aménagés pour mes lieutenants, Faith, John et Jacob. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'un quatrième bunker existe, celui que j'aurais dû habiter durant les sept ans avant l'Eden._

_Il me semble tellement bizarre de te révéler enfin ce secret. Il était très bien gardé. Une majeure partie de mes propres Enfants ignorait tout de cet endroit, nous estimions qu'il valait mieux que personne ne sache. Le groupe de disciples qui m'aurait accompagné était restreint, choisi minutieusement. Le bunker est plus petit que les autres. Situé à l'extrême sud du comté. En-dessous de la forêt qui borde la frontière avec l'État voisin._

_Je souhaite que tu t'y rendes pour y rencontrer ce petit groupe de croyants qui a certainement survécu à l'Effondrement. S'ils sont toujours vivants, j'aimerais que tu prennes leur tête. Tu feras une meilleure Mère que Faith ne le seras jamais, et tu mérites d'être entourée par une communauté dont les valeurs reposent sur l'entraide, l'abnégation, l'amour véritable. Je leur ai déjà envoyé une missive pour les prier de t'accueillir comme un membre de leur famille._

_3\. Je compte t'attendre de pied ferme au paradis, mon amour, mais s'il-te-plait, fais-moi attendre le plus longtemps possible._

_P.-S. : J'espère que cette lettre te parviendra assez tôt. L'effet de la Grâce sur mon esprit est plus prononcé que je ne le croyais et j'ai beaucoup de mal à gérer mon temps en ce moment. J'ai l'impression que mes journées me glissent entre les doigts. La sensation est insupportable._

_P.P.-S. : Je sais que John prendra soin de toi ; je le lui ai demandé à son passage ici. Et même si je ne l'avais pas fait, il se serait empressé de te tendre une nouvelle fois la main quand même. Nous le connaissons bien tous les deux. J'espère qu'il t'a ménagée pendant la très pénible période de désintoxication. Tu devrais très bientôt retourner à ton état normal._

_Je t'aime._

_Joseph_


	11. Chevaleresque

 " _You. It's you, and me. And if I only could, I'd make a deal with God, and I'd get him to swap our places._ "

Kate Bush – Running Up That Hill

* * *

Je regarde mes mains ouvrir et fermer les ciseaux dans l'alcool à quatre-vingt-dix. Il faut que le liquide atteigne aussi l'entablure, sinon la paire ne sera pas complètement stérile. Je ne sais pas combien de temps le métal est censé mariner là-dedans. Je l'y laisse quelques minutes pour m'assurer de tuer tous les microbes.

À chaque mouvement de mon poignet dans la bassine, la coupure que je m'étais faite au doigt ce matin brûle un peu plus fort. Ça me fait froncer les sourcils, siffler, cracher comme un chat échaudé. Mes yeux remontent instinctivement vers la fenêtre, à la recherche d'une échappatoire dans la vue du jardin toujours couvert de neige.

C'était mon truc pendant les cours de sport à l'académie. J'étais moins douée que la plupart de mes camarades en forme d'armoires à glace et les efforts me coûtaient plus cher qu'à eux. Lorsque la fatigue et l'ennui me donnaient envie d'interrompre prématurément les séances de course à pied, je faisais ça : lever les yeux, scanner l'horizon pour y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à observer. Un détail qui absorbe et qui fait oublier la souffrance, un spectacle qui aide à tenir plus longtemps et fait s'arrêter la machine à penser. L'astuce est aussi très utile en cas de conversation barbante ou au contraire, trop intense.

Quelqu'un arrive derrière moi. Ses chaussures ne font pas de bruit sur le carrelage de la cuisine, ce sont les froissements légers de ses vêtements que j'entends approcher dans mon dos. (Je pense que c'est John.)

Il pose une main légère dans le creux de mon dos et plonge l'autre dans ma bassine. Entre son pouce et son index, deux bouts de ficelle qu'il essaie d'imbiber d'alcool et qui bougent avec sa main comme des vers de terre fraîchement capturés.

« De la ficelle ? Pour quoi faire ?

– Pour le cordon. C'est elle qui m'a demandé d'en chercher. »

Sa réponse ne m'aide pas du tout. Est-ce qu'il a l'intention de poser un garrot sur le cordon ? L'idée me semble complètement absurde mais je préfère éviter de poser une autre question sur le sujet. John est la dernière personne devant qui je compte étaler mon ignorance.

« Elle souhaitait accoucher dans l'eau.

– On n'aura jamais le temps de remplir une baignoire d'eau chaude.

– C'est ce que je lui ai dit. »

John et moi sortons nos mains de l'alcool au même moment. Il me tend le torchon propre après s'être essuyé les mains avec, je sèche les miennes et conserve les ciseaux dans le tissu. L'impression désagréable de participer aux préparatifs d'une séance de confessions. D'ici quelques minutes, il incisera la peau de l'une de ces victimes qu'on avait l'habitude de récupérer en mauvais état aux alentours de son bunker.

Non. Ça, c'était avant.

Quand je lui demande d'un simple regard s'il faut emmener la bassine d'alcool avec nous, il répond en silence lui aussi, avec un hochement de tête négatif. Il a dû trouver de l'antiseptique dans la pharmacie. Une bonne nouvelle pour Holly qui ne sera pas obligée de subir davantage de douleur en cas de déchirure, même si elle semble tout encaisser assez facilement pour le moment.

« Ça a commencé quand ?

– Ce matin.

– On a cru qu'il allait arriver avant-hier. Fausse alerte.

– Oui, elle me l'a dit.

– Heureusement que tu es revenu à temps. »

John est pris d'un faux-rire par le nez. Il respire plutôt le manque d'assurance que l'amusement, je crois.

Si je le lui disais, il se rétracterait immédiatement, prétendrait même avoir été sage-femme dans une autre vie. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il revête ce masque-là. Je préférerais qu'il avoue perdre ses moyens maintenant qu'il n'a plus la possibilité de faire venir son médecin particulier. Je le sais déjà, parce qu'il est si perturbé qu'il en a le sourire crispé, les doigts qui tremblent, et qu'il a oublié de retirer ses bagues hors de prix avant de plonger les mains dans l'alcool. Mais j'adorerais lui entendre dire.

« C'est important que tu sois là.

– Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

– Pour elle, si.

– J'apprécie ta sollicitude, officier. Mais tu la connais mal et tu surestimes mes talents de maïeuticien. Dieu seul pourra lui venir en aide. »

Ses bondieuseries me font lever les yeux au ciel. Il se dirige brusquement vers la porte du salon et je l'y suis de près. J'avais oublié qu'il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que moi. Son pull à col roulé me fait envie. Le ranch est moins chaleureux que je croyais. Il est probablement trop tard pour aller me chercher un gilet à l'étage.

« Tu sais que tu parles avec un accent moins snob quand tu es inquiet ? Il y a même un peu de Géorgien qui revient là-derrière.

– Ça n'est vraiment pas le moment. »

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre sur les plaintes sourdes et le souffle court d'Holly. De loin, je vois Sharky assis près d'elle, en train de veiller sur sa respiration. Il l'a installée sur une serviette éponge à même le sol, pas loin de la cheminée, et la peau d'ours, le tapis sous lui et les trois fauteuils en cuir se sont fait pousser vers le milieu de la pièce. Seule la table basse rectangulaire sera témoin de l'événement ; j'y pose le torchon qui contient les ciseaux, John y ajoute les cordelettes détrempées. Dessus se trouvent déjà une bouteille de Bétadine à peine entamée, un medkit neuf et des compresses trouvées dans une autre trousse de secours.

John claque des doigts en direction de Sharky. Le geste m'étonne. L'obéissance du pyromane encore plus. Jusqu'à ce que je remarque à quel point le visage du confesseur s'est fermé. Il est si concentré qu'il en oublie comment parler. Le pyromane ne semble pas lui en tenir rigueur. Je regarde les deux hommes soulever Holly par le dessous des bras le temps de tirer sur la serviette au sol avec leurs pieds, pour aplanir le tissu avant de l'y rasseoir. Elle réagit avec un halètement de détresse. Ils ne l'ont pas prévenue qu'ils allaient la déplacer.

Je crois n'avoir jamais vu de femme nue avant ce jour. Pas en vrai, pas une autre que moi. Pas dans cette position qui a l'air inconfortable. Elle n'y reste d'ailleurs pas longtemps, réclamant d'être allongée sur le dos, puis en position latérale. Ça n'arrange rien. Elle pousse sur ses bras pour se redresser. Aidée par Sharky pendant que John inspecte la bouteille de Bétadine, Holly choisit finalement de s'installer sur les genoux. La posture lui convient mieux. Elle ne bouge plus autant et respire mieux. Ses plaintes éraillées font grimacer le pyromane à côté d'elle.

Il a fallu éponger le sol et déshabiller Holly nous-même quand la poche des eaux s'est rompue. C'est moi qui suis allée déposer son linge mouillé dans la buanderie.

Ses eaux n'avaient pas d'odeur, pas de couleur non plus, un peu comme l'eau du robinet ou celle des rivières. Je me demande si cette transparence est tout-à-fait normale, et si les accouchements seront différents dans le Nouveau Monde. Probablement pas. Et le bébé, alors ? Est-ce qu'il aura la peau translucide comme les flots de liquide amniotique ?

Je lui souhaite d'être meilleur que les humains qui lui ont donné la vie. Petit humain né dans le Jardin, pionnier qui fraiera le chemin de demain. Si la télévision existait encore et que les chaînes y diffusaient toujours des journaux d'actualité, il y aurait eu un flash info à son sujet. _Dans les bras de sa maman, fière et exténuée après les épreuves difficiles de l'accouchement, le bébé dort maintenant à poings fermés. Ce citoyen du Nouveau Monde porte aujourd'hui les espoirs d'une humanité amputée par la Catastrophe..._

« Tenez-lui les mains, je m'occupe du reste. »

Holly pousse un cri strident et se penche en avant. Ses bras se sont soudain plaqués contre son ventre. Je m'agenouille vite à sa gauche, prend sa main dans la mienne, regrette immédiatement d'avoir suivi l'ordre de John parce qu'elle me broie les phalanges. Ça fait moins mal quand je serre aussi. J'essaie de ne pas la blesser.

Le visage d'Holly s'est tourné tout de suite vers le bas, vers ce John penché sur elle, qui se montre très attentif à ce qu'il fait. Ses yeux posés sur sa nudité sont limpides, vaguement mouillés, ses mains se tiennent entre ses cuisses, les paumes vers le haut, en-dessous de son ouverture, comme s'il allait en sortir quelque chose de si fragile que n'importe quel contact avec autre chose qu'un corps humain – le tissu de la serviette de bain, la dureté du parquet en-dessous – risquait de le briser. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un vase en cristal, ou d'un bébé en porcelaine.

Des gouttes de sueur perlent sur le front d'Holly. Sur ceux de Sharky et John, aussi.

La jeune femme pousse et tend ses muscles par saccades toutes les quelques minutes. Puis toutes les trentaines de secondes à peu près. C'est ce qu'on aurait dit dans l'Ancien Monde, quand les secondes avaient encore un sens. Sharky lui éponge le front avec sa manche par un souci du confort qui me fait sourire en coin.

Il n'y a plus rien à envier à son état. Sa respiration est tellement irrégulière. Son visage de plus en plus crispé, rougi par l'effort, j'ai peur que les veines y éclatent. Ce qu'elle marmonne dans sa barbe est difficile à comprendre. John traduit pour nous : le bébé arrive, elle le sent descendre. Et personne ne dit plus rien, même pas elle.

Nous essayons tous les trois d' _être là pour elle_ , quoi que cela veuille dire. Lui tenir la main, l'encourager en silence, avec des regards compatissants. Une attention constante et sérieuse. Nous _sommes là pour elle_ mais nous ne pouvons rien faire à sa place. De l'aide passive. C'est elle qui fait tout. Avant, dans les journaux, on trouvait des articles qui félicitaient les accompagnants d'accouchements imprévus, qui avaient aidé à leur succès ; les maris, les passants docteurs de métier ou sage-femmes d'un jour, les pompiers, parfois les flics, ces gens-là étaient toujours présentés comme héros du jour. Je lisais ces titres sans y réfléchir vraiment. Maintenant, ça me contrarie. Ça n'était pas eux qui avaient fait tous les efforts d'expulsion, subi la douleur jusqu'à ce que l'enfant sorte. _Félicitations à cette mère parvenue à délivrer un enfant au milieu de cette rue bondée, malgré le stress et les regards des badauds..._ C'est ce qu'il aurait fallu écrire.

La tête est là. John se penche un peu plus en avant. Il se tient dans la même position que ces hommes qui priaient dans les mosquées, avant, ou comme ces joueurs de baseball qui s'élançaient puis atterrissaient à plat ventre sur la terre sablonneuse, les bras devant eux, pour attraper la balle projetée par la batte de l'adversaire. S'ils y parvenaient, cela provoquait un retrait. Ce que John regrette peut-être de ne pas avoir pratiqué plus souvent vu l'état dans lequel cette naissance le met.

Le crâne entièrement délivré, il tend les mains avec l'intention d'attraper le bébé par les épaules. Holly réagit immédiatement et lui donne une claque violente sur la main.

« Fais pas... ÇA ! PAS TIRER ! »

John relève des yeux incertains vers elle. Il ne répond qu'une voyelle timide, retire vite ses mains comme s'il se les étaient brûlées contre la peau du bébé. Shark et moi regardons Holly au même moment. Ni lui ni moi ne savons pourquoi elle s'est mise à crier, s'il s'agit d'une question de douleur ou de danger, pour elle ou pour son enfant. La colère sur son visage et dans sa voix sont suffisants pour qu'on lui fasse confiance. Le presque-né devra sortir tout seul.

Son torse apparaît peu à peu, maintenant. Il luit sous les lumières du jour et du feu de cheminée. Le cordon n'est pas enroulé autour de son cou.

J'avais lu que c'était parfois le cas, qu'il fallait l'enlever tout de suite pour éviter l'étranglement. Tant mieux si ce risque-là est écarté.

« Oooh... Fffff...

– Est-ce que ça va ?

– ... Oui. »

Je crois qu'Holly en est à ses dernières contractions. L'épuisement ralentit ses mouvements. Je regrette de lui avoir posé cette question, il aurait mieux valu lui permettre d'économiser ses forces.

Le liquide un peu gélatineux qui couvre la peau de son petit garçon le rend glissant et John a du mal à le saisir pour de bon. Holly le fusille du regard tant qu'il n'y arrive pas.

« DONNE.

– Je l'ai. Là. Il est là, regarde. »

Le bébé crie tout seul à l'air libre. Sans l'aide de personne, sans tape sur les fesses ou sur la plante du pied. Une première inspiration, une deuxième, les suivantes. Il respire. John l'enveloppe sans tarder dans une serviette laissée de côté puis le place délicatement dans les bras d'Holly.

Le pyromane l'aide encore à changer de position, qu'elle puisse enfin se rasseoir par terre. La blonde vacille un peu. Ses yeux restent mi-clos quand elle sourit à son bébé.

Sharky a l'air fasciné. John, non. Il regarde à peine l'enfant. Trop affairé à badigeonner de la Bétadine sur l'origine du monde (est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?) avant de couvrir les jambes d'Holly avec le plaid qui traînait sur le canapé. Mon ami est interloqué par sa réaction.

Sa question résonne contre les murs de la cheminée. Poignée d'échos caverneux marqués par la gêne.

« Comment vous allez, euh... L'appeler ?

– Will. »

La réponse toute prête d'Holly fait sourire John. Son expression devient mauvaise. Fausse. Là, c'est moi qui suis intriguée.

« John n'a pas l'air d'accord. »

Il ne réagit pas. Je pousse le vice.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il voulait plutôt l'appeler Joseph. Ou Jacob. Ou John Junior ?

– C'est ce que j'aurais choisi si j'étais sûr et certain d'être le père. »

Sharky me dévisage. Je le scrute en retour. Nous nous tournons vers le couple face à nous, l'air de deux spectateurs qui n'auraient pas bien compris la réplique d'un dialogue. Holly semble obnubilée par le visage de son bébé et par ses pleurs qui se calment peu à peu. C'est ce qu'elle laisse paraître – elle ne manque pas de lancer un regard en coin à John dès qu'il tourne la tête. Un regard noir que même le feu de cheminée ne parvient pas à illuminer.

« Will comme... William Boyd ? Il est de lui ? »

John frotte ses mains recouvertes d'antiseptique orangé sans lever les yeux lorsqu'il parle. Ses doigts teintés attrapent les cordelettes posées sur la table basse et je l'observe avec curiosité tandis qu'il les noue autour du cordon ombilical, l'un tout près de l'autre. C'était donc bien pour y faire une sorte de tourniquet.

« J'en sais rien et je m'en fous.

– Cet homme des cavernes qui puait le fauve.

– Will était un mec bien. Et il est mort, lui. J'avais envie de lui rendre hommage. C'est tout. »

John soupire profondément. J'ai l'impression qu'il est à deux doigts de s'excuser. Il ne le fait pas. Sa colère tire quand même sur ses cordes vocales et fait monter sa réponse dans les aigus.

« Je comprends. »

Le bébé ne pleure plus du tout, il gesticule en silence contre la poitrine de sa mère et pose son poing minuscule contre sa propre bouche. J'imagine qu'il faudra bientôt le nourrir. Ou bien faudra-t-il attendre encore un peu, patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il réclame ?

De son côté, le confesseur n'attend plus pour couper le cordon avec les ciseaux de couture stérilisés, pile entre les deux cordelettes attachées. Il ne tarde pas à nous chasser non plus.

« Laissez-nous seuls. »

Sharky se lève le premier. Moi... Je m'inquiète.

« Il reste à enlever le placenta, non ? »

Holly secoue la main vite fait, pliant doucement les jambes pour redresser son dos.

« C'est pas pour tout de suite, ça. Ça va aller. »

Je me redresse à mon tour en hochant discrètement la tête. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois John qui passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener vers l'arrière. Il est resté à genoux depuis la délivrance. Son visage est orienté vers moi.

« Je m'en occuperai. Laissez-moi seul avec Holly. »

Je m'attends à ce que Sharky m'accompagne dans les escaliers puis dans ma chambre pour y discuter de ce qu'il s'est dit, partager sa sidération, faire des blagues puériles, décompresser à deux. Au lieu de ça, il se rue au premier étage avec le pas lourd et la rapidité d'un gamin puni injustement par ses parents. Je le laisse tranquille. Boomer lui tiendra compagnie. Je parlerai à Holy si quelque chose d'important me passe par la tête. Et je lui raconterai le mauvais rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit, celui qui se passait dans le magasin où j'ai travaillé il y a plusieurs années. J'imagine que la lettre de Joseph y est pour quelque chose dans la résurgence de se souvenir-là.

Je traînais dans ce vieux Target en tant que cliente, pas comme employée. Il était presque désert. On y croisait déjà très peu de monde avant l'arrivée des tarés, surtout après vingt-trois heures, mais dans mon cauchemar, le calme était tel dans les allées que je pouvais entendre le bruit de mes propres pas sur le carrelage immaculé. Les rayons étaient comme à l'époque, remplis de produits bariolés, chaque sorte représentée par une dizaine de marques, des milliers de dalles au sol, des lampes à néon d'un blanc froid au-dessus de ma tête. Toujours des _bips_ sonores à intervalles irréguliers, sans forcément qu'ils n'aient de source précise : les rêves ne transcrivent pas toujours les souvenirs au détail près. C'est la vue d'ensemble qui compte. Le goût des petites nostalgies sans la liste exacte de leurs ingrédients.

La dame de l'accueil a décidé d'arrêter la diffusion de cette abominable playlist officielle de la franchise. Si elle avait fait une chose pareille à l'époque, son élan de mutinerie lui aurait coûté son statut d'employée du mois, même si plus personne ne fait semblant d'être irréprochable passé une certaine heure dans le secteur de la vente. Au lieu du top cinquante de Target, cette dame s'est mise à diffuser les chansons que Joseph écoutait (me faisait écouter) dans le bunker. Je me suis laissé bercer par elles et j'ai marché, marché, marché dans ce temple de la consommation que je détestais.

Je déambulais dans les allées, parcourais le magasin en zigzag en espérant y trouver ce que j'étais venue chercher. Je ne sais plus ce que c'était, j'ai oublié peu après mon réveil ce matin. Je ne me rappelle pas non plus comment je suis arrivée là.

Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'extérieur du magasin à l'instant même où j'ai tourné le dos à ses grandes vitres sales. Bruits d'explosions, hurlements étouffés de femmes que je ne voyais pas. La lumière des néons s'est mise à clignoter partout. Quand elle s'est stabilisée, j'ai repris mon errance une bouteille de lait à la main. Elle était apparue là comme par magie. J'ai ouvert le bouchon. La bouteille était vide. Alors j'ai attrapé une autre bouteille de lait. Pareil. Chaque bouteille que j'attrapais se vidait au contact de ma main.

Puis je l'ai vue, Holly. Assise au bout de mon allée, sur l'un de ces trônes dorés qu'on installait à l'entrée du magasin pour que les gamins puissent prendre une photo avec le Père Noël en décembre. Elle était entourée de packs de lait de toutes sortes. Lait de vache, lait de chèvre. Lait premier âge, lait deuxième âge. Ils étaient entassés les uns sur les autres et formaient comme un mur autour d'elle.

John et Joseph étaient là. L'un à sa gauche, l'autre à sa droite. La main de John était posée sur l'épaule d'Holly. Celle de Joseph, sur son sein.

J'ai lancé ma bouteille sur eux en hurlant. Elle a rebondi à leurs pieds. Je me suis réveillée.

* * *

« Officier. Que me vaut l'honneur ?

– Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus officier.

– J'arrêterai... Si tu consens à me laisser te tatouer un petit quelque chose cette nuit. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. »

Il est installé sur le canapé, les chevilles croisées loin devant lui, sous la table basse. Tout a été remis à sa place dans l'après-midi, quand Holly s'est fait escorter au calme dans sa chambre.

« Je croyais qu'il fallait de l'électricité pour faire fonctionner un dermographe ?

– Une aiguille à coudre et de l'encre suffiront largement.

– Il va encore vouloir me tatouer le nom d'un péché, celui-là.

– J'avais pensé à _ENVY_ , pour changer. Si tu es gentille, je l'écrirai juste en-dessous de _WRATH_ pour que tes tatouages ressemblent à une liste de course. Ça te rappellera de bons souvenirs.

– Plutôt crever. »

Je lui tends une tasse de café avec le même sourire que le sien, puis m'installe à côté de lui, sur une jambe que je plie en-dessous de moi. On ne s'est pas vus depuis le dîner.

« Elle dort ?

– Je ne sais pas. Elle a perdu du sang cet après-midi. Sa cousine est là, elle s'occupe du bébé. »

Il a retiré tous ses bijoux, y compris sa boucle d'oreille fétiche. Ses doigts sont joints et ses pouces se tournent autour à une cadence régulière. Les flammes en face de nous semblent l'inspirer particulièrement, ce soir. Je les regarde moins souvent que je ne le guette lui.

« Il faut qu'on parle de Faith.

– Rachel.

– Oui. Rachel. »

Ses lèvres se pincent après qu'il ait siroté son café trop brutalement. Il s'est brûlé la langue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a fallu un mois pour revenir ?

– Je ne suis pas resté là-bas pendant un mois, seulement quelques jours.

– Et le reste du temps ?

– Ça ne te regarde pas. Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès de faire durer autant. Le temps a filé comme la dernière fois.

– Est-ce que tu as vu Joseph ?

– Nous avons à peine eu le temps d'échanger quelques mots formels. La porte de sa cellule n'aidait pas, je devais crier près du trou de la serrure.

– Elle ne t'a même pas laissé entrer.

– Rachel a été élevée à bonne école.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

– Il m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi. Mais...

– Les négociations se sont bien passées ? »

Je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à retenir mes questions lorsque j'en ai trop dans les mains. John se frotte la barbe du haut vers le bas en réfléchissant.

« Rachel et moi avons... Trouvé un accord.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Un accord en demi-teinte.

– Donc elle exige quelque chose d'énorme en échange de la libération de Joseph.

– Quelqu'un. »

Mon estomac tombe de plusieurs mètres pour s'écraser lamentablement quelque part tout en bas.

Je m'y attendais. John est un beau parleur mais rien ne peut détourner un Seed de ses plans divins. Elle tient à son sacrifice comme on tient à son premier-né.

« Tu as accepté.

– C'est de mon frère dont il s'agit, Madeleine. Bien sûr que j'ai accepté.

– Quand ?

– Je dois t'y amener demain. Elle compte organiser sa cérémonie le vingt-cinq. Si tu ne lui es pas livrée d'ici là, c'est lui qui servira de sacrifice. »

Ça aussi, je m'y attendais. Il va falloir que je me bouge et que j'aille régler cette histoire moi-même. Une dernière mission à la _Officier Dure à Cuire_ avant de raccrocher les gants une bonne fois pour toutes. Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne peux pas laisser Joseph là-bas plus longtemps, alors ce sera pour ce soir. Sans John.

Je pousse un tel soupir que le confesseur se sent obligé de poser sa main sur ma cuisse dans un semblant de réconfort. J'en regarde les tatouages un instant sans broncher. Sa peau est moite et brûlante.

« Je crois qu'Holly se doutait que ça finirait comme ça, elle a beaucoup insisté pour que je reste enfermée ici. Elle a dû sentir que je deviendrais une monnaie d'échange. S'il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit, tu n'avais plus rien à...

– Tu plaisantes ? Elle me tuerait si elle découvrait ce que je suis en train de faire. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Elle ne sait pas ce que c'est. Elle n'a jamais eu ni frère ni sœur à protéger. »

Je n'ai rien à répondre. Il n'insiste pas.

Une ambiance étrangement calme s'installe dans le salon. Un peu surréelle. Les coups de poignard dans le dos sont si courants entre nous deux que nous ne ressentons même plus le besoin de les commenter, ou même de nous en offusquer. C'est devenu la routine. Il retire sa main. Je l'y remets. J'ai froid aux jambes, il me tient chaud juste là et je ne vais pas bouder ça.

Je le coupe quand même lorsque je le vois tourner vers moi des yeux rongés par un début de tempête chaude.

« Ça me dit quelque chose, ce nom. William Boyd.

– Un traître.

– Ce serait pas ce type qui t'a mis des bâtons dans les roues quand tu t'acharnais sur Mary May ?

– C'était. Il s'est tué dans la montagne. Par accident. C'est ce qu'il a fait de mieux. Je n'ai même pas eu à lever le petit doigt. »

Il me fait rire malgré lui. Ça le vexe et ses épaules se détournent lentement de moi. Si je continue à me moquer de lui, est-ce qu'il va faire un trois cent soixante complet sur le canapé ?

« Joseph s'inquiétait de ton état. Je lui ai dit que tu allais mieux.

– Tu savais qu'il m'avait conditionnée ?

– Mon Dieu ! Parce qu'il l'a vraiment fait ?

– Il a essayé. Avec de la Grâce et des... Stimulations calculées. »

Je ne sais pas si ce que je lis sur les traits de John est à dominante effarement, amusement ou joie malsaine. Il fait claquer ses mains une seule fois puis les fait frotter l'une contre l'autre avec un petit rire sincère. De l'amusement. Avec sa silhouette fine, il ressemble à un adolescent surexcité.

« Mon frère avait prévu de s'enfermer avec toi pendant sept ans. Cette idée-là était déjà difficile à... Soutenir, alors je te laisse deviner notre réaction lorsqu'il a parlé de vouloir arrondir les angles avec du conditionnement. On ne l'a évidemment pas cru.

– Même pas Jacob ?

– Hah ! Surtout pas lui. Il a été le premier à lui déconseiller de faire une chose pareille.

– C'était son dada, pourtant, de laver le cerveau des gens.

– Il faut être détaché de son sujet pour que le processus fonctionne correctement. Neutre, froid, indifférent. Tout l'inverse de Joseph.

– Sinon quoi ?

– Que crois-tu qu'il arrive lorsqu'une personne reste accrochée à toi pendant qu'elle te pousse dans le vide ?

– Ah.

– Elle tombe avec toi.

– Oui, c'est ce que j'avais compris.

– Je préfère préciser. Tu as eu ce regard de poisson mort, tout à coup.

– Gros con. »

Il est content de lui, en plus. Je me relève du canapé en époussetant mes cuisses comme si j'avais pris la poussière à force de rester assise. La main de John se referme autour de l'une d'elle, par l'arrière. À travers le tissu de mon pyjama, je sens son pouce faire des va-et-vient doux contre la naissance de ma fesse. Il murmure quelque chose d'une voix qui évoque le grondement lointain d'un tonnerre.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Je me penche vers la table pour y déposer ma tasse vide, puis le regarde du coin de l'œil.

« Moi aussi. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. »

Ma cuisse se dégage doucement de son étreinte comme d'un lien en velours qui glisserait le long de ma jambe en tombant. Mes pas se dirigent vers l'escalier qui monte à l'étage. Il faut que je m'habille.

Je l'entends changer de position sur le canapé, il doit s'y être allongé.

« Bonne nuit, John.

– Bonne nuit, Maddie. N'oublie pas de remettre le Magnum quarante-cinq et le Mini-Hécate dans l'armoire du garage lorsque tu reviendras. »

Je souris une dernière fois avant d'atteindre ma chambre.

* * *

Il n'arrête pas de râler depuis qu'on est partis. J'ai l'impression de traîner un gamin chez le dentiste.

« J'aurais préféré dormir.

– Et moi donc. C'est bon, tu as refait ton lacet ?

– Ouais, double nœud.

– Super. »

Évidemment, il pose ses pieds sur le tableau de bord en croisant les bras pour signifier son dépit. C'est vrai que je ne le laisse pas souvent choisir notre destination ou le but de notre mission. Mais si je le laissais faire, on passerait notre temps à chercher des _choses marrantes à cramer_ ou des _trucs drôles à bouffer_. Cette nuit, je préfère qu'on aille sauver la demoiselle en détresse qui s'appelle Joseph Seed, assis sur notre cheval blanc – la Pygmalion de John, armés de nos plus belles épées — un fusil de sniper et ses dix petites balles, et ce vieux lance-flammes d'avant-Vietnam customisé la veille par Sharky lui-même.

Lequel n'arrête pas de souffler sur la vitre puis de dessiner des zizis sur la buée.

« Elle disait quoi, sa lettre ?

– Elle disait... Adieu.

– Il veut mourir ? Pourquoi on y va, alors ?

– Parce que je connais bien Joe. Il dramatise tout. Il est incapable de rédiger quoi que ce soit sans y mettre un peu de prophétie biblique par-ci, beaucoup d'amour tragique par-là. Quand il écrit qu'il me tuera si j'empêche son sacrifice, il veut dire : je n'ai pas très envie de mourir, mais je préfère ça que de te voir mourir toi.

– On peut pas faire ça un autre jour ?

– Non. »

J'engage la voiture sur le pont qui mène à l'Henbane. Il va falloir passer par le sud pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. Les routes du nord sont en contrebas du bunker, les emprunter signifierait nous faire voir avant même de nous être approchés à moins de trois-cents mètres. Cinq-cents si la nouvelle armée de Faith comprend des snipers.

« Y a un raccourci par là.

– Pas trop dangereux avec des phares éteints ?

– Ici, nan... Mais dans deux kilomètres, y aura des falaises. Toute façon faudra qu'on arrête la voiture avant de débarquer sur la presqu'île parce qu'elle est blindée de nouveaux anges.

– J'ai emmené les silencieux. »

La température est remontée dans les positifs cet après-midi, la neige a partiellement fondu et la Pygmalion a tendance à s'engluer ou déraper sur les sentiers devenus boueux. Je suis obligée de rouler lentement pour le moment, et de faire très attention à ce que je fais. Au premier coup de volant trop brutal, Sharky et moi risquons de finir dans le décor des anciens champs de stramoines.

Au moins, le réservoir de la Pygmalion est à moitié plein. Elle ne risque pas de nous faire le coup de la panne sèche à l'aller ou au retour. Je me demande si John est allé acheter un reste de diesel sur l'un de ces marchés de troc qui fleurissent dans la région. Et après, quand il n'y en aura plus nulle part, qu'est-ce qu'il fera ? La bicyclette va peut-être enfin devenir aussi populaire ici que dans les rues de Missoula. Il serait temps.

Ou alors... L'éthanol qu'accumule Sharky dans le garage du ranch sert à ça. Un liquide inflammable qui peut remplacer à terme le combustible du lance-flammes et l'essence du quad. J'avais entendu quelque part qu'on pouvait faire boire de l'alcool à n'importe quel véhicule récent. Il suffit de modifier je ne sais plus quelle partie du moteur.

« Le carburateur ?

– Hein ?

– Si on veut faire rouler une voiture avec de l'éthanol, c'est le carburateur qu'on doit changer ?

– Pas que, mais ouais.

– C'est pour ça que tu n'arrêtes pas d'en acheter ?

– Aussi. Ça s'utilise pour plein de trucs. Même les générateurs... »

La voiture est coincée dans une énorme flaque visqueuse en-dessous de nous. J'ai beau appuyer sur l'accélérateur, elle patine et ne bouge plus d'un centimètre. Je ne sais pas où nous sommes, mais le regard de Sharky reste optimiste lorsqu'il regarde par la fenêtre. Il a compris que nous ne sommes plus très loin de la presqu'île.

« Elle n'avancera plus.

– Fais gaffe en sortant, si tu sautes tu vas en avoir jusqu'aux genoux.

– Oui M'sieur. »

Il claque sa portière après la mienne et me donne la main jusqu'à ce que nous ayons atteint une zone plus sèche du sentier. Heureusement que je n'ai pas emmené Holy. Elle se serait déjà roulée dedans plusieurs fois.

« Tu vois ce truc qui brille, tout là-bas ?

– Oui ?

– C'est le pont. On va se taper une grosse pente à pied mais on est à côté. Genre un kilomètre à tout casser. »

Je marche derrière lui tout du long. Sharky adore jouer les éclaireurs. Il en a l'air d'un, d'ailleurs, avec l'épaisse capuche de son sweat qu'il a enfilé sur sa tête en sortant de la voiture. Celui-là est de couleur bordeaux. L'autre, le vert pomme, a fini à la poubelle il y a trois semaines. Il était usé jusqu'à la corde et continuait de sentir le brûlé malgré les lessives.

Toutes les munitions sont dans ma poche. De temps en temps, j'en sors deux pour les faire rouler dans ma main. Quand le métal devient tiède à cause du contact prolongé avec ma peau, je les range à nouveau.

J'espère qu'il va bien.

« Putain, j'crois que j'suis en train de faire mon sport de l'année. »

Il est tellement essoufflé que sa voix siffle distinctement lorsqu'il parle. Je l'aiderais à porter son arme si je le pouvais – s'il le voulait, surtout. Seul Sharky Boshaw est autorisé à toucher l'arme de Sharky Boshaw.

« On y est presque.

– On n'a rencontré personne en chemin.

– Ouais. Pas bien, ça. Ça veut dire qu'ils sont tous là-bas. Tu peux en voir d'ici ?

– Attends. »

Je lève mon arme pour me servir de sa lunette comme d'une longue-vue. La Lune est amicale ce soir ; elle est pleine et dévoile assez de détails pour nous permettre d'avancer rapidement. J'aperçois de loin le portail du bunker, que le temps a recouvert de tiges de lierre, et derrière lui, deux hommes empaquetés dans des gilets pare-balles blancs marqués d'un symbole noir qui ressemble à celui du Projet d'Eden's Gate. Leurs tenues à thème les font ressembler à des cibles géantes et ces crétins-là ne s'en rendent même pas compte.

Non pas qu'ils en soient encore capables, je pense. La boule à zéro de l'un d'eux en dit long sur l'état de ses neurones re-javellisés grâce aux bons soins de Faith. _Rachel_.

« Y en a deux.

– Tu t'en occupes ?

– J'aimerais mieux garder le peu de munitions que j'ai pour plus tard.

– Okay. C'est parti pour un coup sur la tête ! »

Le pyromane se remet en chemin et dérive de plus en plus vers la gauche pour rester à couvert. Arrivés à moins de dix mètres du portail, il dépose son arme au sol et place un index devant ses lèvres pour me faire signe de me taire. C'est lui qui ose me demander de rester discrète ?

Puis il commence un décompte avec les doigts. Majeur-Index-Pouce. Index-Pouce. Pouce. Je m'élance en même temps que lui et nous nous jetons sur nos proies comme on avait l'habitude de le faire avant l'Effondrement : sans aucune synchronisation et totalement dépourvus de stratégie de combat. Quand ma cible est à terre, rendue inconsciente par un coup violent sur la tempe, la sienne est encore à genoux, une main posée sur sa bouche pour qu'il ne crie pas, l'autre en train d'ouvrir la sangle de ce casque qui empêche toute tentative de _coup sur la tête_.

Je finis par assommer le type en lui cognant le front de toute mes forces avec la crosse de mon arme. Gain de temps total : considérable.

« Merci.

– Je t'en prie. C'est ouvert ?

– J'en sais rien, mais les clés sont là. »

Il les détache du poignet de ce garde qui ne se réveillera pas de sitôt, probablement pas sans séquelles au cerveau non plus. Je l'enjambe alors que Sharky ouvre le portail et se sert du badge électronique pour déverrouiller le mécanisme de la porte blindée. Il se dépêche d'aller récupérer son arme qu'il a failli oublier dans l'herbe.

Autrefois, des nuages de Grâce verdâtres s'échappaient des trois grilles d'aération au-dessus de l'entrée. Ça n'est plus le cas. Du moins pas cette nuit.

Je redécouvre les premiers couloirs – déserts – du bunker avec un certain émerveillement maintenant que je suis sobre et que la drogue ne m'y fait plus voir un sol recouvert d'herbes hautes, des plantes et des fleurs qui tombent du plafond, des arbustes qui auraient poussé dans le béton et d'autres hallucinations de ce genre ; comme celles des silhouettes de mes collègues, celle de Joseph ou de ces animaux qui sortaient de nulle part et semblaient me foncer dessus avant de disparaître dans un flot de brume fraîche et humide. En fait, ce bunker ressemble énormément à ceux de Jacob et John, à cela près qu'il y a davantage d'autels de prière.

Ma première victime est un homme lourdement armé qui m'a prise par surprise en sortant d'une pièce dans laquelle j'allais entrer. Il n'a pas eu le temps de me voir. Je me suis saisie du Magnum et lui ai planté une balle dans la tête à travers la joue. La pièce qu'il gardait contient un mini-medkit que je fourre dans mon sac à dos. Il n'est pas mort pour rien.

C'est ce que j'essaie de me dire.

Je sais que les cellules de prisonniers se trouvent au dernier étage du sous-sol, comme c'était le cas dans le bunker de Jacob. Les escaliers sont sur la gauche, et ils ne donnent jamais directement sur des grandes salles de vie. Nous allons pouvoir les descendre sans nous faire remarquer, j'espère. C'est ce que nous faisons après que Sharky ait caché le corps de mon assassiné dans un placard à conteneurs de Grâce.

Je dévale les marches en regardant devant moi et lui derrière lui. Il n'y a quasiment personne – ça ne devrait pas m'étonner, l'aube est loin devant nous et tout le monde doit être en train de dormir. Faith est une gourelle, pas un stratège militaire ; elle n'en a ni le talent ni la paranoïa. Elle ne doit pas s'attendre à ce qu'un intrus s'immisce dans son terrier en plein milieu de la nuit. Encore moins dans ce Nouveau Monde censé lui tendre une seconde chance de pouvoir.

« Dernier étage.

– Quoi ?

– Der... Nier... »

Je lâche mon deuxième plus gros soupir de la soirée en laissant retomber mes épaules tendues depuis notre arrivée. À quoi bon m'astreindre à murmurer. C'est dans ce secteur de l'abri que rugissent tous les générateurs encore en état de marche et le bruit est assourdissant. Même Boomer-à-l'oreille-d'or n'aurait strictement rien entendu à ce que je viens de dire. J'attire Sharky vers un cul-de-sac entre deux rangées de machines plus hautes que nous, et me met à parler assez fort pour qu'il comprenne.

« ON EST AU DERNIER ÉTAGE. C'EST ICI. LES CELLULES.

– JOSEPH ?

– OUI. JOSEPH.

– OÙ ÇA ?

– MAIS J'EN SAIS RIEN, SHARK. »

Une bonne dizaine de portes nous entourent. Je les regarde les unes après les autres avec le désespoir de quelqu'un qui ferait l'un de ces rêves affreux. Dépitée, je m'attends presque à devoir ouvrir des portes qui donneront sur d'autres portes, avant de me mettre à courir dans un couloir qui se rallongera au fur et à mesure que j'accélérerai. Il y aura des miroirs fondus et des horloges molles sur les murs, et je verrai les pires épisodes de ma vie défiler devant mes yeux.

« LÀ.

– QUOI, LÀ ?

– C'EST ÉCRIT JOSEPH SUR CELLE-LÀ. »

Mes sourcils se haussent tous seuls.

« Oh. »


	12. Dantesque

_"Nothing you could say could tear me away from my guy. Nothing you could do 'cause I'm stuck like glue to my guy. I'm sticking to my guy like a stamp to a letter, like birds of a feather we stick together._

_I'm tellin' you from the start, I can't be torn apart from my guy."_

Mary Wells – My Guy (Far Cry 5 Soundtrack)

* * *

La clé ? Elle est là, dans le trou de la serrure.

Je pourrais me dire : c'est un piège, n'ouvre pas cette porte. Personne n'est assez stupide pour oublier la clé d'une cellule dans sa serrure. Même pas ces illuminés dont Rachel a rasé le crâne et les pensées avec. Va-t-en, Madeleine. Ses hommes t'attendent derrière. Ils sont armés jusqu'aux dents.

Je m'apprête à me ruer là-dedans alors qu'une étiquette indique « JOSEPH S. » juste au-dessus de la poignée – c'est gros comme une maison, comme la Tour Willis ou ces gratte-ciels à New York.

La présence d'un seul et unique taré dans les couloirs à mon arrivée ? Un leurre. L'absence d'un système de défense en cas d'intrusion ? Une farce censée faire baisser ma garde. Ils ont réussi, je vais me faire trouer de balles dès que je poserai un pied dans cette cellule. Ces anges manquent de subtilité mais ils ont le mérite d'être efficaces.

Ou peut-être est-ce Joe lui-même qui s'apprête à me sauter à la gorge, parce qu'on lui aura fait subir le même lavage de cerveau qu'aux autres et qu'il aura appris à me haïr avec la virulence d'un chien enragé. Il va m'attaquer comme devant son église, quand il résistait à son arrestation, ou pire, me tordre le cou sans m'avoir donné une seule chance de me défendre. Il sera devenu fou. Cette idée me fait froid dans le dos. Mes épaules se tendent et me lancinent.

Je regarde mes doigts frôler le métal de la clé sans l'attraper, encore moins la tourner, pour l'instant. Mon index tapote dessus. Je pose ma tempe contre le métal de la porte épaisse comme un mur de briques ; je le sais, j'en ai franchi des dizaines comme celles-là quand j'aidais à libérer les bunkers Seed. J'y perçois des bourdonnements réguliers qui font vibrer mon oreille. La partie la plus irrationnelle de moi me chuchote que ces sons frémissants ne sont rien d'autre que la respiration de Joseph que j'entends tanguer doucement à travers vingt centimètres d'acier, pas le vrombissement des machines réverbéré par toutes les structures du dernier étage, portes comprises. Non, mon Joe respire et son souffle ronronne, il va bien, je vais le trouver en train de dormir sereinement. Je préviens Shark avant de me lancer.

« J'Y VAIS.

– TU VEUX QUE JE FASSE LE GUET ?

– PAS ICI. TROP RISQUÉ À DÉCOUVERT. FAIS LE TOUR DE L'ÉTAGE ?

– OK. CHERCHER MUNITIONS ?

– OUI. RESTE DISCRET.

– COMBIEN DE TEMPS ? »

Je hausse les épaules l'air de dire que je n'en sais rien. Qui sait ce que je vais trouver là derrière, s'il va falloir user de force ou de velours. Je préfère y aller seule. Sharky m'envoie deux pouces levés, puis le signe de la résistance, et tourne ses pas vers l'autre côté du couloir.

Ma main déverrouille la serrure. Je retire la clé avec l'intention de la garder dans ma poche, peut-être même de m'enfermer de l'autre côté avec lui. Cette clé, c'est le pouvoir. Celui de nous cloîtrer dans sa cellule, de ne pas subir un emprisonnement forcé de l'extérieur, de décider qui pourra entrer ou sortir de là, et quand.

La porte entrouverte assez grand pour me permettre de me faufiler à l'intérieur, je fais mon premier pas dans la chambre, gardant le dos tourné à l'acier blindé, le refermant ensuite avec une pression appuyée des omoplates et du pied gauche. Joe est là, sur un lit de caserne. Il est allongé comme une étoile de mer, et il ronfle. Il est nu.

Je suis prise d'un rire qui me mouche le nez – quelle horreur, vite, quelque chose pour essuyer ça avant qu'il ne se réveille. Aucun mouchoir dans les poches ou dans le sac à dos, je suis obligée de me servir de ma manche comme une gamine un peu crade. L'air est sec et m'irrite les sinus. Quand je relève les yeux, mon avant-bras couvert d'une traînée presque invisible et mon nez enfin sec, Joseph est en train de me regarder fixement. Le néon mural éclaire un seul côté de son visage. Je ne l'ai même pas vu se redresser sur son coussin.

« Joe.

– Maddie. »

Mon bras reprend sa place le long de ma taille. On n'entend presque pas les moteurs des générateurs, ici. Je me demande comment John a réussi à discuter avec son frère à travers la porte.

« Tu es venue.

– Oui.

– Je t'avais demandé de ne pas venir.

– Oui. »

J'ai l'impression d'être en train de danser d'un pied sur l'autre, mais quand je baisse les yeux pour vérifier, mon corps est immobile. Je renifle. Joe s'empêche de sourire, ça se voit.

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, je suis venue uniquement pour te faire bouffer ta lettre.

– Avec de la sauce, cette fois ?

– Non. Pas de sauce. »

Il sourit vraiment, maintenant. Moi, pas encore.

« Tu as réussi à m'écrire alors que tu as les mains et les pieds ligotés aux quatre coins du lit ?

– J'étais libre de mes mouvements avant ce matin.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Ma question lui fait avaler sa salive et contracter sa mâchoire. Ses paupières tombent, comme toujours.

« Dis-moi comment tu vas, Madeleine. Est-ce que la Grâce a laissé des séquelles ?

– Non, toi, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. »

Je le sens soudain qui aimerait cacher sa nudité. Ses cuisses se sont rapprochées autant qu'elles peuvent et ses bras tirent sur les cordes pour gagner du jeu et descendre vers son ventre. Il se redresse encore un peu contre la tête de lit avec un soupir. « J'ai fait une fugue. »

Sa réponse à demi-mot me fait cligner des yeux plusieurs fois. Mes bras se croisent, j'avance d'un pas félin vers le lit, et mes propres lèvres se mettent à échapper à tout contrôle – je n'arrive toujours pas à m'empêcher de sourire aussi bien que lui.

« Tu as essayé de t'enfuir.

– En d'autres termes, oui.

– Tu ne m'avais pas écrit que tu souhaitais te sacrifier pour racheter ton salut ? J'ai dû mal lire. »

Il fronce les sourcils. Est-ce que je viens d'apercevoir un discret haussement d'épaules ? Mon genou se pose sur le matelas, l'autre ne tarde pas.

« Il y avait deux fins possibles à cette fugue.

– Oui ? » lui réponds-je en grimpant comme un chat, un genou de chaque côté de ses jambes, mes mains qui prennent appui sur les draps autour de lui. Plus il parle, plus j'avance. Mon regard se promène calmement sur sa peau alors qu'il essaie de se concentrer sur ce qu'il dit.

« Soit je réussissais et revenais à toi, à ta plus grande surprise, comme un héros qui aurait préféré l'amour à la mort.

– Hmmm.

– Soit j'échouais, auquel cas on me ramènerait dans ma cellule, et tu ne saurais jamais rien de ma couardise.

– Je préfère _lâcheté_ , c'est plus joli. »

Maintenant que je le surplombe totalement, je décide de m'asseoir sur son bassin pour observer son visage. Sa barbe a repoussé, mais sans soin quotidien, elle est sèche et irrégulière, clairsemée à certains endroits, abondante en d'autres. Les immenses cernes en-dessous de ses yeux le vieillissent beaucoup. Une grande partie de ses cheveux s'est détachée de son chignon et traîne de tous les côtés de sa tête, mèches brunes entremêlées les unes aux autres sur un coussin ridé par des dizaines de froissures.

« Ce que je chantonne tout le temps, c'est pas du Joni Mitchell.

– Ah non ?

– Non, Joe.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Fiona Apple.

– Oh. »

Le pan de mur contre lequel est plaquée sa tête de lit est en pierre brute. Taillée grossièrement, mille-feuille aux teintes claires tachetées de gris et de brun, quelques éclats rosés ou argentés, du schiste ou du gneiss, ces roches qui fournissaient leurs plus beaux saphirs aux mines du Montana, autrefois. Lorsque je m'y appuie en me penchant sur Joe pour l'embrasser, la texture au contact de ma main est râpeuse, légèrement humide, froide comme le sont les murs en sous-sol. Avec sa rugosité, elle évoque les aspérités inhospitalière d'une grotte et me rappelle que nous ne sommes ni dans une vraie cellule de prison d'État, ni dans une austère chambre de moine, mais dans un vase clos enterré au creux des pierres, quelque part à des dizaines de mètres sous terre. Certains appelleraient ça l'enfer.

Les trois autres murs de la pièce sont constitués d'acier recouvert de la même peinture vert foncé que les casiers auxquels Joe m'avait attachée au chalet. Leur vernis donne un effet lustré, un peu brillant là où la lumière de la lampe se reflète, sauf à ces endroits où le métal a tellement mal vieilli que des fragments de peinture sont fissurés. Toutes les salles des bunkers à silo n'ont pas été correctement entretenues après la guerre froide, leurs murs encore moins. Admirée à part son mur de granit, cette cage verte qui nous entoure – complétée par un plafond uniforme, des plaques industrielles au sol et des colonnes piquetées de gros rivets aux murs – me donne plutôt l'impression d'être entrée dans un sous-marin.

Pour le reste, la pièce en elle-même est affreusement pauvre. Un lit, une table, une chaise, des sanitaires, un haut-parleur suspendu au plafond. Il n'y a rien sur la table, pas d'assiette ou de couverts, aucune fourniture de bureau pour écrire, pas de livre à lire. Sur le lit, un seul coussin, un drap fin, une couverture dont Joseph n'a pas besoin tant la température est élevée à cet étage de l'abri ; les moteurs de la machinerie ont le même impact sur l'air que des poêles à pétrole qui tourneraient à fond, ils l'assèchent et l'embrasent âprement.

Je sens Joseph remuer en-dessous de mes fesses. L'embrasser n'était pas très sage. Je libère ses lèvres et reste murmurer auprès d'elles.

« Et puis tu t'es grillé tout seul avec ta lettre. John n'était même pas au courant à propos du conditionnement. Il ne pensait pas que tu irais aussi loin. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que tu nous avais enfermés ensemble dans l'abri. »

Il déglutit en tournant les yeux vers le plafond. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y trouve de si intéressant, mais il reste scotché un long moment, jusqu'à ce que je retire mon pull, mon gilet pare-balles et mon t-shirt.

« Est-ce qu'il s'est bien occupé de toi ?

– Tu as peur qu'il m'ait fait des avances ?

– Oui.

– Il m'en a fait. »

Je ne guette pas sa réaction. Mes genoux redescendent jusqu'à côté des siens et je l'embrasse entre les pectoraux, dessus aussi, parfois sur le buste. Le paysage de son corps est un terrain de jeu, ses tatouages une carte du ciel. Je les redécouvre un par un, les réapprends par cœur, les couvre de tendresse, prolonge mes visites à chaque soupir que mon prophète laisse aller pour moi. Toutes les parcelles de lui que je cajole du bout des doigts réagissent et frissonnent sous mon emprise. Je pose mes lèvres partout, lentement, sans m'arrêter.

Ensuite, je remonte embrasser sa bouche. Dehors... Dedans. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a manqué.

« Tu es attaché depuis ce matin ?

– Ils m'ont libéré le temps que je profite de mon droit de sortie. C'est ainsi tous les soirs après le coucher du soleil. Je me suis fait rattacher dès mon retour ici.

– La promenade du détenu dans le jardin.

– Le dîner, la prière et la douche.

– La prière à Rachel...

– Oui. »

Ma bouche rechute jusqu'au long de sa ligne du bonheur. Ses muscles se contractent contre elle. Joseph n'a pas dû pouvoir faire d'exercice ici, je crois qu'il a pris du ventre et des hanches. Ça m'attendrit tellement que je laisse ma bouche se promener plus longtemps ici que là-haut.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Madeleine ?

– Rien. »

Son érection frôle mon épaule, mon bras ou ma main, selon les positions que je prends contre lui. Sans avoir besoin de vérifier, je sais qu'il admire ma poitrine prête à déborder de mon soutien-gorge, alors je m'interromps pour le retirer des deux mains. J'enlève aussi mon pantalon, mon espèce de legging défraîchi, et ma culotte termine à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Après, je m'allonge sur lui pour l'enlacer avec mes bras et mes jambes, posant ma tête près de son cœur. J'ai besoin de l'entendre battre contre mon oreille.

« Les as-tu acceptées ?

– Quoi donc ?

– Les avances de mon frère.

– Évidemment que non, patate. »

L'insulte le fait rire en silence et sa poitrine vibre en-dessous de ma tête. Il reprend son sérieux quand ma main se pose sur son immense cicatrice à la côte, comme une enveloppe tiède et protectrice.

« Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.

– Ça peut bien attendre une demi-heure.

– Tu es venue seule ?

– Non. »

Il se tend. Je l'enserre plus étroitement contre moi.

« Sharky est en train de faire le tour de l'étage.

– Boshaw ? Le pyromane ?

– Oui. Je lui ai demandé de nous attendre. »

Je renifle encore.

Quand mes yeux se ferment, je peux me concentrer sur les sons qu'émettent son corps sous le mien. Sa voix grave fait surface à travers sa peau, comme de l'eau brûlante ferait chauffer le caoutchouc d'une bouillotte. Je la laisse me réchauffer aussi. J'aimerais rester là toute la nuit. Toute la vie.

« Il va falloir que je tue Faith une seconde fois. Est-ce que tu m'en voudras ?

– Elle n'est plus vouée à la rédemption, mais au châtiment.

– Alors tu me pardonneras.

– Je préférerais que tu la laisses rencontrer son destin funeste toute seule. La mort la rattrapera bientôt. Je ne supporterais pas que tu te mettes en danger simplement pour la punir.

– Si on la laisse faire, elle va nous pourchasser dans tout le comté pendant des mois. Des années. Elle est comme ça.

– Hmm.

– En plus, j'en ai vraiment marre de la Grâce, et il est hors de question qu'elle recommence à m'en faire avaler jusqu'à ce que je la suive comme un légume. Je préfère régler le problème tout de suite. »

Pas de réponse. Tant mieux. J'en profite pour écouter plus attentivement son rythme cardiaque avant que les mots ne recommencent à déborder.

« J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, je ne sais plus par où commencer.

– T'es-tu rendue au bunker dont je t'ai parlé ?

– Non. Pas eu le temps. De toute façon, à la minute où tes Enfants me verront, ils essaieront de m'étriper. C'est une très mauvaise idée d'aller là-bas.

– Je leur ai envoyé une lettre.

– Les gens ne pardonnent pas sur commande, Joe. »

Je ne le lui dis pas mais, même si par chance, il était parvenu à convaincre les habitants du quatrième bunker de m'intégrer dans leurs rangs, même s'ils étaient prêts à me laisser vivre à leurs côtés, je ne ferais toujours pas confiance à ces fanatiques et n'ai pas franchement envie de les côtoyer. Tout nous sépare, nos valeurs et nos croyances, en passant par la manière dont nous organisons nos journées ou traitons nos proches. Joseph se rend-il compte que si je devenais une Enfant d'Eden's Gate, on m'attribuerait une occupation avilissante au bout de quelques jours, un mari au bout de quelques semaines, avant de me punir pour infertilité comme cela se faisait déjà dans les groupes extrémistes du nord de la vallée avant l'Effondrement ?

J'en avais trouvé une demi-douzaine au bord d'un champ, des femmes dont le ventre avait été transpercé par des croix d'Eden. Les dizaines de paquets de pilules contraceptives et la lingerie fine éparpillés autour de leurs cadavres en disaient long sur le motif de leurs meurtres. _Votre mission sera de repeupler la Terre..._ Certains discours de Joseph étaient devenus des prétextes au ré-asservissement des femmes au nom de Dieu et de la construction du Jardin. Holly m'a raconté que c'était ce qui l'empêchait de s'investir corps et âme pour ce culte. Elle en avait peur. Elle en sentait pousser les dérives.

Elle a eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas se faire balancer au fond d'une cuve de Grâce avec toutes ses remises en question du Projet.

« Je t'en veux beaucoup. Beaucoup. C'était difficile d'évacuer la drogue. J'ai passé des semaines à subir des hallucinations à cause du manque. Je voyais des tâches de couleurs... J'entendais des sons qui n'existaient pas.

– Je suis passé par le même état.

– Nous enfumer tous les deux dans le bunker... N'importe quoi. En plus, tu ne connais rien au conditionnement. Ça n'est pas du tout comme ça que ça marche. Je te voyais venir à des kilomètres avec tes méthodes de rapprochement. Les confessions dans le salon, non mais vraiment. Je t'ai laissé dormir avec moi parce que j'en avais envie, pas parce que tu te mettais à diffuser je ne sais quelle chanson stupide dans tout le bunker.

– Je sais.

– Comment veux-tu que je te fasse encore confiance après ça ?

– Tu ne m'aimes plus.

– Je ne sais pas. »

Je bouge contre son torse et serpente sur lui pour nicher ma tête dans son cou. Son érection ne s'est toujours pas calmée. J'ai envie de la prendre en moi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Encore aujourd'hui, je continue de payer pour ce crime.

– À la bonne heure.

– Je continue de percevoir des couleurs étranges, et je ne parviens toujours pas à rattraper le temps qui court.

– Pffff.

– C'est plus difficile à vivre qu'il n'y paraît.

– Tout ça, c'est normal, Joe. C'est pas la Grâce, c'est le Nouveau Monde qui est comme ça.

– Ah.

– Oui. Tu vas devoir t'y habituer. Tout a changé. Le temps, les choses. La nature. Les gens.

– J'aime de moins en moins ce Jardin.

– Moi aussi. J'ai envie de rentrer à la maison. »

Il est en train de me réveiller avec la tessiture de sa voix, la chaleur de sa peau, cette dureté qui palpite tout près d'entre mes jambes. Je change l'angle d'ouverture de ma cuisse pour m'épanouir et le laisser toucher directement mon nerf sensible. Ça lui fait pousser un soupir légèrement saccadé. Je le tiens.

« Est-ce qu'on l'a vraiment fait tant de fois que ça ?

– Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

– Non, pas vraiment. Je me souviens de l'aquarium... De la nuit qui a suivi, aussi.

– C'était notre première fois. Les suivantes se passaient rarement au lit.

– Sur la machine à laver ?

– Trois ou quatre fois. Le canapé... Presque tous les jours.

– Mon dieu.

– Je te choque ?

– Non, j'ai des souvenirs qui remontent. »

S'il continue à parler, c'est moi qui vais me faire attraper. Alors, je me redresse au-dessus de lui, pose mes mains sur ses épaules et reprend sa bouche sans délicatesse. Il sait déjà ce que je vais faire. Ses hanches donnent des coups plus prononcés vers le haut. Je l'accompagne avec des halètements légers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu préférais ?

– Quand tu t'allongeais sur le ventre et que tu cambrais le dos pour moi.

– Oui ?

– Oui... »

Il ferme les yeux et cesse de tirer sur ses liens. Je le dévore du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il réclame.

« Fais-moi l'amour, Maddie.

– C'est pas toi qui décides. »

Il sourit à nouveau, sans ouvrir les yeux. Mais les mouvements que j'entame contre sa verge lui font vite changer d'expression. J'ai envie de te punir, Joe. Laisse-toi faire.

« Tu me pardonnes ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Si je le faisais, mon souffle altéré par le plaisir des frottements mouillés me trahirait. Je préfère me concentrer sur son visage, sur ses yeux qui se rouvrent et me fixent à mon tour. J'ai l'impression qu'il me prendrait à quatre pattes s'il le pouvait.

Joseph donne un autre coup de reins et je suis obligée de me replacer sur lui pour que son sexe n'appuie pas trop fort au bon endroit. Ses cuisses tremblent en-dessous des miennes, plus calmes dans leurs contractions.

« Pardonne moi, s'il-te-plaît... »

Je me rallonge sur son torse et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Ses hanches sursautent plusieurs fois, sa gorge laisse échapper un gémissement tellement plaintif. Je le vois recommencer à tirer sur ses liens avec les mains.

« Maddie... »

Il est trempé tout en bas. Ça n'est pas seulement à cause de moi. Ma main descend l'attraper, guide son gland entre mes plis. Je l'avale à l'intérieur au fur et à mesure que je descends, avec une lenteur qui m'est presque aussi insupportable qu'à lui.

Puis je m'arrête net.

Un autre de ses râles derrière ses dents serrées. Ses yeux ne me quittent plus depuis qu'ils se sont rouverts. Grandes fenêtres aux vitres bleutées.

« Et toi, tu m'aimes toujours ?

– Oui... »

Je commence à lui faire du bien, à la cadence qu'il me supplie de prendre. Je ne fais que ça. Sans m'occuper de moi-même pour l'instant. Tout ce que son corps m'implore de faire, je le fais, généreusement, qu'il puisse me prendre en écoutant ces bruits qui le mènent toujours à sa perte.

À chaque roulement, je le garde jalousement tout au fond de moi, sans jamais qu'il ne revienne à l'air libre. C'est ce qu'il préfère. Rester au chaud. Sa respiration en est devenue vocale. Elle suinte le plaisir qui tâche, la tension qu'il va répandre comme de la crème après des semaines de vide. Mes lèvres parcourent sa mâchoire hirsute une dernière fois.

Je n'ai plus envie de le punir.

« Joe... Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »

Sa voix devient soudain sanglot charnel, bruit cristallin de détresse qui s'évade de sa gorge. Quelque chose perle au bord de ses yeux. Son bassin tremble. J'endigue tranquillement ses pulsations. Dans sa jouissance, il tire si fort sur ses cordes que les muscles de ses bras pâlissent et deviennent saillants – je le sens se décharger complètement à l'intérieur, sans retenue, le corps ébranlé par des vagues de plaisir qu'il ne peut plus réprimer.

Je continue de lui donner ce dont il a besoin, encore, encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il retombe sur le lit avec d'autres sanglots plus étouffés. Mon corps ne le laisse repartir que lorsque je ne peux plus contenir sa mollesse retrouvée.

« Mon amour... »

Sa barbe me chatouille le menton quand je le couvre de bisous.

« Excuse-moi.

– Hmm ?

– J'ai été un très mauvais amant aujourd'hui.

– Chut. J'ai fait exprès. Il fallait qu'on se dépêche. Tu n'as pas de vêtements ? »

– Sous mon lit. »

Je me penche de côté puis passe une main en-dessous, à l'aveuglette. Est-ce que je vais y trouver ce qu'il portait à son arrivée, le t-shirt des _Slayer_ et son jean troué ? Non. Ce que je ramasse et dépose sur le matelas n'a rien à voir avec les fringues héritées de Dutch.

Un costume gris clair un peu rapiécé, une chemise noire à col romain, un slip bleu marine en bon état. Si ce choix vestimentaire est l'œuvre de Rachel, j'en connais une qui a cherché à conserver les apparences en travestissant Joseph en pasteur pour éviter de froisser ceux de ses anges qui tiennent encore au Père. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait tenu à bien l'habiller par simple respect pour son prisonnier.

« Tu as raison, il ne faut pas qu'on tarde. Les anges se lèvent tôt. Aide-moi à me détacher. »

Mes doigts défont les nœuds trop serrés autour de ses poignets. J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt ; ses mains sont devenues rouge vif à force d'être comprimées par les liens, privées du sang qui n'y circulait plus correctement.

« Tu n'as plus de chapelet ?

– On me l'a pris. Tu ne portes pas le tien non plus ?

– Il est dans ma poche, j'y fais attention depuis qu'il s'est cassé en deux.

– Je t'en ferai un autre. »

Joseph enfile sa chemise tandis que je me retourne au-dessus de lui pour libérer ses chevilles. Un bruit métallique me fait relever les yeux. La porte en face de moi s'ouvre toute seule.

Les bruits des générateurs se mettent à envahir la pièce et j'ai le réflexe de cacher mes seins avec mes mains lorsque je vois quelqu'un se faire jeter à l'intérieur – Sharky. Sa tête se cogne contre un mur avant qu'il ne tombe sur les fesses à même pas deux mètres du lit, puis la porte se referme aussi sec. À clé. De l'extérieur.

J'avais totalement oublié le concept de doubles des clés.

Le pyromane se relève en retirant sa casquette et se frotte le crâne avec la paume de la main comme s'il pouvait empêcher la bosse d'y grandir. L'autre main sur la hanche, il nous tourne le dos pour le moment, et se met à parler pour expliquer sa présence ici, en tapant du pied sur la porte.

« Putain. M'ont chopé dans les chiottes. J'avais un besoin, tout à coup, et y en a un qui a débarqué parce qu'il avait un besoin aussi. Désolé, chica. Même pas eu le temps de couler mon bronze, en plus. »

Je lui rends le même regard horrifié qu'il me lance après avoir fait volte face.

« Vous êtes à poil.

– ... Oui.

– Dégueulasse, meuf... Oh la vache. Et j'dis ça en tant qu'utilisateur premium de Pornhub.

– Oui, bon, ça va. Retourne-toi, on est en train de se rhabiller.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant qu'ils sont au courant qu'on est là ?

– J'ai la clé, on va pouvoir sortir. »

Joseph quitte le lit dès les cordes ne l'y maintiennent plus. Il s'habille en se tenant debout derrière moi. Je crois qu'il n'a pas enfilé le slip ; j'ai senti quelque chose m'essuyer entre les jambes avant que je ne commence à me vêtir aussi, et ce quelque chose s'est fait jeter sous le lit peu après. Toujours attentionné.

Il décide de répondre à Sharky à ma place.

« Il va falloir nous montrer plus patients et prudents que cela. Restons ici jusqu'à demain. Nous pourrons les prendre par surprise. »

* * *

« _Mes Anges, mes Enfants, soyez heureux et pleurez de joie : la porte qui mène au sud de l'Eden s'est ouverte aujourd'hui. Nous pourrons désormais la franchir ensemble, main dans la main, lorsque nous aurons brûlé l'un des derniers reliquats du Vieux Monde en offrande à Dieu tout-puissant qui nous a rendu la vie._ »

Sharky relève la tête vers le haut-parleur accroché au coin du plafond. Il est assis sur le rebord du lit et n'en bouge pas depuis plusieurs heures.

« C'est comme ça qu'elle appelle la Californie ? J'appellerais plutôt ça le sud du fond de mon slip. Surtout la banlieue de Los Angeles. Ça pue pareil.

– Chut, j'essaie d'écouter. »

Il hausse les épaules et croise ses pieds devant lui. La grimace que vient de faire Joseph en l'entendant me fait pincer les lèvres pour ne pas glousser comme une poule.

« _Ce reliquat nous est enfin parvenus, après de longues semaines d'attente douloureuse et d'impatience. Il est apparu sous la forme d'une âme faussement charitable venue tenter de libérer l'un de nos prisonniers à notre insu. Sa vie lui sera prise en échange de cette trahison à notre famille bienveillante. Tels le corps et le sang du Christ toujours partagés l'un après l'autre, nous séparerons son enveloppe charnelle de ce qui coule dans ses veines, et laisserons les fidèles admirer le spectacle de son retour éternel à l'état de poussière._

– Putain, quoi ?

– Elle veut me vider de mon sang devant tout le monde.

– Oh, okay. »

Joe vient de lever les yeux au ciel derrière la main qui couvre à moitié son visage. Il croit que je ne l'ai pas vu, alors que nous sommes assis à la même table minuscule.

Cela doit bien faire vingt-quatre heures que nous squattons cette cellule, et nous restons inactifs et plutôt silencieux, comme pour rassembler nos forces, parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus à dire sur notre situation. Il nous a fallu dormir serrés comme des sardines sur le matelas. Joseph a insisté pour dormir par terre, j'ai refusé.

Notre heure de sortie d'hier soir ne s'est pas faite en groupe mais chacun de son côté, surveillés par trois anges au bas du visage recouvert par un foulard blanc. C'était comme Joseph l'avait dit : une permission pour manger, prendre sa douche puis faire semblant de prier devant un autel orné de gravures florales, des stramoines.

Habillée d'une aube blanche qu'on m'a obligée à enfiler par-dessus mes vêtements, mal installée à genoux devant le portrait de Rachel, j'ai joint les mains et fermé les yeux, attendant patiemment qu'on vienne me ramener ici, usant de ce temps libre pour méditer au lieu de réciter des versets à la gloire de Faith.

Les gardes qu'on m'a attribué portaient les mêmes guenilles qu'avant l'Effondrement, ces bottes de fermiers ou ces _Rangers_ usées aux pieds. Mais, le dessin à l'encre noire ou rouge frappé sur tous leurs tissus n'était pas le même qu'à l'époque. J'y ai vu un symbole d'Eden's Gate modifié, avec des branches horizontales deux fois plus longues que les verticales. Joseph m'a expliqué qu'elles sont censées représenter les ailes ou les bras grand ouverts de Rachel.

« _La cérémonie préparée avec soin commence maintenant, mes Anges. Rejoignez votre Mère dans la Grande Chapelle au bord de la surface, et venez mettre un terme au mal du passé. Ensemble, nous punirons cette créature coupable du baiser de Judas. Nous lui permettrons d'expier comme il se doit lors de son arrivée en Enfer, alors que son âme traversera les neuf cercles du Jugement._ »

Un triangle se forme entre nous tandis que j'observe Sharky, qui dévisage Joseph, qui s'est mis à me scruter à l'instant où les crépitements du haut-parleur ont signalé la fin du discours de Rachel.

« Hé bé, elle perd pas de temps.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

– Nous ne sommes plus seuls. »

J'abandonne la vue du pyromane pour jauger le prophète. Il faudra bien que je me rende à l'évidence, Joe recommence à distribuer des paroles cryptiques par-ci par-là depuis que nous sommes sortis de chez Dutch.

Il ne nous reste qu'à attendre. Obéir à son intuition, peut-être divine, qui nous dictera le bon moment pour passer à l'action. Nous sommes trois dans la pièce, nos lignes de temps sont synchronisées, je peux me permettre de compter les minutes qui effleurent nos chevilles comme un cours d'eau permanent.

Une demi-heure. Une heure ? Sharky lance sa casquette ou sa gourmette en direction du plafond et les rattrape à chaque fois, ou presque. Je le regarde faire comme ces parents que leurs enfants traînaient au cirque et qui s'ennuyaient devant le spectacle répétitif des jongleurs.

_Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc._

Joseph se lève le premier pour aller ouvrir d'un pas lent. Ce n'est pas une main qui vient d'y frapper, plutôt un objet dur. Une barre de fer, sinon la crosse d'une arme à feu.

« Mon frère.

– Joseph. »

Cette fois, la porte se fait ouvrir entièrement, pour laisser entrer John et ses compagnons, deux anciens soldats d'Eden's Gate, dont l'un avait décimé plusieurs groupes de Whitetails à lui tout seul en été dernier. Son œil pétille de la pire des manières lorsqu'il me reconnaît. Je suis ravie qu'il ait ressuscité tel qu'il était dans le temps, un visage affreux dans son asymétrie, une cicatrice bosselée qui part du milieu de la joue et remonte vers la tempe. Il lui manque toujours un morceau de nez – l'une de ses narines. Voilà ce qui lui en a coûté de se frotter à l'équipe à qui nous avions fourni des cageots de grenades subtilisés dans un ancien bunker de l'armée.

« Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. »

Je hausse les sourcils en interrogeant John du regard alors que Joseph ne relâche toujours pas son étreinte autour de lui.

« Tu avais prévu de me suivre dès le début ?

– Nous nous sommes fait attaquer par un groupe de pillards cette nuit.

– Quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas qui ils sont, mais leurs méthodes ne sont pas les nôtres ou celles de la résistance. Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour récupérer le ranch.

– Comment vont Holly et le bébé ?

– Escortés jusqu'au Quatrième, avec la cousine et les chiens. »

Joe finit par désenlacer son frère et poser une main sur son épaule.

« La nouvelle guerre. Nous nous en occuperons plus tard. Pour l'instant, allons honorer notre invitation à la cérémonie de Rachel. »


	13. Caravagesque

" _A backwards march, my back against meadows of fear where it all began, and there's a hunt for they seek the whom and the purest of hearts. Let their spirits be consumed!_

_Behind all insecurity, there is a wall of assurance. She is her own worst enemy, she fights her battles for no one. There's a new world laid at your feet. We build an army from nothing. We raise our children to the beat of its comforting pounding. We have no lives to sacrifice: she makes us sing, dampens the cries. If there's a want for something new, you might find me at the start or where it ends for you._

_Let it sink in for a new beginning, you know better now._  
_Water fills her lungs and she's inhaling, you feel better now.  
_ _Underneath the stars, her body sinking, you do better now._

_A heavy sigh, then not a sound._ "

iamamiwhoami – t (In Concert)

* * *

La main de ce type à cicatrices est tellement grasse qu'elle laisse une empreinte sur la porte. Il a une tête à s'appeler Keith, ou Chris, avec sa mâchoire en forme d'équerre, ses yeux d'aigle à l'affût et sa carrure d'ancien Marine. John ne lui parle qu'avec les mains. J'imagine qu'il a raflé cette surdité précoce pendant notre attaque aux grenades. Le reste de son corps est en mauvais état aussi et je me demande s'il a vraiment été ressuscité ou s'il est l'est des seuls habitants du coin à avoir survécu à l'Apocalypse comme Sharky, Joe et moi. L'autre garde, grand homme chauve qui préfère le bouc à la barbe de fanatique, continue de faire tourner son barillet avec le pouce pendant que nous quittons la pièce. Il sort en dernier, dans mon dos.

Les lumières automatiques se rallument difficilement dans le couloir. Certaines ne s'arrêtent plus de clignoter. Ambiance discothèque ou crise d'épilepsie.

C'est comme cet affreux néon de la salle des archives qui nous empêchait d'étudier correctement les pièces à conviction, l'année dernière. Je me rappelle avoir suggéré à Whitehorse de s'en occuper, mais il avait décidé de ne toucher à rien pour éviter d'avoir à payer de sa poche. _Si ces saloperies de démocrates n'avaient pas fait barrage à un meilleur budget, et si cette putain de secte arrêtait de nous faire chier, on nous aurait déjà envoyé les moyens de retaper tout ce bureau et la prison d'Hope ne serait pas une grosse passoire de merde_ , qu'il avait dit avant d'engloutir un fond de café qu'il appelait pisse de chat, sa moustache brunie par l'infâme liquide. J'avais souri bêtement. Je ne savais faire que ça quand je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui.

Après deux pas vers la porte de la cellule d'à côté, je me rends compte que sa serrure contient une clé. Elles en contiennent toutes, en fait. John a l'air de suivre le fil de mes pensées. Son regard fait le tour des serrures, il hoche la tête dans ma direction et pose une main sur le bras de Joseph qui se dirigeait déjà vers les escaliers en même temps que Sharky et les gardes.

« VOUS CROYEZ QU'IL Y EN A D'AUTRES COMME NOUS, ICI ? »

Je n'attends pas de réponse. Ni de la part de Joseph, ni de celle de son frère. Ils connaissent déjà mon goût pour les évasions de groupe et la libération de civils séquestrés dans les bunkers Seed. Ma main fait tourner la clé dans la serrure puis agrippe l'espèce de gouvernail qui sert de poignée, le penche vers la gauche jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de décompression se fasse entendre (question d'habitude), et la porte s'ouvre peu à peu, tirée par tout le poids de mon corps en lutte contre sa lourdeur.

C'est une voix fluette qui m'accueille dans cette cellule encore plus étroite que la nôtre.

« C'est l'officier ! Officier ! »

Un petit bout de femme se lève d'un lit de camp et claudique dans ma direction. Ses bras m'enlacent, sa tête se pose brièvement dans mon cou – l'un de ses cheveux frisés me chatouille le nez au passage, j'éternue lorsqu'elle me relâche. Derrière elle se tiennent un adolescent et ce que je pense être son père : ils ont exactement le même nez, quasiment les mêmes fossettes.

« Vous êtes venue ! On n'y croyait plus !

– Oui... »

Je ne sais plus quoi faire de mes mains ou de moi-même. Les effusions de ce genre me mettent dans un état second. Ils attendent une réponse de ma part et c'est John qui la leur offre alors qu'il me rejoint à l'intérieur. Ses mains sont posées sur ses hanches. Il fait le paon.

« Vous êtes libres, mais ne vous éloignez pas trop. Le bunker n'est pas encore sécurisé. Vous risquez de vous faire tuer si vous tentez de sortir tout de suite.

– Mais vous, vous êtes... Vous ressemblez à... »

Le père de famille qui le dépasse d'au moins deux têtes l'observe d'un air méfiant depuis qu'il est entré dans la pièce, et John s'en aperçoit trop tard. Lui qui s'attendait à ramasser toutes les fleurs à ma place se retrouve à devoir changer de sujet avant que ses nouveaux protégés ne se retournent contre lui. Ses grands discours ne lui serviront à rien devant des gens que sa secte a martyrisés pendant des années. La main du père s'est déjà refermée autour de la anse du dossier – un mot de trop et cette chaise rendra visite au crâne du confesseur. Je le laisse se débrouiller tout seul et m'en vais ouvrir les autres cellules.

Sharky et Joseph se sont déjà occupés de plusieurs d'entre elles. Deux étaient vides. Un habitant de Fall's End habitué du _Spread Eagles_ vient de sortir de la troisième ; nous nous saluons d'un hochement de tête. Même de loin, il semble épuisé, usé jusqu'à la moelle par sa séquestration.

Au moment où Keith m'aide à débloquer la quatrième porte, un chahut monstre me fait tourner les yeux vers l'autre bout du couloir, des éclats de voix graves qui traversent le manteau épais du bourdonnement des générateurs. J'aperçois Sharky en train de sautiller sur place, en face d'un homme à la dégaine de plouc qui n'arrête pas de répéter TOPE-LÀ ! Hurk, on dirait. Le pyromane m'en rabâchait les oreilles depuis qu'on lui avait appris son enlèvement. Leur soulagement est contagieux, et Joseph et John se retrouvent à sourire eux aussi, mais pas Keith et l'autre garde, que rien ne perturbe depuis qu'il sont arrivés.

Au milieu de ce raffut enthousiaste, Grace s'échappe de la même cellule que le fils Drubman avec la vigilance d'un animal sorti de sa cage. Elle avance d'un pas anxieux vers Sharky, se rétracte immédiatement à la vue de Joseph et John, contemple ensuite le couloir qui l'entoure, me scrute d'un air perdu lorsque nos regards se croisent. J'aimerais lui faire signe d'approcher, mais Keith réussit enfin à déverrouiller la porte sur laquelle nous nous acharnions.

Cette cellule-là nous offre quatre autres captifs.

Un Jerome Jeffries aminci par la faim et vieilli par les épreuves m'accueille à bras ouverts comme à chaque fois que nous nous croisons. _Le Seigneur soit loué_. Il a grisonné depuis notre dernière rencontre. Des joues creusées, les gestes éteints. C'est sans doute lié à son séjour forcé avec ces trois membres de la secte qui se ruent sur Joseph avec l'empressement de moutons de Panurge. (Le pasteur rigole en me voyant secouer la tête devant ce spectacle-là. S'il savait ce qui motive mon irritation, je crois qu'il ne s'en amuserait pas autant.)

Il ne reste plus que deux chambres à détenus : la première est condamnée, la seconde est protégée par un blindage suivi d'un sas qui obligent Sharky, John et Keith à collaborer pour en extraire sa seule occupante, une blonde aux traits carrés dont la figure ne m'est pas inconnue. Je l'ai peut-être croisée quelque part avant l'Effondrement. Ou bien apparaissait-elle sur les avis de recherche placardés dans tout le comté ? Elle nous dévisage sans rien dire, une poignée de main solide accordée à Grace en guise de remerciement, ne se mêle pas vraiment aux autres évadés après les présentations. L'isolation rend solitaire.

« ON Y VA ? »

John hoche la tête. Un geste du bras qui signifie, _allons-y, mais restez derrière nous_. Ensuite, le silence qui nous suit dans les escaliers prend de l'ampleur avec les étages. J'ai l'impression de nous conduire tous à l'abattoir.

Le couloir principal du premier, là où se trouvent tous les autels de prière, donne sur deux énormes compartiments du bunker, les salles de vie. L'un de ces compartiments doit contenir la chapelle dont Rachel parlait plus tôt, en plus des entrepôts de Grâce. J'aimerais nous exfiltrer de cet enfer un par un. Peu d'espoir d'y arriver. Chacun d'entre nous risque de se faire voir en tentant d'atteindre la porte de sortie, qu'il est impossible d'ouvrir discrètement, et tous les gardes que nous n'avons pas encore croisés finiront alertés par le bruit de décompression.

Joseph prend ma main dans la sienne alors que je réfléchis et Grace, qui se tient derrière nous, lance une question murmurée à Sharky quand elle le voit. Il fait semblant de ne pas la remarquer. Moi aussi. De toute façon, nous ne mettons pas beaucoup de temps à atteindre la surface, pas assez pour que je lui explique ces cinq derniers mois d'une traite.

Les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu. Arrivés en haut, le premier étage n'est plus le premier étage. Le couloir principal n'est plus là. Il n'a pas été condamné, il a disparu : il n'y a plus qu'un cul-de-sac dans lequel notre groupe s'engouffre lentement. Nous avons beau nous regarder les uns les autres comme si nous nous étions trompés de chemin, John, Joseph, Sharky, Grace et moi savons que les escaliers que nous venons d'emprunter sont les seuls à mener au sous-sol. Il s'est passé quelque chose, un prodige, qui me rappelle le château mouvant d'un roman que j'avais lu étant gamine. Les étages en changeaient tout le temps, les escaliers se faisaient ou se défaisaient selon leurs passants.

Au bout de cette nouvelle impasse se trouve une porte dont John attrape les clenches d'un air résolu, deux mains couvertes d'encre sur deux poignées tâchées de rouille. Pas de faux gouvernail à tourner ici. Il a l'air hésitant, tout à coup, alors qu'il semblait jouer les capitaines de mission jusqu'à maintenant. Il se tourne vers moi comme s'il attendait confirmation de ma part. Je la lui donne avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre issue, on dirait. »

Jérôme décide de rester en queue de peloton. Il n'a pas d'arme – Sharky et moi sommes les seuls à en porter – mais son torse est recouvert d'un plastron pare-balles, toujours le même, qui pourra le protéger si notre groupe est pris par surprise à l'arrière. Grace et Keith ne sont pas loin devant lui. Les autres, la famille, la jeune marginale qui ne cesse d'attirer le regard de Joseph, et les anciens membres d'Eden's Gate, nous suivent comme un troupeau encerclé par des chiens de bergers.

Tout le monde entre au compte-goutte.

Le silence reste indemne tandis que nous faisons le même état des lieux dès nos premiers pas à l'intérieur. Je sens le groupe s'éparpiller autour de moi. Chacun de nous avance à pas feutrés dans cette chapelle qui n'a de chapelle que le nom. On y reconnaît un autel principal, des draperies blanches qui pendent du plafond, une croix d'Eden's Gate reforgée en croix de Faith, bien sûr, mais rien n'y est réellement religieux. Deux bassins longs comme des piscines olympiques et remplis d'un liquide transparent aux teintes vertes un peu irisées indiquent que cette salle servait initialement à stocker des litres et des litres de Grâce. L'odeur sucrée tendance âcre qui sature l'air fait tousser quelques-uns d'entre nous.

Quelque part au fond de la salle, dans cette zone encore plus mal éclairée que le reste, des machines émettent un bruit semblable à celui des arroseurs automatiques. Il n'a rien à voir avec le vrombissement des générateurs du sous-sol.

Grace est la première à remarquer les _choses_ blanches à l'intérieur des bassins. Lorsque nous nous approchons toutes les deux pour voir de quoi il s'agit, ces _choses_ deviennent peu à peu des gens. Une vingtaine de cadavres, dos vers le plafond, habillés comme des anges, immobiles dans la Grâce, leur têtes complètement immergées dans le liquide. Je reconnais parmi eux les corps des gardes que l'on m'avait assignés hier.

En me retournant vers le groupe avec les mots « suicide collectif » sur le bout de la langue, je vois la mère de famille cacher le visage de son fils.

Mes yeux remontent vers les vieilles ampoules jaunâtres au plafond. La luminosité est exécrable partout. Les générateurs sont en fin de vie maintenant que l'électricité ne circule plus dans le pays. Difficile d'y voir à l'autre bout de la chapelle. Avec l'écho, difficile d'entendre aussi. Mes yeux retombent. Je crois que la mère a chuchoté « ne regarde pas » à son gamin. C'est ce que je lui aurais dit à sa place.

Je finis par donner le feu vert à John pour que notre groupe explore le reste de la salle à la recherche d'armes, consciente d'être arrivée après les célébrations, sidérée d'être là trop tard pour mon propre sacrifice. Il faudra que nous puissions nous défendre si des anges nous attendent à l'extérieur ou si nous en rencontrons sur le chemin du retour vers Fall's End. Ceux d'ici sont déjà neutralisés.

Pour un temps, mon genou se pose sur le rebord d'un bassin et j'observe les masses humaines sous la surface.

Est-ce qu'ils sont tous morts dans l'heure, est-ce que la messe de Rachel se serait retournée contre elle ? J'ai du mal à m'imaginer comment tant de disciples plus ou moins décérébrés ont pu se noyer là, tous, en même temps. Il n'y a pas de trace de sang dans la Grâce, pas de traînées ou de flaque rougeâtre dans cet étang vert. Elle ne les as pas poignardés les uns après les autres avant de les balancer là-dedans. Je laisse mes yeux passer de cadavre à cadavre, blasée par leur similarité et affligée par la futilité de leur mort, sans m'arrêter vraiment sur aucun d'entre eux en particulier.

C'est là que je la vois.

Ses deux yeux qui m'observent en-dessous de la surface, sans bouger. Ils ne clignent pas. Les iris sont brillants. Horriblement inertes. Sa tête me fait face pas loin d'un cadavre qui m'empêchait de la remarquer. Je crois qu'elle est morte comme lui. L'effroi m'envahit et me glace jusque dans le bas du dos. J'ai l'instinct de me redresser pour échapper à son regard vide.

Ses yeux me fixent tout du long. Deux pupilles noires qui suivent mon mouvement vers l'arrière. Elle n'est pas morte.

Lorsque son visage sort lentement du liquide, elle me sourit comme si elle était contente de me retrouver. Sa main apparaît peu après pour me tendre une fleur blanche dont je ne veux pas respirer le parfum. J'ai envie de hurler. Je recule encore alors qu'elle s'approche du rebord et se hisse à l'extérieur du bassin en s'aidant de cette main blafarde qui tenait la fleur ; les pétales s'en retrouvent écrasés et tombent d'entre ses doigts comme des larmes de lait. Des gouttes de Grâce dévalent son corps et le tissu de sa robe, puis explosent au sol dans un bruit de clapotis aigu. Une hallucination, peut-être. Mais derrière moi, j'entends la voix de Joseph s'élever, alors non. Ses pas s'approchent à toute vitesse.

« Rachel ! »

La robe de Faith n'a plus rien d'immaculé. Elle est plus longue que celle d'avant l'Apocalypse et lui donne un air de vestale romaine qu'on aurait traînée dans la boue. Une mariée déchue. La Sainte Vierge abîmée. Les cheveux trempés d'une Ophélia vengeresse. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tout le monde l'appelait la sirène. Elle cache un objet dans son dos.

J'entends le prophète déglutir bruyamment à côté de moi. Ses traits m'apparaissent meurtris par la tristesse. Son bras s'étend devant moi et m'oblige à reculer davantage, pour me mettre hors de la portée de Rachel. Il doit penser qu'elle est devenue folle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien me faire ? Si c'est un fusil ou un pistolet qu'elle tient derrière elle, l'arme immergée dans la Grâce s'en sera retrouvée enrayée. Si c'est une arme blanche, je saurai parer ses coups mieux que lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Les iris de Faith sont aussi luminescents à l'air libre qu'ils l'étaient sous l'eau saturée en drogue. Elle n'est peut-être pas complètement folle, seulement sous l'emprise de cette saleté qu'elle faisait ingurgiter à tout le monde. Ça me surprendrait, et ça me ferait plaisir. Savoir que son arme s'est retournée contre elle et que tout vient de tomber par terre à cause de ça, de sa petite cérémonie à son projet d'exode avec les Enfants du Père...

Elle me fait peur quand même.

La peau de son visage est boursouflée à certains endroits, comme celle des noyés, sèche et ridée à d'autres, comme celle d'épaves détériorées par la vie. Elle ne ressemble plus à _babyface_ Faith, la jeune femme aux traits enfantins, aux expressions innocentes et mutines à la fois, ces rondeurs angéliques dans les joues et ces blondeurs tout autour. Il y a du gris sale à la place du doré solaire. Son regard est dur. La ligne de sa mâchoire est molle, enflée. Je lui donnerais trente ou quarante ans de plus si le temps était du genre à défiler brutalement pour certaines personnes et pas d'autres.

C'est peut-être ce qu'il s'est passé. Sa ligne de temps se serait détraquée. Elle aurait encaissé les années en l'espace d'une heure.

« Tu ne réponds pas ? Montre-nous ce que tu caches. »

Elle n'en fait rien. Après un nouvel éternuement que je n'arrive plus à retenir, la voix de Joseph succède à la mienne.

« S'il-te-plaît... Mère. »

Rachel lui offre un autre de ses sourires fanés. Son bras fait le tour de son bassin et ramène devant elle une autre chose dont je ne comprends pas tout le suite le sens.

La forme est ronde, la couleur est indécise, des touches de chair et d'orangé. On dirait l'un de ces masques d'Halloween en latex. Elle tient l'objet par une touffe de poils roux, ou des cheveux. Une tête à cheveux roux. Une tête humaine, coupée, qu'elle tient par les cheveux. Les yeux sont exorbités, ouverts aussi largement que la bouche.

Joseph tombe à genoux et vomit tout ce qu'il peut sur le béton. Un cri éraillé derrière moi, plusieurs, un homme qui gémit les mêmes syllabes incompréhensibles, et je reconnais la voix de John. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois avancer à quatre pattes, les mains au sol, s'approchant de cette tête privée de corps à qui ses plaintes douloureuses sont adressées. _Djay... Cubb... Jay... Cub... Jacob._

Les sanglots naissants de Joseph m'étouffent. J'ai l'impression de suffoquer. L'air me manque et je suis prise d'une quinte de toux que j'essaie de calmer en respirant dans ma manche.

« Vous êtes... Vous êtes sûrs que c'est lui ? »

Faith m'observe alors que je reprends ma respiration, penchée vers Joe et John que j'aimerais relever tous les deux.

Je me rends compte qu'autour de nous, le temps ne s'est arrêté pour personne. Nos compagnons et les prisonniers continuent à faire le tour de la salle, à peine dérangés par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je ne leur en veux pas. Tout le monde est entré dans son propre mode de survie – même la mère de famille et son adolescent font preuve d'un certain sang-froid en s'affairant à chercher des survivants, des armes à collecter, ou des portes condamnées qui nous mèneraient droit vers une sortie.

Grace vient d'ailleurs de s'accroupir pour ramasser un objet qui traînait au sol. Je la vois lever vers son visage ce qui ressemble à une machette couverte de sang, qu'elle examine avec attention. Ce tas sombre qui gît derrière elle est peut-être le reste du corps de Jacob, ou le corps d'un ange.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Je ne compte plus les fois où Joseph pose la question d'une voix que le deuil brise en morceaux. Il ne toise plus sa sœur avec chagrin, ou même avec un air interrogateur. Une colère froide émane de tous les pores de sa peau, si sévère qu'elle me fait culpabiliser pour ce meurtre que je n'ai pas commis. Pas cette fois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

La déception résignée d'un père qui sait qu'il a failli à sa tâche. Témoin des crimes que son Enfant commet au nom de ses enseignements ratés, obligé d'endosser la responsabilité de ses actes à sa place, parce qu'elle rejettera toujours la faute sur Lui comme elle l'avait déjà fait devant moi. _Je n'avais que dix-sept ans lorsqu'il m'a capturée. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait. Ça n'est pas ma faute_. Et Burke et Virgil, alors ? Et Tracey ?

Rachel tend soudain à John la tête de Jacob avec l'air de s'en être lassée. Ses mains tremblent, ses lèvres aussi. John se relève et lui parle sans desserrer les dents.

« Tu es folle. Dieu te jugera pour ce que tu lui as fait. »

Le visage de Rachel se décompose. Elle éclate en sanglots et la tête tombe par terre, avec un bruit écœurant. Je crois que Joseph s'est relevé avec l'aide de son frère. Je n'en suis pas sûre. J'ai déjà tourné le pas avec l'intention de chercher une sortie avec les autres.

Comme moi plus tôt, un ancien membre d'Eden's Gate s'est agenouillé au bord de l'autre bassin. Sa main saisit la manche du t-shirt d'un corps assez proche de la surface et le tire vers la surface, puis le repousse vers le fond. Un frisson me parcourt devant ce spectacle. Plus loin, la blonde solitaire à la mâchoire de boxeur est en train d'inspecter l'autel en bois que j'imagine avoir été installé là pour la journée, du côté adjacent aux machineries accolées aux murs. Elle y trouve un long pistolet dont le canon a été délicatement enveloppé dans un foulard d'un blanc satiné. Je la regarde déballer l'objet avec des gestes assurés ; un fusil à pompe orné de motifs qui brillent d'une couleur ocre sous la lumière tamisée. Le mange-péché. L'arme dont Faith se serait servie contre moi si je ne l'avais pas prise de vitesse le jour de sa mort.

Le regard de la blonde croise le mien. Elle m'envoie un sourire ravageur et je rougis comme prise la main dans le sac. Ses mains enroulent le foulard autour du bas de sa figure, font un nœud derrière sa tête, vérifient qu'il est bien serré.

Il faut qu'on parte d'ici, j'aimerais partir. Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'essaie de partir ? Mes pieds sont comme englués au sol. Du goudron chaud sous les semelles. Au loin, j'aperçois Holy qui donne des coups de patte dans l'eau verdâtre des bassins. Elle a compris qu'il ne fallait pas s'y baigner. Peut-être qu'elle voudra bien me suivre à l'extérieur.

« Tu as tué notre frère ! »

Tout à coup, John se lance sur Faith et Joseph le rattrape de justesse par les épaules avant qu'il n'enserre le cou de sa sœur avec ses mains. J'hésite à intervenir. Au fond, ce sont des affaire de famille, que Faith se fasse étrangler par John ne me dérangerait pas plus que ça.

Le confesseur retombe à genoux. Une grimace me tire les traits quand je le vois approcher une main de la tête de Jacob. Mes yeux se détournent avant qu'il ne la touche.

« Je suis désolé. »

Le bruit des machines résonne et me donne de plus en plus mal à la tête.

Je m'essuie le nez avec mon autre manche, continue mon inspection des murs et m'arrête à côté de Keith, qui tient la main d'un ange dans la sienne. Tout le corps du mort est immergé dans la Grâce, hormis son visage et sa main. Le garde l'a fait changer de position pour le contempler. Il lui répète, _je suis désolé, je suis désolé, pardonne-moi_. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années comme lui. Les mêmes traits que Keith, sans les cicatrices. Son frère jumeau.

À y regarder de plus près, Keith numéro deux n'est pas habillé comme un ange. Ses vêtements détrempés portent les anciennes couleurs de la résistance, vert kaki, sable et bordeaux. La tête de Keith est inclinée vers la sienne, il n'en détache plus son regard, et c'est comme s'il regardait son propre reflet dans l'eau tant la ressemblance est frappante. Je crois qu'il pleure en silence. Certains autres corps qui flottent autour de celui de son frère portent des vêtements de tous les jours. Il n'y a donc pas que des anges, ici. De fortes doses de drogue ont dû être utilisées pour amener ces simples prisonniers au même suicide collectif que leurs bourreaux.

L'un des corps remonte brusquement à la surface et je me mords la langue par surprise. Les gaz de décomposition, déjà ?

Un deuxième sursaut quand Holy s'appuie sans prévenir contre mes jambes. Elle s'assoie à mes pieds en remuant la queue. « Pas maintenant, Holy. » Je la délaisse et retourne vers les Seed. Il est temps d'y aller. Dans son état, Faith ne pourra pas nous empêcher de nous enfuir. « Il faut qu'on parte. »

Je fais tout pour empêcher mon regard de dégringoler vers la tête de Jacob. Sans succès. Elle est loin d'être intacte. Les morceaux à l'arrière du crâne, la blessure qu'ils entourent attirent mon attention.

« Il s'est suicidé ? »

Joseph est surpris. Je peux presque entendre ses sourcils se lever.

« Pardon ?

– Ça, c'est la blessure d'un tir à travers la bouche. Il était déjà mort quand on lui a coupé la tête. »

Faith regarde le crâne à son tour.

« Tu n'as pas eu le temps de le sacrifier. »

Un sourire figé sans lever les yeux. Elle est beaucoup plus calme que nous tous réunis.

Le vide qui se réinstalle dans la salle est interrompu par un toussotement léger. Je me tourne vers son auteur sans le trouver. Près du mur au fond, le deuxième garde sursaute et recule, puis tourne autour de lui-même d'un air désorienté, à la recherche de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un. Joseph l'observe en même temps que moi. Holy lui aboie dessus à distance.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se serait donné la mort... »

La douleur qui tend la voix de John me glisse sur la peau et s'y colle comme un film noir. Elle me démange.

Je pense savoir à quoi ont rimé ses semaines d'absence qu'il n'a pas passées dans ce bunker. Il devait être à la recherche de son autre frère, sûrement dans les Whitetails, pour lui demander un coup de main. Tel que je le connais, Jacob a débarqué hier ou aujourd'hui, la fleur au fusil, avec l'intention de libérer son frère dans une opération à la _Rambo_. Qui sait quel effet la Grâce a pu avoir sur son cerveau affecté par la guerre ? Pratiquement le même que sur les anges ici présents. Chercher la mort et la trouver.

Il a bien dû falloir une dizaine de gardes pour le contenir, aussi. Finalement, ils n'étaient pas tous en train de dormir à notre arrivée.

John aurait dû m'en parler. À deux, à trois avec Joseph, ou à quatre avec Jacob, on aurait trouvé un moyen d'éviter la catastrophe et tous ces gens, Jacob et les prisonniers, ne seraient pas morts pour rien. J'en veux au confesseur d'avoir souillé le Jardin. Je leur en veux à tous. Et les yeux de Joe montrent qu'il est du même avis. Il est encore plus mélancolique que moi.

« Allons-nous-en, Madeleine. »

Joseph me tend la main et j'avance vers lui en éternuant encore.

Mes doigts n'ont pas le temps de toucher les siens.

Il disparaît dans un nuage de Grâce.

Le bruit d'arroseur automatique accélère et ses tapements se fondent en un seul. D'autres nuages, énormes volumes vertes que je connais trop bien, s'échappent des grilles d'aération aux plafonds et aux murs. Ma gorge se met à brûler, mes yeux aussi.

Je ne sais plus si les quintes de toux que j'entends sont les miennes ou celles des autres. Tout devient flou. Verdâtre. Comme la dernière fois. Mes yeux clignent tous seuls, sans cesse, mais, au lieu de clarifier ma vue, je perçois de nouvelles hallucinations dès qu'ils se rouvrent : des plantes qui poussent démesurément vite au plafond, à l'envers, des arbustes et des arbres, des paillettes blanches qui scintillent autour de moi, les couleurs qui recommencent à se mélanger les unes aux autres.

Et je pousse un hurlement de colère dans le vide. Il ne résonne à mes oreilles qu'après plusieurs secondes. Tout est décalé. Le son est retardé, les images deviennent incohérentes, les sensations contre ma peau lorsque les ombres me frôlent me font réagir trop tard. On ne voit plus rien à deux mètres ; le moindre pas de travers et j'atterrirai dans l'un des bassins. Je vais y mourir comme ces anges passés par le même enfer que nous il n'y a même pas une heure.

Le père de famille passe brutalement près de moi, me heurte l'épaule, et je manque de tomber en arrière. Il court et crie en même temps, un air terrifié sur son visage. Je dis _court_ , mais il titube, à toute vitesse, comme moi. Comme si la drogue nous estropiait le corps en même temps que l'esprit. Les appels à l'aide qui s'élèvent autour de moi sont tronqués, incompréhensibles. Je n'entends que des bribes de voix déformées. J'oublie comment respirer. Les bruits de détonation autour de moi m'obligent à saisir mon arme comme un doudou. Je me sens chétive. Puérile, dangereuse. Une enfant dans le corps d'une machine à tuer. Paranoïaque à cause d'un écran de fumée. Je me protège comme je peux, mais contre quoi ?

Une ombre sort d'un nuage et fuit dans un autre. Puis elle recommence ; ce n'était peut-être pas la même. J'en croise des dizaines, elles m'effraient toutes. Entre les brumes opaques et poussiéreuses, Grace se tient debout, immobile, le regard vide levé vers le haut. Son arme est à ses pieds. Je m'approche pour la ramasser et la lui donner. En relevant les yeux à mon tour, je vois que les siens sont descendus vers moi. Sa bouche s'ouvrir sur un cri qui me scie les oreilles immédiatement, comme la foudre. Ce son-là n'était pas en différé.

Elle m'arrache l'arme des mains, me vise en reculant, trébuche et disparaît au milieu des volutes.

Après, ou avant, je ne suis pas sûre, j'entends les pas de quelqu'un non loin de là, quelqu'un qui court. Mais je ne vois personne d'autre que Jérôme, à genoux au sol, en train de prier frénétiquement. Il tient un chapelet entre ses mains.

« Jérôme...

– Ne m'approche pas, Grande Babylone, putain de l'Antéchrist. Tu paieras toi aussi. »

Je sens qu'il ne me voit pas. Il est aveugle, au moins partiellement. Le fond de ses iris luit comme celui des anges les plus atteints et son regard ne se pose pas vraiment sur ma figure. Pourtant, il me tient à distance en se protégeant avec son chapelet tendu loin devant lui. Une nausée me prend. Cette fois, c'est moi qui fuis, effrayée par son geste accusateur et ses yeux fous.

Mes jambes marchent dans un sens que je ne maîtrise pas complètement, je m'inquiète des ombres nombreuses et difformes qui noircissent les vapeurs que je traverse. J'essaie d'aller plus vite pour les éviter, pour ne pas qu'elles m'avalent et me tuent. Holy n'est pas loin, je l'aperçois de temps en temps, et voudrais bien la suivre et la rattraper. Je croise John, aussi, mais jamais plus d'une seconde.

« HURK ! »

La voix de Sharky. Il n'est nulle part. Son pas lourd qui accélère quelque part à ma droite. Une chose l'interrompt, un bruit mouillé qui m'inquiète, explosion d'eau indéchiffrable les premiers instants, et le choc sonne comme une cascade à mes oreilles à cause de l'écho décalé. J'ai l'impression qu'il est tombé dans un bassin. C'est dangereux, il pourrait mourir, l'eau n'est pas normale là-dedans.

Qui est tombé dans un bassin ? Je ne sais plus.

Je marche vers lui – le bassin – mais il s'éloigne au fur et à mesure que j'avance, comme un mirage en plein désert. Je plisse le nez. Sécheresse. J'ai soif et l'eau de la piscine me tente.

Holy aboie de l'autre côté, près du rebord. Il me reste assez de bon sens pour en faire le tour au lieu de sauter dedans à pieds joints dans l'espoir de le traverser pour la rejoindre. Je sais ce qu'il y a dedans, tout au fond : mes parents, cette femme enceinte que j'ai tuée, ces résistants morts à cause de moi, ils vont m'attraper par les chevilles et me retenir tout au fond avec eux. Je serai obligée de les regarder au fond des yeux, dans leurs orbites vides, et je me noierai doucement comme ils l'ont toujours voulu.

Holy n'est plus là. Elle y était il y a un instant. Je tourne sur moi-même pour tout percevoir, sous tous les angles, car j'ai besoin de la retrouver. Je tourne, je tourne, et la nausée s'aggrave. Quand j'arrête, mes pieds ne s'arrêtent pas. Ça continue de tourner tout seul. La fille en face se débrouille beaucoup mieux que moi, elle arrive à rester debout sans tanguer. Elle m'observe. Je crois que c'est Holly, avec ses ondulations blondes et ses cuisses de guerrière.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle.

Je ne la suis pas. J'ai bien compris que lorsque j'essaie de suivre quelqu'un à travers ses nuages, ça ne marche pas et je finis par me perdre encore davantage. Elle s'en va malgré tout.

Faith me pourchasse et je ne saurais expliquer comment je le sais. Je le sens. Je m'astreins à marcher constamment dans la direction opposée. « Laisse-moi tranquille. Va-t-en. » Les aboiements d'Holly ont repris et ce sont ces sons-là qu'il faut que je suive. Holly ou Holy, j'ai oublié ? Faith déteste qu'elle me serve de guide, la sirène me tire vers l'arrière et m'empêche de la rattraper, des cordelettes invisibles qui me relient à elle, sa fureur qui ajoute des teintes de charbon aux fumées vertes. Je lutte. Il fera bientôt nuit noire. Je ne veux pas mourir ici. Mon arme glisse de mes mains et je l'entends tomber dans l'eau, et là, mes doigts essuient celle qui coule sur mes joues et dans mon cou.

Joseph est à terre. À genoux, les mains sur les cuisses. Il respire très fort, très vite. Je cours vers lui et me baisse pour l'aider. Il faut qu'il se relève. Je ne partirai pas sans lui. Ma main n'est plus très loin de son épaule et j'appréhende qu'il disparaisse encore. Il se protège la tête avec les mains.

« Ne me frappe pas... Ne me frappe pas, s'il-te-plaît... Je suis désolé... Tu me fais très mal... »

Sa voix est faible, une série de sons épuisés par la peur, les violences imprimées dans la chair, un lac de résignation. Je fonds en larmes. Il disparaît. Ma respiration se calque sur la sienne, rapide et incontrôlable. Ce chagrin est tout ce qu'il me reste de lui.

« Holy ! »

_Tu es là. Montre-moi où est Holly._ Je crois que son foulard blanc l'aide à ne pas respirer cette saleté. C'est pour ça qu'elle marche mieux que moi, qu'elle fait tout mieux que moi. Elle est là ! Au bout de l'allée entre les deux bassins. Nos regards se croisent encore, sa main secoue ce truc qu'elle tient depuis tout à l'heure.

Elle s'élance vers moi, courant à vive allure, ses jambes la portant haut, l'apportant vers moi, et mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Elle va me charger !

Sa vitesse soulève mes cheveux à son passage. Du vent qui dissipe les particules en train de me ronger à petit feu.

Ce n'est pas moi qu'elle charge, elle court vers autre chose. Je la vois soudain lever le bras vers une silhouette pâle et s'arrêter net dans son élan. Son _truc_ est une arme, un fusil à pompe doré, le mange-péché. Une détonation.

Je couvre mes oreilles et tout devient silence. J'admire ce qui se déroule devant moi, sans le son.

De la gorge de Rachel, autrefois un puits à paroles douces, gisement de mots qui endormaient les esprits, s'échappe un flot de sang qui gicle sur son assaillante et sur moi. La pression de ses propres mains sur le trou creusé par la balle ne parvient pas à en tarir la source – la veine jugulaire. Ses yeux se convulsent, comme ses jambes avant le reste de son corps.

Holly s'approche d'elle sans précipitation. D'un coup de pied dans le ventre, lent et maîtrisé, elle jette Rachel dans le bassin. Je la regarde tomber au ralenti, avec horreur.

Puis, quelque chose m'attrape. Peau tiède et contact doux. L'image de ma main dans celle d'Holly ne s'imprime dans ma rétine que beaucoup plus tard. Nous sommes déjà en route vers une porte qui n'était pas là quand nous sommes entrés. Je ne l'avais pas vue avant.

Les nuages continuent de s'épaissir partout mais la clarté ne me quitte plus. Je me rends compte que je tiens une autre main dans mon autre main : celle de la mère de famille, qui tient la main de son fils, qui s'est accroché à celle de son père, qui tend la sienne à Sharky, au t-shirt froissé par les poings de Hurk, qui ne le lâche plus. Je ne sais pas qui est attaché derrière Hurk, ou si la chaîne humaine est complète. Le creux dans mon estomac me hurle que non.

Au pied de la porte, la vision de John allongé sur le dos me souffle ce que je savais déjà. Ses joues sont couvertes de larmes colorées, du vert ou du brun qu'il a dû barbouiller avec ses mains sales. Je casse la chaîne pour l'aider à se redresser.

« Non.

– Oui. Allez, lève-toi.

– Non. »

Ma sauveuse me rattrape par le poignet et me tire vers l'avant. Je refuse d'avancer tant que John ne nous suivra pas. Tous ceux qui me suivent lèvent la voix à l'unisson.

« Il faut qu'on parte ! »

J'aimerais leur dire non, comme lui n'arrête pas de le faire, tout gamin qu'il est redevenu. Je n'en ai plus la force. Je m'apprête à repartir sans le confesseur, que la Grâce semble avoir anéanti complètement. J'ai mal au cœur.

« John. »

Un timbre doux comme le printemps. Il sort d'un nuage en boitant. Les mains qu'il offre à son frère suffisent à le faire relever sans protestation. John enlace Joseph comme un enfant traumatisé. Il pleure.

« Maman et papa...

– Viens, John. Viens avec moi. »

Joseph fait glisser sa peau dans la mienne et nos doigts s'étreignent pour ne plus se lâcher. John est agrippé à son autre bras. Il ne le lâchera plus non plus. La chaîne se reforme et nous sortons de là, traversant les portes, des couloirs inconnus en forme de jungles luxuriantes, d'autres portes dont la dernière nous amène tous à un réveil inattendu comme après des années de coma. Une douche froide après la tiédeur étouffante des limbes. Une claque.

L'air pur remplit mes poumons et le soleil me fait plisser les yeux. Nous sommes en plein jour. La neige a fondu. Les grillages au-dessus de l'entrée vomissent de la brume qui ne nous atteint plus ; elle s'évade et s'envole haut dans le ciel. Joseph se tient d'une main au fer forgé du portail en toussant. J'aimerais l'enlacer. Trop tard, il s'adresse à cette femme qui nous a sortis de là.

« Merci.

– Elle est morte.

– Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas.

– Est-ce qu'elle reviendra ?

– J'aimerais dire que non. On renaît toujours lorsque c'est le péché de l'autre qui nous a tué. Pour les autres... Je ne sais pas. »

Elle enlève son foulard blanc et découvre un demi-sourire apaisé. Ses yeux d'un vert aux touches dorées se posent sur moi. Joseph me caresse la nuque avec un doigt, ça chatouille, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

« Maddie, Sara.

– Sara ?

– Harris.

– Oh. »

Sara... Dont la disparition avait engendré un mandat d'arrêt contre Joseph. Sara qui avait déclenché notre arrivée dans l'Église et le début de la fin. Sara endoctrinée par Faith, droguée par elle puis jetée dans la vallée de l'Henbane après son baptême. Sara-la-suicidée. Je n'aurais pas donné qu'un seul coup de pied dans le ventre si j'avais été elle.

Mes yeux piquent encore un peu. Je me les frotte en regardant autour de nous, et dans ma tête, je fais un appel pour m'assurer que personne ne manque. Tout le monde est bien là, même Hurk.

Sara me tend soudain son arme sans rien dire. Je la prends sans autre commentaire.

« On rentre ?

– Le plus tôt serait le mieux, officier. J'ai été suivi. »

John halète encore à moitié quand il me dit ça. Ses yeux presque clos à cause du soleil scrutent la route en contrebas. Trois camions arrêtés en file et des groupes déjà en train de remonter la colline qui mène à... Nous.

« Les pillards ?

– Les pillards. »

Le triangle devient polygone à je ne sais combien de côtés, car tous les rescapés se tournent vers leur voisin direct jusqu'à ce que l'avant-dernière personne de la file, moi-même, lance un regard mi-curieux mi-inquiet au dernier chaînon, Sara.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

– On court. Séparément. »

Les doigts de Joseph sont toujours scellés aux miens lorsque nous nous élançons ensemble vers le sud.


	14. Presque

" _Fade away 'til we're out of sight._ "

Susanne Sundfør – Fade Away

* * *

« Où est-ce qu'il est ?

– Sais pas. Je ne le vois plus. »

Mes genoux intègrent la pellicule de poussière et de crasse qui tapisse le vieux plancher pendant que je reste à couvert, tête baissée, le temps de recharger. Je vais être obligée d'utiliser le mousquet de Rachel plutôt que mon fusil de sniper que je viens d'accrocher à la va-vite dans mon dos. Plus aucune balle pour lui et les munitions de type .338, ce n'est pas ce qui court les rues du comté, surtout maintenant que l'armement est en passe de devenir une denrée rare.

Il ne devrait en rester plus qu'un là-dehors, le même qui nous colle aux basques depuis le bunker de Rachel. Je sens qu'on va finir ça comme au dix-neuvième siècle, en duel à outrance, le premier qui meurt a perdu. J'ai l'arme qu'il faut pour ça. Je suis même prête à le descendre à mains nues s'il s'approche de trop.

À moins qu'il n'ait ramené des renforts. Mais je préfère ne pas y penser, la course-poursuite à pieds m'a déjà coûté le peu d'énergie qu'il me restait. Quoique.

Nous serions forcés de fuir la queue entre les jambes, de partir en quête d'un véhicule en bon état, dont le réservoir d'essence ne serait pas vide, avec les clés sur le contact. Là, nous aurions une petite chance de nous en sortir. On n'aurait plus qu'à rouler à toute blinde en direction de Fall's End et en profiter pour larguer ces enfoirés quelque part. Choper ensuite un bateau pour traverser la rivière au sud. Toute petite, la chance. Lui et moi allons forcément essuyer des balles sur le chemin et je ne sais même pas si je suis encore capable de faire des garrots ou de contenir une blessure profonde le temps d'accéder à du matériel médical.

Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais les pillards à nos trousses sont des coriaces. Leurs méthodes de combat exsudent celles qu'enseignait Jacob à ses hommes : la survie du plus apte, les opérations kamikazes, ce genre de conneries. Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ? J'aimerais bien le savoir. Nos armes, nos munitions, nos fringues ?

Ou peut-être rien. Les chiens enragés attaquent simplement parce qu'ils sont enragés, ils n'ont aucune raison de donner la mort. C'est ce qui les rend aussi persistants et stupides dans la pourchasse. Genre, l'un de ces clébards humains n'a pas hésité à lancer son quad contre un arbre pour le faire exploser près de nous. Le feu s'est emparé de son engin, et peu après, de lui-même. Blessé dans sa confusion rabique avec ses vêtements en polyester inflammable – une erreur de débutant. J'ai vu sa peau fondre comme de la cire.

Bien fait pour lui. Cet enfoiré portait des bijoux qu'il avait dû cueillir sur des cadavres. Colliers en or, alliances et bagues de fiançailles, il me semble. Le kitsch et le crime n'en sont plus dans un monde sans société. L'Effondrement a tué la décence. Je me sens comme une vieille réac à penser une chose pareille, mais c'est vrai, on dirait que tout est devenu violence gratuite par ici. Avant, on se battait pour des convictions, pour sauver des vies. Par pour faucher de la quincaillerie ou tirer à vue sur n'importe qui comme si c'était du gibier.

Toutes ces âneries me mettent de mauvaise humeur et me rendent impatiente. Imprudente. Je me traîne comme un fardeau. Joseph m'appelle parfois Timide, Dormeur ou Grincheux selon mes humeurs, le plus souvent Timide, mais depuis ce matin, je suis passée d'Atchoum à Simplet, avec des touches de Reine-sorcière sur le visage. J'en suis encore à retirer avec les doigts un morceau de métal qui s'était logé dans ma joue car je n'ai pas su protéger mon visage à temps lors de l'explosion du quad. Atteinte dans ma chair comme une débutante.

L'autre à côté reluque ma blessure comme si elle grandissait avec les minutes. Il a raison de s'inquiéter. J'ai tendance à oublier ce qu'on m'avait appris à l'école de police, la technique et les stratégies d'attaque, ce que j'ai vécu sur le terrain avant la Fin du Monde. Mémoire sélective fait que j'ai un peu perdu la main.

« Prêt ? »

J'attends de sa part un « oui » clair. Un « toujours » confiant lui ressemblerait beaucoup aussi. Au lieu de ça, il gratte l'intérieur de son poignet parce que je gratte le mien, par mimétisme. Puis s'interrompt lorsqu'il le remarque. Ses lèvres se pincent sans qu'il ne bouge la tête. Je trouve qu'il a l'humeur faussement neutre depuis tout à l'heure. Hermétique comme un clapet fermé. Ses sourcils sont trop souvent froncés alors qu'il regarde dans le vide, où rien ne vaut un si mauvais œil.

Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé pour lui, là-bas, parce que ça n'était pas une hallucination collective comme devant l'église de Joe. Apparemment, la Grâce de Rachel aurait instillé en chacun de nous des cauchemars individuels, très personnels. Joseph dirait : _intimes_. Nos plus grandes peurs mélangées à des choses refoulées, qui ont surgi d'en bas pour nous empoigner par les tripes et nous attirer dans leurs tréfonds. Cauchemars par bribes saccadées. Deux ombres flottantes au loin, accusatrices, prêtes à punir exagérément les bêtises innocentes d'une gamine, à lui reprocher jusqu'à son existence quand elle ne s'effaçait pas derrière un mutisme obéissant. Mes parents.

Est-ce que lui a revu les siens, les adoptifs, et de près ? Pas le moment de lui demander, ça le déstabiliserait. On doit rester concentrés tous les deux. Entre les détonations qui nous enveloppent et les trous qui naissent dans les murs de notre cachette, je repense à ces épisodes qu'il semait au gré des confessions. Celui de la cuisine. Jeté par terre, battu par Madame et Monsieur Duncan – jamais devenus Maman et Papa, d'après ce qu'il racontait à l'époque – et ces brindilles dans sa tête qui ont craqué les unes après les autres sous le poids des coups. Petit gamin abîmé sur le carrelage.

Est-ce que c'est ça, qu'il a revécu ? La naissance de ce sourire qui ne l'a jamais quitté, et le reste. Les bleus violacés sur les bras et les jambes. Les croix latines tailladées à même la peau pour exorciser le diable qui avait fait de lui un élève gaucher. Les claques dans la figure jusqu'à ce qu'il ait appris par cœur le moindre verset des psaumes de pénitence. Un silence coupable imposé à coups de ceinture. Les menaces de sévices s'il s'avisait de remonter ses manches en classe et de laisser voir à ses camarades les preuves de sa _bonne éducation chrétienne_.

Tout ce qui est mort chez les Duncan s'est fait remplacer par une non-vérité à laquelle John s'est accroché tout le restant de sa première vie, son foutu _pouvoir du oui_. Comme si la soumission était résistance. Ou le masochisme un contre-pouvoir au sadisme. Dire oui à la violence, c'est la dépasser. Accepter la douleur, c'est renaître. La guerre, c'est la paix.

J'ignore s'il en a toujours autant besoin, de son _oui_ qui ment. Il ne m'en gratifie toujours pas, alors j'attends.

« Dis-moi quand. »

Il faudrait aussi que j'arrête de chercher Holy du regard. Celle qui m'accompagnait dans le bunker sortait tout droit de mon esprit. La vraie m'attend sagement au quatrième bunker et j'ai hâte de lui faire un bisou sur le pif.

« Je suis prêt. »

John se tient à côté de la porte, une main sur la poignée pour anticiper le moment où nous sortirons. Ses yeux presque lagon au petit matin scrutent une dernière fois l'horizon à travers la fenêtre. Les vitres en sont tombées après notre arrivée, quand j'ai claqué la porte derrière nous, et les courants d'air qui nous entourent sont des vagues fraîches et pénétrantes.

Je suis certaine que lorsque nous mettrons un pied dehors, cette vieille cahute s'effondrera sur elle-même. Les planches pourries tiennent par le fait du Saint-Esprit – le vrai, cette fois. Elles grincent douloureusement. La petite trappe à mes pieds, sans doute le couvercle d'une cache de survivaliste, est fermée à double tour. Et cette horripilante odeur de moisi qui ferait jurer qu'on se trouve dans l'Oregon, ou plus haut, dans l'État où la pluie ne meurt jamais. Ça me redonne envie de vomir.

« Vas-y. »

Nous nous précipitons à l'extérieur avant de détaler comme des lapins, lui devant moi.

Les coups de feu ne tardent pas. Nombreuses poches de bruit fracassant le calme de la vallée, rapprochées les unes des autres, qui remplissent tout l'espace sonore et nous font courir en zigzag. J'entends mon cœur manquer des battements. L'écorce d'un pin explose à cause d'une balle tirée pas si loin de là. Une motte de terre devient trou sous l'impact d'une autre et John manque de se prendre les pieds dedans quand il essaie de sauter par-dessus.

Le temps se distend et je comprends soudain pourquoi certains films d'action abusaient du _slow motion_ ; les secondes deviennent malléables et prennent l'aspect d'un truc mou qui entrave nos pas. Du chewing-gum pas assez mâchouillé ou de la mélasse qui aurait durci sous nos semelles. Tout va trop vite et trop lentement à la fois. Les sifflements des balles se multiplient et me coupent le souffle. Au-dessus de nos têtes, le ciel d'un blanc aveuglant ressemble au manteau de neige qui s'est dissous ce matin. Un nuage de bernaches le traverse au ralenti.

C'est bien ce que je pensais, le pillard a ramené des amis à lui. Il se tient vers l'ouest, les autres du côté nord.

Ces gens savent viser, la porte de la cabane perforée comme du gruyère n'en dit pas autrement. Ils font exprès de tirer tout autour de nous façon western spaghetti. Sûrement pour nous forcer à avancer dans ce sens – je pense qu'une embuscade nous attend en bas de la colline, ou même avant, près de la décharge de Dodd. Pourvu qu'ils n'aient pas capturé le groupe à qui nous avons demandé d'avancer en éclaireurs. Joseph en fait partie. Il faudrait que l'on se dirige vers...

« JOHN ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? »

Il se met à courir vers l'ouest comme un dératé. Droit sur le barbare qui s'est arrêté de nous canarder pour recharger son arme. Cet imbécile va se faire tuer, il ne porte qu'un minuscule revolver qui ne trouerait même pas un sachet plastique. Tant pis pour lui.

Je me lance à sa poursuite.

« JOHN !

– A LÉ JOIN ! PRAI LU TAR »

Il me hurle dessus sans se retourner vers moi, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit.

(En fait, même si j'avais compris, j'aurais fait semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Entre Joe, Holly et moi, je ne sais pas qui m'en voudrait le plus s'il mourrait.)

Je suis un chouïa plus rapide que lui – ralenti qu'il est par son long manteau d'aviateur – et parvient à le rattraper alors que notre adversaire vient de sortir d'un buisson en se positionnant sur le ventre pour nous viser avec son semi-automatique. Les fleurs qu'il écrase sous son poids, petites bizarreries sucrées couleur fuchsia, on dirait les géraniums de ma grand-mère, se vengent en le faisant éternuer plusieurs fois. Il appuie sur la gâchette sans le faire exprès. Sa balle se perd quelque part entre John et moi et nous nous jetons sur lui en même temps pour lui arracher son fusil des mains.

Des bruits se rapprochent au même moment. Bruits de pas au loin. Feulement inquiétant tout près, poussé depuis un autre buisson à vingt mètres de là. Je reconnais le grondement d'un puma et m'agrippe à John. Pour le faire reculer avec moi. Lorsque ces bestioles crient, c'est que l'assaut est déjà lancé. Il n'y a plus qu'à courir en espérant ne pas être les heureux élus.

Et c'est ce qu'il passe.

Le félin camouflé s'élance, prend de la vitesse en seulement quelque pas et fait un bon de plusieurs mètres en direction de l'homme que nous venons de désarmer.

Sa mâchoire se referme autour de son cou et le déchire comme du papier. Aucune résistance aux crocs en train de fendre la peau. Je ne regarde pas la chose assez attentivement pour en faire une description détaillée, trop fatiguée de voir le sang giclée. Épuisée. Mais je saisis quand même au vol la vision du corps secoué comme une poupée en mousse avant que l'animal ne s'en lasse déjà et le relâche.

J'écoute avec horreur les gargouillis faire écho à ces derniers spasmes musculaires qui les prennent tous dans leurs derniers moments. Il va bientôt se faire dessus. Une distraction, vite : j'oubliais que la mâchoire des pumas pouvait être aussi puissante. Cette bête vient de soulever un homme d'un bon mètre quatre-vingt dix par la simple force de ses dents. Je ne leur connaissais pas non plus ces teintes de vert au creux du pelage et cette espèce de luminescence étrange. Il y a comme de la mousse végétale sur son dos, du haut de son crâne jusqu'au bout de sa queue. Elle tourne autour de sa victime en léchant le rouge visqueux collé à ses babines, satisfaite d'avoir achevé celui qui ne respire plus. Un gros chat gourmand et victorieux qui se serait un peu trop roulé dans l'herbe.

Instinctivement, je cherche ses yeux. Ils seront vairons s'il s'agit de Pêpêche. C'était toujours elle qui venait me sauver quand je m'y attendais le moins, elle avait l'instinct pour ça. La bête me tourne le dos avant que je n'aie le temps de bien voir et John m'empêche de la poursuivre en m'attrapant par le poignet. Je regarde ses muscles rouler en-dessous de son pelage alors qu'elle remonte vers le nord.

« Ça aurait dû être moi.

– Hein ? »

Allons bon. J'espère quand même qu'il n'est pas cramé au point de culpabiliser pour la mort de ce type. Lequel ne se serait pas fait bouffer comme de la viande fraîche s'il n'avait pas tiré sur nous plusieurs minutes durant. Les détonations ont tendance à énerver les animaux, ça les rend agressifs lorsqu'ils sont prédateurs et paranoïaques lorsqu'ils sont proies.

Et de toute façon, ce pillard commençait à me taper sur le système, j'aurais fini par m'en charger moi-même.

« Si je n'étais pas allé le chercher, il ne serait pas mort là-bas. C'est moi qui devrait être mort. »

Jacob. Il parle de Jacob.

Quoi répondre ? Sans l'aide impromptue de Jacob, c'est Joseph ou moi qui y serais passée. Pas John. Il n'y a pas de logique à ce qu'il me dit. Ou seulement celle du deuil, difforme et tellement injuste contre lui-même. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et l'emmène avec moi.

« Avec des si... On refait le monde. Allez, viens. »

Lors de notre descente vers le talweg, à une allure plus mesurée, le confesseur et moi trouvons des foyers d'incendies entre les corps de bandits répartis partout. Certains cadavres portent du matériel militaire, des gilets pare-balles qui ne les ont pas protégés du feu. Les autres sont recouverts d'équipement sportif, cuirasses de fortune, des protège-tibias sur les jambes de celui-ci, un casque de moto tagué sur la tête de celui-là. Quelques animaux crevés. Des chiens d'attaque.

Le seul pillard à n'avoir pas encore passé l'arme à gauche ressemble à un raton laveur avec ses yeux entourés d'ecchymoses en forme de rond, tellement grands qu'on peut les remarquer de loin. Je lis dans ces tâches d'encre sanguine une fracture du crâne héritée d'un _coup sur la tête_. Du sang sous lui aussi, beaucoup, il a dû se faire perforer les organes.

Allongé sur le dos et les bras en croix, cet homme, ou cette femme, tourne la tête pour nous observer un bref moment, avant de se remettre à contempler les cieux qu'elle rejoindra bientôt.

« Le groupe de Sharky est passé par là.

– Tu es sûre ?

– Certaine.

– Par où, maintenant ?

– Fall's End. Ils ne sont pas assez nombreux pour attaquer la ville, on pourra les semer.

– Après toi. »

La station-service _Golden Valley_ nous attend tout en bas de la vallée. Elle ne ressemble plus à grand chose. Je me souviens avoir été fière de sa capture – l'endroit était une étape importante du temps de nos raids dans le sud. On avait enfin pu faire le plein et distribuer le gas-oil à Fall's End, à deux-cent mètres de là.

Dans le temps, les habitants se faisaient fréquemment piquer leur essence par les membres de la secte en pleine nuit. Une dizaine de fanatiques organisait des récoltes groupées, se servait dans les garages des maisons, prenait jerrycans et bidons de pétrole, siphonnait les réservoirs des véhicules, récupérait le tout pour le compte de John et de sa moisson divine.

Alors c'était arrivé. Des voitures piégées, des jerrycans prêts à exploser, des attentats construits méticuleusement par les habitants chez eux, avec leur matériel, pour faire obstacle aux Enfants d'Eden's Gate, car sacrifier leurs propres biens, mettre en danger leur famille leur paraissait soudain moins discutable quand il s'agissait de sauver leur propriété privée. L'individualisme américain. Orgueil et avidité, il dirait. Rien qu'au centre-ville, cinq ou six enfants ont déclenché par accident les bombes artisanales et autres objets piégés de leurs parents. Deux ont perdu la vie.

Je me demande s'il y pense comme moi.

Le bâtiment fait partie de ceux qui ne serviront plus et la nature y est déjà en train de reprendre ses droits. Les fondations de la station sont en ruine, en voie d'être recouvertes de lierre, le mur arrière du bâtiment est entamé aux trois quart et c'est tout ce qu'il reste aujourd'hui. Tout a été détruit, y compris la pompe que je soupçonne d'avoir été vidée au préalable, et l'espace toilettes. (Dommage, parce que j'ai très envie de faire pipi depuis une heure. Je ne souhaite pas confirmer les accusations de John par rapport à ma vessie qui serait trop petite, donc je me retiens.) Le panneau des prix est toujours debout, lui – les chiffres habituels n'y sont plus affichés, si ce ne sont ceux des horaires, _24 HR GAS, 24 HR CAFE._

Et puis il y a un sweat-shirt bordeaux, tout là-haut. Suspendu à un fil de fer barbelé qui entoure l'extrémité du panneau, et qui cache le mot _GOLDEN_. C'est le vêtement que portait Sharky ce matin, avec ces motifs fluorescents en forme de petits bonhommes _Iron Man_. John est intrigué. Il finit par pointer le bout de son arme en direction du bout de tissu, des fois qu'on ne serait pas en train de zieuter la même chose, lui et moi.

« Comment c'est arrivé là, ça ?

– Ça ? Signal de la résistance. On accroche du vert ou du rouge quand la voie est libre, du blanc ou du noir quand on a de la compagnie. Je pense qu'ils sont en train de traverser Fall's End.

– Je veux dire, comment est-ce qu'il a grimpé là-haut. Je connais déjà vos petits codes couleur.

– Ah, ça... Il y a des questions qu'il ne vaut mieux pas poser.

– Tu ne connais pas la réponse.

– Si. Bien sûr que si. On y va ?

– J'aimerais passer par la route.

– Vers le ranch ?

– Sans qu'on s'en approche de trop près. Je veux savoir combien de bandits s'y sont terrés. Ça me permettra de planifier une meilleure attaque pour plus tard.

– Ils sont dangereux, John. Et ils doivent s'attendre à ce qu'on débarque. À ta place, j'attendrais une semaine ou deux. »

Son regard part au loin, il hausse les épaules.

« C'est ma maison. »

Je hausse les miennes aussi. Direction le ranch.

* * *

« Et là, arrivés à cent mètres de chez lui, on voit cet énorme nuage de fumée noire juste au-dessus. On a d'abord cru que ces connards s'amusaient à balancer n'importe quoi dans la cheminée, peut-être les affaires de John, mais non. C'était pas seulement ça. C'était tout le ranch qui partait en cendres. »

Elle cligne une fois des yeux pour m'engager à continuer. Ils sont plutôt mordorés dans la pénombre. Ses mains sont posées sur mes genoux, du vernis vert clair sur les ongles, seule fantaisie qu'elle s'est autorisée aujourd'hui.

Je la sens beaucoup plus solide que lorsque j'avais rêvé d'elle, dans le bunker de Dutch. Ce qui est arrivé plusieurs fois.

« On est partis parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir ça. Après, dans la barque, il a pleuré. Mais pas comme chez Rachel. C'était plus silencieux. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je suis nulle avec ça. J'ai ramé toute seule.

– Je le surveille, ne t'inquiète pas.

– C'est trop difficile pour moi, ces situations. Je connais souvent la théorie mais j'arrive rarement à l'appliquer. Comme est-ce qu'on console quelqu'un qui vient de perdre son frère et sa sœur adoptive pour la deuxième fois, et qui se retrouve sans maison ? John, en plus de ça. Un Seed. Lui parler de la Bible ? J'ai préféré ne rien dire plutôt que de continuer à lui sortir des phrases bateau.

– Tu as bien fait.

– Est-ce qu'il va un peu mieux que la semaine dernière, au moins ?

– Il s'occupe du bébé jour et nuit. Autrement, je pense qu'il aurait déjà fait une bêtise.

– Et le bébé va bien ?

– Oui. C'est une petite boule d'énergie. Il est très chouchouté. On s'en occupe à quatre.

– Toi, lui...

– Avec Charlie, l'ancienne copine d'Holly, et Joan, sa cousine. »

Mes jambes recommencent à s'agiter toutes seules. Bas, haut, bas, haut, bas.

La journée a été très éprouvante. C'est la cinquième que je passe à l'extérieur de ce bunker secret, celui de Joseph, à chasser des animaux pour nourrir les Enfants d'Eden's Gate qui vivent encore ici-bas. L'une des nombreuses tâches qu'on m'a attribuées pour que je m'intègre à la communauté. En d'autres termes, pour que je me rachète à leurs yeux. On m'accuse encore d'avoir tué des personnes qui sont revenues à la vie entre temps. On m'appelle toujours la pécheresse.

Mes muscles ont perdu l'habitude de travailler aussi fort, sur une telle durée. Ce matin, une crampe m'a paralysé la cuisse alors que je courais après un lièvre pour lui faire la peau. Rentrée bredouille.

Je dois m'y remettre avec sérieux si je compte me faire une place ici, au sein du troupeau. Me forger une nouvelle carapace, aiguiser mes talents au tir, réapprendre à dormir la nuit pour récupérer. Ce qui serait beaucoup plus facile si Joseph et John ne me donnaient pas l'impression de m'éviter comme la peste ou de me juger à distance depuis notre premier jour ici, il y a deux semaines.

Dormir correctement, me reposer pour de vrai, reprendre des forces. J'en redeviendrais capable si je n'avais pas non plus à m'inquiéter autant pour lui qui se languit de la rejoindre dans sa tombe depuis qu'elle est partie.

« Je sais ce qu'il faut faire ou ne pas faire. J'ai enlevé tous les objets dangereux. Vidé la pharmacie. Je lui parle beaucoup.

– Tu as déjà vécu avec une personne suicidaire ?

– Oui. Moi. J'ai échoué la première fois. Maintenant, je sais. »

Toutes les nuits ou presque, je nous revois tous assister à l'enterrement d'Holly. Les lèvres de John qui ne se sont plus jamais desserrées depuis. C'est à peine si je le croise encore dans les couloirs.

Pourtant, ça n'est pas ma faute. Ce ne sont pas la fausse prophétie contre Joseph et moi, ou la fragilité de notre résistance contre les pillards qui l'ont privée de soins après l'accouchement. On n'a pas encore trouvé de médecin dans le coin. Encore moins de sage-femme ou de gynécologue. Aucun n'a été ressuscité pour le moment, déjà qu'il y n'en avait presque plus avant l'Effondrement – ils avaient tous fui le comté pour aller exercer ailleurs, hors de la portée des fanatiques.

Ça n'est la faute de personne si l'hémorragie ne s'est jamais arrêtée. On ne sait même pas pourquoi elle s'est vidée de son sang. John pense qu'il restait des bouts de placenta à l'intérieur. Mais John n'est pas médecin. Et ça n'est pas de sa faute non plus.

Mais je le comprends. S'il veut me blâmer, je peux bien porter ça pour lui.

« Il aimerait que tu viennes le voir de temps en temps. Ça lui manque de pouvoir t'insulter gratuitement.

– J'arrive pas. Je ne vais pas bien moi-même. Je vais le tirer vers le bas, c'est tout ce que je vais faire.

– Ça vous changerait les idées. Will est très mignon, vous pourriez vous en occuper ensemble le temps d'un après-midi.

– Je risque de le laisser tomber sans faire exprès.

– Je serai là pour le rattraper si tu as les mains qui glissent.

– D'accord. J'irai le voir demain. »

Sara se relève et les mèches de lumière s'agitent sous les caresses de l'air dans son sillage. J'ai oublié d'aller chercher une nouvelle bougie dans la réserve. La cire n'est plus qu'un petit tas au fond de l'assiette, une patate écrasée.

« Il y a autre chose qu'il faut que je te dise, Madeleine.

– Holy ?

– Oui, Holy.

– Elle ne va pas très bien ? »

Sa main se pose sur la mienne et la serre un instant. Je n'aime pas ce que son silence me dit.

« Son cœur a lâché. »

Je préférais le silence.

« D'accord.

– On a tout essayé, les blessures étaient trop infectées. Charlie continuait de les nettoyer tous les jours. Un chien, ça n'est pas la même chose qu'un homme. On doit garder les antibiotiques pour les gens qui en ont besoin. »

La flamme diminue déjà. J'essaie de respirer moins fort pour que mon souffle ne l'éteigne pas. Elle ne tiendra plus très longtemps. J'aurais dû penser à chercher une bougie. C'est ma faute.

« On l'enterrera ensemble demain, si tu veux. Joseph doit s'occuper d'une messe de carême et d'un baptême mais il viendra sûrement si on le prévient assez tôt. J'ai demandé au menuisier de faire un petit cercueil. Ça ne lui prendra que quelques heures.

– D'accord. »

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par l'image de la bougie neuve qui brillait intensément quand je l'ai amenée ici. Cette nuit, sans elle, il n'y aura que la nuit.

« Repose-toi bien, Madeleine. À demain. »

J'écoute les pas feutrés qui s'éloignent. Jusqu'à me retrouver incapable de distinguer leur écho au loin du souvenir que je m'en fais, déjà installé dans ma tête et qui vient flotter à mon oreille pour combler l'absence de bruit autour de moi. J'entends aussi les battements dans ma poitrine. J'ai bu trop de café ce soir. Le rythme est angoissant.

J'aimerais que tu sois là, Joe. Tu m'as dit que tu m'avais pardonnée, que tu m'aimais. Et maintenant, tu me livres à ces gens qui me haïssent.

Ils viennent de laisser ma chienne crever parce qu'ils s'en foutent. Ma grosse peluche. Elle me regardait toujours avec ses grands yeux noirs. Elle m'écoutait radoter, elle ronflait très fort l'après-midi. Quand elle s'ennuyait, elle me rapportait des chaussettes ou des bouts de papier qui sortaient de nulle part. Je lui faisais des bisous toute la journée. Je ne pourrai plus jamais lui en faire. Plus de câlin tout poilu. Plus d'aboiement joyeux le matin. Elle est morte. Morte et froide. Comme la vie ici.

Ils lui ont peut-être tiré dessus eux-mêmes. Personne n'a voulu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là. Ça les arrange d'avoir une bouche en moins à nourrir.

Je crois qu'ils aimeraient me voir morte moi aussi. Je ne sors quasiment plus de ma chambre à cause de ça. Les rares fois où je sillonne les couloirs en acier, je me couvre le visage pour qu'on me laisse tranquille. Tu n'as donc pas expliqué à tes Enfants que l'Effondrement serait arrivé même si je n'avais tué personne ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien leur raconter pendant ces messes et ces sermons que tu donnes à longueur de journée, loin de moi ? Est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé de me défendre ?

Tu viens dormir ici certains soirs mais tu ne me parles plus. Tes mains ne me touchent plus. Tu n'es jamais vraiment là, ta tête est ailleurs. Je sais bien que tu te réveilles au milieu de la nuit et que tu fuis mon lit avant l'aube. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu refuses qu'on te voie quitter la chambre de la pécheresse, ou parce que tu as recommencé à craindre l'officier ?

Ces yeux terrifiés que tu as posés sur moi dans le bunker de Rachel, je ne les ai pas oubliés. Comment j'aurais pu. Tu m'as supplié de ne pas te frapper, puis tu t'es couvert le visage, comme persuadé que ces supplications ne suffiraient pas. Cette tristesse qui te bouffait le visage et qui me ronge depuis. Est-ce que je t'ai fait du mal dans le bunker de Dutch ? Mes souvenirs sont encore gélatineux. La consistance est trop épaisse. Je sais au moins que je n'ai pas levé la main sur toi devant ton Église ; j'ai voulu cette arrestation pacifique et j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour l'avoir, même si tu as fini à genoux devant tout le monde.

Mon Joe, tu t'éloignes doucement. Tu m'aimes un peu moins. Peut-être que tu ne m'aimes plus.

Je ne t'en veux pas. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, c'était parce qu'on n'avait que l'un l'autre.

Aujourd'hui, ton troupeau se reforme autour de toi et je te vois plus serein qu'avant. Plus accompli. Tu as retrouvé les tiens et ton rôle de guide et c'est bien. Ils t'aiment tellement, tous. Un amour indéfectible et prenant. Ils t'admirent, te suivent partout, n'aspirent qu'à t'écouter, à partager leurs vies avec toi. Ils boivent tes paroles et s'accrochent à ta vérité au point d'être prêts à vivre encore six ans sous terre, le temps que l'Eden achève sa construction, alors qu'il serait déjà l'heure de sortir d'ici pour aller reconstruire dehors. Moi, je n'ai plus mes résistants. Je n'ai plus personne. Sharky, Grace et Hurk sont ressortis dès le deuxième jour et je n'ai plus de nouvelles. Sara vient me parler par convenance ou par compassion, pas par amitié. Je suis profondément seule.

Je devrais peut-être partir. Tu continueras à être heureux et je pourrai cesser de ne pas l'être.

Quand la bougie s'éteint, je libère enfin mon souffle et le laisse prendre toute la place dans l'obscurité. Mes jambes s'étirent sous la table, mes mains montent jusqu'au plafond. Je ne me vois pas grandir dans le noir mais je le ressens dans chaque particule qui me fait. Mes petits rituels du soir vont se faire à tâtons puisqu'on n'y voit rien ici.

Mon pyjama, d'abord. Je le trouve sur une chaise à côté du lit et l'enfile après m'être débarrassée de mes vêtements et de mon soutien-gorge. Quelques coups de brosse à l'aveuglette dans les cheveux, une coquetterie retrouvée récemment – c'était le genre de choses que j'avais délaissé à cause de la guerre dans le comté. J'enlève toutes mes bagues, une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Les boucles d'oreilles, des petits clous à pierre de lune qui m'attendront sur la table de chevet demain matin. Pas besoin de chaussettes pour dormir. La couette et le drap tiennent assez chaud comme ça.

J'aimerais me rendre compte que je pleure mais je n'y arrive plus. Tout est sec sans lui.

* * *

Je n'ouvre pas les yeux tout de suite. Ça ne sert à rien. Il n'y a plus une seule source de lumière dans la pièce et j'y verrai la même chose que derrière mes paupières. Du foncé insondable qui remplacera un sombre sans fond.

Quelqu'un est en train de me caresser dans mon sommeil. Un intrus dont les traits se fondent dans la masse de noir complet tout autour de moi. Il est ici et partout à la fois, son corps insaisissable à mes yeux, invisible et envahissant, la texture de sa peau moite contre la mienne comme seule marque de sa présence. Au-dessus de moi, allongé sur moi.

Je suis horrifiée, tout au début. Tétanisée. Mon instinct m'ordonne de ne pas bouger tant que je ne sais pas. On pourrait me faire du mal si je paniquais. On me ferait taire avec une main puis on m'obligerait à tout prendre sagement.

Ce n'est pas sa douceur qui le trahit. Il est même un peu rude sur ma peau. C'est l'endroit qu'il a choisi de cajoler mécaniquement : le creux derrière mon genou. Il s'attaque toujours à ce qui est le plus sensible, le plus fragile. Ces parcelles de corps qui frémissent à coup sûr quand on les flatte comme il faut. Ça chatouille. Il retient ma jambe alors que j'essaie d'échapper au supplice. Sa barbe me picote le ventre, ses lèvres qui tombent juste au milieu me servent de repère pour trouver ses cheveux, glisser ma main dedans, et m'y accrocher.

Quand il comprend, son toucher devient plus rigide. Il appuie fort avec ses doigts et dessine des creux partout. Ses mains délaissent ma jambe, viennent tirer sur ma culotte, vers le bas, jusqu'à mes chevilles, sans délicatesse. Le tissu claque contre ma peau avant qu'il ne me l'ôte. Il m'enlève le reste aussi.

Mon t-shirt est passé au-dessus de ma tête pour aller vite, et mes seins n'apprécient pas de se retrouver soudain exposés à l'air frais de la chambre. Ou alors il s'était occupé d'agacer mes pointes à travers le tissu quand je dormais encore. C'est dur, ça tire, chaque frôlement de son torse contre mes bouts érigés est à la limite du désagréable. Pile à la frontière où les choses font plus de bien que de mal. Il attend la revanche et ne me laisse pas la prendre ; mes poignets se font agripper sèchement alors que j'allais parcourir du bout des doigts les gravures qui ornent son torse – pour m'assurer que c'est bien lui. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

Il est capable de jouer au chat et à la souris pendant des heures. Ne rien faire d'autre que ça. Jouir sur les draps plutôt que l'un dans l'autre. C'est déjà arrivé.

Nos cuisses se taquinent et les poils de sa barbe montent me griffer dans le cou. Je laisse aller mes premiers soupirs en simulant un début de chevauchée en-dessous de lui. On l'a déjà fait comme ça, je ne sais plus quand mais j'en suis sûre. Il vas pas rester aussi raide et tendu. Ses mains vont bientôt cesser de me pétrir cruellement. Je sais qu'il va finir par se radoucir et me prendre comme du sable mouvant. Lent, profond, toujours.

Sauf qu'il me retourne comme une brute. Un coussin est glissé sous mon ventre et mon dos se retrouve cambré vers le haut. Puis on m'écarte les jambes en m'empoignant par la peau des cuisses. Le geste me scandalise.

Quelque chose vient m'envelopper par derrière, un manteau de chair brûlante et mouillée qui se colle à ma fente et me fait pousser un cri outré. Ses deux mains se posent sur mes fesses, deux injonctions à rester tranquille pendant qu'il commence à me manger comme un porc. Les coups de langue sont immondes. Épais et mielleux. Mes cuisses remuent toutes seules vers l'arrière et mes mains font des poings autour du drap. J'en veux plus.

Je n'ai même pas la force de lutter contre ce pouce gluant de salive qui commence à s'insérer dans mon autre brèche. J'ai envie de supplier mais je m'en empêche. Je ne jouis presque jamais au réveil. Il peut toujours courir.

Un doute s'enracine dans mon esprit. Je ne sais plus auquel des deux j'ai affaire. Celui qui prêche et qui fait l'amour, ou celui qui baptise et qui baise ? S'il m'avait donné ses lèvres, ou s'il m'avait laissé explorer ses cicatrices, j'aurais pu le deviner très vite. Maintenant, il est trop tard, sa bouche aura le goût de mes fluides. Elle creuse, mouille et avale toute ma vulve et c'est à peine si mes gémissements couvrent les sons qu'elle produit.

Sans le coussin, je ne tiendrais plus en place. Mon corps me lâche très vite.

« Oh... »

Sa langue se fait plus grosse. Il se met à me baiser avec. Dedans, elle devient intransigeante et dure. Rien à voir avec ces pauvres doigts que j'y avais mis dans le vain espoir d'arriver à me détendre. Il la fait aller et venir. Aller, venir. Plus loin. Ses doigts pincent assidûment les plis qui entourent mon bout de chair sensible. Les mouvements s'intensifient. Plus vite. Mon ventre se tord.

Je pousse enfin ces cris bloqués dans ma gorge. Il ne répond pas, silence complet. Sa main gifle ma fesse et sa bouche se détache comme une ventouse qui aurait fait son travail. Mes lèvres sont enflées, toutes, mon clitoris aussi, martyrisé par les succions et les lapements insistants. Plus rien ne calme les décharges électriques qui parcourent mes jambes et les secouent par intermittence.

Je ne peux pas me redresser, c'est lui qui décide de soulever mes hanches dans ses mains pour me mettre à quatre pattes. Sa manœuvre est sévère. Je pourrais le gifler si je ne me sentais pas comme une chienne prête à se faire monter. Mes hanches reculent et je sens sa verge laisser des traces humides sur mes fesses. La sensation me laisse extatique.

Est-ce qu'il sait dans quel état ce doute me met ? Peut-être fait-il exprès de l'entretenir. Peut-être se sert-il de moi pour assouvir le pire de ses fantasmes. Peut-être a-t-il deviné l'un des miens. Je ne m'en plains pas. J'ai besoin de savoir jusqu'où il ira.

Et je continue d'être la seule à lâcher des râles gutturaux. Des bruits de joie rauques, très gras. Même lorsque son sexe pousse et entre en moi en forçant un peu, qu'il essaye à plusieurs reprises de l'y faire disparaître complètement et qu'il échoue. Même quand il grappille encore un peu de place à l'intérieur, qu'il réussit et me prend d'une traite, qu'il prend soin d'appuyer grossièrement jusqu'au bout et d'y rester bien ancré ; aucun bruit n'échappe de sa gorge et sa respiration reste discrète. Je suis frustrée. J'aimerais entendre son plaisir. Il m'oblige à n'écouter que le mien, que je trouve trop bruyant. Trop crasse.

Je prends mes seins dans mes mains parce qu'ils sont lourds et douloureux, et je perds l'équilibre. Mon visage finit collé au matelas. Une main se pose sur ma nuque pour m'y maintenir. Les va-et-viens commencent. Les claquements sont immédiats. La cadence est cruelle et d'autres jappements aigus m'échappent.

Le sommier gémit, la tête de lit cogne frénétiquement contre le mur en métal, et nous savons tous les deux que le bruit va se répandre dans tout l'étage. Les fanatiques vont nous entendre. Il est en train de marquer son territoire.

Nos frottements incessants, rapides et réguliers me font geindre d'inconfort après une ou deux minutes seulement – il y va trop fort et je commence à perdre de la sensibilité. C'est là que la véritable torture s'installe. Il ralentit au point de ne presque plus bouger, et je prie pour qu'il ait décidé de faire une pause. Non. L'un de ses doigts vient s'ajouter à son sexe. Un deuxième se fraie ensuite le même chemin. Mes chairs s'ouvrent comme elles peuvent pour lui, mais la sensation est là ; je me sens remplie à ras bord. Le moindre de ses mouvements à l'intérieur devient un supplice.

Ses doigts deviennent deux crochets qui remuent au même rythme que le reste, mais pas dans le même sens. Ils appuient vers le bas, constamment. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait. Ça me fait tellement de bien. Ça me donne aussi envie d'uriner, à certains moments. J'essaie d'échapper à cette impression-là, je la repousse du mieux que je peux, parfois en le repoussant lui, physiquement, avec d'autres mouvements de recul. Et plus je résiste, plus il s'obstine.

L'espace d'un soupir, j'arrive à penser à autre chose, et je suis soulagée de sentir ce plaisir mourir un peu. J'aimerais oublier ma vessie qu'il semble avoir réveillée sans le vouloir. J'aimerais jouir correctement. Mon soulagement ne lui plaît pas du tout. Il appuie encore plus fort avec les doigts et moi qui pensais avoir tout pris jusque-là me retrouve à devoir endiguer encore quelques centimètres de sa verge. La sensation d'emplissement revient et cette fois, je lutte pour de bon. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je crois que je vais pisser.

« Non... Non, je vais... »

Je me redresse malgré la pression sur ma nuque en croyant pouvoir me soustraire à lui. Rien à faire. Son bras libre monte me ceinturer au niveau des seins et je me sens plaquée en arrière contre son torse. Il recommence à me baiser. Je ne peux plus me retenir.

« Joseph... »

Mon orgasme déclenche le sien et je l'entends gémir derrière moi – mes parois se contractent comme un étau autour de son sexe et des jets de liquide chaud giclent soudain de mon corps et sur ses doigts. Je pense que je suis en train d'éjaculer. Je ne sais plus. Mon plaisir coule aussi dans mes sanglots tant qu'il ne s'est pas estompé. Mes cuisses tremblent violemment. Les draps sont trempés. Ça m'est égal.

J'en veux encore et l'oblige à faire durer les finitions. J'ai besoin de le traire jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ait tout donné. Il se passe bien une minute entière avant qu'on ne soit capable de se retirer l'un de l'autre. Mes jambes sont percluses de courbatures et je retombe à plat ventre sur le matelas. Lui continue de me caresser, agenouillé derrière, me surplombant sans pouvoir m'observer. Ses mains me massent les épaules et le dos, parfois les hanches et les fesses. De temps en temps, sa bouche descend m'embrasser sur la nuque. Je finis par le réclamer d'une voix plus fluette que prévue.

« Tu viens ? »

Me tourner sur le flanc me coûte encore pour le moment, mon cœur bat dans mes tempes et je suis lessivée. Je me débrouille pour lui laisser assez de place à côté de moi. Ça n'est qu'un minuscule lit d'une personne. Il s'allonge sur le dos et pose une main dans mes cheveux. S'amuse aussitôt à en séparer les mèches avec les doigts, comme toujours.

« Allons-nous-en, Maddie. »

Il parle avec la voix enrouée de quelqu'un qui a hurlé pendant des heures, ou qui n'a pas parlé pendant des jours. Je me concentre sur l'air qu'il expire. Pas besoin de le voir pour deviner qu'il me regarde dans la pénombre.

« Ou ça ?

– N'importe où. J'ai besoin d'être seul avec toi.

– Tu n'es pas heureux ici ?

– J'aime mes Enfants de toute mon âme mais je ne suis plus le guide qu'il leur faut. Ma mission s'est achevée avec l'Effondrement. Un autre berger prendra ma place un jour, je l'ai vu. »

J'admire le plafond que je m'imagine plus beau que le vrai, avec des poutres rustiques et tout le tralala pittoresque à la place du métal ennuyeux. Sûrement qu'il fait la même chose, maintenant. Sa main traverse ma taille pour aller se perdre sur ma jambe repliée. Derrière le genou.

« Tu es fatigué de diriger tout ça.

– Oui. »

Un profond soupir.

« J'y ai passé la moitié de ma vie. J'aimerais passer ce qu'il m'en reste à construire autre chose avec toi.

– Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, Joe.

– Le Seigneur m'en voudra et la pénitence m'attendra au bout du chemin, je le sais et je l'accepte. Mais Dieu me pardonne, je n'ai plus la force d'accompagner tant d'Enfants sur la Voie. Je n'aspire qu'à prendre du repos à tes côtés. À l'abri de la guerre qui arrive.

– La guerre ? Contre les pillards ?

– Il y en aura une autre, c'est tout ce que je sais. »

Je reprends ma place au-dessus de lui. Un bras, la jambe qu'il tient déjà. Ma tête dans son cou.

« Tu sais, on ne pourra jamais être complètement seuls, toi et moi. On n'est pas dans la Genèse. Qu'est-ce qu'on fera quand on manquera de matériel, quand on n'aura pas réussi à s'approvisionner en viande pour l'hiver, quand on aura besoin d'un médecin ? C'est comme si on était revenus à la préhistoire. C'est le groupe qui va nous permettre de survivre. On est les nouveaux chasseurs-cueilleurs, quelque chose comme ça.

– Je ne compte pas nous enfermer dans une grotte à l'autre bout du monde. Simplement construire un foyer plus calme. Une cabane, une maison qui ne serait pas coincée sous terre comme une immense tombe. Un village, peut-être. Je ne sais pas, Madeleine. La vie en bunker n'est plus une solution viable.

– Et les gens qui habitent ici ? Et John ?

– Mes Enfants ont peur de ce qui les attend à l'extérieur, ils ne sont pas prêts à sortir d'ici pour le moment. Je ne compte pas les abandonner indéfiniment. Ils viendront nous rejoindre dehors lorsqu'ils seront prêts. Quant à John... Il est sur le départ.

– Il va partir ? »

Je me redresse comme un suricate. Et j'entends son sourire moqueur quand il répond.

« Le Montana n'était qu'une étape dans sa vie, qu'il a subie parce que je le lui avais demandé. Dans quelques semaines, il rentrera à Atlanta. Mon frère a besoin de retrouver ses racines.

– Tout seul ?

– Avec Will. Je pense qu'il compte demander à ses proches de l'accompagner. Ses hommes, Joan, Charlie, peut-être Sara.

– Elle ne m'en a pas parlé.

– Personne n'est au courant pour l'instant. »

Il aurait pu prévenir. Non pas que ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit à nos rapports ces derniers jours. Mais c'est le genre de chose que j'aime bien savoir à l'avance.

Joseph se redresse à son tour et je me précipite pour le rattraper. Je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse toute seule.

« Holy n'est plus là. »

Ses pieds touchent le sol en béton, il s'assoie sur le rebord du lit, mais sa main reprend sa place sur ma peau, autour de mon bras, pour me rassurer.

« Je sais pas si la femme de mon frère sera ressuscitée un jour ou non. Elle n'a pas été tuée. Beaucoup de ceux qui reviennent s'étaient fait assassiner avant l'Effondrement. Quelques rares personnes avaient pris leur propre vie car elles y avaient été poussées. Je pense que la priorité du Seigneur est de réparer ces torts et de rétablir la justice parmi nous avant de...

– Holy mon doudou. Holy la chienne. Holy. »

Il s'interrompt et réfléchit. Je l'attends sans rien dire.

« Elle a fait une fugue ?

– Elle est morte. »

Ma voix flanche tout à coup, comme une espèce de digue gangrenée par les fissures et qui menace de s'écrouler sous le poids des eaux.

J'en ai marre de toujours penser à des comparaisons pour être moins perdue quand je ressens les choses trop violemment. Je me déteste.

« Je suis désolé, mon amour. »

Lui ne me déteste pas. Il ne m'aime pas moins non plus comme je le pensais. Ses mains viennent encercler ma figure. Des bisous partout, puis sur la bouche. Ils m'allègent et j'en réclame plein d'autres. Les tendresses sur les lèvres et dans les chuchotements se casent doucement entre les mots.

« Oui.

– Oui ?

– Allons-nous-en. »

Un dernier baiser. Sur le front pour moi, sur la joue pour lui. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Oui aussi.

– Comment ça, oui aussi ?

– Oui, j'aimerais t'épouser.

– Oh. »

Il rigole. Son rire le plus cristallin, très communicatif et contagieux.

« Tu avais complètement oublié ta demande.

– Non. Pas du tout.

– Prends tes affaires, on s'en va.

– Maintenant ? Tout le monde va remarquer que tu es absent, demain matin. Ils vont croire que tu t'es fait enlever.

– Je leur ai laissé une lettre dans ma chambre.

– Toi et tes lettres. »

Qu'est-ce que je suis censé attraper comme affaires dans le noir, à part mes bijoux et mes vêtements ? Je vais y aller comme ça, sans rien. Le peu de choses auxquelles je tenais se trouvaient au ranch, de toute façon.

« Il faut qu'on emmène Holy. Je veux l'enterrer sur l'île.

– Où est-ce qu'elle se trouve ?

– La morgue, j'imagine.

– On la mettra dans le coffre, derrière. Je vais d'abord récupérer quelques pistolets et des munitions dans l'armurerie.

– On se rejoint au premier étage, alors.

– Tu vas quelque part ?

– Dire au revoir à John.

– Ne tarde pas. »

Je trouve le confesseur dans sa chambre. Debout devant le berceau. Au fond de la pièce, une silhouette est installée dans le fauteuil, la tête posée sur sa main, assoupie ou complètement endormie. Sara.

Il n'est pas surpris de me trouver là. Ou bien John n'est-il plus affecté par ce genre d'émotions ; la surprise, l'étonnement, la peur. J'arrive à voir les paillettes de bleu qui luisent au fond de ses yeux mais je ne parviens pas à lire ce qu'elles écrivent. Ça n'est pas faute de lumière, car il y a plein de bougies dans la chambre.

On ne se parle pas. C'est un peu bizarre de lui dire au revoir, d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de venir ici. Il y a huit ou neuf mois de ça, je lui aurais bien planté son dermographe dans la carotide. Je prends ses mains dans les miennes. La peau est très lisse sur le dos, preuve que ses tatouages ont été faits dans les règles de l'art – par lui-même, devenu ambidextre avec les années.

Il semble deviner pourquoi je suis là, et cet abruti prend mes lèvres comme si on était dans son film préféré. _Casablanca_. Je le repousse un peu par le torse jusqu'à ce qu'il enlève sa sale bouche de là.

« Arrête tes bêtises.

– Un baiser n'est qu'un baiser. »

Je le savais, qu'il était en train de penser à ce stupide film. Ma main tapote sa joue comme pour mimer une toute petite gifle. Puis je lui rends quand même son baiser. Parce que je n'en veux pas. Il peut se le garder, celui-là.

« Allez, salut.

– Salut, tout petit officier. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, du moins si le temps ne me joue pas des tours, Joe et moi sortons ensemble du gigantesque tombeau qu'est ce bunker, tenant chacun à la main une poignée du cercueil d'Holy. La trappe est ouverte, l'aube colorie déjà l'horizon de teintes chaudes, et lorsque je lui pose la question, sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

« La maison des Holmes. »


	15. Pittoresque

_"We belong at the frontier, where we open the world and become what is between us.  
_ _We belong at the frontier, where we open the world and become what's at the heart of us.  
_ _You and me, alone, alone, alone."_

Young Galaxy – Frontier

* * *

C'est une petite maison blanche qui ne paye pas de mine. Un caillou à l'attrait de gemme, moins diamant brut que pépite de quartz, semi-précieuse rétive au sertissage qui se laisse admirer sans jamais attiser l'angoisse du désir. Plutôt un mobil-home qu'une maison, en fait – c'était autrefois un taudis vacant, transformé depuis en refuge à l'âme rustique, hospitalier dans ses veines, rugueux sur la peau, un arôme de bois coupé qui prend au cœur et la tiédeur typique d'un chalet. On y vit comme autrefois, si autrefois était cette période idéalisée qu'on aime à projeter sur les passés qu'on n'a pas connus. On peut y ressentir ce qu'on veut. Il abrite et accueille sans juger.

La bâtisse est installée au bord de la rive sud de l'île nord. Vue sur la rivière côté chambre, sur un pan de la forêt côté salon. Au fond du jardin, un nouveau pont suspendu mène au complexe de Joseph, tandis que l'allée avant, elle, donne sur cette route qui traverse le comté, celle que l'on emprunte lorsque l'on veut descendre dans l'Henbane ou monter dans les Whitetails. Des carillons accrochés au toit du porche. Deux chaises installées en-dessous pour les après-midis ensoleillés.

Cette petite maison, c'est la nôtre à présent.

J'y avais passé un sale quart d'heure avec Burke le soir de l'arrestation ratée. Nous avions défendu l'endroit devenu forteresse assiégée. Quelques impacts de balle sont encore visibles sur la façade. Souvenir éloigné. L'intérieur était crasseux, le plafond couvert d'auréoles brunes et les rideaux désépaissis par les mites. Ils ne le sont plus. Les poubelles et les débris qui traînaient partout ont été jetés, tout est propre et coquet du sol au plafond.

Ce Joseph Seed qui avait lâché ici sa meute il y a presque un an s'est occupé lui-même d'arracher la moquette pendant que je nous débarrassais des cageots en bois et du linge de maison irrécupérable. Nous avons retapé le vélux ensemble, les portes aussi. Ses disciples artisans sont venus remplacer les vitres qui manquaient aux fenêtres. Vers la fin des travaux, il nous a fallu plusieurs aller-retours entre le bunker de Dutch et notre cocon pour ramener les affaires qu'on y avait laissées – je ne les ai pas comptées, ces longues allées et venues à pied, je me sentais trop bien pour ça. On a pris soin d'embarquer toutes ces choses qui ne nous appartenaient pas mais dont la valeur sentimentale avait grandi au fil de notre séjour sous terre. Les couettes à fleur, le shampooing qui sent la vanille. Le chiffon qui servait de jouet à Holy.

Pendant l'un de nos voyages jusqu'à l'abri, j'ai cru voir une ombre se déplacer à l'intérieur du poste des rangers. La fois suivante, de la fumée s'échappait de la cheminée. Les lumières étaient allumées dans la pièce principale et cette ombre s'était muée en silhouette d'un homme grand et chauve, des vêtements sombres sur le dos et la démarche apathique. Ç'aurait pu être une coïncidence. Joseph a posé sa main sur ma taille et nous avons passé notre chemin. Aux navettes suivantes, les dernières, le poste était à nouveau vide. On ne saura jamais. Je n'ai ni l'envie ni le courage d'aller rouvrir la tombe de Dutch. Mais il manquait des armes et des munitions dans notre armurerie, et quelqu'un s'était servi dans la pharmacie en notre absence.

Nous avons gardé les meubles qui étaient en bon état. Troqué le lit d'une place contre un autre de deux. Certains bibelots ont survécu à notre grand ménage (Joe raffole des bois de cerf et du faux trophée de jackalope) et les versets bibliques gravés dans les murs sont toujours là, bien sûr – il y a un peu du Livre de l'Exode, beaucoup de Lévitique. Les mots _THE FATHER_ gravés près de la porte arrière donnent l'impression de sous-titrer l'arrivée du Père quand il rentre par là, comme dans un générique de série télé. Ça me fait sourire à chaque fois.

Évidemment, il a tenu à ce que nous nous dépouillons de ce qui nécessite piles ou électricité. Ça ne serait pas mon Joe s'il ne décidait pas de vivre son rêve d'humilité chrétienne et de rejeter toute forme de modernité au lieu de faire amener un générateur en état de marche. J'ai dû m'habituer à ces bougies qui rallongent timidement le jour, à ces bassines d'eau savonneuses censées faire oublier la baignoire et l'électroménager, à ce barbecue en pierre qui ne cuit pas les aliments aussi bien que le faisait la gazinière du bunker. Joseph avait déjà appris à s'accommoder d'aussi peu pendant ses années Projet d'Eden's Gate et ce retour aux sources ne lui a posé aucun problème. C'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu.

Ça le fait râler quand j'utilise encore la voiture pour circuler dans le coin, mais qui a envie de marcher des heures pour aller acheter de simples pommes ? _Cet engin souille la pureté de notre nid_ , qu'il me dit. Bizarrement, le faux poisson empaillé qui chante quand on appuie sur le bouton ne le dérange pas autant.

Il a d'ailleurs essayé de vendre la Honda dans mon dos et ça nous a valu notre première vraie dispute triviale. Laquelle a fini contre un mur. Puis par terre. Puis dans le lit, qu'on a vraiment eu du mal à rejoindre tant on était fâchés, et parce que Joe aime faire les choses spontanément, au naturel, comme les premières créatures de Dieu, quitte à ce que les choses se passent sur le plancher ou dans l'herbe. En échange de la voiture, j'ai gagné le droit de prier plus souvent avec lui. Quatre fois à la place d'une seule. J'ai fait comme si ça m'embêtait – une habitude de notre ancienne vie – mais ça m'arrange de l'avoir pour moi toute seule aussi souvent dans la journée. Ça me plaît de voir ces lueurs danser au fond de ses yeux quand j'obéis. Je lui pose des questions sur les personnages de la Bible, je m'intéresse à ce qu'il en pense, j'ai besoin de le connaître de bout en bout. Ces conversations-là ne manquent jamais d'illuminer son visage.

On parle beaucoup des choses de la vie, aussi, et des changements du Nouveau Monde. La ligne de temps, les mutations des couleurs et des animaux. Les résurrections.

Le deuil n'est plus deuil depuis que les gens reviennent aléatoirement à la vie. Il est remplacé par une attente à la longueur inconnue, un sentiment confus de perte en demi-teinte que l'espoir empêche de dépasser. Peut-être ces gens referont-ils leur apparition un jour. Ou peut-être pas. Et s'ils le font, nul ne saurait dire quand. Chacun reste patient, y songe dans un coin de sa tête et continue d'avancer dans le brouillard, à se demander si les ennemis qu'il a tués resteront morts ou non. La guerre n'a plus de sens.

Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi Joseph répète qu'il y en aura une autre. Quand je lui en ai parlé, il m'a répondu de sa voix la plus douce qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer la cupidité des hommes. _C'est lorsque l'on détourne les yeux que les étincelles deviennent incendie._

Je le cite de plus en plus souvent dans ma tête.

« Oh. Tu es réveillé.

– Oui, on dirait. »

Il se redresse à peine, le creux de sa nuque toujours posé sur ma cuisse. Son alliance est le seul vêtement qui orne son corps. Il a réussi à me convaincre de porter la même tenue les jours où la chaleur le permet. C'est le cas aujourd'hui.

« À quoi étais-tu en train de penser, mon amour ?

– À tout ce qu'on a fait ici. Surtout à toi.

– Est-ce que j'ai dormi longtemps ?

– Je crois que non. Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai oublié ce que longtemps veut dire. »

Un demi-sourire étire ses lèvres et ses yeux se referment. Une mélodie me vient. Les paroles m'échappent mais j'y pense quand même. La chanson du Projet qui parle de construire un château aussi haut que le ciel, il me semble.

Des doigts fins se mettent à chercher les miens, puis s'emmêlent autour, un par un.

Il sait bien où je veux en venir. Cela fait plusieurs mois que les vingt-quatre heures ne font plus tout-à-fait vingt-quatre heures. Quand nous sommes seuls, plusieurs journées séparent chaque nuit. La durée du temps s'est allongée avec notre solitude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger à midi ?

– Il reste du pain et du poulet.

– Je m'en occupe.

– Ou alors, on pourrait déjeuner au _Spread Eagles_.

– Non.

– Oh, allez... »

Toujours à dire non. J'aurais pu suggérer un endroit bien pire, comme... Comme le 32-bit qui s'appelait 8-bit du temps où seuls mon équipe et moi y mettions encore les pieds et qui accueille maintenant les inepties de Sharky ainsi que la brasserie Drubman Jr. spécialisée en alcool de contrebande. Joseph adorerait. L'endroit n'est pas ressorti indemne de l'Effondrement et lui aussi a refait peau neuve. C'est même devenu la concurrence directe mais amicale du bar de Mary May.

« Pourquoi tu veux jamais ? Personne ne va nous obliger à boire des trucs frelatés.

– C'est un repaire d'impies. »

Mary est l'une des dernières à manquer à l'appel. Avec Jess, les Rye et mes collègues du bureau de Whitehorse. Tous les autres résistants qui m'étaient proches ont refait surface ; ceux qui avaient été mis en terre comme ceux qui s'étaient cachés dessous. Il y a une éternité que je ne les ai pas vus.

« Et je serai de mauvaise compagnie là-bas. Les survivants ne m'apprécient guère. Je ne serai jamais le bienvenu parmi eux.

– Tes disciples ne pouvaient pas me sentir non plus au début.

– Tu es têtue.

– Mes amis me manquent. On ira demain ?

– Oui, demain.

– D'accord. »

Dehors, les arbres dansent mollement au rythme de la brise qui s'est levée sur l'île ce matin. Les pins qui avaient été estropiés par les projectiles ignescents tombés du ciel ont repoussé à la vitesse de la lumière et leurs feuilles sont plus moirées que jamais. Je les admire qui se balancent d'un côté à un autre, sans arrêt, et le spectacle m'endort un peu. Le sommeil m'attraperai par les chevilles s'il n'y avait pas ces branches qui grattent la porte à chaque coup de vent.

Joseph embrasse la paume de ma main. Une fois, deux fois. Je laisse mes doigts s'aventurer entre ses cheveux. Ils sont détachés, il y en a partout sur ma peau.

Le chatouillement de la mélodie cède à cette question qui me démange encore, comme tous les jours depuis que c'est arrivé. Les mots tournent, tournent, comme moi dans la chapelle de Rachel, et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de les écouter me narguer avec insistance. C'est mon manque de courage qui leur a donné ce pouvoir.

Plus je reporte le moment où j'en parlerai à Joe, plus la chose prend de la place et me casse les oreilles. C'est comme un bain d'acide qui dissoudrait mes autres idées jusqu'à devenir la seule restante. Il n'y a que le sommeil qui parvienne à lui faire perdre du terrain toutes les nuits.

On verra demain.

« Je vais faire à manger.

– Non, reste un peu.

– Tu n'as pas faim ?

– Si, mais j'ai surtout envie que tu restes avec moi sur le canapé. Tu veux bien me citer un passage ?

– Je suis en train de relire le Deutéronome.

– Va pour le Deutéronome, alors. »

Il attrape la Bible posée par terre, celle qui traîne toujours aux quatre coins du mobil-home.

« Si tu bâtis une maison neuve, tu feras une balustrade autour de ton toit, afin de ne pas mettre du sang sur ta maison, dans le cas où il en tomberait quelqu'un. Tu ne sèmeras point dans ta vigne diverses semences, de peur que tu ne jouisses ni du produit de ce que tu auras semé ni du produit de la vigne. Tu ne laboureras point avec un bœuf et un âne attelés ensemble. Tu ne porteras point un vêtement tissé de diverses espèces de fils, de laine et de lin réunis ensemble. Tu mettras des franges aux quatre coins du vêtement dont tu te couvriras.

– Est-ce qu'on a le droit de mélanger le coton et le polyester ou pas trop ?

– Madeleine.

– Je me tais.

– Mais je pense que tu as raison. Pas trop.

– Dommage.

– Si un homme, qui a pris une femme et est allé vers elle, éprouve ensuite de l'aversion pour sa personne, s'il lui impute des choses criminelles et porte atteinte à sa réputation... »

J'ai déjà imaginé l'instant fatidique où je déballerai la question devant lui. Une centaine de fois. En général, j'opte pour la version tragique, celle qui démarre avec des yeux humides et qui finit par une rupture avec lui. Il m'a surprise en train de me faire de la bile à ce propos, hier. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire pourquoi.

« Les anciens de la ville saisiront alors cet homme et le châtieront... »

Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Si je le savais, je m'en empêcherais un peu plus longtemps. Mais les mots s'échappent de moi tout à coup, et je les entends avec horreur déborder d'entre mes cordes vocales avec une intonation beaucoup trop désinvolte.

Cette saloperie de question l'interrompt en plein milieu d'une phrase.

« Dis, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait si peur dans le bunker de Faith ? »

Je suis mortifiée. Il ne récite plus. Un long soupir sans qu'il ne rouvre les paupières. Sa tête tombe de côté, en direction de la porte.

Il met si longtemps à répondre que je finis par me demander s'il s'est rendormi. Je ne saurai pas tant qu'il ne dira rien : la sieste de Schrödinger. Après une poignée de minutes lancinantes, le raclement de sa gorge vient tout de même faire écho à celui des branches au dehors et le reste suit – une autre question, la sienne.

« Pourquoi, Madeleine ?

– Quand je me suis approchée de toi, tu t'es protégé comme si j'allais t'en mettre une.

– Pourquoi as-tu attendu presque six mois pour me poser la question ?

– J'ai peur de la réponse. »

Le livre est reposé un instant, ouvert en deux contre son torse.

« J'ai patienté le temps de me souvenir un peu mieux de ce qu'il s'est passé dans notre bunker à nous. Mais ça ne vient toujours pas. Je ne sais plus s'il m'est arrivé de t'attaquer ou non. Jacob s'est servi de la Grâce pour m'apprendre à tuer sans état d'âme, ça a pu me rendre violente avec toi.

– Non. Ça n'est pas toi que la drogue de Rachel m'a fait voir. Tu n'as jamais rien fait de tel.

– Ton père, alors ?

– Mon père ?

– Moi, j'ai vu le fantôme du mien, et John aussi. Je crois même qu'il se faisait tabasser par le père Duncan dans son hallucination. »

Le soleil matinal tombe soudain dans ses pupilles et vient éroder ses iris, deux minuscules notes noires à la surface de partitions azurées. Il me regarde et nos mains libres se désentrelacent.

« Je n'ai pas rêvé de mon père depuis des années. Ça n'était pas lui non plus. »

Ses doigts effleurent l'empreinte gris pâle qui ocelle son avant-bras et sur les mots qui la cachent en partie. _Seven deadly sins_. Un tatouage de recouvrement.

« C'était ma première compagne. »

Les oiseaux chantent à l'extérieur. Un aboiement lointain. Pas si lointain que ça. C'est la saison où les loups sont peu farouches.

Je viens couvrir sa joue avec ma paume, sans le brusquer. Son attention est allée se fixer sur les poutres au plafond.

« Elle te battait ?

– Jamais volontairement. »

Son pouce commence à dessiner mécaniquement des ronds à l'intérieur de son poignet.

« Ça lui arrivait pendant les crises et parce que je la poussais à bout. Je faisais la dernière chose qu'il faut faire quand on essaie de calmer quelqu'un qui a perdu contact avec la réalité.

– Lui crier dessus ?

– Prier. À voix haute, toujours. J'appelais Dieu, je voulais qu'il lui vienne en aide. Je ne me rendais pas compte que mes litanies aggravaient son état. »

Son ton descend soudain, et ses rides se creusent sous le poids des souvenirs.

« J'ai effacé le tatouage de son portrait parce que j'avais honte. Honte de ne pas m'être occupé d'elle comme il le fallait. Honte d'avoir été un homme battu. Aujourd'hui, je regrette beaucoup. J'aurais dû le garder. Il faisait partie de moi, comme mon passé. »

Je soupire à mon tour sans le faire exprès. Ça n'est pas de l'ennui. Je respire sa peine. On regrette ensemble.

Puis il reprend sa lecture.

« Si l'on trouve un homme couché avec une femme mariée, ils mourront tous deux, l'homme qui a couché avec la femme, et la femme aussi. Tu ôteras ainsi le mal du milieu d'Israël. »

Et je le coupe encore.

« On n'aura qu'à demander à John de t'en refaire un. »

Celui-là, il n'a pas été difficile à convaincre de rester dans le coin plutôt que de se barrer à l'autre bout du pays. Une soirée entouré de toutes ses amies et de son grand frère aura suffi à ce qu'il renonce à aller à se casser les dents en Géorgie. Will n'aurait pas survécu au périple. Probablement que John non plus. On raconte que les régions de l'est et du sud ne se sont toujours pas relevées de l'Effondrement – les terres y sont arides et la famine prospère.

Il paraît aussi que c'est dans les habitudes du confesseur de simuler un grand départ pour attirer l'attention sur lui quand il va mal. C'est ce que Joe m'a dit, et c'est pour ça qu'il s'en est autant amusé quand son frère a fait sa petite annonce. Il n'y croyait pas une seconde. C'est pour guetter ma réaction qu'il a joué le jeu le soir même.

Son stratagème a échoué puisque je n'ai absolument pas roulé la pelle de sa vie à John. Ambiance intéressante quand on s'est revus après qu'il ait défait ses valises.

« Pour qu'on puisse me tatouer les traits de son visage, il me faudrait une photographie d'elle. Je n'en ai pas ici. Elles étaient toutes dans une boîte rangée sous l'autel de mon église. Mais tu as raison, c'est une bonne idée. J'irai chercher la boîte cette semaine.

– Ah. »

Il sourit. Je suis tombée dedans.

« Madeleine, si je devais me faire tatouer un portrait, ce serait le tien. Je ne suis pas nostalgique de mon passé.

– De toute façon, John est très occupé en ce moment.

– Effectivement. »

La faute à qui ? Personne ne lui a demandé de diriger le Quatrième à la place de Joseph. C'est lui qui a pris la décision tout seul comme un grand malgré ce bébé qui l'empêche de dormir deux nuits sur trois. Ce besoin constant de tirer la couverture à lui. Tout compte fait, mis à part les lobotomies à la Grâce et les suicides collectifs, il ne fait pas beaucoup mieux que Rachel question recherche du pouvoir, et il en est toujours à courir après la reconnaissance de son grand frère.

Vous auriez dû voir sa tête quand on lui a proposé de nous tatouer tous les deux, Joe et moi, au printemps dernier. C'était comme avoir offert un poney à une petite fille. Il s'est excité comme une puce, est parti chercher son matériel dans la minute et nous a bombardés de questions sur les types de dessins qu'on voulait. Un pommier en fleurs pour Joseph, qui réclamait d'immortaliser la renaissance de la nature depuis l'Effondrement, et puis, une version embellie de la croix d'Eden's Gate maintenant que nous avons tous franchi le seuil du Jardin. Pour moi, le même symbole entouré du mot _sublime_. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

John a appelé cette croix enjolivée _le signe du Nouvel Eden_ et Joseph a hoché la tête sans rien dire. Je crois que l'idée lui a plu au point qu'il était jaloux de ne pas l'avoir eue en premier.

Un bruit plus prononcé à l'extérieur me fait sursauter. Joe se redresse sur le canapé et prend appui des deux côtés de ses cuisses. Il s'apprête à se lever.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ce ça ?

– Les branches du tilleul en train de cogner contre la porte à cause du vent. »

Il penche la tête vers moi, l'air absent.

« Je l'ai élagué la semaine dernière. »

Oui, mais il est du genre distrait. Une tendance récurrente à oublier de tailler la moitié des plantes lorsqu'il jardine. S'il n'y a que ça pour le rassurer, alors, je veux bien quitter ce canapé avant lui et aller ouvrir en grand pour que les bruits ne nous dérangent plus.

Le bois de la porte chauffé par le soleil résiste et refuse de bouger. Le mécanisme de la clanche se coince. Je suis à ça de laisser tomber quand je le sens dans mon dos, qui vient tirer dessus avec moi. Ça n'est pas la première fois qu'on doit s'y mettre à deux pour la débloquer.

Le battant s'entrouvre enfin et quelque chose se glisse dans la nouvelle interstice. Un museau noir qui souffle fort, attaché à un corps tout recouvert de poils dorés.

Un aboiement doux. La voix de Joseph s'élève en même temps que la mienne.

« Holy ! »


End file.
